Fostered at Dragonstone
by targaryenemperor
Summary: We know that Jon Arryn wanted his son, Robert, to be fostered by Stannis at Dragonstone but died before that could be accomplished. But what if his plan would have worked? What if Robert Arryn is Stannis' new ward? How will the complexity of the War of the Five Kings change after this? Rated M for being an ASoIaF story. I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire. I await reviews :)
1. The Proposition

_Ours is the fury!_

Stannis always hated his House's motto. The Master of Ships felt that it denigrates the Baratheons, debasing them into mindless and angry curs in the eyes of others. Steffon Baratheon's middle son liked the Hornwoods' motto better: _Righteous in wrath!_ It is good to have a certain amount of fury but it was far better to temper it with righteousness, honor and especially justice. But what honor and justice could be accomplished from the Small Council chamber, a place where deception, lies and schemes were the norm? Surely, Lord Arryn and himself were far above that kind of behavior but the others, Pycelle, Baelish, Varys, even his brother Renly, were so deeply involved in court intrigue that, in the eyes of Stannis, they were even lower than the smallfolk as human beings.

The Council chamber was empty, except for Stannis. He was summoned by Lord Arryn who wanted to talk to him alone. However, the Warden of the East and Hand of the King was late. Stannis thought it disrespectful but also it gave him an opportunity to think about the situation in the state: The North was... the North. A frozen landscape filled with even colder people kept in line by Robert's best friend, Ned Stark, a man that the king loved more than even his own brothers. Stannis was always angry at Robert for this, but duty was more important than petty feelings. Robert was king, after all. The Riverlands were as boring and predictable as ever, led by the Tullys of Riverrun. The riverlander smallfolk are usually famished, religious and completely submissive to their liege lords. Stannis sighed, thinking about them, as only a poor, unwashed peasant would believe in any god, especially in the Seven, who murdered more men and women than all the soldiers during any war in the history of Westeros. He always viewed religious belief as lack of ambition as any man who prays for something to happen is too weak to make it happen himself. The Vale was, as always, quiet and stable like the mountains it was made of and, under Jon Arryn's leadership, prospered into one of the richest provinces of the Seven Kingdoms. The Westerlands were just as rich and arrogant as ever and with Tywin Lannister at its helm, the westerlords would only increase their already great power, not to mention that Tywin's daughter, Cersei, is queen. Stannis never liked Tywin, but he respected him for his years as Hand and for his absolute control over the Westerlands. The Warden of the West is not a man to be trifled with. The Reach was fertile as ever, enjoying the long summer and, with its wealth increasing after the Greyjoy rebellion was quashed a few years back, it only got stronger, both militarily and economically. Even though Mace Tyrell, the Warden of the South is not the brightest star on the Westerosi night sky, his mother, Lady Olenna, more than made up for his ineptitude, despite being a woman. Stannis viewed women as unfit to rule and it surprised him to see such a powerful representative of the fairer sex. The Iron Islands were subdued by the royal forces and Robert allowed Balon Greyjoy to maintain his lordship over the archipelago and, except for the usual raids across the western coast of the Reach and the Westerlands, things were pretty quiet there. Dorne, however, was the wildcard here, a region who lost its faith to the Iron Throne after Robert's Rebellion. House Martell were proud, headstrong and extremely devoted to their own, so they aren't going to forgive what happened to Elia Martell and the Targaryen children anytime soon. As for what lied beyond the Wall, Stannis preferred not to think about it. Wildlings don't deserve any recognition whatsoever, bunch of witless savages they were.

Truth be told, the Seven Kingdoms are at peace now, and that is a good thing. Peace meant prosperity, advancement and tranquility. Suddenly, Stannis' line of thought was interrupted by a white haired man, dressed in a long, blue coat, having the Hand of the King pin on his left side of his chest, holding a bunch of scrolls and ledgers. He was Jon Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale and Warden of the East.

"Lord Stannis, excuse me for being late. I hope you didn't felt insulted for waiting, but His Grace wanted to know what are we going to discuss at the next Council meeting."

Stannis felt insulted, his Baratheon pride being wounded, but he preferred to be diplomatic in his approach:

"If my brother wants so much to know about the Small Council's activity, is within his right to participate at each of our meetings. However, he prefers to spend the time he could spend ruling the Seven Kingdoms in the company of drunkards and whores."

"Well, you know him better than anyone, Lord Stannis. You are his brother, after all."

"Yes..."

Stannis was bitter about his brother. No, he didn't know Robert at all, even though he is younger than the king by just one year. Ned Stark knew him, Jon Arryn himself knew him, but not Stannis. Stannis only knew his brother's wrath and ingratitude.

"Ah, look at me rambling. Old age!"

Jon Arryn smiled but Stannis stood serious, as always.

"I wished to discuss a problem of utmost interest for me. As you know, my son, your brother's namesake, is six years old. I don't believe I would live long enough to see him turn into an adult and I am a bit worried about him."

In his mind, Stannis believed that "a bit worried" is a crass understatement. From what he has seen of the boy, the Baratheon believed that he was a simpleton, or even worse, a soon-to-be madman. Once, he had a fit right in the middle of the dinner room and, if not for the maester's quick intervention, Stannis could have sworn the child would die.

"I'm listening, Lord Hand."

"It's a difficult favor to ask, but I dare not talk about this with others. I want you to foster my son at Dragonstone, Lord Stannis."

Stannis felt intrigued. Why him? He had no patience for such children and he wouldn't suffer a sickly, mad boy in his halls.

"Why me, Lord Hand? For what I've heard, Tywin Lannister himself offered to foster the boy at Casterly Rock."

"Yes, but I told him I would think about it, I didn't accept outright. He even proposed a marriage between Robert and his granddaughter, Myrcella, when they both come of age, and I'm afraid that the king would agree with Tywin."

"An advantageous proposition. A royal hasn't marry into House Arryn since some Targaryen princesses did long time ago. It could prove beneficial for your House. Why do you ask me to foster the boy?"

Lord Arryn approached Stannis and whispered in his ear:

"Because I don't want my only son to be raised by Lannisters, my lord. If you'll excuse the expression I'll use, I would rather get in bed with stags than lions. I don't want Robert to grow up having a man like Tywin as role model. The man lacks any human emotion and is cruel and vile. You didn't see the Targaryen children, Lord Stannis. You, on the other hand, are not a cruel man. You can give my son a good education, shape him into becoming a just ruler, a fair man and a good warrior. And, with your permission, he could marry your daughter, Shireen, when they both come of age."

The marriage proposition was interesting for Stannis. It could prove quite difficult to find a match for his daughter, as she was disfigured due to a bout of greyscale she suffered of in her early childhood. Even though the boy was feeble and would make for an awful husband, having the heir of the Vale so close to him could prove beneficial in the future. But Jon Arryn was right, Robert could be shaped by Stannis into something more. However, the child must be separated first from his mother, Lady Lysa Tully, a feat some believed is a fool's errand as big as trying to climb the Wall with both hands tied behind the back.

"I am honored, Lord Arryn. I accept your offer and I swear to you, by my honor as a Baratheon, that your son will be treated with outmost care and respect on Dragonstone. But, I must ask, do you think your wife, Lady Tully, will agree?"

Jon Arryn sighed:

"My beloved Lysa. I understand her. After so many miscarriages, Robert is all she has. But she must understand that a woman, even one as loving as her, can't raise a real ruler. I will send her home to the Eyrie and send Robert with you, as soon as possible. Tell me, Lord Stannis, do you plan to visit Dragonstone soon?"

"I believe that I will make a visit in a fortnight. Stay at least a month. My maternal cousin, Ser Aemon Estermont, will be Master of Ships in my stead."

"Good, good... Can you take Robert with you then?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Lord Stannis!"

Jon Arryn smiled and extended his right hand, full of liver spots. Stannis shook the man's hand.

"Now that we settled this, do you have any need of me anymore, Lord Hand?"

"No. Thank you, Lord Stannis."

"Of course."

Stannis bowed courteously and left the Small Council chamber. He felt conflicted, feeling hope and disappointment, blending together to form a mixture of regrets, pains and happy moments. He was happy that Lord Arryn appreciated him for the man he was, but he also was disappointed that Robert, his brother, didn't feel the same, even though Stannis was always devoted and loyal. As he descended the stairs, his brother, Renly appeared before him, dressed in a green doublet with matching pants and a golden stag brooch on his chest, while his shoulders were draped with a long, yellow cloak bearing the black stag of House Baratheon on it. The last person Stannis wanted to see that day was his youngest brother, who had a large smile on his face.

"Stannis!"

"Renly."

Renly hugged him and Stannis felt compelled to return the hug, as they had the same blood in their veins, even though he felt nothing.

"You seem happy, Renly, and so well dressed."

"Well, brother, you know I like to keep with the latest fashions. Did you know that this year, green is all the rage in the capital?"

Stannis was already bored by this conversation:

"No."

"Of course not. Foolish me, how could I possibly think that you would know anything about being elegant?"

"Foolish you... Tell me, Renly, is Ser Loras in the capital?"

Renly blushed:

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I assumed, seeing you so perfumed and, how did you say it, elegant, that the Knight of Flowers is in the capital."

Renly looked around, suspiciously:

"I don't know what are you talking about!"

"We are alone, Renly."

"Yes, he participated at the tourney in Duskendale and he comes here for a few days."

"I knew it. Well, have fun, you two. And, brother..."

"What?"

"Be careful with Ser Loras. I heard roses are so fragile. We wouldn't want his petals to fall off."

Renly went up the stairs without saying another word. Stannis smirked. Of course, he always knew about his brother's proclivities when it came to love and he didn't care at all. He would never use this against him. However, he enjoyed seeing Renly so flustered from time to time. Stannis remembered some moments from their childhood when they were really close. Then, he loved his brother. After descending the staircase, Stannis ended up in the courtyard of the Red Keep. Some noblemen respectfully bowed before him even though he didn't even look at them. After another short walk, the Lord of Dragonstone reached a door guarded by Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

"Lord Stannis. Here to see the king? I'm afraid that he is quite busy."

Judging by the laughter and the moaning inside the room, the Kingslayer was right.

"Ser Jaime, tell my brother that I need to see him. It's urgent. Issues of state."

Ser Jaime sneered and got himself out of the way, pointing to the door.

"If you may, my lord?"

Stannis frowned at the behavior of Ser Jaime but that was to be expected from a man without honor. He opened the door and inside the room, one naked whore was passed out on the floor, with a spilled bottle of wine near her. Stannis had to be careful not to step into the puddle. Another whore was kissing the king while touching his privates with her hand. Stannis, visibly annoyed by his brother's behavior, coughed. Robert opened his eyes and looked at the man looming above the bed.

"Who... Stannis! Brother! Did you come here to partake? Here, take her! She is... what's your name? Fanny?"

"No, Your Grace. Fanny is her."

She pointed to the whore on the floor.

"I'm Tulip!"

"Ha ha! Did you hear her? She's Tulip! Now... now... Tulip, he is my brother, Lord Stannis! He is quite... uptight and he needs some relief, if you understand."

He kissed her again. Stannis was exasperated:

"Out of the room and take your... friend with you. I need to speak with the king!"

Robert arose from the bed, incensed:

"What is the meaning of this? They are mi..."

Without even finishing his sentence, Robert fell down.

 _So disgraceful..._

Stannis knew his brother was prone to excesses, but such a pathetic display was beneath a king. Seven Hells, even beneath a peasant.

"It seems you are in no condition to speak. I will take my leave, then."

"No...no..."

Without saying another word, Stannis stormed out the room, while the Kingslayer laughed behind his back.

 _Robert of House Baratheon... King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm... A sorry drunk..._

Stannis entered his room in the Red Keep and started to write a letter. After finishing it, he then summoned one of his guardsmen:

"Yes, milord?"

"Take this and give it to the Grand Maester. Tell him to send it immediately to Dragonstone with the fastest raven."

"Yes, milord!"

After the man left, Stannis started to ponder:

"The sooner I'm out of this hellhole, the better..."


	2. Soon

Stannis stood on a large armchair in his room in the Red Keep, pondering, as usual. Jon Arryn's proposition was surely something useful for him, in the long run. Uniting with a Great House as powerful as the Arryns would do wonders for his cadet branch of House Baratheon. After Robert denied him Storm's End, Stannis would do anything to elevate his position in the realm, especially with a ruler as inefficient as his brother. His nephew, Joffrey, the king's son and heir, was no better than Robert. Some would say he is even worse, as people talk about the child's cruelty towards animals and his growing arrogance. Stannis knew better than to trust in hearsay but there is no smoke without fire and only a blind man could ignore certain patterns in Joffrey's behavior. The Baratheon was relieved that he would soon leave the capital to return to his dreary castle in the middle of the sea. Stannis hated King's Landing, considering it a viper's nest and came to tolerate Dragonstone better, even though he had mixed feelings towards it. Suddenly, a series of knocks was heard at the door:

"Enter."

The door opened and Lord Jon Arryn appeared in front of Stannis. The Lord of Dragonstone invited the Hand to take a seat, which the old man accepted.

"Lord Hand, what happened?"

"I spoke with my wife, Lady Lysa, about what we discussed. As you imagine, she didn't took it very well. In fact, I have her under guard, as she threatened to slice her own wrists or to fling herself from the Tower of the Hand into the sea."

"Or both."

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. Please, go on."

"Well, my decision is final. Robert will leave with you for Dragonstone. I have to think at the future of my own House and, as you probably realized, my son is not... quite prepared."

Stannis Baratheon sighed:

"Let's call it as it is. The boy is totally unprepared to lead a Great House. And it's only your wife's fault."

"You can't condamn her, Lord Stannis. She is just a doting mother..."

"A doting mother doesn't breastfeed her six years old son. Only a mad woman would do it. The child is sickly and throws tantrums each and every moment. With all due respect, Lord Hand, the state your son is right now lies entirely on your wife."

Jon Arryn closed his eyes, saddened by Stannis' words but the older man knew very well that they had a lot of merit.

"This is why I chose you to be a role model for Robert. You are not afraid to say the hard truths."

"I am not. But others are. You and your wife included."

"It's true, I have my own fault in it. The duties of my office took me away from my family's life. I let Lysa influence our child too much and the results are horrendous. Look, my lord!"

Lord Jon lifted his sleeve and revealed a bite mark on his left forearm.

"He bit me, Lord Stannis. My own son bit me when I told him he has to leave with you to Dragonstone."

Stannis said:

"Well, say what you will about young Robert, but the boy has a strong bite. If I can manage to make him half as strong a warrior, well, I can say my mission is complete."

Jon Arryn smiled:

"You jest, my lord, yet I admire your enthusiasm."

 _Is the man blind? What enthusiasm? Having to take care of that boy is no joy for me, only a burden._

"Lord Stannis, may I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"Do you remember your grandfather, Lord Ormund?"

"I was four years old when he died. I remember him, but not very well, though I remember his brother, Harbert, better, too well, some might say. Why do you ask, Lord Hand?"

"Well, he was a friend of mine. In his letters to me, he always told me about his grandsons. He believed you will achieve great things, Lord Stannis, and I suspect the same."

 _Then why didn't you make Robert give me Storm's End?_

"I didn't know my grandfather had the gift of prophecy."

After almost an hour of talking involving the state of the royal fleet, Jon Arryn left Stannis' chambers. Stannis left them too, as he wished to speak again with his brother, the king, hoping that now, after a few hours of sleep, he would be sober enough. Reaching King Robert's chambers, Stannis was relieved to see Ser Mandon Moore guarding him this time, not that he had a special relationship with the man but he was not the Kingslayer, even though some would say that Ser Mandon was just as dangerous as Jaime Lannister. The Kingsguard opened the door to the king's chambers and Stannis entered, remembering to not step in the puddle of wine that was still on the carpet, even though it dried a bit in the last few hours. Robert sat at the table, eating a large chunk of meat.

"Brother! Please! Come, eat with me!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Your king commands it!"

Stannis sighed and sat himself upon a chair near Robert. He took a chicken leg and started to chew on it, even though he wasn't hungry.

"So, what do you need?"

"I want to talk to you about Robert Arryn."

"The boy? What about him? Ah... Don't tell me... he died. Ah, the pain Jon must feel. To have a son and then lose him... the gods are outright cunts, believe me!"

This time, Stannis couldn't disagree with Robert. He still remembered watching his father's ship sinking in the Shipbreaker's Bay long ago.

"The boy is alive. I want to talk to you about him because Jon Arryn wants me to take the boy to Dragonstone to be fostered."

Robert almost choked when he heard Stannis:

"Ugh... With you? Wasn't he supposed to go to Tywin Lannister?"

"Robert, would you want to give the Lannisters more power than they already have? The crown is in debt to them several millions. Now would you give them the key to the Vale too?"

Robert looked at Stannis. Even though he hated to admit it, his brother had a point.

"You're right. Ah... Jon must be so sad. To part with the boy, who is so young!"

"Jon Arryn does this because he wants to protect the boy, to protect the legacy of his own House. And, believe me, the child would be far better out of Lady Tully's reach."

Again, Stannis was right.

"Yes... So, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to leave in a couple of days to Dragonstone. Our cousin Aemon will serve as Master of Ships while I'm off. I will take the Arryn boy with me. Also, I want Renly to send a message to Storm's End to Ser Cortnay. I want him to ship Edric to Dragonstone. It would do good to young Robert to have another boy close to his age nearby."

Edric Storm was Robert's bastard, who lived with his uncle Renly at Storm's End.

"Do as you wish, Stannis. But you will be the one who would explain this to Tywin. As for my son... Talk to Renly, not me!"

"I don't see why this is Tywin Lannister's problem. The child would be fostered where his father wants him to be fostered and his father wants him to be fostered with me."

Robert started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Those were a lot of F's... Fostered, father... fostered, father..."

 _Pathetic..._

Stannis swallowed the piece of chicken and then took off, preferring to ignore the stupidity of his older brother. Before he could exit the room, Robert shouted to him:

"Stannis! Take care of the boy!"

The Lord of Dragonstone nodded and exited the room. He went straight for Renly's chambers, which were pretty far away from Robert's. After a longer walk, Stannis eventually reached Renly's room and, after noticing that the door was locked, he knocked. From inside, a voice was heard:

"I told you, don't disturb me while I'm praying!"

"It's me, Renly. Open the door. I want to talk to you!"

Renly unlocked the door, naked as the day he was born, except for a crown of flowers on his head.

"Come inside, quickly."

"Hmm, is that your new prayer outfit?"

Inside, he noticed a naked young man in his brother's bed, with long curls and slender frame. Stannis immediately knew who that man was.

"Ser Loras..."

Loras Tyrell's heart almost stopped, thinking that somebody else entered the room. While the relationship between himself and Renly Baratheon was known to many at the court, it was better to not give anyone any reason to talk or to jest. Stannis was Renly's brother and while a cold and dour man, he would never betray his own blood. Besides, Stannis was one of the first men to know about them.

"I want to talk to my brother. Can we have the room, please?"

Loras took his pants and shirt and left the room, hoping that no one would see him. Inside, Renly dressed himself too.

"What do you want?"

"To talk to you about Robert Arryn."

"Do I look like I care about that little shit? If he did something to you, complain to his father, not me. I have better things to do than speak to you about Robert Arryn..."

"Loras Tyrell."

"Yes, that. Now, can you leave the room please? Your presence here annoys me."

"Then you will have to bear me for a while. Jon Arryn decided to foster his son with me, at Dragonstone. We will leave the capital in a few days."

"And why are you telling me that?"

"Send a raven to Storm's End and tell Ser Cortnay to ship the bastard to Dragonstone. Robert Arryn would need a child his age to emulate."

"Edric is twelve, while that snotty brat is six."

"That is beside the point. I know how old is the bastard."

"Of course you know. Robert squirted him in his mother's cunt during your wedding. You would be a fool not to remember."

Stannis remembered too well. He remembered how he found out his brother on top of Delena Florent in the bed that was prepared for himself and his wife, Selyse. The very thought of that moment angered him.

"Will you send the letter or won't you?"

"Fine, I'll write the letter this evening. Satisfied?"

Stannis didn't respond.

"If you have nothing to say, I would ask you to leave."

Stannis left. Outside the room, Loras Tyrell looked him in the eyes and entered Renly's chamber, slamming the door behind him. In the courtyard, Stannis looked at the sky, which darkened by the minute. It was almost sunset.

 _Soon..._


	3. The Stag and the Falcon

"My lords, thank you for your presence!"

Jon Arryn always started the Small Council meetings with this statement. It became quite a staple. Stannis sat on his chair on the right side of the Hand, as usual. Renly laughed:

"Like we have a choice!"

Petyr Baelish, the Master of Coin, retorted:

"You always have a choice, Lord Renly. You could resign your position. I am sure we can find other good legislators in the Seven Kingdoms."

Renly stopped arguing and sat down.

"Now, the problem we should talk about is the levies from the Riverlands. Due to the last year's drought, the agriculture is suffering. Walder Frey sent us a letter asking for a reduction of the taxes by half for two years for his smallfolk."

"Walder Frey would say anything to keep more money for himself."

"I wouldn't say that, Lord Renly. Don't forget that his primary mean of making money is the toll for passing the bridge. That alone makes House Frey one of the richest in the Riverlands. Besides, Lord Walder won't do anything to endanger his House. Do not forget I was fostered at Riverrun and Walder Frey was a primary subject of discussion in the castle every day. So, if he asks for a reprieve for the smallfolk, that means the situation is quite serious."

Jon Arryn concurred:

"You're right, Lord Baelish. Can the treasury accommodate such a request?"

"Hardly, but yes."

"Good. Make it happen. Now, let's talk about the health of our subjects. According to our information, there is an increase in cases of pox."

Grand Maester Pycelle coughed:

"That happens when the people can't contain their... urges. You go to a whore, you have a good chance of getting ill."

 _Then how are you still alive?_

Stannis kept his thoughts for himself and started to grind his teeth. He always decried the hypocrisy of the Grand Maester.

"This is why we need to build houses of healing like those in Braavos in every city."

"With all due respect, Lord Hand, but who would man such places?"

Stannis spoke:

"Your kind, Grand Maester. Let's see... Three maesters would be enough to run a house of healing in a small city like White Harbor. For a larger city like Oldtown or King's Landing, six maesters or two houses of healing with three maesters each."

"An excellent idea, Lord Stannis."

"But... but... Who would pay those maesters?"

Petyr Baelish answered:

"Well, in Braavos, some healers belong to the Red Temple or to other religious institutions. The ones who work in the healing houses are paid by the Sealord from the city's taxes. He allocates a certain sum for the houses of healing each year. There are five cities in Westeros: White Harbor, Gulltown, Lannisport, Oldtown and King's Landing. According to Lord Stannis' logic, we would have three maesters for White Harbor and Gulltown, let's say four for Lannisport and six for both Oldtown and the capital. That means we must pay twenty two maesters. And they would not treat only cases of pox, but other diseases as well."

"I will bring this idea before the king. It's excellent. Now, the state of the fleet?"

Stannis coughed:

"The military fleet is in good condition but there is a problem with the merchant ships. They are not as sturdy as galleys and with those autumn storms ravaging the sea, the traders want to circumvent their usually routes, as they pass straight through storm zones. However, the Lysene pirates are on the prowl in the south. The merchants request escorts."

"And can you provide them with escorts?"

"Our greatest priority are the traders of spices from Volantis and the wine traders from Dorne and the Arbor. The royal fleet can provide seventeen ships for constant patrol in the south but the Volantene must bring their own escorts, at least until they reach Lys. I will send word to the Free Cities that the Iron Throne is willing to sign a contract. They would pay our patrol ships and we will lower the taxes on the goods they peddle in the capital."

"Good idea."

Varys then spoke:

"Lord Hand, there is the matter of the ironborn raiders. Last month, they attacked three Redwyne ships, capturing them, their crews and their wares."

Stannis sighed:

"Redwyne has the largest fleet in the Seven Kingdoms. It is his fault that he is unable to protect it."

"Indeed, but I suppose we should show a bit of consideration for them. We should send a letter to Balon Greyjoy and ask him to control his men. No more raiding, no more reaving. Of course that the ironborn won't listen, but at least Redwyne will stop saying that the Iron Throne doesn't care for the Arbor."

Renly had a point. Surely, attacking the ironborn pirates would be the moral choice but the last war the Iron Throne fought against them was pretty costly, both financially and humanely. Of course, their behavior left much to be desired but the Seven Kingdoms had larger problems than some savages with ships. For now, the ironborn would be tolerated.

"Good. Now, anyone have something to say?"

Stannis arose from his chair.

"I do. I will leave tomorrow for Dragonstone. I believe I will stay there for a month or so. In my absence, Aemon Estermont will be the acting Master of Ships."

Renly started to laugh:

"Good, good! At least cousin Aemon is not a stick in the mud like yourself."

Stannis replied:

"Renly, why don't you go to pick flowers?"

Pycelle and Baelish giggled while Varys stood silently. Renly said:

"That's all you can say?"

Jon Arryn raised his hand:

"Please, my lords. Enough with the provocations!"

After the Small Council meeting, Jon and Stannis departed for the Tower of the Hand where Lady Lysa and little Robert lived. Jon Arryn insisted that Stannis see the boy before they would depart together for Dragonstone in order for the Baratheon to know what to expect. Reaching the Tower, the two noblemen approached a door guarded by two Arryn soldiers.

"How is she?"

"She is still raving about her boy, m'lord. Ser Eddison is with her, guarding her. At noon, she threatened she would set herself on fire if you take the boy from her."

"Mad woman... Let us in."

"Of course, m'lords."

The guardsman opened the door and Jon and Stannis entered. Lysa Tully stood on her bed, her son in her arms and a knight, Ser Eddison Lynderly, at their side. Stannis Baratheon looked at the little pale boy, with brown hair and large eyes that now were close, as he was asleep. Even though the Lord of Dragonstone looked at him with contempt, there was a certain innocence about him. He guessed that any child is innocent while he sleeps. The Arryn's maester, a young man named Colemon approached Lord Arryn, whispering:

"My lords, may I have a word with you?"

Jon Arryn nodded and the three men entered another room.

"What happened, maester Colemon?"

"Today, Robert had another fit. After his mother fed him, she told him that a bad man would take him away from her and he started to shake. He also wet his pants."

The description of Robert's seizure didn't do anything to endear him in Stannis' eyes. On the contrary, he started to regret he accepted Lord Arryn's offer but a word once given, he would never take it back. He spoke:

"And those fits, as you call them, what causes them?"

"We call it the shaking sickness. Some children suffer from it. We don't know exactly what causes it but it seems that stressful situations trigger such fits."

"So we have to keep the boy calm and he won't shook anymore."

"It's not that simple, Lord Stannis. There are days nobody annoys the little lord yet his fits trigger."

"I see."

Jon Arryn turned his face to Stannis:

"Lord Stannis, I hope that my son's situation won't erode your desire to take him to Dragonstone."

"No. Don't worry, Lord Hand. If the need will arise, I will summon myself healers from across the narrow sea to come to Dragonstone too take a look at the boy."

"I thank you but I'm afraid it's futile. I brought even spirit healers from Yi Ti. Nobody managed to help him."

"I can't see how spirit healers can cure a sickness of the body. Maester, have you prepared the boy for tomorrow's journey?"

"With great difficulties. Lady Arryn didn't want me to pack any suits, so I had to do it in secret."

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard from the other room, where Lysa and Robert were sleeping.

"Please, my lady!"

The two lords quickly returned to the bedchamber and saw Lady Tully holding a dagger to her wrist.

"What happened, Ser Eddison?"

"She took my dagger. She moved so fast!"

"Please, my dear, give me the dagger."

"No! You! You and that stag monster want to take my Sweetrobin from me! I won't let you!"

The boy awoken and started to cry as well:

"The bad man, the stag monster!"

Stannis looked at the two with his stern face. He has been called many things in his life but _stag monster_ and _bad man_ never. That was a first.

"Well, if my House's sigil is a problem to you, Robert, then I shall change it. Maybe a teat on a blue field dripping milk?"

Jon Arryn said, almost whispering:

"You are not helping!"

Then to his wife:

"Please, dear. Don't hurt yourself. Think about our son."

 _Their very annoying and loud son_ , Stannis may add but he preferred to remain silent.

"I am thinking about Sweetrobin! Who would take care of him? Stannis?"

She pointed at the Lord of Dragonstone. If Stannis' eyes would be daggers, they would have stabbed Lysa Tully long ago.

"Sweetrobin needs his mommy with him, to take care of him, to protect him from evil. I will not have him taken from me!"

"Dragonstone is the best place for him, my love. He will grow up to become a strong leader and a good man."

"I WILL MAKE HIM A STRONG LEADER AND A GOOD MAN!"

"A boy child needs to stay with menfolk, not women. Can you teach him to swing a sword or to shoot a bow? Can you teach him to lead an army and how to lay siege on an enemy castle or can you teach him how to make the best decisions for his people?"

"HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW HOW TO SWING A SWORD! He will have his mommy to protect him, to keep him away from evil men."

She hugged her son. In a moment of inspiration, Eddison Lynderly quickly took the dagger from Lysa's hand and had her restrained. Robert started to cry and to shout:

"The bad man kills my mommy!"

Stannis Baratheon then had an idea. It was a long shot but he had to try. He approached Ser Eddison and punched him in the face. The knight of the Vale fell down and Stannis approached Sweetrobin.

"See? He didn't hurt your mother. I stopped him."

"You protected her! You saved my mommy!"

"Yes."

Lysa was shocked:

"He... He is the bad man. He wants to take you away from me!"

"But...but? He saved you!"

Jon Arryn put his hand on his son's shoulder:

"Lord Stannis will take you with him to protect you from the evil men. From the lions. Did you know, son, that the lions want to take you to their lair?"

"R-Really?"

Lysa Tully stopped raving and asked her husband:

"What? It is true?"

"Yes. Tywin Lannister planned to take Robert to Casterly Rock. You do realize, Lysa, that if that would come to pass, our son would be in grave danger? You would want your child to grow with the one who ordered the Targaryen children to be butchered? Do you want our beloved boy to live with the family of the Kingslayer?"

"No! NO!"

"Exactly. Lord Stannis is just protecting him. Besides, after we know our Sweetrobin is safe, you can visit him at Dragonstone whenever you want."

That's something Stannis wouldn't want to happen but in order to maintain the momentum, he had to agree with Lord Arryn:

"Yes, milady. You can come whenever you want to the island."

He then turned to Sweetrobin:

"Do you know about Dragonstone?"

"No..."

"It's an island full of stone dragons, larger than carriages. My castle is above a rock in the middle of the sea. It's like the Eyrie, completely safe."

The boy's eyes started to shine:

"Really? You wouldn't lie to me?"

"Of course not. I'm a Baratheon. We always say the truth!"

"And also, you will meet my daughter Shireen and my bastard nephew, Edric. They will be your playmates."

"Bastards are bad!"

"Not Edric. He is a good boy. He will protect you. He has a warhammer."

"Really? A large one?"

"Yes, just like the king's."

Sweetrobin started to smile and then approached his father:

"When do I go to Dragonstone?"

"Tomorrow, son. You will leave by ship!"

"But can I take mommy with me?"

"Not now, son. We have to make sure you are safe first. Then, I swear to you we will come to visit you!"

Lysa was in tears, but she believed the Baratheons to be a bit more palatable than the Lannisters. At least the stags are not cruel like the lions.

After Stannis and Jon Arryn left the room, alongside Ser Eddison, the stag lord extended his right hand to the knight:

"I'm sorry for hitting you, Ser Eddison. But I had to calm down the child."

"Don't worry, my lord. I understand."

They shook hands and Ser Eddison returned to his guard post near the Arryn's bed.

"Thank you, Lord Stannis. You are a good man."

"Children will believe anything you say to them, if you are convincing enough. How do you think they are so many believers in the gods?"

"I understand."

The two parted ways. Stannis didn't have a good impression of Robert. Too nervous, too spoiled, sickly. He hoped the boy would live long enough to marry his daughter and put a son in her belly. A half-Arryn, half-Baratheon heir to the Eyrie and the Vale could prove highly beneficial in the game of thrones, a game Stannis hated but a game he had to play nonetheless.

 _Robert Arryn... Heir to the Vale. Maybe Davos will have the patience for you._


	4. A Gift

Robert Arryn was dressed in a beautiful sky blue doublet with matching pants and a blue cloak draped his small shoulders, held with a clasp in the form of a falcon. His brown hair was perfumed by Lady Lysa with a sweet lavender aroma that for some reason made Stannis sneeze quite a lot. The entire court of the Red Keep, including the king, the queen and their children were at the harbor to see Sweetrobin off. The ship that would carry Stannis, the boy and his maester to Dragonstone was _Black Betha_ , a galley captained by Ser Davos Seaworth, known as the Onion Knight, a smuggler-turned nobleman who was responsible for saving the Baratheons during the siege of Storm's End. On the shore, Lysa Tully was dressed in a long, black gown and was crying so loud, as her child was dead and was just put into the ground. Sweetrobin was also weeping but not as much or as intense as his mother. His father, Jon Arryn, was also there, encouraging him:

"Son, it's a great moment for any young nobleman like you. I remember when I was fostered myself right here in King's Landing by King Maekar himself. You are so precocious! I was ten when I was sent here by your grandfather, Lord Jasper. You are six."

 _If every child in Westeros is as precocious as this one, then the Seven Kingdoms are doomed._

Stannis understood the need for encouragement. Every child needs to be loved. Yet, the Lord of Dragonstone considered that in Robert's case, all the pampering should be excluded from the young boy's life. Looking at the royal couple, Stannis Baratheon noticed the hate filled eyes of Cersei Lannister, who expected the Arryn child to be send to Casterly Rock. He felt satisfaction seeing the queen in such a situation and also, he felt the irony in the entire situation. Stannis remembered his goshawk, Proudwing, a bird he cared for as a boy, yet who was abandoned by him due to his greatuncle Harbert's pressure. Yet fate brought him another bird in his life, a falcon even, a bird much more important than Proudwing. Through this falcon, Stannis wanted vindication. King Robert arose from his small throne brought for him from the Red Keep, a cup of wine in his hand:

"I want to tell each and every one of you a story from the time I was fostered by Jon Arryn at the Eyrie. Once, we descended into the valley, gods know for what and then, I saw her. The most beautiful washerwoman in the Vale. Sitting there, near the river, her tits looking like two ripened fruits. I wanted to fu...take her right there but this man, my lords, this man stopped me. He said to me: Robert, there is a time for pleasure and a time for duty! There are things only a father can say to you, and there are things only a foster father can tell you. Jon, what you did for me... for my House, is a debt that I can't possibly repay in my lifetime. But consider my brother's gesture an attempt."

Everyone, except Cersei and Stannis, applauded the king's speech. Jon Arryn smiled and bowed before Robert, while saying:

"There is no need for any payment, Your Grace. The fact that I'm here, alongside you, in the winter of my life, gives me more joy than any other reward."

Stannis felt uncomfortable sitting there and listening to Robert's stories. There is no story in his brother's life that didn't end in bloodshed, sex or drunken stupor. His stories, on the other hand, began in glory and ended only in misery and thankless drudgery. The sooner Stannis would depart King's Landing, the better.

After a small religious ceremony by the High Septon, Stannis and Robert Arryn boarded the Black Betha. There, a man dressed in a grey mantle, with brown hair and grey beard, wearing a pouch of sorts around his neck greeted them:

"My lords."

"Davos. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Thank you, my lord. This is exactly what a Tyroshi pirate said to me years ago when I brought to him..."

Davos then stopped speaking, seeing Stannis' growing anger in his eyes.

"Ahem, so, shall we depart?"

"In a moment. Robert, this is Ser Davos of House Seaworth. He is my friend, and, also, your friend."

"Is he?"

"Yes, he is."

Davos bowed:

"I'm your servant, my lord."

Stannis looked Davos in the eye and said to one of the sailors without losing focus of Seaworth's eyes:

"See the boy to his cabin."

After the sailor took Sweetrobin away, Stannis spoke to Davos:

"If I say that you are his friend, you are his friend. Not his servant, not his page, not his fool. His friend, do you understand?"

"Yes, my lord. I understand."

"The boy had too many servants in the capital, sycophants who turned him into what he is right now, his mother their queen. We will undo this evil. He will learn to take care of himself and to be a proper ruler. And for this, you will help me."

"Of course."

"Good. Give the men the signal. Let's go home!"

Davos shouted orders to his men and the ship slowly floated farther and farther from the harbor. Stannis and Davos were in the captain's quarters:

"So, anything happened on Dragonstone while I was in the capital?"

"Nothing serious. There was an incident with a cat once, in the kitchens, but I solved the problem."

"What cat?"

"A cat that had invaded the kitchens. Tough, mean bastard that one. It stole almost all the chicken there. When I went there, the cook said to me that he needed it, that it caught the rats and all that and I said to him: why would you need such a bad pussy? Then I captured it and gave it to the fishermen."

"I see. Well, now you should add _cat catcher_ to your long list of talents."

"I would rather not."

"Why?"

"Because I have an onion on my sigil. A cat's head wouldn't look too good near an onion. But, not that I think about it, that cat really helped with the rats in the kitchens. Since it got there, there were less rats eating away all the grain."

"Fewer."

"Pardon me, my lord?"

"Never mind."

"My lord, if I may ask you a question..."

"Ask."

"Do you think the boy will be happy at Dragonstone?"

"Why not? We will treat him good and we will reshape him."

"And do you believe that the child would want to be reshaped?"

"It's not his choice. I promised his father that his son will turn into a man of quality and I will do it."

"Poor child... I think he is so scared of all of this that I wouldn't be surprised if the boy didn't already wet his pants."

"He did it today. Twice, actually."

"He did?"

"Yes. He has some kind of fits of... I don't know what to call them... madness, lunacy? He starts to shake and then he wets his pants."

"Like I said, poor child."

"I wouldn't be so compassionate if I were you, Davos. The child may seem worthy of being your new object of worship but he is spoiled rotten and very aggressive. He even bit his father."

"He bit Lord Arryn? But how?"

"Well, I believed he used his teeth."

"Right."

"He throws tantrums because he was allowed to throw tantrums. But not anymore."

"My lord, may I go see him?"

"Why, do you want to spoil him too?"

"No, no. I just want to reassure him that all will be good."

"Then go, Davos. Convince yourself that he is a little monstrous calamity."

Davos Seaworth bowed before Stannis and went for the young Arryn's cabin, not before picking something from his own cabin. He entered slowly, as to not disturb Sweetrobin if he slept. Luckily for the Onion Knight, he didn't. He stood on the bed, weeping.

"My lord."

"Who are you?"

"I am Davos, your friend. We've met earlier, when you boarded the ship."

"Go away!"

Sweetrobin picked a book from one of the tables and threw it at Davos. Even though the Onion Knight was illiterate, he kept books in the cabins reserved for lords, as they enjoyed reading.

 _He missed me by almost a foot._

"My lord, I want to talk to you if you'll let me."

"GO AWAY! You want to kill me!"

"No! How can I? I... I came here to give you something. A gift!"

Suddenly, the boy stopped shouting.

"A gift?"

"Yes. A gift. See?"

He pointed towards the pouch around his neck.

"This is my lucky charm. It was given to me by Lord Stannis himself. As long as I have this, nothing can hurt me and no evil man can touch me. His hand would burn if he'll attempt it."

"Really?"

The boy stopped crying and approached Davos, inspecting closely his lucky charm. Then, Robert put his hand on Davos' hand."

"You lie, my hand didn't burn!"

"Because you are not an evil man. You are a good boy. Tell me, do you want to have a lucky charm too? To protect you from evil?"

"Yes! I want something to keep me safe, and mommy... and daddy!"

"Of course. Here!"

Davos took a pouch from his robes, just like his own, except being much smaller.

"May I?"

Robert nodded and Davos put it around the Arryn boy's neck, carefully fastening it.

"Now, you are protected from evil men. Here, we are all friends, and all of us want to protect you, to make you strong, but be careful not to open the pouch or lose it! If you do it, its magic will disappear."

"Really? Than I will keep it like I keep my doll. And I will be strong? Like the Winged Knight?"

"Even stronger! The Winged Knight didn't have a lucky charm to protect him. Now, enough frowning and crying. Let's do something fun."

"Yes! Make a sailor fly!"

"Pardon me?"

"At the Eyrie, we have the Moon Door. Sometimes, men fly through it."

"Ah... I'm afraid we don't have a Moon Door on the ship. Yet, we can do something even better."

"Really?"

"Yes. Let's make a gift for Lord Stannis, to thank him for his kindness and protection."

Robert frowned:

"And how is this fun?"

"It's a lot of fun. We will make him a stag from seashells. He likes stags a lot."

"I don't like stags. I want to make him a falcon!"

"Fine, a falcon!"

A few hours later, King's Landing disappeared from sight and the ship was in the middle of the sea on its course to Dragonstone. Davos suggested that it would do good to Robert to eat on the main deck, to have the night's sky above him. Initially, the boy was afraid, as he thought someone will shoot him with an arrow but Davos convinced him that, as long as he had the pouch, nothing could happen to him. So, Stannis, Davos and Robert were sitting around an impromptu table, waiting for the ship's cook to bring them food.

"Tell me, my lord, what would you like to eat?"

"Milk!"

"What kind of milk? We have cow milk, goat milk..."

"I want milk from mommy!"

Ser Davos looked at Stannis who sighed. Then, he told the boy:

"I'm afraid we don't have this on our ship."

"I WANT MILK FROM MOMMY!"

Stannis was very annoyed but he prefered to play it cool:

"Robert, your friend Davos was a smuggler. Do you know what a smuggler is?"

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MILK FROM MOMMY!"

"A smuggler is a man who can bring all kinds of things. We can send him to bring some milk from your... mommy right now."

"Really?"

Davos responded too:

"Really?"

"Yes. Ser Davos, I command you to bring Robert milk from his mommy. Right now!"

"RIGHT NOW!

Davos understood.

"Well, if my lords command, I obey. I will go right away to the capital."

The former smuggler went straight for the kitchen and prepared the boy cow milk. Meanwhile, Stannis was analyzing Robert from head to toe.

"What's with that thing around your neck?"

"It's my lucky charm!"

"Who gave it to you?"

"Davos."

"I see..."

Davos returned with the cup of milk.

"Here it is! Warm milk from your mommy!"

"But... you were so fast!"

"A good smuggler is a fast smuggler. Now drink, my lord."

Robert tasted the milk but then said:

"That's not milk from mommy! It's bad! IT'S NOT FROM MOMMY!"

He then started to cry. Stannis' head started to hurt. He would have slapped the boy if Davos wouldn't interfere:

"No, no, it's milk from your mother. But, as I brought it back here, the sea's air changed its taste. It happens."

Hearing this, Robert drank all the cup immediately. Stannis was relieved that the crying stopped.

"Tell me, whose fingers did you cut for that pouch?"

"No fingers, my lord."

He then whispered:

"There are only seashells inside."

Then, Davos turned his face to Robert.

"My lord, now you have to eat something else. What would you like to eat?"

"Milk!"

"Again milk? You already had milk!"

"MILK!"

 _Fuck me..._

With those two words in mind, Davos went again to the ship's kitchen. Stannis was right, the boy surely was difficult. Meanwhile, Stannis asked Sweetrobin:

"You don't eat anything but milk?"

"Milk is good. Milk is from mommy!"

 _Again his mommy._

Stannis sighed again, his head pounding. His father told him once that the Baratheon blood is hotter than most and that this hotness must be kept under control but right now, he felt his blood like liquid fire burning through his veins. He never thought the boy could vex him so much. While Stannis awaited Davos to return from "King's Landing" with the milk, Robert spoke:

"I have something for you."

"For me?"

"Here."

He took a small falcon, made of seashells, out of his doublet's pocket and gave it to Stannis. Its blue paint was still wet and not only did it make a mess inside the pocket but also on the table and even on Stannis' hand.

"Did you make it?"

"No. I painted it. Davos made it."

"Well, the man can carve, I'll give him that. Why the gift?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not letting the lions eat me."

Stannis picked the small bird and fixated his gaze on it. He stood like this a long time.


	5. Black Hair, Red Visions

There are many castles in Westeros, as many and as diverse as the lords who inhabit them. The Red Keep, Winterfell, Riverrun, the Eyrie, Highgarden and even those with a murky history such as the Dreadfort or Harrenhal are examples of such castles, perfect homes fit for great nobles. But none of them are as baffling and spectacular as the old Targaryen fortress in the middle of the sea, Dragonstone. The castle is made entirely of black stone, the _stones of hell_ , if old wives' tales are to be believed. Nobody really knows, for sure. Maybe the great statues imbedded in its walls, representing dragons, griffins, wyverns, manticores and even demons know for sure. But they never speak. They just sit there, motionless... watching. Either way, Dragonstone, built six hundred years ago by the Targaryen noblemen who escaped the Doom of Valyria is a work of art, with a past as dark as the magical stone it is made of. Inside its walls, believed to be raised with the help of the long forgotten Valyrian sorcery, rebellions have been plotted, princes have been born and died and outside them, dragons roamed freely the sky above Dragonstone. The castle holds many secrets and even though Stannis lived there for the past seventeen years, he can't say he knows many of them. Dragonstone withstood much in its long history, but its lord wondered if it can withstand the little Robert Arryn.

Even though the Targaryens left the castle long ago, their presence is still felt in every corner. Wherever you look, a dragon figure looks back at you with its stone eyes and if you look the other way, another figure pierces you with its stony gaze, either a dragon or another mythical being. Dragonstone was a place unfit for a child, especially one as troubled as Robert, Stannis believed, yet it was the only place he could bring the boy, as it is the only place in Westeros that is his by right, even though he hated it in the beginning. Stannis didn't want Dragonstone, he wanted Storm's End, the castle he grew up, the castle from where he watched his father's ship sink in the narrow sea, the castle he was happy in. Yet, his brother gave him Dragonstone, the nest of the dragons of old. Stannis hated him for that, as he hated the castle yet now, it's his home. His hatred for Dragonstone diminished but his hatred for Robert did not. Yet now, Stannis returned to his castle with another Robert, his very name making the lord's heart pounding with a bitterness only a Baratheon could feel. But the child was innocent, having no part to play in Stannis' suffering. There are days when he wished for death, maybe to drown in the sea like his parents. However, this day wasn't one of them. This day, Stannis realised what he accomplished. He has the Vale. The Vale isn't like other regions of the Seven Kingdoms where Great Houses fell only for other Great Houses to take their place. No, the Vale is the of Arryn, and only of Arryn! The purest Andal blood in Westeros flows through their veins, they claim, and Stannis had no need to contradict them. Robert may be a sickly, misbehaving and utterly disgusting child but he is an Arryn and his blood and name would make the forty five thousand soldiers of the Vale go to war if need be.

Stannis' hand clutched his cloak, trembling. He looked at the Vale, on the Painted Table that once belonged to Aegon the Conqueror, thinking, but not for long. A presence appeared in the room. An old maester, with wrinkles and trembling hands.

"Maester Cressen."

"My lord. I didn't know you arrived until I saw Ser Davos in the castle. I assume the journey was good?"

"If you choose to ignore the child, who threw up everything we fed him on the ship and also pissed his pants so often the smell I believe could be felt from Qarth, it was good."

He approached Stannis and touched his right shoulder with his right palm.

"Children ofter throw up when at sea. As for the urination... I believe it's a symptom of his illness."

"Can you fix him?"

Cressen laughed:

"A child isn't a cog or a carriage to be fixed when it's broke. You have to realise the boy isn't like the other children. He is six yet he was still breastfed. The transition from that to a normal diet or even a normal lifestyle will be hard. He is malnourished and afraid. We have to gain his trust first."

"Well, Davos is now his friend."

"Good, very good. Ser Davos is a good man."

"Has the bastard arrive?"

"Edric?"

"Is there another bastard at Storm's End I don't know of?"

Cressen frowned:

"It's not the child's fault that he was conceived... as he was conceived."

"True. Now, answer me the question."

"Yes, he is in his chamber. Say what you want about Edric, his presence will help both Robert and Shireen."

"This is why I asked for him to be brought here in the first place."

"Well... I think I should return to my room. Do you have need of me anymore, my lord?"

"No. You may go. And, Cressen..."

"Yes?"

"Try not to tire yourself so much. This is why you have Pylos with you."

Cressen spat:

"That boy..."

"He is good for you, to ease your burden. Now go."

After Cressen left, Stannis returned to his thoughts. The maester was like a second father to him, after Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana died at sea. Cressen was particularly close to Stannis and the Lord of Dragonstone cared for him as well. But now, it was time for thinking but once again, his thoughts were interrupted by another man. This time, it was Ser Davos.

"Davos. What happened?"

"It's the boy."

"What did he do now?"

"He has a fever. And also, all the night, he had nightmares. Crying about dragons and lions and ravens and all that... I think it's those damned statues, they're driving him insane."

"Well, give me time to rebuild Dragonstone so that the statues won't bother him anymore. As for the fever, ask Pylos for help. Cressen was here, but he went to his chambers. He's tired."

"Pylos gave him a herbal mixture, said it would make the fever decrease yet... nothing."

"Do I look like a maester, Davos?"

"No, my lord. If you were to be a maester, you would have a chain around your neck."

"Good observation."

"But... I came here to ask you to... to ask that woman to look at Robert."

Stannis looked at Davos, smirking:

"Now you're asking for HER help?"

"I don't like it. I'd rather cut my other fingers than to say these words but the Red Woman seems to know her magics. Maybe she knows about something that would sooth the boy's pain and reduce his fever."

"Seems you've taken a liking of the Arryn child if you are willing to piss on your pride and ask for her help."

"I actually didn't piss on anything as I am not asking her directly, my lord. I'm ask you to ask her."

"So now, I'm your raven, smuggler? Aren't you man enough to go to her?"

"No, my lord. I mean, yes, I am man enough and no, you are not my raven. You are not anyone's raven. In fact, you are no raven at all."

"And why don't you go to her chambers and request her aid?"

"That woman is vile. Always talking about fire, about burning, about terrors... preaching about her queer god...!"

"Septons preach about the Seven yet you don't call them vile."

"Septons don't use blood magic."

Stannis closed his eyes. Davos was right. The man had principles. And besides, Stannis wouldn't want Robert do die just a week after he left King's Landing.

"Fine."

Stannis summoned a guard:

"Bring the Red Woman here."

"Yes, my lord."

Davos felt relieved:

"Thank you, my lord."

"Now leave my sight. Return to the boy."

"At once!"

Davos left the room and went to Robert's chambers. The boy was trembling, being wet with sweat and his cheeks were red and hot like fire. The Onion Knight took a blanket and covered Sweetrobin with it. It was the fourth blanket that was put on the child. The sailor's eyes were in tears, looking at Robert:

"You know, you are quite the peculiar boy. I don't think you are mad. You are just a small child who had the bad luck to be born inside a sick body, yearning for your mother. I know that, because I yearned too for my mother when I lost her. I was nine, older than you... A fever took her, not unlike yours. She sang me a song, you know? That's strange... I can barely remember her face yet I remember her song with such a clarity! It went like this:

 _Don't cry, little boy, don't cry, don't cry_

 _For you are young and strong_

 _You'll cry, you'll cry the day you'll die_

 _But now listen to my song._

 _Don't cry, little boy, don't cry, don't cry_

 _Though I left you to marry the sea_

 _The sea is blue, just like the sky_

 _Look in the water and you'll see me._

"Beautiful song."

Davos stopped singing and turned his face towards the door from which the exotic accent of a woman's voice was heard. A tall and slender figure, with red hair and a red ruby medallion on her neck approached him.

"Milady."

Davos hated the Red Woman, yet he was bound by honor to be respectful towards her.

"I didn't take you for a singer, Ser Davos."

"I sing only to those that deserve it, milady."

"Then, the child deserves it?"

"He's a child. All children deserve to hear songs."

"You're right, Ser Davos. You make me wish I would be a child right now, just to hear you sing again."

"Can you do something for him?"

Melisandre tried to touch the boy's forehead but retracted her hand. Her eyes were widely opened. She retreated herself from the bed.

"What happened?"

"I... don't know. Is like... I can't really say. When I tried to touch him, it's like someone rejected my hand."

"I've no time for your witchcraft blabber. Can you help him or not?"

Melisandre looked at Davos and took out a small vial from a pouch.

"Give him two drops of this. It would help him."

She gave the potion to the Onion Knight and before he could say anything to her, she stormed out of the room. Davos immediately gave Robert the drops and then kissed his forehead.

"Sleep now. I am here with you. I wonder what's with the witch... Did she finally go insane?"

Outside the room, Melisandre was in shock. She immediately went to the Painted Table Room, to see Stannis.

"My lord!"

"Lady Melisandre."

"I saw something while inspecting the Arryn child."

"I thought you saw visions in the flame, now you see them in sweat too?"

"You jest, my lord, yet..."

"Tell me, what have you seen?"

"I saw you, my lord. Sitting on the Iron Throne... with a falcon perched on your shoulder..."

Stannis was speechless.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wouldn't lie about such a thing. It's a message from the Lord of Light. You are the Prince that was Promised! And you will have your throne."

Stannis started to walk around the Table, pondering. He then said:

"Leave me. I must think."

Melisandre bowed before Stannis and left the room.

 _How can I be king? Unless a plague comes and kills my brother and his sons, I have no claim to the Iron Throne. Besides, I wouldn't want to rule over a realm afflicted with plague._

Stannis went for a mirror that was on the wall. He looked at his face and also, he saw his balding head.

 _My mother always loved my hair, I don't know why. Always caressing it. Now, it's almost gone. If she would see me now... Bah, she would go to Robert or Renly and caress their hair, instead of mine. They have the same black hair I once had. Like my father, like every other Baratheon that has lived in this world..._

Suddenly, Stannis felt a jolt through his heart. He looked at the mirror again, touching his head.

 _Hair!_


	6. United by Blood

Stannis Baratheon arrived in front of a large wooden door. He knocked, politely, and slowly opened it. The maester was not asleep, lying on the bed but reading.

"My lord!"

"Lay there, Cressen, I just came to talk. I am not going to disrupt your rest."

"It is my duty to serve."

"Yes, and you shall serve me by talking. Tell me, how many Baratheon lords have you served?"

"Ah... I served Lord Lyonel, his son, Lord Ormund and of course, your father, Lord Steffon, Lord Robert and you, of course."

"I'm interested more in Lord Lyonel and Lord Ormund. I know Lyonel Baratheon rebelled against the Iron Throne after his daughter was spurned by the Prince of Dragonflies."

"Yes, but it didn't last long and eventually, after he was defeated, he was pardoned. King Aegon sent his daughter, Rhaelle, to marry Lord Lyonel's son and that was it."

"How did they look like? Lyonel Baratheon and his son, Ormund?"

"Ha ha, like two drops of water. Black haired, of course, blue eyed, tall, strong. Like any Baratheon."

"So, all the Baratheons had black hair?"

"As far as I know, yes. Lord Lyonel had black hair and even though his wife was a red haired Redwyne, Lord Ormund had black hair too. And, after Princess Rhaelle married him, their son, your father, was black haired too."

"And before Lord Lyonel?"

"I was just a boy when Lord Lyonel's father, Gorell Baratheon, died, so I didn't know him personally, though I've met his younger brother, Ser Gowen Baratheon. He was pretty old, but still had black hair, you know?"

"If I recall correctly, he married a Lannister."

"Lady Tya, yes."

"Did they have children?"

"Five sons, though only one lived to reach adulthood. The other four died in the cradle."

"And how did they looked like? Do you know?"

"Ser Gowen's son, Ser Roymar Baratheon, was almost forty when I met him. He was black haired and blue eyed, just like the others."

Stannis smiled. A million thoughts invaded his head, each packed with outlandish theories.

"Thank you, Cressen. Now try to sleep."

"I'm not going to sleep before I finish my book."

"What book is that?"

"A book about mental issues, written by the Archmaester Orras, the greatest specialist on madness the Citadel ever had."

"And I suppose you are reading it to better understand Robert's affliction."

"Yes, indeed. I find it quite ironic. You see, Orras was born Orras Stone, a bastard of Lord Aleck Arryn, known as the Hunter Falcon. So now, I'm using his book to treat his great-great-great-great-great grandnephew."

"Well, if you find something, don't hesitate in applying what you learned. We need the boy to be relatively healthy. Now, I'm leaving you."

"A question, if I may."

"Of course."

"Why did you ask me about your ancestors' hair color?"

"Well, I laid my eyes upon a portrait of my grandfather in King's Landing. He was Hand of the King there and he looked exactly like me, when I was younger. I found it interesting."

"Ah, probably the work of Tom the Rainbowmaker, the greatest painter King's Landing ever knew. A baseborn man with no education, he painted almost half the portraits that currently exist in the capital."

"Very interesting."

Stannis wasn't very interested in art, but he couldn't tell his maester his suspicions. Not that he didn't trust the old man, but if they were to be wrong, it would cast a shadow upon his reputation. From the maester's chamber, Stannis went to his nephew's room. The bastard was there, playing with a wooden horse his father gifted him for his nameday. Stannis looked through the half opened door upon the boy and saw his jet black hair and his blue eyes, the proof of his Baratheon blood, as his large ears are proof of his Florent blood. Not wanting to be seen by his nephew, Stannis went towards a tower's staircase and, after climbing it, he opened a door. Inside, a woman, thin and tall, with the large ears of House Florent looked straight at the Lord of Dragonstone and quickly bowed:

"My lord."

"My lady. I came here to see Shireen."

"Why would you want to see her?"

"Do I have to explain myself to you?"

"No, my lord. It's your castle, but I must say... Must that cursed bastard wander it as well? He comes here every day to play with her and his very aspect and presence irritate me to no end."

"Do you think I like it? But the boy has my blood, as well as yours."

"Must I suffer for my cousin's sins?"

"In a just world, no. But we are not living in a just world."

Without saying another world, Stannis entered his daughter's chamber. The young girl had black hair and blue eyes, further confirming her father's suspicions but the left side of her face was grey and stony to the touch, as she was afflicted with greyscale as a child. In the room, was also Dragonstone's fool, Patchface, the only survivor of the tragedy that claimed Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana's lives long ago. Stannis looked the fool in the eye who was bowing before him and said:

"Leave us."

After Patchface left, Shireen ran towards her father and hugged him. Stannis was visibly surprised by his daughter's reaction but decided to return the hug.

"Father! I am so happy to see you!"

"Me too... So, what were you doing?"

"I was reading to Patches."

"I doubt he would understand anything you read to him."

"I don't do it for him to understand, father, I do it because he jokes about the characters in the book."

"I see. So, what book did you read to him?"

"This one!"

She picked up a large tome and showed it to Stannis:

"Here!"

" _The Black Line_ by Maester Urron. As I recall, it's about House Hoare. Quite a violent story for a young girl like yourself."

"I don't mind. I know some Houses are cruel."

An understatement, Stannis thought. Those of House Hoare were not only called _the black line_ or _the black blood_ due to their hair color but also because of their black hearts and their penchant for inflicting the worst kind of torture upon their enemies. Their extermination at the hands of Aegon and his dragon was considered to be a blessing by all who lost their parents, brothers or children to the cruelty of the Hoares. Their legacy still endured, however, with the greatest castle in the Seven Kingdoms, one of the Nine Wonders Made By Man, Harrenhal, a place as dark as its makers.

"Many Houses are cruel. It's in the nature of man to be cruel. Even though some choose not to be. Some are cruel because they love it, others because they consider it just another weapon of war, like a sword or a warhammer."

"But you are not cruel, father."

"How do you know that?"

"You are good to everyone here. Mother, Ser Davos, Edric, and now, Robert. And of course, to me! A man who does all that good can't be cruel."

Stannis sighed:

"You are still a young girl. You will understand later what I'm talking about. As for you, you are my daughter."

He hugged her again and left the room, not stopping until he reached the Painted Table Room, not even to talk to his wife.

 _Could my life be so cursed? I've never asked for any of this. I could have been born a commoner or a Ghiscari or a slaver of Yunkai. But no, I had to be born a Baratheon, a brother to Robert..._

Stannis then called for one of his guards:

"Yes, m'lord!"

"Has maester Colemon left for the capital?

"No, m'lord. He is with maester Pylos."

"Bring him here now!"

"Of course!"

After a few minutes, the thin, almost bald maester entered the room and bowed before Stannis.

"My lord."

"Maester Colemon. Have you instructed Pylos about Robert's treatment?"

"Yes, I've spoken with him. He knows what to do in case of emergency."

"Good. Cressen is too old and slow and if the boy is to have one of his fits here, Pylos is young and fast, he will help him immediately."

"Of course."

"Now, the reason I've summoned you here is to talk to you about someone in the Vale."

"Yes?"

"As I recall, my brother Robert fathered a bastard in the Vale, when he was fostered by Lord Arryn."

"Yes, my lord. Mya Stone is her name."

"Who was her mother?"

"I don't know her, my lord. I was sent to the Eyrie only three years ago, though I heard stories."

"I'm interested in those stories too. Tell me, maester."

"Well, apparently, His Grace fell for a commoner, the daughter of a fisherman and gave her his seed. Then, the girl was born. Lord Arryn claimed His Grace was very fond of her while at the Eyrie."

"I see. Who else knows about the girl?"

"Pretty much everyone at the Eyrie, though Mya is now with Lord Nestor at the Gates of the Moon. She is our best guide. She knows the mountains better than anyone."

"And how does she look?"

"She's very pretty, my lord. Her hair is black as coal and her eyes are blue. Many boys are infatuated with her, though everyone knows that she loves Mychel Redford. Mya hopes she would marry him eventually."

"Foolish girl with foolish dreams. She's a bastard and Redford is one of the oldest Houses in the Vale."

"Deep down, I believe she knows."

"That Redford boy will just keep her as his whore, not as his wife."

"Probably."

"Sad fate for one who has Baratheon blood. Even though she's a bastard, she's still my niece."

"Of course."

Stannis reached for his pocket and took out a few golden coins.

"Here, buy her something when you return to the Eyrie, but don't tell her from who is the gift."

"Thank you, my lord."

"When will you go to the capital"

"Ser Davos said we'll set sail tomorrow."

"Tell Davos I will come with you to the capital."

"So soon?"

"Yes. It's that a problem?"

"No, of course not."

"Good."

Maester Colemon bowed and left the room. Stannis then sat on his chair, looking at the representation of King's Landing on the Painted Table, thinking about his brother's bastards. Many noblemen had bastards, even the honorable Ned Stark. That happens when passion and lust take over the minds of men. Robert fathered many such children who while they are not sharing the Baratheon name, they share the Baratheon blood and with it, their traits. Blood doesn't care for names or social customs. If you strip a nobleman's trueborn son and his bastard to their skin, you can't tell that one is trueborn and the other is baseborn. Stannis also remembered another bastard of Robert, who was sired by him at Storm's End upon a septa. Though the child didn't live past three weeks, Stannis clearly remembered his black hair and blue eyes, though many babes have blue eyes when they are little. Stannis then went to the room of his ward, Robert Arryn, occupied by Davos ever since the boy took ill. Davos was asleep, on a chair while young Robert was playing with his doll.

"Davos."

Davos slowly opened his eyes and, after seeing it was Stannis, got up and bowed:

"My lord."

"What's he doing with that thing?"

"A, his doll? That's Davos."

"He named his doll after you?"

"Yes. He told me it had no name so he decided to name it Davos."

"It seems you've fallen from high places, smuggler. Now, you are being reduced to a doll made of rags."

"Yes, my lord, but I must say, the boy treats me good. He brushes my hair, even feeds me twice a day."

Stannis approached Robert:

"How do you feel?"

"I am not hot anymore."

"That's good. Now, I must ask you to give me that doll."

"NO! DAVOS IS MINE!"

"Davos is mine. He is sworn to me."

"THAT DAVOS, NOT MY DAVOS!"

He pointed towards Ser Davos with his small, trembling finger, while his other arm clutched the _Davos_ doll close to his heart.

"You must stop playing with dolls. Instead, you should go outside and train, start to improve your body, or learn from the maester. Only girls play with dolls. Are you a girl?"

"NO, BUT DAVOS IS MINE!"

The true Davos then approached Robert and told him:

"Let's make a deal. If you go to the courtyard with me and Edric and train for a bit, you get to keep Davos and, not only that, but I will give him a companion of his own, a horse! Every knight must have a horse."

"Really? Will you?"

"Of course. Now, let's get dressed."

The boy got out of bed and immediately threw out every piece of clothing he had. Stannis left the room and asked for a servant to help the boy get dressed. Davos followed Stannis.

"Now, we have confirmation that he is indeed a boy, my lord."

Stannis had fire in his eyes but preferred to calm down:

"Tomorrow, I'll leave with you to the capital. I have unfinished businesses there."

"Of course."

Outside, in the Dragonstone's courtyard, Edric Storm appeared, in full armor, in front of Sweetrobin who was wearing only a tiny breastplate, with a blue falcon painted on it. Edric's armor, though smaller than a normal one, was quite sturdy and his shoulders were drapped with a black cloak with a golden stag on it, the inverted colors of his father's house. Stannis, who watched them from afar, could swear that if the colors of the cloak were inverted, the boy resembled perfectly a young Robert. Edric Storm started to boast:

"See this armor, Robert? My father sent it to me! Do you know who my father is? He is the king!"

Robert didn't say anything. He just looked at Edric's armor. Davos then said:

"Each of you have a practice sword. Try to knock out the sword of your opponent."

Edric's hand was firmly tightened around the hilt of the practice sword why Robert held it by the other end. Davos smiled and helped the Arryn child with the sword. After the signal for the training session to start was given, Edric charged towards Robert with great speed, something that impressed even Stannis. Though the bastard's armor was made for a child, it was still very heavy and his nephew was able to run in it. Edric is clearly very strong, another trait he gained from Robert with the blood. Robert Arryn, however, had neither of the martial prowess of his namesake and, instead of defending himself, he threw the practice sword at Edric who intercepted it with his own sword and sent it flying. Seeing this, Sweetrobin fell on his knees and started to cry. Edric stopped his charge and asked him:

"What happened? Did I hurt you?"

"LEAVE ME, YOU BASTARD!"

"Uh... Well, I guess that makes me the winner, isn't so, Ser Davos?"

"Yes, you won."

Stannis then said, approaching his nephew:

"Yes, against a six years old who not long ago, was still sucking on his mother's teat. Great win!"

"A win's a win, uncle."

Stannis despised to be called _uncle_ by Edric, but he had to accept it, as it was the truth.

"There is no honor in winning against one such as him."

"When is there honor in any battle?"

Edric's words baffled Stannis. It was true. Wars were only blood, tears and suffering. Honor doesn't exist on the battlefield. Davos then said:

"Either way, Robert resisted. He tried to attack Edric, even though the sword is not a ranged weapon, but I think, being his first training session, we should forgive his mistakes and help him improve. Congratulations to both of you."

Edric smiled and extended his armored hand to Robert who shook it. Then, the child from the Vale spoke:

"I trained now where is my horse?"

Stannis looked Davos straight in the eye:

"Go on, Davos. Start carving. We leave at dawn."


	7. What's in a Name?

Lord Arryn, even though he was almost eighty years old, started to run towards the courtyard of the Red Keep. He feared the worst as he almost ripped his cloak, that was over-encumbering him. In the inner courtyard, there were a few noblemen who snickered looking at the old man running but he didn't mind them. He only wanted to meet Stannis and, to his horror, Stannis wasn't there. He asked one of the lords sitting on a bench.

"My lord, have you seen Lord Stannis Baratheon?"

"No, Lord Hand, yet we saw his men passing through. Probably he went to meet with his brothers if he returned to the capital."

Jon Arryn doubted that Stannis would meet with the king or with Renly before meeting with him. He then went straight for Stannis' chamber in the Red Keep, at the same pace as before. On the way there, he met with Renly Baratheon.

"My lord... Thank the Seven..."

"You were looking for me, my Lord Hand?"

"I was looking... gods, I'm out of breath... I was looking for Lord Stannis."

"He is at Dragonstone, in case you forgot."

"No, he is back in the capital. But I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Stannis is back? Strange, I thought he will stay at Dragonstone for at least a month. Something must have happen if he is back."

"Exactly, Lord Renly. I fear... I fear it's my son."

"Do you think that he... you know... died?"

Renly's words cut like a sword through Lord Arryn's heart. The desperation could be read on his face like a book and tears seemed to form in his eyes.

"Please... Lord Renly, if you know anything, please tell me. I beg you."

"Lord Arryn, I don't know anything, I swear by all gods. I didn't even know Stannis was here until you told me yourself. Calm down. If something would have happened with the boy, Stannis would have sent a letter or he would have come to you first."

"Yes, but... Excuse me, Lord Renly, I'm desperate. I probably seem a fool to you."

"Don't worry, I completely understand. It's your son, after all."

"Yes... thank you, my lord. But I still have to find him."

"Ask Varys. I'm sure the Spider has webs everywhere in the city. He'll knew where he is."

"Good idea..."

Jon Arryn turned and left to find Varys while Renly laughed behind him. Luckily for the Hand of the King, Varys was close.

"My lord, excuse me!"

"Lord Hand, of course. What happened?"

"Do you know where Stannis Baratheon is? I know he is back in King's Landing yet I don't seem to find him anywhere in the Red Keep."

"Ah... Lord Stannis. Well, you probably wouldn't believe me but he is in the city, at a brothel."

If Arryn wouldn't be desperate, he would have laughed.

"A brothel? Lord Stannis?"

"Yes. My little birds don't sing lies."

"What brothel? One of Lord Baelish's?"

"No, he is at Chataya's."

"Good. I'll go there straightaway!"

Jon Arryn gathered a small retinue and descended Aegon's Hill to the city proper. King's Landing was as bustling as ever, with merchants from all over the world peddling their wares. Jon Arryn could see Tyroshi merchants selling their famous pear brandy and their well-crafted helmets, Summer Islanders selling exotic animals' skins and even hairy Ibbenese trading whale oil. Eventually, he reached Chataya's Brothel, one of the most luxurious brothels in all Seven Kingdoms, headed by a woman from the Summer Isles and her daughter, Alayaya. Women from the Summer Isles viewed prostitution, as it was called in Westeros, as a religious calling, viewing mating as an important way of worshiping the gods. Lord Arryn got down from his horse and while usually he wouldn't walk into such a place, this time it was an unusual situation. He entered the brothel alone, his men being left outside. Inside, a smell of exotic spices invaded Arryn's nostrils and the first thing he saw was a naked whore dancing in front of a drunk nobleman. Though the Hand didn't recognize the man, he could saw the red crabs of House Celtigar emblazoned on the man's doublet. The Hand asked one of the other whores:

"Excuse me, where is your mistress?"

"Lord Hand, what a pleasure to see you. She's there."

She pointed at a beautiful, dark skinned woman while winking at Lord Arryn. This made him uncomfortable. While approaching Chataya, a thousand ideas formed in his mind, one worse than the others. Maybe Robert was dead and Stannis was drinking away his sorrow, but Stannis wasn't known to be a drunkard, unlike his brother Robert, or maybe Robert died and Stannis didn't want to look his father in the eye so he chose to isolate himself in the last place Jon would visit to find him, but Stannis wasn't a craven. So many thoughts! He reached Chataya.

"Excuse me... good day, my lady!"

"Lord Hand! What an honor! How can we serve you? We have so many beautiful girls just perfect for you!"

She spoke in an foreign accent. Arryn responded:

"I didn't come here for your girls, if you understand me."

"Ah, I see. Don't worry, Lord Arryn. We don't judge here. I shall arrange for our boys to meet you immediately. In the meantime, make yourself comfortable, my lord!"

The Hand's face started to redden:

"My lady, I didn't come here for boys. I..."

"No girls and no boys? Excuse me, my lord, but if you want something more... exotic than that, you should go to one of Baelish's establishments."

"Milady, I didn't come here for... the kind of services that you provide here. I came here to see Lord Stannis. I heard that he is here."

"Ah, Lord Stannis. Surprisingly, yes, he is here since he arrived."

"Can you tell me what did he want? It's important, my lady, a matter of state."

"In that case... Well, he wanted to talk to Mhaegen, one of our girls, but she was busy, if you know what I mean."

Jon nodded.

"I told him to wait into one of our luxury chambers, upstairs. If you can follow me."

The Hand followed Chataya upstairs where sounds of moaning and even whipping were heard.

 _Only Gods know what happens behind those doors._

Chataya pointed towards a door:

"Here, my lord Hand."

Arryn thanked the madam of the brothel and entered the room. There, Stannis stood on a pink couch, visibly disturbed by what he saw in the brothel.

"Lord Arryn!"

"Lord Stannis!"

"What happened?"

"My lord, I searched the Red Keep and the city desperately for you. When I heard you are back, my heart almost exploded. And then, Varys told me you are here."

"Well, leave it to Varys to know everything."

"Tell me, Lord Stannis, with all the sincerity. I can bear any news. Please, tell me!"

Stannis looked at the distressed man in front of him with a surprised face.

"Tell you what, Lord Hand?"

"About Robert."

"Ah, about the boy? Well..."

"Well..."

"Things are bad and..."

Suddenly, Jon Arryn fell on his knees, crying and holding his chest. Stannis Baratheon helped him up and put him on the bed nearby.

"Are you feeling well, my lord?"

"NO! NO! NO!"

Outside the doors, two whores talked:

"Damn it, I didn't know Lord Stannis and Lord Jon... What do you think they do in there?"

"I think they are playing _Slaver and Slave_. Nobles do it in the pleasure houses in Lys. One ties the other from a pole and whips him while he fucks him in the arse. Then, the one who is the slave cries and says _No, my master, stop beating me_ and all that, but he wants more!"

"Ah... do you think Lord Arryn's heart will hold up, I mean..."

"Who knows..."

"But Lord Stannis... who would have thought? That Baratheon blood... The king is the same, except he fucks girls."

"Well, one stag for the ladies, the other for the lords."

Inside the room, Stannis wet Jon Arryn's face with water from a goblet.

"Lord Arryn, what happened? Do you feel well?"

"No... my son..."

"What's with him?"

"Just tell me the truth... He's dead."

Stannis was exasperated and threw away the goblet.

"Why the hell everyone keeps asking me the same thing? First Robert, before I left, then the harbormaster, now you? What..."

Jon Arryn's face started to shine:

"He's alive?"

"Yes. I said that things are bad because he is small, sick, weak and he doesn't eat anything but milk, but a few days ago, before I left, he had his first training session with Ser Davos and my bastard nephew and in the evening, he even wrote a few words, taught by the maester. He even gave me some kind of... letter, I think, for you, before I left. The first words he ever wrote. I wanted to give them to you this evening but as you are here now..."

Stannis took out a small paper from his doublet's pocket and handed it to the Hand of the King, who read it immediately:

 _I love you daddy from Robrt_

Under the words, a small drawing of a falcon, or something that wanted to resemble a falcon was there. Jon Arryn started to weep.

"My son... my beautiful son. He's learning to write!"

"Yes, but not too well... _Robrt_?"

"He is well! My son is well! YES! YES! YES!"

Outside the room, the two whores giggled:

"How old is he?"

"Eighty I think."

"The old man has stamina, I'll give him that..."

Inside, after recovering from his bliss, Jon Arryn asked Stannis:

"My lord, why did you return? And even more so, what are you doing in this place?"

"Can I trust you, Lord Arryn? Can you swear to me by the honor of your House, on your Seven and on the life of your son that I can trust you?"

"I swear to you, Lord Stannis."

"I have a suspicion that my brother's children are not his."

Jon Arryn's face became livid.

"What do you mean?"

"I believe the queen cheated on my brother all those years. I am now gathering evidence to support my theory."

"In here?"

"Yes. I am seeking my brother's bastards. I know only of five, though I believe there are many more of them. I know of Edric Storm, of a boy who died at Storm's End years ago in his crib, of twins who died at Casterly Rock and a girl from the Vale you surely know of, Mya Stone."

"Mya, yes. Of course I know her. I was there when she was born and I held her in my arms. She is one of the guides at the Gates of the Moon. Even though Robert didn't acknowledge her officially, everyone knew she was his daughter, so she possesses the name Stone."

"Good. Can you send a letter to the Eyrie to have her shipped off to Dragonstone?"

"Why?"

"Because every Baratheon that ever lived on this earth had black hair and blue eyes. Even children resulted from unions between Baratheons and Targaryens or Baratheons and Lannisters. All of them, trueborn or otherwise, all of them have black hair and blue eyes."

"All of them except three..."

"Exactly."

"If this is true..."

"I know what it means if this is true. Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen are just bastards and have no right to rule."

"That would make you King Robert's heir, Lord Stannis. We must investigate this thoroughly."

"This is why I am here, in this wretched place. A whore named Mhaegen claimed she gave birth to a girl conceived by the king. Let's see if that's true. I'm expecting her to present me the babe in order to confirm that she's of our blood."

"Well, the father could be anyone. There are many with black hair and blue eyes in Westeros, not just Baratheons."

"The matron of this filthy place claimed the whore didn't touch men since my brother was with her, so that his seed may quicken and bring into the world the child of a king."

"I see. Well, let's see this whore."

After a few minutes, a young red-haired woman with freckles entered the room with a babe in her arms.

"M'lords, sorry for being late... I was working..."

Stannis looked at her with disdain while Jon Arryn approached her with kindness:

"It's alright, my dear. So, who do we have here?"

He picked up the girl in his arms.

"My daughter, Barra."

Stannis scoffed:

"Barra as in Baratheon?"

"Yes, m'lord. She's the king's babe, I swear to you."

"A whore like you will swear even on her mother's grave so that men can believe her."

"It's the truth, m'lord. I've been to no man since His Grace had me."

"I think she tells the truth, Lord Stannis."

"How can you tell?"

"She looks exactly like Mya when she was a babe. The same eyes, same face!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am."

Jon Arryn gave the girl back to her mother and gave Mhaegen a pouch full of coin, promising her he would give her more next month. She thanked the lord and left.

"Incredible..."

"Yes, Lord Arryn."

"There is another bastard of Robert's in the city."

"Really?"

"Yes. A boy named Gendry. He is a blacksmith's apprentice to Tobho Mott on the Street of Steel."

"The Qohorik?"

"Yes. I've met him a few months back when I wished to commission a set of armor from his master and there he was. He has black hair and blue eyes, resembling Robert as a boy to perfection."

"We'll meet him, Lord Arryn. And we will unmask the traitorous queen and have her and her bastards hanged for this."

Jon Arryn nodded. They both left the brothel and rode together towards the Street of Steel.


	8. An Ill Bird

The woman froze as she looked upon Stannis Baratheon, who sat at the high table in the Great Hall of Dragonstone. She never saw him before, and thought she would never do but fate always puts men and women through stranger and stranger situations. Davos Seaworth spoke:

"My lord, this woman is from the fishermen's village. She insisted to be here, to speak to you."

"Very well. What is your name?"

"Daisy, m'lord."

"And what is your problem?"

"It's my daughter, m'lord. My poor, poor daughter. She is just twelve, and she hasn't flowered yet... Yet a soldier came last evening... he was bearing your colors, my lord. He was drunk... my Lara... she was outside when that man took her... she managed to scratch his face but..."

Stannis understood, and was appalled. He will not tolerate rape on his island.

"Enough, I understand. Ser Davos, summon all my guardsmen here, immediately."

"Of course."

"Tell me, have you seen this man's face?"

"Nay, m'lord, but a girl Lara was playing with told me that she scratched him when he took her. My lass' friend was too scared to call the men..."

"I see."

After a few minutes, Davos returned with the guardsmen. The Great Hall was filled with them. One of the men, a tall, blond soldier, had scars on his face that hasn't been healed yet. Stannis eyed him immediately and spoke:

"Willas. Approach the table!"

Willas walked slowly towards Stannis and bowed:

"Yes, my lord?"

"As I recall, you are an anointed knight."

"Yes. Knighted by Ser Allam Sunglass, the Rising Sun himself."

Stannis looked Willas in the eye with a great intensity. Ser Allam Sunglass was one of the finest knights in the realm and, after he saved a young boy from a fire five years ago, he was dubbed the Rising Sun by the smallfolk.

"And did the Rising Sun know when he knighted you that he was knighting a raper?"

"What? My lord..."

"Did you go to the village yesterday?"

"Yes, with the lads at the tavern. We drank and then we returned to the castle."

"Is there anyone here who can confirm your story?"

"Yes, yes! Tillan, you've been with me to the tavern. Quenton too. And you, Mychus."

"Let's see I believe you. What happened afterwards? Quenton?"

"After we drank, m'lord, we returned to the castle. Me, Tillan and Mychus. But Ser Willas remained in the village. He said he will return after he deals with an issue."

"Liar! He lies, my lord!"

"Does he? What happened to your face?"

"A thief tried to rob me, my lord. I battled him and he cut me with his dagger."

"Those are not dagger cuts. Those are scratches, made by a girl's fingernails. Do you take me for a fool, Ser?"

"No, my lord, but..."

"Did you rape this woman's daughter?"

Stannis pointed towards the woman who was weeping. Ser Willas looked at her too, with hatred in his eyes:

"I don't know her, my lord!"

"Of course you don't. It wasn't her you abused, but her daughter."

"She lies! You lying wench! My lord, do you believe her instead of believing me, a knight?"

"I don't care if you are a knight or not. Knight, lord, king, it doesn't matter. A raper is still a raper. Seize him!"

The other guardsmen seized the raper who even though he tried to fight his way out of the Great Hall, he was overpowered.

"Ser Willas, in the name of Robert of House Baratheon, the first of his name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, I offer you a choice. Do you choose to be gelded and sent to the Wall or to be beheaded?"

Willas was livid. The choice was impossible.

"Tell me, Ser!"

"The axe!"

"So you prefer death instead of being unmanned and sent to the Wall. Very well. Escort him outside. I will come out shortly."

The raper was escorted outside forcefully and Stannis could still hear his screams of fear. He then said to the girl's mother:

"I'm sorry for what he did to your daughter and I know her raper's death won't erase her suffering, but that will ensure that on this island, no other girl will have to go through that hell. Ser Davos, go to the treasurer and arrange for this woman to receive three hundred gold dragons."

"T...that much, m'lord?"

"That much. You disagree?"

"N..no..."

"Good. Swear me that you will keep one hundred for your daughter's dowry, when the time will come for her to marry."

"I swear, m'lord!"

Stannis nodded to Davos who then took Daisy to the treasurer. They both bowed and left the room. The lord arose from his chair and said to one of the other guards in the Hall:

"Go and bring Robert Arryn to the courtyard."

The guard bowed and left to bring Sweetrobin to Stannis, who left the Great Hall for the courtyard. Outside, Willas was tied to a stone column, awaiting his punishment. Stannis Baratheon approached him and slapped him:

"What did you promise when you became a knight?"

"Aaaah... My lord, please..."

"You promised to be just, to protect those who can't defend themselves, women included. And you raped a child? I should give you to the lady to burn you at the stake, but I honor my promises, unlike you. You shall be beheaded."

"Mercy, my lord!"

Stannis turned his back to Willas and awaited Robert Arryn. The guard brought him minutes later and the first thing the child noticed was the man tied to the column.

"Who is he?"

"Robert, this man did something very bad. He raped a girl. He forced himself upon an innocent child. Do you know what rape is?"

"N..no..."

Robert was too scared by the knight's cries for mercy to concentrate to Stannis' words.

"Rape is when evil men such as this filth over here abuse other people, dishonoring them and himself in the process. He will have to die for his deed."

"To die...? You will throw him through the Moon Door?"

The boy started to smile and jump in anticipation. Stannis was unimpressed and said:

"We don't have Moon Doors at Dragonstone. He will be beheaded. That means someone with an axe will cut off his head. And stop jumping and cheering, this is not a joyous moment. A punishment should be dealt by a lord only when evidence against the accused is plenty and clear. A man should not be punished according to the lord's whims but when it's just to do so. Do you understand?"

The child nodded, but Stannis wasn't sure he understood. Even though Robert was only six years old, he had to learn that the world is a cruel and unforgiving place and, when he will become lord, he would have many responsibilities and duties towards his subjects.

"Good."

He then said to his men:

"Untie him and put his head on the block."

They did it. Stannis was about to order the headsman to do his duty but he decided to do it himself. He remembered what northerners say about the fact that _the one who passes the sentence must swing the sword_. It was the just thing to do. He asked his squire to bring him his sword and, after getting it, approached the man whose head was on the block.

"Ser Willas, for your crime against those you swore you will defend I sentence you to death. Do you have any last words?"

"Mercy, my lord."

"A raper and a craven too."

With one cut, Stannis severed Ser Willas' head, who rolled over the stone floor of the courtyard. Robert Arryn, who watched the entire scene, started to vomit and to cry. Ser Davos arrived from the treasurer's chamber and, seeing the boy having a fit, ran to him.

"My lord, why have you brought the boy to see this?"

"If I am to make a man out of this child, he must learn. And what better way to learn than seeing it with your own eyes?"

"But he is only a child, six years old."

"Six years old? My ancestor, Ser Raymont Baratheon, was a squire when he was five. Barely a boy, yet a squire! By the time he was nineteen, he became one of the finest Kingsguard in the history of the Seven Kingdoms. This child has been raised as a girl from the moment he was born. What do you suggest, Onion Knight, to do to him? Dress him in gowns, perfume his hair? I swore an oath to his father and I intend to keep it. Mallor, take the boy to his chambers. Davos, walk with me to the Painted Table Room."

"My lord."

After both men arrived to the room in the tower, Stannis said:

"Barely a day since we've returned and this happened."

"Well, this is the nature of man. Since you outlawed brothels, the lads' urges overtook their sense of honor and duty."

"You say it's my fault?"

"No, my lord, of course not!"

"I outlawed brothels for they are demeaning for both men and women. Men become animals in such places and women let them do disgusting things to their bodies. Education, Davos, must start somewhere. I believe self-respect should be the cornerstone of education."

"Of course, my lord."

"Now, I want to talk to you about what I found out in the capital."

After telling Ser Davos the entire story of how he and Lord Arryn found out that Cersei's children are not Robert's but bastards, Stannis said:

"This information could plunge the Seven Kingdoms into war. This is why I want to have all the necessary evidence before proceeding to tell Robert about it. Edric Storm is here, at Dragonstone. Another one of Robert's bastards, Mya, will arrive soon from the Vale. Also, in King's Landing, there are at least two of them, a girl fathered upon a whore and a lad who works in Tobho Mott's forge. I didn't take them with me because that would have aroused suspicions and I have evidence that the goldcloaks answer to the Lannisters. You will go there and smuggle them here."

"Yes, my lord, of course but how should I take them out of the city? Maybe the smith will give me the boy, if I pay him enough, but the girl? Do you think her mother will give her daughter, who has the king's blood in her veins, to me so easily?"

"Then take her too. Bring them here. As you were born in King's Landing, I suppose you know every nook and cranny in the city?"

"Of course. For example, underneath Flea Bottom, there is a tunnel that goes straight to the Great Sept of Baelor on Visenya's Hill. Not many know about it."

"Good, then use your smuggler's tricks and knowledge and bring me those bastards."

"My lord, if I may ask you a question?"

Stannis nodded.

"You cut my fingers for smuggling. I hope you will not cut my other fingers for smuggling the boy and the girl?!"

"You smuggled for evil purposes back then. Now, you will smuggle for justice and for the future of the Seven Kingdoms."

"Ah, I see."

"You will leave at dawn and you will take another ship, a smaller, faster one, not the _Black Betha_."

"I know what to do, my lord."

"Of course you know."

Davos bowed and left the Painted Table Room. He then went towards Robert's chambers, to see how he was feeling after seeing that execution outside. Inside the room, Robert was asleep, but a pungent smell that was all too familiar to Davos surrounded him.

 _He shat himself..._

The Onion Knight awakened Robert:

"Robert. Wake up, please."

"Davos?!"

"Yes, it's me. You realize that you fouled your pants, no? Please, allow the servant to clean the mess."

The boy nodded and the servant helped him change his pants and, after changing the sheets too, Davos tucked him in to bed.

"Why did you do that, Robert? Big boys like you should not do that kind of thing in their pants but use the chamber pot or the privy."

"I... was afraid."

"Of the execution?"

The boy started to weep. Davos hugged him and said:

"I know you were afraid. That was quite a shock to see for me too, and let me tell you a secret: the first time I saw a dead man, I made a mess in my pants too."

Robert laughed:

"Really?"

"Yes, and the other children in Flea Bottom started to laugh at me and call me names such as Davos Dunghead or Davos the Stink..."

"Ha, ha, Davos Dunghead, Davos Dunghead!"

"Yes, yes. Sounds awful, isn't it?"

"Very."

"You wouldn't want the other children to start call you names, would you? Shireen and Edric?"

"No!"

"Of course not. Then, promise me you wouldn't do it anymore. It's an ill bird that fouls its own nest."

"What?"

"Never mind. It's a saying. It means that a big boy who soils his pants will be alone and friendless forever. Do you want that to happen to you?"

"No, I don't want to!"

"Then promise me you wouldn't do it anymore."

Robert nodded but then, after a while, he chose to hide his face underneath the sheets. Davos asked him:

"Why are you hiding?"

"Because... you wouldn't be friends with me anymore..."

"Why wouldn't I? Robert..."

Then, Davos understood. In fact, his nose understood.

 _He did it again..._

In the morning, the Onion Knight looked at the rising sun and then at Stannis, who was ashore. He had a mission and, by the Seven, he will accomplish it.


	9. The Flesh Burner

Even though he just arrived in the capital, after days of sailing, the Onion Knight decided not to waste any time. He decided to start with the whore and her daughter, as they are harder to smuggle on the ship and so, Davos Seaworth went straight for the brothel where Mhaegen worked. Davos entered Chataya's brothel, hoping he will find the whore and her daughter, Barra, there.

"Excuse me, my lady, a word with you, if I may?"

Davos politely bowed before the matron of the brothel. Even though she was a whore, she was a woman and Davos respected women. Also, compared to the Red Woman, he found whores much more honorable and humane.

"Of course, my lord. Tell me, what is it that you heart desires?"

"Peace, justice for all."

Chataya smiled.

"I don't think you will find much of these here, my lord, but if you want, we can give you pleasure."

"Pleasure... that's a good thing to have. Tell me, can I chose my... companion?"

"Of course, my lord. Come, girls!"

Five girls, all dressed with white gowns, approached Davos.

"She is Tualla, who has the biggest bush west of Qohor."

Tualla took off her gown, revealing her famous bush.

 _If that's the biggest bush west of Qohor, I don't want to see those east of it._

Chataya pointed towards the second whore, a fair skinned girl with blue eyes and blond hair.

"She is Pearl Rivers, natural born daughter of Lord Parban Keath. Her father wanted Pearl to become a septa, to serve men and women as a spiritual guide on the road to redemption. Instead, she chose to serve men and women here."

 _Good for her, such a beauty should not hide beneath a sept's walls._

Davos was ashamed for thinking this way, but it was impossible not to. He was a man, after all. He then decided to think about his wife, to drive out the filthy thoughts from his head.

"This one is Yahna, a beauty trained in the pleasure houses of Lys. She can finish a man using only the tip of her tongue."

 _Oh, gods... Marya, Marya, Marya..._

He repeated the name of his wife in his head, hoping to remove the stains of fantasy the beauties before him created. Chataya pointed towards another girl, a dark skinned woman with black hair and brown eyes.

"This one is Waeha, the Ebony Queen of the North. She was conceived when nine northern lords slept with her mother, Ullya of Omboru, one after another. She doesn't know who her father is."

"I see..."

"The last one of this lot is Aelinor. Her mother and her mother before her worked at brothels. So, do you want to choose one or we bring the next batch?"

"They are all lovely, but I came here to see Mhaegen, if it's possible."

Aelinor scoffed:

"Now, every nobleman in the realm wants to fuck her after she gave birth to the king's bastard!"

Chataya replied:

"It's not our position to judge our clients' tastes. Very well, my lord. Go upstairs and Mhaegen will be there shortly."

Davos went upstairs and entered a luxurious room. It wasn't his first time in a brothel, as in his youth he used to go to them quite a lot, but this time he felt strange. Maybe it was Stannis' personality that rubbed on him? No one could tell. The door suddenly opened but it wasn't Mhaegen. It wasn't even a woman, but two naked men, passionately kissing in front of Davos, not even noticing the Onion Knight sitting there. Davos recognized one of them, a tall, black haired man with a long beard and a lot of scars.

"Ser Adrien."

The man stopped kissing his lover and sighed:

"By the gods, I thought there was someone from my entourage, my squire for example. Excuse me, Ser Davos, I thought the room was empty."

Davos smiled. He didn't know Ser Adrien Musgood liked men, and probably no one knew, as the stormlord always talked about women and how much he loved them, especially when he was drunk, like he was now. The difference, however, is that right now, he is with a man.

"Go to the other room, love, I'll come to you immediately."

Ser Adrien slapped his companion's buttock and, after he left the room, he approached Davos.

"Ser Davos, I see you couldn't stay away from the sinful gifts of the brothel. Boys or girls?"

"Aaa... girls."

"Ah, girls. You know, I've been married for nineteen years, I fathered three sons, but I never understood why men find fucking a woman so delightful."

Davos couldn't answer that question either. He supposed it is something in the blood or a command from the gods, telling men to love women in order to father sons and daughters, but that wouldn't explain why the pillow-biters like men. Either way, that was a question for the maesters and the other learned men, not for the Onion Knight.

"So, Ser Davos, aren't you a bit old to joust?"

"Joust?"

"If you're not here for the tourney, why are you here?"

"What tourney?"

"The tourney King Robert organizes for Prince Joffrey's name day. It will start in a fortnight, but I wanted to arrive earlier in the capital. Now you see why."

Ser Adrien winked at Davos. The Onion Knight politely smiled.

"I honestly don't know if I'll enter the lists or I'll just let my oldest son, Andros, joust. His young blood craves fame and glory."

"Why not enter? You are a good jouster."

"Yes, I am, but compared to the Kingslayer or the Knight of Flowers and even my son, I am like a six years old boy armed with a lance made of shit."

Ser Davos shuddered when he heard about six year olds and shit, knowing what awaits him at Dragonstone.

"Actually, I couldn't care less about this tourney, but I couldn't waste an opportunity to see Ronnard and also, see Andros' first tourney performance."

"I assume Ronnard is your lover?"

"Yes. I know, I know, he's a whore, but when it comes to love, it doesn't matter who or what you are. I met him three years ago. I swear it, Ser Davos, he made my heart tremble. After so many years of suffering, I believe I have the right to be happy! I married the Hasty girl as my father commanded, but no one can command my heart to love her, or other woman."

Adrien Musgood reached for a pitcher of wine and started to drink. Davos patiently awaited the man to finish.

"Back then, my father told me: You must marry a woman from a good House, to bring sons and daughters into the world with the name Musgood and also, to hide your shame. What shame is in loving someone, Ser Davos? Can you understand me?"

"Of course I understand, Ser Adrien. It's not your fault."

"If every fucking septon in this land would be as understanding as you, Westeros would be a paradise, I tell you. No more talk about sins and redemption and all that poppycock."

"Probably. I hope you'll find your happiness in your Ronnard's arms, ser, at least for a few hours."

"You too, in the arms of whichever whore will take you, ha ha. So, speaking of Ronnard, I think I should go. Please, as we are both knights, can we swear to keep each other's secret?"

"Of course, Ser Musgood!"

"Good. Thank you, Ser Davos!"

Adrien Musgood left the room. Davos knew the man well, as his lands were close to those Stannis gave him on Cape Wrath. He is a bit of a braggart and a drunk, but his heart is in the right place. The Onion Knight wouldn't betray him, as he knew very well that one can't choose whom he loves, as love is something that comes from within the heart, without any possibility of choice. Yet, this tourney was interesting and it would be an opportunity for Stannis to investigate further this bastard matter, after he secures King Robert's offspring, of course. After a few minutes, Mhaegen entered the room.

"M'lord, pardon me for being late..."

"It's alright, I didn't came here for your services, I came here to help you."

"Help me? How... what is happening?"

"You and your daughter are in a grave danger. I am Lord Stannis' man."

"L-lord Stannis? He came here weeks ago, with the Lord Hand. They were interested in my Barra."

"Of course. Lord Stannis is the girl's uncle and he is highly concerned for her safety. There are certain men here in King's Landing that wish to harm the girl."

Mhaegen almost started to cry. She collapsed on her knees on the floor. Davos kneeled too.

"Listen to me. Take your girl and come with me to Dragonstone. There, Lord Stannis will take care of you two."

"Dragonstone... but... No, no, you lie, you want to kill me and take my Barra away."

"No, no! Listen! I am Ser Davos Seaworth, sworn to Lord Stannis. I swear to you by the Seven that once we arrive at Dragonstone, you will be well fed and your daughter will be raised alongside her half brothers and half sister. You will work in the kitchen, if you have any talent for cooking."

Mhaegen nodded:

"I know how to cook. My poor mother taught me."

"Good, good. Now, go to your chamber, take your daughter with you and come with me. I will compensate your matron."

Without saying another word, the woman nodded vigorously and left the room. Davos returned to the lower floor and, after talking with Chataya and paying her a large amount of coin, he, Mhaegen and Barra left the brothel through the back exit. There, Davos' sailors brought a small cart.

"Now, climb into the cart with the babe and cover yourself with the blanket until we reach the ship."

The woman, with her daughter in her arms, obeyed Davos and covered herself with the blankets. Of course, the entire cart thing was just an act, its only role being to give more weight to Davos' words. Nobody was after the whore and her child, but how else could he convince her to come with him? After the sailors took Mhaegen away, the Onion Knight sighed:

"Now, to the Street of Steel."

In the meantime, a great autumn storm enveloped the entire island of Dragonstone like a dark blanket. Stannis was accustomed, as he grew up at Storm's End where such events were common but little Robert Arryn was scared and wouldn't stop crying. Stannis Baratheon cursed the moment he decided to personally oversee the boy's lessons with maester Pylos. Instead of hearing the boy's answers, he heard only shouts and sobbing.

"Robert, calm down. It's just a storm. If you are afraid of a bit of rain and a few lightnings and thunders, how can you lead your men into battle? How can you dispense justice to them? It takes courage to do such things, courage you certainly lack."

"I DON'T CARE! I DON'T WANT TO! MAKE IT STOP!"

"I'm not Elenei to make storms come and go as I please."

"THEN BRING HIM HERE! MAKE HIM STOP IT!"

"Stop shouting! First of all, Elenei is a woman. And secondly, is just a mythological figure. It is said that long ago, she married Durran, the one they called Godsgrief and, after building Storm's End, formed House Durrandon, but that's a bunch of nonsense."

Maester Pylos coughed gently:

"My lord, I'm afraid the boy barely knows details about his own House..."

"You're right. Just look at him. More fish than falcon. Take the fish out of the water and it dies."

"NO, I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"Then stop screaming and crying and listen to my words. If you don't stop with this behavior of yours, I swear to you I will throw you out into the sea!"

Robert stopped crying and instead, he started to laugh at Stannis:

"You can't! My lucky charm protects me!"

He pointed towards the small pouch at his neck, the one Davos gave him.

"That thing? That thing can't protect you from a bee's sting!"

"IT'S MY LUCKY CHARM!"

"Then watch me! I'll take it!"

Stannis extended his hand to take Robert's pouch but when he touched it, he felt a thousand of flaming needles piercing his palm, hurting him so badly that the impulsive Baratheon retracted it. When he looked at his palm, he saw it was red and small blisters appeared on it.

 _What is this?_

"HA! I TOLD YOU! NOTHING CAN HURT ME! I HAVE THE LUCKY CHARM FROM DAVOS!"

 _What kind of sorcery is this?_

The maester couldn't believe his eyes either.

Stannis left the room and went straight to Melisandre's chamber. He entered without even knocking.

"My lord, what happened?"

"This happened."

He showed to Melisandre his right palm.

"What is this?"

"I tried to take away that foolish pouch Davos gave Robert but it burned me. What is this? Tell me."

"I... My lord, when the boy was ill, I tried to touch him and something rejected my hand. An unseen force, like a... I don't know."

Stannis frowned:

"What kind of sorcery did Davos with that pouch? He said inside of it are just seashells."

"It's not Ser Davos's doing."

"But what is it?"

"There are... tales."

"What kind of tales? Tell me, lady Melisandre. What have I brought under my roof?"

"In Asshai, there is a story about a slave named Yuor who escaped his masters from Meereen. He ran and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. Then, he hid himself into a temple in Lhazar. There, he found a small stone that was sacred to the Lhazarene and was said to protect those who would hold it. When the slavers breached the temple and tried to kill him, it was said that no sword or spear could wound him. They hit him with everything they had but Yuor the slave was untouchable, until he dropped the stone to the ground, believing himself safe. He left the temple but the moment he stepped outside of it, he was pierced by an arrow."

"Hmm... Stories from across the narrow sea. Good for children and women, but not for intelligent men."

"That's not the point, my lord. You see, the stone was just that, a piece of rock. It had no magical properties, no wards embedded in it and it wasn't blessed by any god. But the slave and those who worshiped at the temple believed it. They were certain, with all their heart, that the stone will keep them safe."

Stannis started to think, closing his eyes and trying to process everything he heard.

"So, are you trying to tell me that the same thing happened with the Arryn child? He believes the pouch protects him and that stupid charm really does it?"

"It's hard to believe it but yes, I think that's it."

Stannis groaned:

"I care nothing for all this magical drivel. How can a dimwitted child be able to conjure such powerful thoughts that can make his wish to be protected come true?"

"The ways of the Lord of Light are strange and, to some, incomprehensible. I can only say this: this child will have a part to play in the wars to come."

Stannis closed his eyes again, grinding his teeth.

"Then, my lady, let's hope he plays his part in our favor."


	10. The Yellow Stags

Her blue eyes looked upon the old statues adorning the castle and her mind was completely overwhelmed. She felt like the stone dragons were watching her every move. Mya spent all of her life in the Vale, up and down the mountain, between the Eyrie and the Gates of the Moon and, while the Eyrie was certainly a beautiful castle, it had almost nothing of the mystique of Dragonstone. A red-headed man, tall and thin, wearing armor and a purple cloak over it approached her:

"Say what you want about House Targaryen but they built wonders in their time."

Mya couldn't help but nod:

"Have you been here before, Ser Marwyn?"

"No."

"I wonder why Lord Arryn wanted me to come here."

"I can answer to that."

Mya raised her eyes towards the top of the staircase. Stannis Baratheon's voice boomed across the hall as he slowly descended towards the knight and the girl.

"Well, talk."

Marwyn Belmore was puzzled and whispered to Mya:

"Foolish girl, this is Lord Stannis Baratheon."

The girl gulped while the Lord of Dragonstone approached her and gazed right into her eyes.

"Blue eyes... black hair... bad temper. You're exactly like him."

Mya Stone knew her father was Robert Baratheon but she didn't care. She believed the mountain was more of a father to her than Robert ever was, even though he was fond of her while at the Eyrie. She bowed before Stannis and said:

"Excuse me, my lord. I didn't know..."

"Now you know."

He looked towards the knight:

"Ser Marwyn. I haven't seen you since Greyjoy's rebellion. I hope the years were good to you?"

"They were, my lord, I don't complain."

"I see. How is your father, Lord Benedar?"

"He's fine. He's quite happy, some would say. He married for the third time just before we left."

"Really? Who?"

"Lady Mirelle, daughter of Lord Elesham."

Stannis frowned:

"As I recall, your father is almost seventy-five, right?"

"Yes, my lord."

"And the Elesham girl is fourteen?"

"Fifteen."

"Fifteen... Well, I knew Lord Benedar is ambitious and wants to become more than he already is but I've never thought his greatest ambition would be to turn into the Walder Frey of the Vale."

Anyone who wouldn't know Stannis would be insulted by this remark but Ser Marwyn preferred to smile politely. He knew the Baratheon had no love for gallantry and more so, he was in Stannis' home.

"Ser Marwyn, I've arranged for you and your men rooms to rest in for as long as you need. After that, you would be free to return to the Vale."

"Thank you, my lord!"

"Good. Tillan, show Ser Marwyn his chambers."

"This way, Ser."

After the guard and the Belmore left the hallway, Stannis spoke to Mya:

"Walk with me."

She obeyed her uncle.

"You probably wondered why I've brought you here."

"Yes, my lord."

"I am gathering all of my brother's bastards that I can find here. Actually, one of your half brothers is already here, Edric Storm."

Mya smiled. When she was a child, she wondered if she had any siblings. Now, she knows the answer.

"My man is bringing another two of you as we speak, a boy of fourteen and a newborn babe."

"Thank you, my lord, but..."

"What?"

"Why are you doing this? If father wouldn't care for us, why do you care?"

"My reasons are my own. Know only that even though your birth is low, you still carry Baratheon blood, my blood, in your veins. Consider this the only chance you'll ever have to rise above your station."

"Pfft. I have plenty of chances. When Mychel will become a knight, he will marry me. You know him, Mychel Redfort?"

"I know of House Redfort. I also know the fact that they are an old and proud House. They will never accept a bastard like you to marry one of their sons. At best, he will keep you as his bedwarmer while a trueborn lady will become his lawful wife."

Mya's eyes filled with anger:

"You lie! Mychel loves me! He swore it to me the night he took me to our place near the river, under the moon and the stars. His words filled my ears and my heart while he made me his woman! So you don't talk about Mychel as if you know him!"

 _So willful..._

"So he already claimed you? And you, foolish girl, you let him have his way with you. What did he do? He swore to you that he will abandon his parents and his House to marry you? Did he whispered in your ear beautiful words and empty promises that he knew he couldn't keep? Did he say to you that he will take you away to the Free Cities, that he will become a sellsword to earn money to keep you safe and happy?"

Mya Stone froze. Indeed, Mychel promised her all that, and more.

"How do you know?"

"Well, your father would say the same things to any girl he wanted to bed. Even as a boy, at Storm's End, he would go to the villages near the castle, find a pretty girl and just promise her the sun and the moon. He would say to them that he will marry them and they will bring his children into the world, children named Baratheon, trueborn and noble. And with those words in his mouth he made fishermen's daughters or washerwomen or even septas spread their legs for him."

Mya was incensed. She started to dislike her uncle, a lot.

"And what's it to you? Maybe Mychel lied to me, maybe not. What's it to you?"

Stannis looked at the young girl whose eyes were filled with sorrow and rage:

"Years ago, Robert visited Storm's End once, during his time as Jon Arryn's ward. Not having Jon Arryn or Ned Stark to control him and his impulses, he started to do what he knew best: destroying other people's lives. So, he took a young seamstress to his bed. He was barely a man and she was just a foolish child. He said to her that she is now his and he will marry her and all that and she believed him. A few days later, she came to the castle. She was bruised and had scars on her back. Her father found out about her trysts with Robert and beat her senseless. After that, he threw her out, saying she is now a whore who brought the wrath of the Seven upon their home. That girl... she believed Robert will take her. Instead, he was so drunk that almost pissed himself and when he saw her, he spurned her. _I don't know you. Go away, whore._ She couldn't bear it. She took a knife from a table and stabbed herself in the neck with it. The maester couldn't do anything. That moment, I learned that empty promises destroy lives. If you are smart enough, you'll understand. Now..."

An old woman approached the two:

"My lord. Is this the young lady you said will visit us?"

"Yes. She is Mya Stone, my bastard niece. Take her to her chamber and have her washed and dressed."

"Of course. Come, sweetling."

Mya reluctantly went with the old lady while Stannis looked at her intensely.

 _Maybe in a different world, you could have had your Redfort. In a different world, just not in this one._

In the evening, Stannis Baratheon, his wife Selyse and their daughter, Shireen were having dinner alongside the two bastards, Edric and Mya and Robert Arryn. Even though they just met, the two half siblings already formed a bond and were talking to each other about their lives. Selyse's eyes were full of hate and she felt insulted that Stannis would make her dine with bastards. Edric Storm asked Mya:

"Does father send you gifts for your name day too? He gave me a warhammer this year. Look!"

He put the weapon on the table. Stannis looked at it and saw that it was identical to Robert's but smaller, fit for a child while Robert tried to hide himself under the table. Selyse snapped:

"Must you put that thing on the table? We are eating, in case you haven't noticed!"

"Sorry, but I was just trying to show Mya my father's gift."

Mya smiled:

"It's beautiful, Edric, and well-crafted."

"Do you like weapons, Mya?"

"I can't really say I like them, I mean, they are useful and all but they make me nervous. I prefer mules to swords and warhammers."

Edric and Shireen laughed:

"Mules?"

"Yes. In the Vale, mules help you climb the mountain from the Gates of the Moon to the Eyrie. My favorite mule's name is Bitey."

Shireen asked:

"Bitey? That's a funny name."

"The first time I met him, he bit me. Then, I decided: Bitey will be his name!"

Edric started to boast:

"Bitey? That's a name only a girl's mind could conceive. I have a pony. I named him Stormbringer!"

Shireen said:

"That's a name fit for a sword, not a pony. You should have named him something beautiful, like Little Giddy!"

Edric laughed loudly. Stannis couldn't help but acknowledge that the boy is exactly like Robert when he was his age: the same aspect, the same mannerisms, the same pride and arrogance. Even though his name was Storm, his flesh and blood was Baratheon, that was beyond dispute, unlike his official niece and nephews.

"Little Giddy is a name for a doll, not a pony. Besides, I am Storm, and the pony brings me wherever I want to go. So, Stormbringer it is!"

"Ah, that's smart!"

"Of course it's smart! I am smart, like father!"

Stannis almost laughed. Robert Baratheon could be called anything but smart is not one of those things. He noticed that his brother's namesake didn't say anything during the other children's discussion.

"Robert!"

The boy looked at Stannis with his big eyes:

"What?"

"Your friends are talking. Why don't you talk to them too?"

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

Edric said:

"Because he has nothing to say. What are we to talk about?"

Shireen replied:

"Edric, don't be mean! Hey, Robert, after dinner, do you want me to read you a story?"

"Yes! Yes! I like stories!"

"Good, good! What story would you like me to read to you?"

"About falcons!"

Edric laughed:

"Why don't you read him a story about suckling babes? Maybe he will feel more confortable hearing a story about his own kind."

Robert was angry beyond measure. Stannis could feel the tension beginning to escalate but he decided to see what was going to happen.

"DON'T LAUGH ABOUT SUCKLING BABES!"

"See? I told you! He is offended because I insulted his kind."

"I EAT GOOD MILK FROM MOMMY!"

Edric Storm burst into laugh while Mya and Shireen tried to calm Robert down. Selyse Florent had enough and left the dinner table without saying another word. Stannis didn't even notice her as he was focused on the argument between his bastard nephew and his ward.

"Crybaby! Crybaby! _I eat good milk from mommy, I eat good milk from mommy_! Ha ha ha!"

Shireen said:

"Edric, stop joking!"

"Fine, fine."

"NOBODY MAKES FUN OF MY MOMMY!"

"I didn't... I was just..."

Robert took his plate and thew it towards Edric who ducked at the last moment. The Arryn boy then climbed unto the table and ran towards King Robert's bastard, kicking everything on the table away and then jumped on Edric and tried to punch him with his little fists. Of course, Sweetrobin was no match for the far stronger Baratheon bastard who used his knee to push Robert away and then grabbed him by the hair. The guards tried to interfere but Stannis raised his arm, stopping them. Shireen looked with at the two boys who were fighting and then at her father, who looked at the young Arryn boy without even blinking. Edric then tried to punch Robert but before his punch could connect, a mysterious force pushed the bastard away. Seeing this, Stannis spilled a goblet of wine and threw it towards the Arryn boy, hitting him in the back. Robert turned his face away from Edric, looking fearfully towards Stannis. While his back was turned, charged towards Robert, pushing him into the table. Sweetrobin's knee was bleeding. _So that's it!_

Before the two boys could continue their fight, Stannis got up from his chair and, with one hand, picked Robert Arryn and put him on his shoulder. It was easy to forget but the king's younger brother was very strong too, as he was a Baratheon. Great strength came with the Baratheon blood, as well as their volcanic personalities. Robert protested every second he spent on Stannis' shoulder. Edric, Mya and Shireen followed them:

"Please, father, don't hurt him! Edric started it!"

"Oh, yes? Do you want him to punish me instead? Thanks, cousin!"

"Edric, you are being silly. Father, please don't hurt Robert!"

Mya Stone sighed. Only a few weeks ago, she was in the Vale, exploring the mountains alongside her faithful mules and, after that, spending the nights in the arms of her beloved Mychel.

 _Oh, Mychel... Why was I brought here, in this madhouse?_

Inside Robert's room, Stannis put the boy in the bed and turned his eyes upon the others:

"Leave us!"

"But, father..."

"Leave us, I said! I swear to you that I will not hurt him. Just leave us!"

Shireen and her cousins left the room while Stannis, after closing the doors behind them, sat on a chair and looked at the boy with disappointment in his eyes:

"Who are you?"

"What?"

"Who are you? Don't make me ask you again!"

"Robert."

"Robert who?"

"Arryn."

"You fought Edric at the table, even though I use the word loosely. More like you were beaten by Edric. Tell me, what is Edric's name?"

"Storm."

"Why?

"Because he is a bastard and I HATE HIM!"

"Shut up. You should not hate a man for being a bastard. You should hate yourself in the first place for being weak! I don't punish people for being bastards. Why did Edric Storm beat you?"

"BECAUSE HE IS A BAD BOY AND A BASTARD AND HE IS OLDER AND... I HATE HIM!"

"He beat you because you attacked him. Why did you attack him?"

"HE SAID BAD THINGS ABOUT MOMMY!"

"No, he laughed because he was right to laugh. Every man, woman or child in this world, from the Lonely Light to the Saffron Strait, would laugh if they saw a six years old boy being breastfed."

"BUT IS GOOD! AND MOMMY LOVES ME!"

"Your _mommy_ loves only herself. If she loved you, she would have raised you properly. Now, I have to raise you. That's my curse now, but that doesn't mean that I will be always patient. You fought your first battle today. You lost. Now, you have to honor the one who defeated you."

"WHY? HE HIT ME AND I WAS NOT LOOKING AT HIM!"

"He is a bastard. It is in his nature to fight like this, but I don't mind it. We do what we need to do to survive. We fight dirty to survive. We eat dogs and cats and horses to survive. We employ smugglers to survive."

Robert frowned and started to cry. Stannis was not impressed:

"I think you are the weakest Arryn in the history of your House. You don't deserve to rule the Vale your father and his father before him ruled. I'll make sure we'll change that. From this moment on, you will do what I say. Do you understand?"

The boy nodded, while sobbing.

"Stop crying and listen. A lord must be strong and proud but also must admit his mistakes. Each time you will hurt someone, by word or by deed, you will apologize. You will approach that man or that woman and you will say _I'm sorry!_. Do you understand?"

"Yes..."

"Also, you will never fight anyone again, especially not while we dine! If someone attacks you, you will defend yourself but you will never initiate a fight yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Also, you will never shout in my halls again. You will speak normally."

Robert nodded again

"Good. Now..."

Stannis opened the door and said to a guard:

"Bring Edric Storm here."

"I DON'T WANT HIM!"

Stannis approached Robert and spoke to him, with a grave voice:

"Didn't I just tell you not to shout in this castle?"

"Sorry..."

"Good, at least you understood something. It's a beginning."

While awaiting the bastard, Robert asked Stannis:

"Do you love your mommy?"

The Baratheon closed his eyes. He remembered.

"Yes. I loved her."

"Where is she now?"

 _On the bottom of the narrow sea._

"She died."

Robert pouted:

"Why did you mommy died?"

"Die."

"What?"

"Never mind. She drowned."

"That's bad. I don't want my mommy to drown."

Stannis snapped:

"Do you think I wanted my mother to drown? Do you think I wanted any of this? I remember sitting on the battlements at Storm's End, awaiting for that _Windproud_ to bring my parents home. It was a stormy night. Lightnings, thunders, rain. Everything. Renly was just a babe... I was holding him in my arms. Benedict Dondarrion, our captain of the guards, came into my room and said: _Your parents are coming back! I saw the ship from the tower!_ I was the happiest. And Robert too. Renly was always happy. We all went to the top of the tower. The _Windproud_ was slowly coming towards us, navigating through the storm until... it hit those damned rocks. It sank within an hour and I was there... I couldn't do anything. I loved my mother. I truly loved her. She never judged me. She never told me _you are not good enough_! She just... caressed my hair while saying that she loved me."

Robert looked at Stannis with his big eyes and wanted to say something but Stannis' angry face stopped his tongue. The Baratheon realized he told this story to a six years old who probably didn't understand it.

 _Mother..._

Edric entered the room and he beamed at Robert who frowned.

"Good. Apologize to Robert for japing about him."

"What? He is the cry..."

"Now!"

"I'm sorry, Robert."

"Now, Robert, apologize to Edric for fighting him."

"Sorry."

"Now, congratulate Edric for being a better fighter than you and promise that you will improve too."

"Congratulations, Edric... I promise..."

"...I will be a better fighter soon."

"I will be a better fighter soon!"

"Good. Shake hands."

The two children shook hands.

"Garrald!"

A guard entered the room:

"Bring the maester here to look at Robert's leg."

"Yes, my lord."

"Come on, let's leave him alone."

Stannis Baratheon left the room and was going to the Painted Table Room. After reaching it, he started to ponder at what happened. He decided to send for Melisandre. The Red Woman arrived after a while.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Why didn't you eat with us?"

"I was praying."

"I see. Do you know what happened at the dinner?"

"I heard the guards talking."

"The Arryn child charged at Edric but that bastard made short work of him. However, when Edric Storm tried to punch Robert, that protection talisman sent the bastard down. Then, I threw a cup at that Arryn child and it hit him, to see if it would protect him. It didn't. Also, when Edric Storm attacked him from behind, it hurt Robert. He hurt his knee."

"So, this weird spell protects him only when he sees the danger?"

"Yes. He didn't expect me to throw that cup, nor the bastard to charge at him from behind. Yet, when he saw that boy was trying to punch him..."

"The spell worked. It's strange, my lord. I tried to see the child's future in the flames. Nothing. I can't see anything."

Before Stannis could say anything, Maester Pylos entered the room:

"My lord, my lady, excuse me for interrupting. I finished patching young Robert's knee. He will be fine but he should stay in bed for two or three days. Also, a letter arrived by raven."

Stannis picked up the letter and started to read it. He then folded the paper and said:

"It's a letter from Davos. Strange. I think someone wrote it for him. He secured the bastards. Also, Robert organizes a tourney for Joffrey's name day. My foolish brother... This might be a good chance to investigate even further. Maester Pylos, tell the boys to prepare a ship. Tomorrow, I leave for the capital."


	11. Power Play

"Can you believe this, Davos? Look at the people. Celebrating like every trouble in the world just vanished into the thin air. Only if they knew..."

"They don't, my lord."

"They are ignorant."

"Sorry, my lord, but I don't see how a trader from Myr or a carpenter from Fairmarket could know that the princes are no princes at all?"

Stannis sighed. Around his and Davos' horses, a myriad of people were celebrating the beginning of the festivities organized by Robert Baratheon in honor of his son, Joffrey. His name day approached and a large tourney would take place. Many craftsmen or traders from all over the world were in the city, plying their trades and selling their wares. Stannis could see some Pentoshi who tried to sell their spices and even Qartheens or people from Qohor just in the small square he was travelling through on his road to the Red Keep. Reaching the great castle, a young squire approached him and helped him descend from his horse.

"Lord Stannis, His Grace requires your presence in the Queen's Ballroom in Maegor's Holdfast."

 _What does Robert want?_

"I'll go at once. Davos, go to my chambers and stay there until I return. I have something for you to do."

"Of course, my lord."

The Queen's Ballroom is an imposing room that can house almost a hundred people and usually is reserved for masquerade balls or lavish parties organized by the royal House. Stannis entered the chamber and saw Robert sitting on a chair while workers buzzed around hammering and cleaning.

"Ha, ha, Stannis!"

Robert hugged Stannis who felt compelled to return the hug.

"Did you summon me?"

"Of course. So, what do you think?"

Robert pointed at the decorations and banners that were already in place. The Lannister lion mingling with the Baratheon stag was an atrocious thing that Stannis detested, now even more so than before finding out the truth.

"I have no knowledge of fashion or decorations. Ask Renly if you want an opinion."

"Well, I sent for him and one of his servants told me that he is at the stables, tending to the horses."

 _Or to the stable boys._

"That boy needs to marry, I'm telling you! A good woman to calm him down."

Stannis closed his eyes, trying to shield himself from Robert's stupidity.

"Ah, it doesn't matter. Tell me, how is the Arryn boy?"

"Difficult, but that was to be expected."

"Did he make any progress?"

"If you consider he stopped pissing his pants a progress, yes, he did."

Robert laughed and patted Stannis on the shoulder:

"You're a fucking hero!"

Indeed, Stannis was a hero, but not because he made the little Arryn child stop wetting his pants. He was a hero because he held Storm's End for a year eating only onions and cats and dogs while Mace Tyrell and Paxter Redwyne were dining outside the walls like bloody kings. He was a hero because even though his birthright was denied by his own brother, he continued to serve him loyally. But, of course, he couldn't say this to the king.

"Ah, Stannis... Do you know how proud I feel? My son will turn twelve! My heir!"

Stannis Baratheon could barely contain his anger and said:

"Yes, I understand you. It must be good for you to know that your... son is growing up. Let's hope his growth will improve his behavior too."

"Ah, that! The boy has always been difficult, you know that. That's the Lannister side of him."

 _Yes, because the Baratheon side is nonexistent._

The Lord of Dragonstone quickly erased such thoughts from his mind. He didn't have enough proof, not now.

"Jon Arryn was looking for you. Probably to ask about his son. That man... You know, no matter how useless your child may be, he's still your child, isn't it? Your flesh and blood."

"Speaking about flesh and blood, aren't you interested in your other son?"

"Yes, of course. How's Edric?"

"Proud, arrogant, belligerent. He beat up Robert Arryn before I left Dragonstone."

Robert smiled:

"Ah, my boy! Just like me when I was his age! He is probably fucking every girl on that island of yours, too!"

"He is twelve, Robert."

"So what? He has a cock, you know?"

"You are right. He has a cock. A cock that some people use instead of a brain. Like you, brother."

The king frowned:

"Easy, brother. You are talking to your king!"

"Yes, my king!"

Robert smiled again:

"Ah, just like when we were children! Do you remember? Always quarreling, always fighting. I miss those days!"

Stannis Baratheon wouldn't admit it, but he missed them too. Everything was easier, clearer. He was dreaming to become a great knight like Aemon the Dragonknight or Ryam Redwyne and marry the most beautiful woman in the world and be happy forever while protecting the meek. Stupid dreams of a stupid child, a child who died the moment the _Windproud_ sank into the Shipbreaker Bay, a child who died alongside his mother and father.

After a few more minutes, Stannis left the Queen's Ballroom and went straight for the Tower of the Hand. Jon Arryn was in his office, working. His squire announced:

"Lord Hand, Lord Stannis Baratheon is here."

"Good! Good! Let him in!"

Stannis entered and Jon Arryn hugged him immediately.

 _What is wrong with people today?_

"Lord Stannis, I hope you sailed well."

"A small autumn storm but the ship is sturdy enough."

"Do you want anything? Tea, wine?"

"No, thank you."

"Well, take a seat, my lord. Tell me, how is my boy?"

"He stopped wetting his pants, even though he is still shitting himself from time to time, though those instances are rare. He started his training with sword and shield but he is awful. Also, he got into a fight with my bastard nephew Edric and lost."

"So, his only progress is that he doesn't foul his pants as often as before?"

"And that he stopped pissing himself. Also, his writing is improving and he seems to have taken an interest in historical stories. Not only that, but every time he does a bad thing, he apologizes for it."

"Really? Well, that's incredible! I knew my decision was correct! My son needed a firm but... humane hand to guide him. Thank you, Lord Stannis!"

Stannis nodded.

"Also, about our... other issue."

"Yes?"

"Mya Stone arrived on Dragonstone. She is an airy girl, head full of dreams."

The Hand of the King smiled:

"Indeed, she is. Mya lives in her own world in those mountains. In that world, she is happy. In that world, she has Mychel Redfort. The girl always loved him and he loves her too, but our society is just not ready to accept a couple such as them."

"He will probably marry a Royce or an Elesham and keep the girl as his whore. I won't allow that."

"Of course. She deserves better than this. Lord Stannis, after the tourney I will ask the Grand Maester for the _Lineages and Histories of the Great Houses of Westeros_. Do you know the book?"

"Yes, a large tome written by Malleon, right?"

"Indeed. The man spent his entire life gathering information about every noble house and their members."

"I heard he died still writing it."

"Yes, a great loss for the maesters and their Order! That would give us the irrefutable proof that Queen Cersei was unfaithful to your brother."

Stannis clenched his fist and started to grind his teeth. He said:

"When the time is right, I will return here with the bastards I've collected until now."

"I am sure the queen will deny everything, claiming that the bastards you brought are nothing more than children found in the streets."

"Not quite, Lord Hand. She can try to say anything about the blacksmith boy or the babe, but everyone knows about Edric Storm. Also, it's not a secret in the Vale who is Mya Stone's father."

"If need be, I'll write a letter to Ned Stark. He held the girl in his arms after her birth."

"Good."

"Thank you again, Lord Stannis. Your help is invaluable!"

"I just want to see justice done. I have no interest in the Iron Throne. I just want the laws to be respected. If the laws of men say I'm Robert's heir, I will comply. But know this, Lord Hand, I don't wish to be king."

"It's a hard duty to be king, yet it's even harder to keep a king in check. I must say, however, that we did perform splendidly keeping Robert in check. His reign would have been much worse if not for us. Of course, I won't live much longer so I hope the next Hand of the King would have the same talent of controlling Robert's excesses."

Stannis frowned:

"If we pat ourselves on the back right now, we'll lose the sight of what's important. Robert is Robert, he wants what he wants and he will get it. It's not Robert we should fear, but the Lannisters. By looking at my royal brother, any man would see the fact that he will drink himself into an early grave. The moment his heart gives up, House Lannister will make a play, that much is beyond dispute."

"Of course."

"At this point, the greatest Lannister weapon is not their money but Cersei's children. We can consider then the teeth of the lion, which will start to chew on us the moment my brother dies. If we defang the lion, well..."

"But do you really think Robert will believe the truth? Even if we bring evidence, he will not want to be humiliated in front of the entire realm. And if he executes the queen and her children, the entire Westerlands will rise in rebellion and you know very well, Lord Stannis, the Westerlands aren't the Iron Islands."

"My brother is proud, beyond anything else. He will not accept to be cuckolded. Ah, Lord Arryn, I'm afraid war is inevitable. If Robert discovers the truth, we will have war with Casterly Rock. If Robert doesn't find the truth, the queen whore's monster son will be crowned king and that beast will ruin the entire realm. I'd rather fight the Westerlands."

"It's difficult, Lord Stannis. It's like choosing between pox and greyscale."

"We have to make moves ourselves before the Lannisters. They probably know about our theories."

Jon Arryn was surprised:

"How so?"

"Don't underestimate the lion's spies. The only way to counter this threat is to unite, my lord Hand."

"Unite?"

"Robert and Shireen will marry when she comes of age, but even though my daughter will flower soon, it would take a few more years for your son to be able to consume the marriage."

"Indeed."

"That's why we need to unite our Houses before that. With all due respect, Lord Arryn, your advanced age is problematic and if you'll meet the gods soon, your House will be in disarray. Draw a will in which you name me your son's regent until the boy reaches majority."

"It's a good idea, my lord, but don't you think it would disrupt the balance between the powers in the Kingdoms?"

"I don't see how. Would you rather see your wife, Lady Tully, as the regent of the Vale, raising your son at the Eyrie?"

"No."

"Then?"

Jon Arryn sighed:

"Very well, Lord Stannis. I'll create the necessary documents. Also, I'll have to contact the noblemen of the Vale. If I die, they will all vie to become Robert's regents. I'll convince them this is the better course of action. You are a tried and tested military commander, you are a just man and also, you hail from a Great House of Westeros. They will have to accept you. Yohn Royce is here, in the capital, for the tourney. He is my principal bannerman and a loyal and true man. You should speak to him soon."

"Very well, I'll do that. Thank you, my lord."

"It's for the good of my House. You are my most valuable ally right now, my lord."

Stannis bowed:

"Of course."

Leaving the Hand's office, Stannis smiled. He rarely smiles yet now it was a momentuous occasion.

 _Long ago, my brother gave me Dragonstone, to insult me. But let's not forget that even longer ago, a Lord of Dragonstone conquered Westeros itself._

Stannis left for his room, where Davos awaited him.

"My lord."

"Initially, I wanted to send you to collect another of Robert's bastards in Duskendale but now, I want you to find Lord Yohn Royce of Runestone and tell him that I want to meet him alone outside the Red Keep. Tell him the future of Westeros is in play."

"Of course."

"Good."

Davos bowed and left Stannis' room. The Lord of Dragonstone went to the balcony and looked at the capital in front of him. He poured himself a glass of water and stood there, contemplating the view until, after an hour or so, Ser Davos returned.

"My lord."

"Davos. Did you find Lord Royce?"

"Yes. He is willing to meet with you at the Wet Throat Tavern on the Roseroad at sundown."

"Good! Stay here until I return."

"Yes, my lord."

After a few hours, Stannis left the Red Keep on horseback. It was almost sundown. The Roseroad connected King's Landing to Highgarden and Oldtown and the Wet Throat Tavern was visited every evening by all kinds of people, from smallfolk to traders to even foreigners so it was easy to pass unnoticed there. Reaching the small inn, Stannis entered it, concealing his face underneath a black hood. The sight of the inn and its patrons was disgusting. One man was fondling a woman's tits while another was puking near Stannis, who quickly tried to find Lord Royce. It was quite easy to recognize who Royce was in the middle of the crowd as he always wore his bronze armor, even at home. Stannis approached the man:

"Lord Royce."

"Lord Stannis. Good to see you. It's been too long."

"Indeed. Strange location."

"Your man said that we need privacy. I know the Red Keep's walls have ears and even though I'm not sure this tavern is safe either, at least is not that nest of vipers."

"Yes, and I appreciate your effort. What I'm going to discuss to you is very important. It's about the future of the Vale and not only that, of Westeros itself."

"By _future of the Vale_ you mean Lord Arryn's son, right?"

"Yes."

"I see. The boy surely is better off with you than the Lannisters."

"I'll be straight with you: the Lord Hand wants me to become the child's regent after his father's death. I know you probably wanted to be yourself regent, considering the fact that House Royce are loyal bannermen of House Arryn for thousands of years but now I need you as my ally for the dark days to come."

"Of course, Robert would have had an exceptional upbringing at Runestone too but I can see why Lord Arryn would want you to be the child's protector. You are a Baratheon, the king's brother and you are well known to be a just man and a good military commander. But, tell me, what do you know, my lord? I feel that this is... pretty forced. Things are happening too fast."

Stannis examined Lord Royce from head to toe, trying to find out if the man is worthy of his trust. After a few moments, he said:

"Walk with me, my lord."

The two men left the tavern and Stannis told Yohn Royce everything about his and Jon Arryn's investigation. The Valeman was baffled:

"I can't believe it! No way a bastard will sit on the Iron Throne!"

"I know, it's outrageous. This is why I believe that a war with the Lannisters is inevitable."

"Unfortunately, yes. The lion is proud and would not take anything that would happen to the queen and her children lightly."

"I've told you everything because you are a man of honor and the truest bannerman of Lord Arryn. I want to know: do I have your support? Will the Vale accept me as regent?"

"I'll support you, Lord Stannis, and I swear to you by the Old Gods and the New that I will convince the Vale's nobility to accept you, without divulging information about your suspicions. I trust you. In your hands lies our future, my lord."

Stannis nodded.

 _Not just your future, but my future as well. A future choke full of war and misery, but a future nonetheless._


	12. Old Houses, New Alliances

The tourney was a sight to behold. Thousands of people, some of the greatest Lords in the realm and, of course, some of the best knights of Westeros and even some warriors from across the sea were invited to perform in honor of Robert Baratheon's son, Prince Joffrey. At one table, Walder Frey, the Lord of the Crossing, surrounded by his sons, trueborn or otherwise, was talking with Ser Harys Swyft about their Houses' sigils.

"Ahahaha, so... your House sigil is a cock!"

"No, it's not! It's a proud rooster!"

"So, it's a cock!"

"Lord Walder, with all due respect, my House had this sigil for eight hundred years, ever since Lord Wynnon Swyft built Cornfield."

"And why did he choose a cock for a sigil? Was he compensating for something?"

Lord Frey and his sons were laughing while Harys Swyft's face was red with anger. He decided to leave the table.

"See, boys, Ser Harys should take that cock from his banner and put it in his pants, for he terribly lacks one! Not be able to taste a good joke... tsk!"

Davos, who was sent by Stannis to talk with the most powerful lords in the realm in order to find out potential allies, approached Walder. Even though the old man was renowned for being a coward, as Lord of the Crossing he pretty much controlled the trade between the North and the Riverlands. A good ally to have, if one is willing to overlook Lord Frey's terrible personality.

"My lords."

"And who you may be?"

"Ser Davos of House Seaworth."

"Davos of House... what? I don't know you!"

One of Walder Frey's bastards spoke:

"He is the Onion Knight, father."

"The Onion Knight, you say...?"

"Yes, my lord, I've... gained that name during the Siege of Storm's End."

"Yes... What do you want?"

"Well, I just wanted to give one of the greatest lords of the Seven Kingdoms my regards."

"Isn't your master Stannis Baratheon?"

"Yes, he is, my lord."

Walder spat:

"Baratheons! Too proud to come here and talk to me, they send their lapdogs instead. Get out of my face!"

Davos bowed and left, seething with anger inside but he chose not to make a scene.

At another table, the king was talking with his brothers while drinking a copious amount of wine. Both Stannis and Renly were uncomfortable but they had to endure.

"Ha, ha, ha! You know, the last time I've tasted a wine so good was at Highgarden. You remember, Renly, that time we visited the Reach for the Wine Festival? Gods, that was so great!"

Stannis said:

"I believe Renly remembers. He always remembers his trips to Highgarden with fondness."

Renly frowned:

"You should go there too, brother. It's far nicer than your little rock in the middle of the sea."

"Yes, nicer. And full of roses, too, of all colors. But we all know Renly likes only one kind of rose."

The youngest Baratheon brother blushed:

"I don't know what you mean. I love all the flowers: roses, bell-flowers, dragon's breath. I like all of them!"

"What about yellow roses?"

Robert said:

"What the fuck? We three haven't seen each other like this in months and we talk about flowers? Fuck flowers! Unless..."

Renly froze:

"Unless what?"

"You are in love with a Tyrell! And I know exactly with whom!"

"You... know?"

"Of course! Do you think me for a fool, boy?"

"N-no..."

"Ha, ha! To be young again... Why didn't you tell me, did you think I disagree?"

"You... don't?"

"Of course not. Hell, that's a flower anyone would give away an entire kingdom to fuck."

"Really?"

"You should have told me! I would have started the negotiation for matrimony immediately."

"Matrimony? What...?"

"Yes, matrimony."

Stannis said, visibly surprised:

"I didn't know that is possible. I mean, I know there are a few islands in the Summer Isles that do such things but here?"

"Here what? It's now illegal for my brother to marry the beautiful Margaery Tyrell?"

Both Renly and Stannis were dumbfounded. Robert really believed Renly loved Margaery Tyrell, Loras' sister. Renly said:

"Robert, I... I don't..."

"Ha, ha! Look at you all flustered! Really, brother, you made a great choice! Margaery is young, beautiful, she hails from a Great House. Perfect choice!"

Robert lifted up his wine cup. Renly had no other choice but to lift his cup too, while eyeing Stannis with great hatred. After the king left to watch the archery competition, the two Baratheon brothers started to argue:

"You... fucking... cunt!"

"I wouldn't talk like that to my older brother if I were you. Besides, if Robert will convince the Tyrells to give you Margaery, you will have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm glad the stupidity skipped me and jumped from Robert straight to you because it would have been terrifying for me to be a lackwit like you and our beloved king. Renly, if you marry the Tyrell girl, not only you will cement an alliance between our Houses, but also you will prove that everything they say to you about being a pillow-biter is nothing but lies, even though they are not, obviously. And... you will have your Knight of Flowers with you every day at Storm's End to.. do what you do together."

Renly was very intrigued:

"How so?"

"He will convince his father, or his grandmother, or whoever decides in that family that a noble girl like Margaery must have her own honor guard while at Storm's End. And who better to lead such a guard than the great Knight of Flowers, the bride's brother? Loras is a thirdborn son, he will not inherit anything from his father, so he will come to the Stormlands. You can also give him a place to build a keep, to head his own branch of House Tyrell. I know there is a clearing near Bronzegate unclaimed by the Bucklers. You just have to convince your... friend that this is the best course of action."

"And then what?"

"You just have to put a son in Margaery, a heir to your branch of House Baratheon, a trueborn child with both Baratheon and Tyrell blood in his veins that one day will inherit Storm's End. I suppose you can... you know, do it with girls?"

"Of... of course."

"Or you can just close your eyes and pretend she is Loras."

"You are a swine, you know that?"

"A swine whose oinking to Robert are about to give you what you've always wanted. How's that?"

Renly thought for a second and smiled:

"You know, for the first time in my life, I'm glad to have you as a brother."

Stannis smiled. The game of thrones is very ugly and even though you don't want to play, you must do it. Anyone who is anything in Westeros must play it, and it is even better if you have more pieces by your side. Bringing both the Vale and the Reach under House Baratheon's influence would prove highly beneficial if the war with the Lannisters would come to be. Stannis believed Ned Stark would probably support him too, as the man was honorable and would do the right and lawful thing. Also, he could be supported by Dorne too, as the Prince of Dorne would never ally himself with the Lannisters after what happened with Elia Martell. The Greyjoys would stay neutral or they would raid the Westerlands' coast, something which would help Stannis. As for the Riverlands, even though Hoster Tully would probably die soon, his son Edmure would join up with his good-brother, Ned Stark.

"Stannis, tell me... What are you really up to?"

"What do you mean? It is wrong that I think about my brother's wellbeing?"

"No, but it's strange coming from you. All these years you just brooded on that rock Robert gave you or you brooded in the Small Council chamber. And now, you act all brotherly? Ever since that snotty brat was taken by you to Dragonstone, something changed about you."

"Nothing changed, Renly. I'm the same man as before."

"The _same man as before_ wouldn't give a shit about me and Loras, and now you want to unite us?"

"I want to unite House Tyrell with House Baratheon. If that means you and Loras Tyrell will be united, consider it to be a... boon. Now, I will go to Robert at the archery contest, to talk to him more about this. Find your Knights of Flowers and put my idea into him... among other things."

"You fucking..."

Renly calmed down and left. Stannis went to the archery range, where Robert was watching one of Walder Frey's bastards, Tommard Rivers, competing against Plegmund Gower, the youngest son of Lord Boras Gower. Robert seemed to be bored, probably awaiting the melee and the jousting to begin.

"Robert."

"Ah, Stannis! Good to see you... Fuck, this must be a shit of an archery contest if I'm more happy to see you than this..."

"Happier."

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing. About Renly and Margaery..."

"Yes?"

"Please, insist to the Tyrells that this marriage would be perfect for their House. The boy suffers a lot because of her and you know how it is to suffer because of love..."

Robert nodded. He knew very well. The wound caused by the loss of Lyanna Stark was as fresh in his heart right now as it was fifteen years ago.

"I know. I will insist, don't worry. But why didn't Renly tell me about this before?"

"Um... you know our brother. Always full of secrets."

"Ah, you're right. You know, everyone here at court talk about Renly being a sword-swallower but now, I realize what's with him: he is keeping himself pure for his love, Margaery! Now that's a proof of love!"

Stannis sighed. He remembered that years ago, at Storm's End, when Renly was just a boy, he found him fucking the stable hand's son in the barn. Nothing was pure about that.

"Of course, Robert. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go to speak to the Hand."

"Something wrong?"

"No, no, just talking about the fleet."

"Bah! Work during a tourney!"

"The Seven Kingdoms need attention even during tourneys, _Your Grace_."

"Ugh... Ah, look, Thoros of Myr! Now that's a man who can hold his drinks!"

Stannis walked away from the king, who now drank with the Myrish Red Priest who brought an entire barrel of wine with him. On his way towards Jon Arryn, another lord crossed his path, all dressed in red, with a golden lion brooch on his chest.

"Lord Tywin."

"Lord Stannis. Good to see you, it's been too long."

"Likewise."

"So, how is the young Arryn?"

Stannis felt the sting of Tywin's question. Robert Arryn was supposed to be his ward, not the Baratheon's.

"Very well, actually. He is very happy at Dragonstone."

"Happy? That's... unheard of. Someone to be happy in that dreadful castle."

"Dragonstone is truly dreadful, Lord Tywin, on that we can agree. The dragons' nest, a place from which Aegon Targaryen once conquered the entire Westeros. However, you can't deny the fact that it has a certain... beauty about it, a certain... aura."

"Of course. You surprise me, Lord Stannis. I never took you for a man with an artist's heart."

"There are many things you don't know about me."

 _For example, that I am the true heir of my brother._

"Indeed. Every man has a side he keeps concealed from the others."

"And with good reason. Revealing our other side could prove... problematic."

"Hm... you're right. Now, if you excuse me, Lord Stannis?"

"Of course."

After Tywin left, Stannis started to grind his teeth.

"Lord Stannis!"

The Baratheon turned his head. It was Jon Arryn and his wife, Lady Lysa, who ran towards Stannis:

"Lord Stannis! How is my boy! How is my little Sweetrobin? Is he here, with you?"

"My lord, my lady. No, the boy is at Dragonstone, training and learning."

Lysa Tully started to weep:

"Why didn't you bring my baby boy?"

"Because your... baby boy needs to be safe. As you probably noticed, the Lannisters are here, all of them: Tywin and his siblings, the queen, the Kingslayer, the Imp, every one of them is here. Would you want them to capture Robert?"

"NO! NO!"

Jon Arryn said:

"Exactly. Lord Stannis probably saved our son's life by not bringing him here."

Lysa continued to cry. Arryn said:

"Excuse my wife, Lord Stannis. She is... unwell."

 _What a surprise..._

"I understand. Now, a word, if you may?"

"Dear, try to eat something, to regain your strength. Me and Lord Stannis will have words."

After leaving Lysa with other ladies at a table, Jon Arryn and Stannis walked together:

"What happened?"

"I put an idea in Robert's head. I want Renly to marry Mace Tyrell's daughter."

"I see... It's a good idea. Having the Reach at your side will help you, if war will come."

"Indeed. Also, it will wash the stain from my brother's name and if they will conceive a child, not only he will have an heir but we will have another way to prove that all Baratheons have black hair and blue eyes."

"My lord, I don't care about... what happens in a man's bedroom and who is he making love to, but do you really think your brother will be able to... further his line?"

"That's not my problem, my lord Hand. Renly is an adult, what he does is his problem. But if he can't, he will probably have someone to... help him out, if you understand."

"Yes, you don't have to be... more detailed. Let's hope the Tyrells will accept this match."

"It's one of the best. The King's youngest brother. Besides, the Tyrells know about Loras and Renly so they are in good relations."

"They know?"

"Of course. The Queen of Thorns, Mace, his sons, even Margaery I think. All of them know."

"Good... Ah, the jousting will begin."

"Indeed, let's go."

 _It's so hard... Having to suck up to this lord and that lord. But I have to bear it. A Lannister bastard will never sit the Iron Throne._


	13. Champion of the Old Gods

In Dragonstone's courtyard, there hasn't been a quiet day since Stannis and Davos left for the tourney in King's Landing. Without Davos' beneficial influence on Robert, the young heir to the Vale was completely rebellious, refusing everything except food. Mya Stone, Robert Baratheon's bastard and Shireen, her cousin, tried to negotiate with Robert:

"Sweetrobin, Ser Florian told us you don't want to train, Maester Pylos told us you don't want to go to his lessons... what happened?"

"I WANT DAVOS! HE PROMISED ME HE WILL TAKE ME FISHING!"

Shireen smiled:

"Ser Davos is in the capital with father, on important business. Come with us, instead."

"I HATE GIRLS, I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH GIRLS!"

Mya said:

"Robert, don't be mean! Fine, if you want another boy with you, we'll ask Edric to come with us."

"NOT EDRIC! I HATE EDRIC!"

Shireen covered up her ears to protect them from Robert's shouting. Mya Stone grabbed Robert by the arm:

"UNHAND ME! YOU... MEANIE!"

"Calm down. I'm taking you to Gendry."

Since Davos brought Gendry to Dragonstone, the boy worked in the forge day and night, creating wondrous weapons and armor. His half-sister brought Robert before him.

"Mya, I told you the forge is dangerous for the boy. What's he doing here?"

Mya angrily pointed at the young child who cried:

"He wants to go fishing with Ser Davos but he is not here. I told him we would go with him, me and cousin Shireen but he says he hates girls. We proposed we should take Edric with us, but he says he hates Edric. You are the only other boy here. Come with us!"

"Fishing? I... I don't really know much about fishing. I don't even know how to swim."

"Foolish lad, we'll just use fishing rods, nod diving in for fish. I went fishing almost daily while in the mountains. Gods, I miss those streams..."

Gendry sighed:

"Robert, do you want me to come with you and the girls?"

The Arryn boy examined Gendry from head to toe and shouted:

"YOU'RE DIRTY!"

Robert Baratheon's bastard was incensed:

"Says one who shits his pants!"

Mya Stone laughed while Robert starts to shout and cry. Shireen and Ser Florian arrived in the forge and tried to calm the boy down. Florian Blackwood was an elderly man, of almost seventy, but considered to be one of the best warriors in the Seven Kingdoms. After having an argument with his father, Ser Florian left Westeros and joined the Second Sons for whom he fought seven years before returning to Westeros for the funeral of his dead father. His brother, the new Lord of Raventree Hall, exiled him, however, and since then, he became a master-at-arms for hire for various noble houses. Eventually, he settled down on Dragonstone and married a commoner, having three sons with her, all of them anointed knights. As they had Blackwood blood, they were allowed to join their family at Raventree Hall but Ser Florian not. Thinking that his three boys would have a greater chance to advance in Westerosi society by living at Raventree Hall, he allowed them to leave, even though he was heartbroken. Ser Florian was hired by Stannis to oversee the training of Robert Arryn. The old knight approached the boy and said:

"Lord Robert, if you stop with this nonsense, I will show you something I never showed to anyone except my sons. Will you come with me to my room? Come all of you, if you want."

Robert, Shireen and the two siblings entered Ser Florian's room, a small and simple chamber which had only a bed, a table, three chairs and a large wooden chest. Florian Blackwood invited them to sit down, with Robert sitting on the bed and the others on the three chairs. The old man took out a beautifully crafted wooden bow from the chest and showed it to everyone:

"This is a weirwood bow. They are extremely rare now in Westeros. This one was given to me by my grandfather, Ser Hubert Blackwood."

The knight almost whispered:

"He was a Raven's Tooth."

Robert started to laugh at the funny name:

"Ravens don't have teeth."

Shireen smiled and said:

"I know who they are, I read in my book. The Raven's Teeth were a group of elite archers led by Brynden Rivers, the Bloodraven himself."

"Exactly, milady. My grandfather fought alongside the sorcerer himself at the Redgrass Field. This bow was used to kill Daemon Blackfyre and his sons that day. Each Tooth had a weirwood bow crafted for him and each of them was blindingly loyal to Lord Bloodraven. Years ago when he was sent to the Wall by Aegon the Unlikely, grandfather took the black too, but he gave me his bow. I was just a lad back then but I was good at archery so it was his gift for me... It was the last time I saw him."

"Wow! It is so old but it looks like it was just crafted!"

"Indeed, Mya. Weirwood bows are special."

Robert beamed at Ser Florian:

"CAN I HAVE IT? PLEASE! PLEASE!"

Shireen said:

"Robert! This bow is Ser Florian's heirloom. Besides, you are not very good at archery."

"BUT I WANT IT!"

"Shh. It's fine. Take it, my lord. It's yours from now on till the day you die on one condition..."

"Which one?"

"That you behave nicely from now on. If you don't, I will take it back and lock it into this chest, forever outside your reach!"

"BUT..."

"No buts."

"Fine..."

"Here, my lord."

Florian handed the weirwood bow to Robert who was elated. He went straight outside, running with it and pretending he was shooting the seagulls that flew above Dragonstone. Even though the bow was larger than Robert himself, the child was strong enough to carry it. Gendry smiled:

"Well, I'd say that beats fishing for him."

Mya agreed:

"Well, I hope our supply of weirwood bows doesn't run dry. We will need another to give him if Ser Florian takes that one back."

Shireen said:

"Don't be so gloomy, Mya. Robert promised he will behave!"

Ser Florian laughed:

"I'm sure he will break his promise. But I won't take the bow from him."

"Why would you give him the bow, Ser Florian? It was a heirloom from your grandfather! Why wouldn't you give it to one of your sons?"

"My sons are not interested in archery. They fight with swords and my youngest, Haggon, with a huge mace. Besides, I received the bow as a gift, I shall pass it on as a gift too. I am old, children. Soon, I will be joining the Old Gods. I wouldn't need the bow."

The children laughed while Robert was playing with the bow outside. Suddenly, a few minutes later, the child collapsed, foaming on the mouth. Gendry noticed and ran towards Sweetrobin to help him. Remembering what Maester Pylos said, the blacksmith entered his hand into Robert's mouth, trying to clear the child's airwaves. It proved to be a lifesaving deed as Sweetrobin stopped foaming and opened his eyes again.

"Robert, are you well?"

"Ugh... I..."

Florian Blackwood took the boy in his arms:

"He needs rest. I'll take him to his chambers. Run, go for the maester."

Gendry said:

"Don't need to tire yourself out, I'll take him."

Gendry picked Robert up in his strong arms and ran with him to the interior of the castle while the girls summoned Maester Pylos. Florian Blackwood picked up his bow and went with it to Robert's chamber. A few minutes later, Pylos arrived and, after looking at the boy, he said to Gendry:

"You saved him, lad. I can't believe it. You saved Robert's life."

"Aye, well, I remembered what you said to us, that if we are alone with him and you are not around and he passes out, to make sure that he breathes and to take out his tongue from his throat or something... I don't know, I'm not very good at explaining. I just did it."

"And you did it well!"

The girls hugged Gendry:

"You are a hero, brother!"

"Yes, cousin!"

Gendry was flattered but he said:

"Nay, I'm not. I just saw him there and I couldn't let him die, you know. He is a pain in the arse but he's still a child."

Ser Florian approached Gendry:

"You saved a child's life. You truly are a hero!"

"I'm a bastard."

Shireen said:

"Who says bastards can't be heroes too? Think about Addison Hill, who was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard, or Morgan Storm, the Bastard of Storm's End, who saved his Durrandon half-brothers from a fire that broke in the castle a thousand years ago."

"And one of my ancestors, Red Robb Rivers, the Bowman of Raventree. It doesn't matter if you are a bastard, child, what it matters is that you have a good heart and a great deal of compassion."

"Com...passion? What's that?"

"It's like mercy, you know. Like a desire to do good things."

"Ah! Yeah, I suppose I want to do good things."

Robert cried from his bed:

"I WANT DAVOS! AND I WANT MY BOW!"

"Davos is not here, my lord."

"HE'S THERE!"

Robert pointed to a chair on which his puppet, which he dubbed _Davos_ , was sited.

"Ah, this Davos."

Pylos picked up the puppet and gave it to Robert who hugged it. A few moments later, Lady Melisandre entered the room.

"I was told by the guards what happened. Is the child well?"

"He is, milady, but he would have been gone if not for Gendry here. He saved him."

Melisandre looked at Gendry. The boy was strong, fit and extremely handsome, just like his father Robert was in youth and just like his uncle Renly looks like right now.

"I thank you, Gendry."

The blacksmith boy looked at the strange woman and bowed before leaving. Shireen left the room too, as she didn't trust the Red Woman and preferred not to be in her company. Mya Stone remained near Robert.

"I WANT MY BOW!"

Ser Florian put the bow on the bed, on top of Robert, who hugged it too.

"What is this?"

Florian Blackwood answered:

"A weirwood bow, milady."

"May I see it?"

"NO! GO AWAY!"

"Please, my lord, let the lady have a look at the bow, or else I'm taking it away. Remember your promise!"

Robert relented and Melisandre touched the bow. Suddenly, she felt her head on fire. She closed her eyes and after she opened it, it was all dark in the room except for Robert who was gleaming, like he was made of light. The Arryn child looked at the Red Woman and spoke with an adult voice, something that frightened the otherwise stoic woman:

"Go away, servant of R'hllor. This is not your war."

"Who are you?"

"Go away."

"What war are you talking about?"

"The war that will decide the fate of this world. The war between order and chaos. Your fires bring only chaos. Go away!"

Melisandre felt like she was floating and she collapsed on her knees. When she opened her eyes again, the room was back to normal.

"What happened, my lady?"

"I... nothing, I'm just tired."

Melisandre left the room and Robert laughed:

"The tree scared her, ha ha ha! I told you girls are not as courageous as boys!"

Mya asked:

"What tree?"

"A tree spoke with me! It said it will protect me, he said I am his champion! I will be a great warrior!"

Both the maester and Mya were surprised. Probably it was just a hallucination, a symptom of the child's disease.

"Good for you, Robert. I'm sure you will be a great knight!"

"Like the Winged Knight?"

"Even better!"

The boy clapped his hands and hugged again his new bow. Pylos and Mya Stone left the boy alone to rest and the maester spoke to the bastard:

"Mya, you are from the Vale. Tell me, how often were Robert's fits happening?"

"I don't know, maester. He grew up mostly in the capital and I was mostly at the Gates."

"But when the boy was visiting the Eyrie and you were there, how often did those things happening to him?"

"Ah... about twice or thrice a week. Sometimes even more."

"Did he ever spoke about any visions or something?"

"I don't know, maester. But... I think once Lord Nestor said that the boy was having nightmares."

"About?"

"I don't know. You better ask him, he doesn't sleep."

Maester Pylos returned to the room. Robert was sitting in his bed, playing with Davos while the bow was on the floor, leaning to the bed.

"Lord Robert, can I ask you a question?"

The boy vigorously nodded:

"Have you ever had nightmares?"

"A lot... And they were scary, but now I am a champion, I can't be afraid!"

"Of course. Tell me, what did you dream of?"

"Once I dreamed I was looking through the Moon Door and this huge black dragon appeared. I thought it would eat me!"

"Dragon?"

"Yes. And another time, I dreamed of wolves. I hate wolves!"

"Wolves?"

"And another time, it was the worst one..."

The boy's eyes started to wet.

"Tell me."

"A huge bird was eating my mommy! A huge green bird! But the tree saved her, so I guess it was good in the end!"

"The tree?"

"My friend, the tree."

Again this tree. The others would let it as it is but Archmaester Ebrose, his healing teacher at the Citadel, taught Pylos that every symptom is a piece of an answer and all of the pieces put together gives you the answer. One thing was clear, though: the child was strange.

In her room, Melisandre was seeking answers too, but she was asking her questions to the Lord of Light by praying. A few moments after, she decided to seek for Ser Florian Blackwood. She found her in his room:

"Ser Florian."

"My lady."

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course."

"What's with that weirwood bow?"

"It was gifted to me by my grandfather, Hubert Blackwood. He fought with it in the first Blackfyre Rebellion as a Raven's Tooth."

"Lord Robert seems to have taken a great amount of interest in the bow."

"You too, it seems. It's an interesting weapon that served me a lot."

"I see."

"Either way, now the bow isn't mine anymore. It's Lord Robert's."

"Tell me the truth, Ser. What's with that bow. Really."

"What's with it?"

"I touched the bow and I... felt something strange. What is it? It is obvious it is clearly enchanted. I want to know what it is."

"It's not an enchantment, my lady. You see, the weirwood is the house of the Gods. Not the Seven, but the Old Gods, the gods of the forest."

"There are no other gods but the Lord of Light."

"And the septons say there are no other gods but the Seven, the drowned priests say there are no other gods but the Drowned God. Who exists and who does not, that's a question for clergy like you not me. I know only one thing: weirwood means the Old Gods."

Melisandre bowed her head and left the knight's room.

 _There is a war... the war between the Lord of Light and the Great Other... That voice could be the Great Other but... it says it fights for order, not chaos... Just what is happening here?_


	14. The Regent of the Rain

It was raining in Gulltown. Not unusual, considering the city's coastal location. Known for the exotic wares peddled there and the finest seamstresses in the Vale, Gulltown is a place of contradictions: a stony, crowded, grey place but at the same time full of life and trade. The _Black Betha_ docked at the harbor and, after Stannis, Davos and their men disembarked, a young man in his twenties approached them:

"My lords, allow me to introduce myself: I am Gorell, thirdborn son of Lord Gerold of House Grafton of Gulltown. I welcome you to our fair city. My father profusely apologizes for not being able to be here himself but he has a great number of Valemen lords to attend to at the castle."

Stannis didn't say anything but Davos smiled and said:

"Thank you for your kind words."

"If you allow me to ask, my lord, how many men are you going to bring with you to our castle?"

Stannis said:

"Is there a problem?"

"No, I just want to know how many horses to provide."

"Twelve."

"Good."

Gorell Grafton signaled to his squire who, after a few minutes, brought the requested number of horses. Stannis chose a beautiful black palfrey while Davos chose a white destrier. After a short ride, the convoy arrived to the Seven Flames, the imposing seat of the ruling House of Gulltown.

"My lord, I suppose you want to rest. I have prepared the best rooms in our humble home for you and your men."

"I don't need any rest. I want to talk to your father."

"Of course, as you wish."

Gorell entered the great hall of the castle and, after a while, he returned outside and said:

"We are ready. Please, follow me."

Before the doors could open, a herald was heard inside:

"Make way for Lord Stannis, of House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone and Master of Ships and Ser Davos, of House _Seawrath_."

Davos smiled and said to Stannis:

"That's an interesting name, my lord. _Seawrath_. Sounds..."

"Awful. Now let's enter."

Stannis and Davos entered the great hall of the Graftons which was packed with various lords from all across the Vale, who returned from the tourney in King's Landing. The Lord of Dragonstone recognized, of course, Lord Yohn Royce, Lords Belmore, Breakstone, Ruthermont and Hersy, Lady Anya Waynwood and her bastard brother, Lothar Stone and others whom he did not know by face but could recognize by the colors they wore. He recognized Lord Darren Elesham of the Paps who smiled towards Stannis but the Baratheon did not respond to it. In front of him, at the high table, Lord Gerold Grafton, a large man and a well-known warrior, arose from his chair and said:

"Welcome, my lords, to my home. Allow me to extend to you my invitation to partake in all the pleasures my House can offer you, be them food, drink or entertainment."

Stannis and Davos took a bit of bread with salt and ate it, indicating the fact that now they were protected by guest rights.

"Thank you."

After the Lords ate and drank, Stannis coughed:

"I hope that Lord Royce informed you about Lord Jon Arryn's intentions."

"He did, though I must admit I am pretty... concerned about this decision. By no means I wish to insult you, Lord Stannis, for I know you are a true and loyal man and an exceptional commander but... Little Robert Arryn is the future of the Vale and I believe, like many of these noblemen, that this future should be shaped by a man from the Vale."

Stannis looked at Lord Gerold with his cold, blue eyes and grinded his teeth.

"I understand your concerns but I disagree with them. Right now, it doesn't matter if the man who will raise Robert is from the Vale or from the Stormlands. What matters is that the child must be protected at all times."

Anya Waynwood was revolted:

"Do you think you can protect Jon Arryn's son better that any of us here can do it?"

"Of course. The truth is, Jon Arryn is old. Not only that but his only son and heir is a weak child who has no idea about ruling. When the Hand dies, all of you will fight like hawks over the boy and you will torn him apart. If any of you, my lords and ladies, will come here and say that he or she doesn't want to be regent over Robert, I'll call him or her a liar."

A huge uproar was created in the great hall of the castle after Stannis' declaration. Lord Elesham arose and said:

"You insult us, Lord Stannis. I don't wish to possess Robert, I wish only for peace to reign supreme in the Vale. Also, I don't want the boy to be raised in your queer eastern religion!"

Lothar Stone, the bastard brother of Anya Waynwood, started to laugh and said:

"If you excuse me, Lord Darren, you are a lying cunt!"

"A lying cunt you say, bastard? Or should we remind the entire nobility of the Vale that you impregnated my daughter with your miserable bastard seed?"

"Oh, 'twas your daughter I gave my seed too? Funny, I can't seem to remember her face. Only her moist, willing, hungry cunt."

Half of the great hall erupted in laughter while Lord Elesham was red with anger. Anya Waynwood said, softly:

"Lothar, sit down! You are making a fool of yourself!"

Yohn Royce said:

"Lord Darren, Ser Lothar, please! I know your conflict is ages old but now it's not the time to discuss about it."

"Royce, you are a traitor to the Vale. You have no right to speak!"

"Why, Lord Tollett? Because I want the best for the Vale?"

"Everybody knows you are nothing but Stannis Baratheon's creature. I won't bow to no stormlord."

Some lords agreed with Uthor Tollett while others voiced their displeasure to the opinion of the Lord of Grey Glen. Stannis finally spoke:

"Royce is no creature of mine. If someone here is a creature of someone, it is you, Lord Tollett. You are the creature of your own greed, of your own hunger for power, like many of the other lords here. I don't wish to take control of the Vale, I wish only to assure that this part of the Seven Kingdoms is safe."

"Why would you care about the Vale, Lord Stannis?"

"Simple. Because I need the Vale to make justice."

"Justice? For what? Has that dragon castle of yours addled your mind, my lord?"

"Watch your tongue, Elesham, while you still have one."

Royce was very decisive and Darren Elesham backed down. However, Bronze Yohn was concerned that Stannis will reveal his suspicions.

"I believe every man has a right to an opinion but now, no opinion matters as much as what I am about to show you."

Stannis nodded to one of his men in the hall who exited the room. A few minutes later, he returned with a few persons. Davos sighed. With the guard, Edric Storm, Mya Stone, Gendry and Mhaegen holding Barra entered the great hall. Mychel Redfort, who was in the room, smiled while Mya looked longingly at him and waved her hand. Everyone in the Vale knew the two youths were in love to one another, but unfortunately for them, they can't get married. Edric Storm was all smiles too, proudly wearing his armor, with his war hammer strapped on his back. Gendry was feeling weird, as the nobles were staring at him and Mhaegen tried to calm down her daughter who was crying. Elesham was staring at Mya but didn't say anything. Stannis started to speak:

"In front of you are the king's natural children. My nephews and nieces. Edric Storm, Mya Stone from your Vale, Gendry from King's Landing and Barra from King's Landing. Each of them share my blood, as it was given to them by their royal father."

Some Valemen lords started to understand what was going on while others wondered what was happening.

"The truth is, my lords and ladies, that the king's official children, princes Joffrey and Tommen and princess Myrcella are not Robert's. Thus, I denounce them in front of you as bastards unworthy of carrying my name, as they don't have my blood. Each Baratheon in history, trueborn or otherwise, had black hair and blue eyes like myself and these children. Look at their features and tell them what you think.

Eon Hunter, Lord of Longbow Hall, a man even older than Jon Arryn himself, said.

"Yes... yes... I am old now, but long ago, I knew Lyonel the Laughing Storm personally... His father and his father before him had black hair and blue eyes. Also, I knew Rodwell Storm, the Lightning Storm, Lyonel's half-brother. He looked exactly like his father, Lord Gregor Baratheon, even though his mother was a Lannister."

Elesham was shocked:

"That means..."

"That means I am the true heir to the Iron Throne of Westeros."

"My lord, in the eventuality of the king's death, may the Gods keep him, if you try to claim your throne, a war with the Lannisters will be inevitable. Why would we want to be plunged into a war that doesn't concern us?"

Everyone in the room agreed. Stannis was incensed but Davos spoke:

"Please, if you allow me..."

"Who are you?"

Lothar Stone said:

"Davos of House _Seawrath_ , didn't you hear? Or age has taken your hearing, Elesham?"

"You fucking bastard!"

"Enough!"

Lord Royce shouted. Then, he said:

"Continue, Ser Davos."

"Actually, my House's name is Seaworth. I understand why you don't know it, it's quite new. My lords, I am not a learned man. Seven hells, I don't even know how to read or write, but I know one thing: the Vale has the noblest of the Lords, keepers of the Faith and the staunchest protectors of justice in the entire realm. Would you agree to sit out of a war fought to sit the rightful king on the Iron Throne?"

"Ser, with all due respect..."

"Answer me, please."

"Ser, don't question the Vale's honor! It's not about honor, but about realism. A war with the Lannisters would be... counterproductive for our region. I'm thinking about my House and my subjects."

"Will your House besmirch its honor by serving an unworthy king?"

The people in the great hall turned their eyes towards Darren Elesham.

"I... I just want peace for the Vale, that's all. And no one here can't contradict me. Would you want war with the Lannisters and their bannermen? Would you want your sons to die for nothing? To enthrone a king who renounced the Seven, choosing to believe in fire gods from Essos?"

Stannis Baratheon said:

"Each man is free to believe or not to believe. Tell me, Elesham, you who are a champion for the Seven, isn't your religion saying that a bastard cannot be king? Would you want to bring the wrath of your Gods over your House by supporting an unworthy ruler?"

"Don't mock the gods, Lord Baratheon!"

"I didn't. You mocked them. Each word that comes out of your mouth mocks the Seven because you are willing to sit idle while a Lannister bastard will sit on the Iron Throne the day my brother dies. You swore an oath to your liege lord the day your father died and you became Lord of the Paps, isn't it?"

"I did."

"And still, you refuse to respect a decision of Lord Arryn. Has your love for your Lord dwindled?"

"How dare you?"

"Answer me."

"Of course not! I fought with Lord Arryn in your brother's Rebellion, I bled alongside him at the Trident."

Yohn Royce said, while everyone else approved:

"As do I and many of the lords here. We all love Lord Arryn. If he dies, we are alone. But if we unite ourselves with Lord Stannis, we won't be. Stannis is a man worthy of all our respect not just because he is an accomplished soldier but because he is a fair man. A just man."

Davos said, raising his left hand:

"Here is the proof of Lord Stannis' fairness: Yes, I saved the garrison of Storm's End but I was a smuggler. For all my good deeds, Lord Stannis knighted me and gave me lands. But, for every evil I did while I was a smuggler, he cut my fingers. He said to me that a good act doesn't wash up a bad one, nor a bad act the good. Would you prefer to be subjects of the Lannisters and their whims?"

"The Lannisters always pay their debts, ser. If we fight them, we will end up like the Reynes and the Tarbecks."

Stannis frowned:

"So, not just a hypocrite but a craven too? You should change your banner, Elesham. A sheep's backside with its tail up in the air would do."

The other lords and ladies laughed. Stannis wasn't known for his humor, in fact, he was considered to be the least humorous man in the Seven Kingdoms, but his sharp tongue always cuts deep when it comes to punishing unjust men. The laughter was interrupted however by a man who stormed inside the great hall. He was the castle's maester, a small, bald individual wearing a long robe and his chain around his neck. He was sweating. Lord Grafton said:

"Weldon? What happened?"

"A... a letter."

"Gods damn it, take a deep breath. I can't understand anything."

"A letter from the capital, my lord."

"Bring it here."

After reading the letter, Gerold Grafton fell to his knees crying. Anya Waynwood asked:

"What happened, Lord Gerold? What does the letter say?"

"Lord Arryn... Jon Arryn is dead! A sickness of the bowel..."

The entire great hall exploded in anger and in tears. Even the usually cold bastard Lothar Stone wept. Long ago, when he was still a boy, after his father acknowledged him, he was sent at the Eyrie as a page to Lord Jasper, Jon Arryn's father. Jon Arryn was one of his closest friends, a man who didn't care he was a bastard. Mya Stone was also devastated, crying incessantly. Mychel Redfort, hugged her, while his father frowned. It wasn't a secret at the Redfort that Mychel and Mya were lovers, but such a public display of affection was improper, as Lord Redfort wanted to find a suitable match for his son. Stannis was also in shock. The atmosphere was tense and Elesham's declaration made it even tenser:

"Stannis did it! He came here to take control of the Vale, knowing that Lord Arryn will die soon!"

Such an accuse was extremely severe. To accuse a Baratheon, the king's brother, of such a heinous act was something unbelievable. Hugo Elesham, Darren's son, said:

"Father, please! It's clearly evident that the Lannisters killed Lord Arryn. They probably got wind of the fact that the Hand and Lord Stannis knew about the princes' bastardy. Don't accuse Lord Stannis of something you have no proof of!"

"Silence, boy! Right now, in the front of the Vale, I accuse you, Stannis Baratheon! You killed Lord Arryn!"

Stannis stood silent and, after a few minutes, he said:

"You accused me of killing Jon Arryn, a man who helped me find the truth about the Queen's infidelity. You judged me immediately. Well, if you are a judge, my lord, then, as a defendant, I have all the right in the world to demand a trial by combat."

The lords of the Vale were shocked. Yohn Royce said:

"Nobody accuses you of anything, Lord Stannis."

Lothar Stone said:

"Nobody but Elesham!"

Elesham was furious:

"Shut up, you fucking bastard. Fine... I'll give you your trial. Name your champion, traitor."

Stannis left his seat at the high table and approached Lord Elesham.

"You first."

"Elesham, are you mad? Right now we have bigger problems than your foolish obsession. Don't forget that, according to Lord Arryn's will, Lord Stannis is the new Lord Regent of the Vale."

"Yes, after he killed Lord Arryn! I will not have it! I will fight for myself and kill the treacherous stag right here! I will avenge our lord!"

Lothar Stone said:

"You will fucking die, you pig. Lord Stannis, choose me as your champion! It will be my pleasure to bring you his entrails!"

Stannis replied:

"There will be no need, Ser Lothar. I will represent myself."

The entirety of the Vale's lordship left the great hall and ended up in the courtyard and, even though it was raining hard, nobody complained. Stannis took out his sword and Elesham did the same. Darren Elesham was a decent warrior and he immediately took a swing at Stannis. The Lord of Dragonstone parried it and then he kicked Elesham in the stomach. The Lord of the Paps fell on his back and tried to cut Stannis' calf but the Baratheon was quicker and stepped onto his opponent's sword, delivering a devastating blow to the Lord of the Paps' arm with his sword, almost severing it. Darren Elesham cried out in pain.

"Father!"

Stannis looked at the young son of Elesham and then said:

"Even though you insulted me, I am willing to spare you. Yield now and have the maester heal your arm. It still can be saved."

"N...never!"

With his left hand, Elesham took out a dagger from his boot and tried to stab Stannis in the throat. Stannis dodged and caught Lord Darren's hand with his own hand. Then, Stannis threw away his sword and took Elesham's dagger with which he proceeded to stab the Lord of the Paps in his left palm. The tip of the dagger left the other side and with a powerful slice, Stannis separated Elesham's left hand into two pieces. With his arms useless now and in pain, the Lord of the Paps was in shock. A white foam formed at his mouth. Stannis Baratheon said:

"I was willing to spare you. Yet, you chose to continue. I am man enough to admit that I was wrong earlier. You aren't craven. You are just half-mad and misguided. Tell me, Lord Elesham, is it worth it? To die here, in this dreadful city, with your blood washed away by the rain?"

Hugo Elesham cried:

"Please, my lord, end his torment!"

Though it was strange for a son to ask another man to kill his father, it was clear for everyone in the courtyard that Lord Elesham was suffering tremendously. The wounds in his arms were deep and huge amount of blood was dropping from them. It was just an act of mercy. Stannis walked a few steps and picked up his sword and with a powerful strike, he chopped Elesham's head clean. Hugo Elesham started to cry but the gods have decided: Stannis was innocent and now, he was the Lord of the Paps. Stannis Baratheon knelt near the body and, after dropping his sword, he clenched his fists and looked up at the cloudy sky. The rain continued to fall over him. Davos thought it was a very queer image, as the Lord of Dragonstone looked like he was crying with all that water over his face. Yohn Royce approached Hugo Elesham and said:

"Gods, lad... I don't know what to say..."

"Please... there is nothing you can possibly say, my lord. My father... he died because the gods decided to. Even though it was Lord Stannis' hand that did the deed. I... now I want to think about my people. I am their lord now, aren't I?"

"You are, lad, you are."

The maturity of the young man impressed Lord Royce. Lady Waynwood approached Royce:

"What just happened... This can't happen anymore. Right now we are like a rudderless ship in the storm. What we need is... to make the storm our friend."

Every lord and lady present understood and nodded. They all knelt in the rain, like Stannis. Anya Waynwood said:

"Lord Stannis, we accept you as the regent of our Lord Robert of House Arryn. Know that the Vale will fight at your side if a war will start. What we ask of you is to protect our Lord and mould him into a good man and a good ruler."

Stannis said, still on his knees, still looking at the sky:

"I swear."

In the evening, Stannis was sitting alone on the steps of the castle, looking eastward. Davos approached him:

"My lord?"

"Davos."

"May I sit here with you?"

"Sit."

"My lord, you don't have to feel guilty. The man accused you and you defended yourself..."

"I don't feel guilty, smuggler. Honestly? I don't feel anything. Nothing at all... Not guilt, not pride, not joy, not sadness... I feel empty."

"My lord, I..."

"I didn't care about Jon Arryn. He could have whispered the words into Robert's ear, to tell him to give me Storm's End, but he didn't. But now, at the end of his life, he helped me. He didn't give me Storm's End. He gave me the Seven Kingdoms. Tell me, Davos, what are we going to do now?"

"My lord, I... I guess we should return to Dragonstone. By this time, Robert probably knows his father is dead. Or we could set sail for King's Landing. If you are named Hand by your brother..."

"My brother didn't trust me to lead the Stormlands. He won't trust me as the Hand. He will probably choose his friend, Stark. Damn...Davos... I spilled blood to win the Vale over. Imagine what we will have to do to win the other kingdoms."

"Unfortunately, there is no revolution without blood."

"Revolution? That's what I am? A rebel?"

"No. You are the rightful heir to the Iron Throne. You are the only man alive that stays between the Lannisters and the Throne. We should send letters to every Great House out there. Stark, Tully, Tyrell, Martell, hell, even Greyjoy. All of them should know the truth now. The Hand has been murdered, my lord. Who says your brother isn't the next one on the list?"

"I wouldn't put above the Lannisters to kill a king. Especially after they killed the last one."

"My lord, I am not a learned man, nor a smart man like yourself, but the way I see it, if the king dies and you make your claim, every lord in the realm will see you as a jealous uncle who tries to usurp the throne from his nephew. We must inform the king now and not only him, every lord in the Seven Kingdoms that Queen Cersei is a traitor and her children are bastards."

Stannis didn't say a word. After a few minutes of pondering, he said:

"Very well. Go and fetch me paper and a quill!"

After Davos brought him the requested items, Stannis proceeded to write three letters. He then gave them to Davos.

"Go to the maester and tell him to send this letter to Highgarden, this one to Winterfell and this one to King's Landing. If my intuition is right, Robert will go north to bring his beloved Ned to court. There is no one he trusts more than the man. That will give us time. The letter to Winterfell explains everything me and Arryn discovered about those bastards. The letter to Highgarden also explains everything. Renly and Margaery must marry immediately and join Houses Baratheon and Tyrell together. Also, the letter to King's Landing is for Renly. I want him to go to Highgarden. The sooner the wedding will take place, the better. Even though Arryn just died, such a matrimony will be viewed as a bringer of stability to the realm, it will do us good. Stark will bring Tully to the fold. Also, at Dragonstone, I will write another letter... this one it will be for Prince Doran of Dorne..."

"The Martells will want revenge for the murdered Targaryen babes, aren't they?"

"Yes, and we will provide it. We will let the Lannisters helpless. Alone."

"Yes... just as Robert is now."

"He is not alone, Davos. He has you, aren't you his best friend?"

"Not only me, my lord. He has _us_."

Stannis understood.


	15. Balance and Chaos

_The usually lonely halls of Dragonstone were brimming with men, women, children and a lot of laughter. At the forefront of it all was of course King Robert Baratheon who, at that moment of the wedding, was missing. Very strange, considering the fact that his brother's bedding ceremony, the king's favorite moment in every wedding, approached rapidly. Before the wedding, Robert wanted to destroy the dragon statues in the castle as a final insult against his sworn enemy, the ousted Targaryens. Stannis disagreed, claiming that Dragonstone is a historical place in Westeros, strange but unique and history should be preserved, even though it causes pain in people's souls. Robert relented, as a favor to his brother and instead ordered his servants to cover each dragon with a Baratheon banner. During the feast, Stannis looked at his young bride and smiled politely towards her. He didn't feel love towards Selyse Florent but now, she was his wife. She will share his bed every night and will bear his sons and daughters into the world. Young Renly, who was nothing more than a child then approached Stannis:_

 _"_ _Where is Robert?"_

 _"_ _Who knows?"_

 _Selyse smiled towards the boy:_

 _"_ _Probably His Grace went outside, for a bit of air."_

 _"_ _Probably. Now off you go, Renly. Your friends await you."_

 _Renly Baratheon then stole a small peach from the table and ran off with other noble children. Selyse turned towards her husband:_

 _"_ _So... now we are husband and wife."_

 _"_ _Yes, my lady."_

 _"_ _Or, at least we will be after the bedding ceremony. I never understood the need for such a ritual."_

 _"_ _There is no need. It's just part of tradition. And these half-drunk lords are nothing if not traditional. I say we just get over it quickly, give them what they want and then..."_

 _Selyse touched Stannis' shoulder and then kissed his cheek. He was feeling very uncomfortable but now he was a married man. One of the other lords, a Northman, said:_

 _"_ _Ha, ha! Save it for the bedroom, lovebirds!"_

 _Stannis was burning with anger but he knew that when Northmen and drink get mixed up, things tend to go out of control. The young Lord of Dragonstone said:_

 _"_ _And you save your remarks for your fellow lords who had a bit too much to drink."_

 _The northern lord laughed and said:_

 _"_ _You are too serious, lad. See, my lady? That man will make a great husband for you. Strong, determined... but a bit too serious!"_

 _Selyse Florent smiled politely while Stannis turned his head and said to her:_

 _"_ _It's high time we go, my lady. The sooner, the better."_

 _"_ _I agree."_

 _A group of young noblemen approached Lady Selyse and, while dragging her towards the main bedchamber, started to say bawdy things to her while a group of young ladies started to undress Stannis, who was visibly disturbed. The doors of the bedchamber opened, revealing a young lady, completely naked, being penetrated by the bridegroom's brother, the king. Her moans betrayed the pleasure she felt while Robert Baratheon's cock was inside her. A cry of displeasure was heard from the door. Selyse was completely shocked:_

 _"_ _C...cousin? Y...your Grace?"_

 _Robert turned his head and saw his good-sister at the door._

 _"_ _Ah, I forgot she was your cousin. I must say... she is very... pretty!"_

 _Stannis was incensed and wanted to beat his brother and his hand was stayed only by the law that said that no one should attack the king._

Stannis opened his eyes. He fell asleep a few hours ago while reading a book. He was sweaty and his heart was pulsating.

 _Even in my dreams I'm still tormented by that monster brother of mine._

Meanwhile, downstairs, in Robert Arryn's chamber, Davos was on his knees, with a spoon in his hand full of puree, begging the boy to eat.

"Eat, Robert! You haven't eaten in days. If you're going to keep up like this, you are certainly going to die!"

"I WANT TO DIE!"

"Don't say that! You are young and also, you are the Lord of the Vale now. The Warden of the East!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"You should care. You are now one of the most powerful people in the realm. People need you!"

"I DON'T NEED THEM!"

"But what do you need? Tell me and I will try my best to provide it to you!"

"I WANT FATHER AND MY MOMMY!"

"Oh, sweet child... Unfortunately, these are two of the things I can't bring to you. What about we go fishing? The girls told me you wanted to go while I was in King's Landing with Lord Stannis. We can go now!"

"NO!"

Robert Arryn, the new Warden of the East, continued to cry. He was deeply affected by his father's death. Davos believed however that the uncertainty of his future scared Sweetrobin more than Jon Arryn's passing, as he wasn't too close to his father. Jon Arryn was a kind and gentle man but also he was always busy trying to keep intact the Seven Kingdoms that his former ward Robert Baratheon wrested from the Targaryens. King Robert was on his way to Winterfell, possibly to ask Lord Eddard Stark to come to the capital as Hand. Davos didn't know the man personally, only seeing him briefly when he lifted the siege of Storm's End, but he heard he was very honorable and extremely just so he could become a powerful ally to Lord Stannis. The Onion Knight reached for a toy on the nightstand and gave it to Robert:

"Here, my lord. See this little wooden man? It reminds me of..."

"I DON'T CARE! I WANT MOMMY AND FATHER!"

"By the Gods, child... Do I look like a man capable of resurrecting the dead?"

"ASK THE RED WITCH!"

Robert's exclamation surprised Davos tremendously. The child and the priestess of R'hllor interacted only a few times and she never displayed any... magic in front of the little lord. The other children couldn't have tell him because they swore never to speak ugly things about others in front of the boy in order to teach him manners.

"Excuse me, my lord, but Lady Melisandre is not a witch. She is a priestess of R... the Red God."

"SHE'S A WITCH!"

"How do you know?"

Sweetrobin stopped shouting and whispered:

"The tree told me. The tree knows many things."

"What tree?"

"You can't see him. He speaks only to me because I AM SPECIAL! I am his champion!"

Davos sighed:

 _Poor child... Lord Arryn's death took away the small amount of sanity Robert had. I'll just play along._

"And what else did the tree say to you?"

"He told me about Stannis."

"Be polite, Robert. He is _Lord_ Stannis."

"At least for now."

"He will always be lord, Robert."

"You lie. He will become king soon."

Davos was surprised again and decided to press further the issue:

"King? This tree of yours seems to be very confounded. It is actually Robert, your namesake, who is king, not Lord Stannis."

"That's the fat stag. The tree told me the grim stag will be my king."

 _Fat stag? Grim stag?_

"Sweetrobin, these are such awful words!"

"The tree spoke them, not me! He said that there are three stag brothers: the fat one, the grim one and the green one. And I was thinking... the King in the capital is fat. Stannis is not fat and he's not green, so he is grim. He is very grim! Always shouting at me. The tree also told me that the grim stag is my king because the fat stag will be eaten. Of course fat stags are getting eaten. They are fat! They can't run!"

"Umm... you are right, of course. But tell me, what else did the tree tell you?"

"Mmm... I can't remember anything else. When I talk again with him, I will tell you everything he said. You are my best friend, no?"

"Of course I am. Well, if you'll excuse me, my lord, I should get going. You need rest."

"Stay here! I didn't show you the bow!"

"The weirwood bow? Shireen told me about it. Please, show it to me!"

The young boy climbed down and took the bow from underneath the bed.

"It's so pretty! And it's mine!"

Davos looked closely at the beautifully crafted weirwood bow. There were a lot of strange scribblings on it, a lot of carved shapes and all kind of strange lettering on it. He put his hand on it and felt the wood that was soft and very warm to touch. The only shape the Onion Knight could recognize from the bow was a raven with very large claws.

"It's beautiful indeed. You will become a great warrior and you will wield it in battle!"

Robert nodded:

"That's what the tree said to me!"

Davos smiled and helped Robert put the bow on the bed. After kissing Robert goodnight, the Onion Knight went straight to the Painted Table Room in which Stannis was working now, still shaken by his dream.

"My lord..."

"Davos. What happened?"

"I spoke with the young Lord Arryn and he told me the most remarkable of things."

"For you, everything that wretched child says it's remarkable. That's the sign of a very impressionable and simple mind, Onion Knight."

"Of course, my lord, I am very simple, I assure you. Anyway, he told me that a tree told him that the grim stag will be king because the fat one will be eaten."

"The grim... what?"

Davos gathered his thoughts and retold the entire story to Stannis who didn't know what to feel: anger for being named a _grim stag_ or amazement at the boy's story which was very accurate to the situation of the Baratheons. However, the _fat stag will be eaten_ part concerned the Lord of Dragonstone.

"That means Robert will die."

"Of course not, my lord, I will take care of him, I will force feed him if necessary..."

"Not the boy, smuggler, my brother."

"Oh... that one doesn't need any more feeding, my lord."

"And you don't need any more time with the Arryn boy because his stupidity clearly is contagious. Listen, Davos, if Robert dies, then everything we feared it would happen will happen, and will happen immediately. The Lannisters will put Joffrey on the Throne and Westeros will be plunged into war again. We need to act!"

"My lord, the boy is insane, you said it yourself over and over again. I love him very much but that doesn't change the fact that his... prophecy is nothing more than the product of his illness."

"Maybe. But... It's too close to the reality. The fat stag is Robert, obviously. The grim stag is me..."

"Obviously."

Davos' eyes met Stannis' glare.

"And the green one is Renly. He always loved green. I don't know why. Maybe he wants to resemble to a field of grass"

"Anyone can concoct such a story, my lord. Maybe the boy heard this thing from one of the maids or the cooks or something."

"Are you deaf? He said that I will be king and that Robert will die!"

"Considering even for a moment that the boy has the power of prophecy, what now?"

"What now? Now we make sure that Robert knows the truth before his demise. I will write another letter to Stark. He must say the truth to Robert when he arrives at Winterfell."

"My lord, if this is really a prophecy, then... nothing we can do will change the outcome. I mean, prophecies are meant to be fulfilled."

"Not necessarily, Davos. Do you know how the Targaryens came to Westeros?"

"I suppose they escaped the Doom and came west."

"Yes, but how? Lord Targaryen's daughter, Daena, the one called _The Dreamer_ , led her family across the sea after having a vision of everyone in Valyria burning. She managed to save her House by leading them here, to this very castle. But imagine if she wouldn't have been believed. All of the Targaryens would have died. Every prophecy must have an out, Davos. We must find it."

"I thought you would be happy to become king. I mean, your brother is pretty happy to..."

Stannis frowned, clenching his fist and touching the Painted Table with it:

"Happiness? There is no happiness, Davos, only duty. If you think a king is happy, then you are as naive as the Arryn child. Robert may seem happy to you but he is not a true king, but a fool. My brother was never meant to be king. Sure, he was meant to be lord, as he was my father's firstborn son, but a king? He started a rebellion because Rhaegar Targaryen kidnapped his beloved Northern girl and plunged the entire realm into war. He wanted the Stark girl, not the Iron Throne. Sometimes, fate favors the foolish, I don't know why, so Robert was now king with a Lannister whore in his bed and the entire Seven Kingdoms at his feet, but is he happy? Take his drink, his food and his whores away from him and you will find out who Robert truly is: a sad wreck of a human being who is part of something way bigger than himself. Hmm... passion. Look at what passion did to Robert, or to the Targaryens. Where are the Targaryens now? Exiled across the Narrow Sea, never to see their home again."

"You sound like you... are sorry for them."

"They brought it upon themselves, Davos. A mad king and a prince blind with love for another's woman. But one must not judge the entire orchard for a few rotten apples, that much you should understand very well, considering what you were before and what are you now. Whoever the Targaryens were in their tormented existence, they did good by this realm. They brought unity and progress to a continent divided by petty kings and their endless wars with one another. Sorry for them, I am not. But I admire them. Aerys was mad and dangerous but other kings were good and just. I remember a story father told me when I was just a boy. During a famine in the Stormlands, Aegon the Fifth himself travelled to Storm's End and oversaw the delivery of bread and meat to the people. Father was just a boy of six at that time and even he noticed that the king was the most gracious man he ever saw in his life. Aegon was just and well-loved, just as his grandson Aerys was murderous and hated."

"I understand."

"But enough about the dragons. I have other things on my mind now, far more important..."

Stannis' phrase was interrupted by Maester Pylos.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have two letters from you. They arrived by raven a few minutes ago."

"Give them here."

Stannis picked up the envelopes and noticed the wax seals on each of them. One of them was the yellow rose of House Tyrell and the other was branded by a red sun pierced by a spear. The Baratheon opened the letter from Highgarden first and, after reading it, he said:

"Renly married the Tyrell girl. Olenna Redwyne wants a meeting. A fortnight from now, at the Five Petals Inn. Do you know where that is, Davos?"

"On the roseroad, sixty miles from the capital."

"Good. If we move quickly, we might meet Lady Tyrell before Robert returns from Winterfell."

"And the other one, my lord?"

Stannis Baratheon opened the letter from Sunspear. After reading it, he was pretty shocked and said:

"Prince Doran is sending his younger brother Oberyn and his paramour Ellaria Sand to Dragonstone to talk terms. They will arrive six days from now if the wind holds, as they are already in King's Landing."

"Oh, my lord... That means we will have to take Prince Oberyn with us at the meeting with Lady Tyrell?"

"Yes."

"You know, there is a joke popular in Braavosi harbors: A Martell and a Tyrell meet in an inn..."

"Davos. I don't care about jokes."

"Of course not, my lord."

"Well, it seems things are starting to move. Davos, I want you to make the Arryn child behave like a normal human being. I don't want him to make a fool of himself in front of the Tyrells or the Martells."

"Of course, my lord. But you mean to..."

"We will take him to the meeting. Four Great Houses. It will do us good."

"As you command."

After Pylos left, Davos said:

"My lord, if you allow me to ask you something..."

"Speak up, smuggler."

"This thing... The Tyrells hate the Martells who hate the Lannisters who are hated by the Baratheons and the Arryns. Do you think it will work?"

"Nobody wants the Lannisters to have more power than they already have. It's bad enough that the lion whore is poisoning everyone and everything in the capital with words that come straight from the damned mouth of Tywin. I'm telling you, Davos: the princes of Dorne hate the Tyrells but they hate the Lannisters even more. This is why they agreed to meet with us. Do you take Doran Martell for a fool?"

"Well... I don't know the man so..."

"He is not a fool. You see, intrigue is a Dornishman's second nature. They are born in it, they breath it, it is in their mother's milk and in their blood. Do you think such a man will just forgive and forget what has happened with the Targaryen children? With Elia? Jon Arryn spent years trying to set things right with Dorne after my brother's war against the dragons. They might hate Robert and the Tyrells, but they hate Tywin more."

"I see. This is the angle we will pursue, my lord?"

"Yes."

"I must say, for a man who hate this... game of thrones as you call it so much, you are quite good at it."

"Are the Lannisters broken, Knight of Onions?"

"No."

"Only then you can say that I am good at this filthy game."

In Robert's room, Gendry and his cousin Shireen were present. The blacksmith boy was spoon feeding Robert while he was busy playing with his bow. Even though Davos begged him to eat, Sweetrobin didn't listen until Gendry arrived and threatened Robert to throw the Davos puppet into the sea. The Baratheon bastard said:

"You know, I'm sorry for your father. He was a good man. A kind man."

"Mhmmm..."

"I've always wondered how it is to have a father. To... have someone to love me."

Shireen hugged Gendry and said:

"We love you, Gendry. You are a good boy."

"HUG ME!"

"You don't have to shout, Robert. Of course I will hug you too."

She hugged Robert and, after this, she opened her book and started to read:

" _And Aemon the Dragonknight, the finest warrior in the realm, died while protecting his undeserving king, his brother Aegon, the Fourth of his name. Prince Daeron suffered a lot that day. Many people thought that it wasn't the grief of a nephew mourning his uncle but the grief of a son mourning his father. After his brother's death, Aegon the Fourth became relentless, trying to smear his son's reputation by implying he was Aemon's bastard, in order to put his bastard Daemon on the Iron Throne. Though the evil king's plan didn't succeed and Daeron became Daeron the Good, the Second of his name, Aegon's hatred continued to haunt the young king long after his father's death. On his deathbed, Aegon legitimized all of his bastards, giving them not only the right to bear the Targaryen name and the dragon sigil but also to claim rights to the Iron Throne, as Daemon Blackfyre would do years later."_

Robert frowned:

"This Aegon was evil... bad man! Bad man! And Daemon was even more evil!"

Suddenly, the weirwood bow started to get hot in the child's hand, so hot that Robert dropped it on the floor. Gendry laughed:

"It seems the bow disagrees with you when you say bad things about the others. This is why it's important to be polite."

"But... IT'S TRUE! Daemon tried to kill his brother and take the Iron Throne!"

Shireen said:

"Yes, but he was stopped."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will read the story to you if you promise to be nice."

"I promise."

Gendry picked up the bow, which was now cold and put it in Sweetrobin's hands. Shireen continued to read but suddenly, Sweetrobin closed his eyes and when he opened them, he wasn't in his bed anymore. Gendry disappeared, as well as Shireen. Instead, he was on a field, outside, in the middle of a battle. Robert saw two knights clashing with one another and he started to scream and run. He saw a tent and entered it. Inside, he saw one of the most beautiful men he ever saw in his life, a knight with long white hair and purple eyes, having a Valyrian steel sword in his hand and a beautifully crafted crown in his head. Another man, with purple eyes too but with black hair and beard approached him:

 _"_ _Brother, the moment is almost upon us. After this battle, you will become the king and the bastard will take his place on the chopping block."_

 _"_ _Don't count your chicks before the eggs hatch, Aegor. Whether I win or lose, I have to clash against my brothers. Against OUR brothers."_

 _"_ _The Bloodraven is no brother of mine. The bastard neither."_

 _"_ _They are, whether you like it or not. Aegor, please, see to the troops. I want to rest for a bit before battle."_

 _"_ _Rest. Tomorrow, we need you to be rested and strong, as usual. We will make our enemies shit themselves before we end their lives."_

Aegor left while the white haired man remained in the tent, trying to sleep. Robert tried to leave the tent but something kept him in. The boy tried to wake up the man:

"Ser, ser. Please! Wake up! Ser, ser!"

A few minutes later, a cloaked presence manifested inside the tent. The white haired man woke up and saw it. Instead of going for his Valyrian steel sword, he slowly approached the black cloaked man and said:

 _"_ _Incredible. Only you could have infiltrated the camp without anyone noticing. Trying to end the battle before could even begin, Brynden?"_

The cloaked figure revealed himself as a tall, pale man with red eyes and a birthmark on his right cheek. He spoke in a whispery voice:

 _"_ _No. I wanted to talk to you before anything else."_

 _"_ _What is there to talk about? You chose your side long ago, brother."_

 _"_ _I did, and I don't regret my decision. I want to ask you to stop this, brother. Stop this madness. You know you can't win. Every Great House supports the Iron Throne. Who supports you, Daemon? Bittersteel? Ambrose? Bryen the Bastard of Oldtown? Fireball?"_

 _"_ _All of them powerful warriors. You think they are not willing to die for me if need be?"_

 _"_ _Nobody denies their prowess nor their willingness to give their lives for you, brother. What I'm denying is the chances that you have to win this. This is why, for the last time, I'm begging you: please, end this. Lay your sword and your crown at the feet of Daeron and go to Essos with your children and with your life."_

 _"_ _I appreciate your concern but if you were so interested in my wellbeing, you would have joined me!"_

 _"_ _You know I can't. And I won't. Balance, brother. I fight for balance. And as of right now, Daeron is balance. You are chaos, Daemon. You seek to plunge the realm into a war. The Iron Throne is not for the likes of us! The Iron Throne is Daeron's, and it will be inherited by those of Daeron's seed. Please, end this torment and leave. The king will pardon every man who rode with you today and you can live the rest of your days with your wife and children in Tyrosh."_

 _"_ _As a craven. No, thank you."_

 _"_ _As a living, breathing man. You are not like this, Daemon. Bittersteel poisoned you, as well as the Fireball. Ambitious men seeking more power for themselves, trampling everyone in their mad quest for it. You are not Aegor, Daemon. You are not Quentyn Ball."_

 _"_ _Right now, brother, I don't know who am I. I know only what I want to be. The King of Westeros."_

 _"_ _It seems like you are truly lost, brother. We shall meet in battle at dawn. I love you, Daemon, but know this: if I see you on the field of battle, I won't hesitate to kill you, your sons and everyone else who fights for you."_

 _"_ _I know you won't. I love you too, brother."_

Brynden Rivers donned his hood again and left the tent. Robert was back in his room at Dragonstone. Shireen said:

"Robert, what happened? Did you fall asleep? Is my lecture so boring?"

"No... I..."

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"The boy is clearly tired, cos. We should let him sleep."

"You're right. Goodbye, Robert!"

"'Bye..."

After the two Baratheons left, Robert touched his bow and muttered under his breath:

"Balance... is good. Balance... is good... Chaos is evil..."


	16. Treasures of Times Past

"My lord, please, listen to me and try to focus."

"I don't want to!"

"With all due respect, Lord Robert, but soon we will be visited by a Prince of Dorne, a very important man and we need you to show him that you are a smart young lord."

"I am smart!"

"Then prove it to me. Alright, listen. If you answer correctly to my questions, I will give you sweets, how about that?"

Robert smiled at the proposition of Maester Pylos and nodded. Pylos said:

"Very well. Who is king of Westeros now?"

"The fat stag."

"My lord, please, it's impolite. How did I tell you to say?"

After a few moments of thinking, Sweetrobin said:

"Robert of House Baratheon..."

"Good! Very good! Here!"

Pylos gave the child a large sugarcoated candy and after he ate it, the maester continued:

"Now, who was Lady Sarella Hunter?"

"A lady."

"Yes, but who?"

"I don't know."

"Lord Robert, Lady Sarella was your grandmother. She was Lord Jasper Arryn's wife and Lord Jon's mother."

"I don't know her."

"Neither do I, but it's very important to know our ancestors. A good ruler must know with what House he is related to. Listen: your father's parents were Jasper of House Arryn and Sarella of House Hunter while your mother's father is Hoster of House Tully while her mother was the late Lady Minisa of House Whent. So, the only grandparent you currently have is Lord Hoster of Riverrun."

"I know, I know. Mommy always talked about him, but I don't think she loves him too much."

"Why do you say that?"

"She said to me that he made her angry. I hate him too! Nobody should make mommy angry!"

Maester Pylos chose to ignore the boy's words and continued questioning him:

"Alright now. Tell me three members of the Kingsguard, from any king's Kingsguard, if you are not familiar with the current generation."

"Ah, that is easy! Ser Gwayne Corbray, Ser Donnel Darklyn of Duskendale and... Ser Willem Wylde!"

"Very well, Lord Robert. Do you know the king..."

"Daeron... the Second. He was the one-eyed man's brother."

"Impressive. How do you know about Lord Bloodraven?"

"The tree told me. The tree shows me a lot of things!"

"Ah, the... tree. Alright, I guess the history lesson went even better than I expected. You are very smart, my lord!"

Robert smiled and said:

"Of course I am, this is why the tree chose me."

Pylos smiled and gave Robert the rest of the sweets. The boy was clearly mad but he was becoming more and more knowledgeable and was really passionate about history. It seemed to the young maester that contrary to what he initially believed, the Arryn boy was still salvageable. Robert left the room and, after taking his bow from his chambers, went outside to the stony courtyard and entered the forge. Inside, the blacksmith said:

"Young lord, it's not safe for you here."

"Where is Gendry?"

"He is with his cousin, Lady Shireen."

Robert wanted to leave but he remembered he has to be polite and said:

"Thank you."

The blacksmith smiled and Sweetrobin left, trying to find Shireen. He opened every door he found, hoping he will see his friends but instead, he entered a large room that was full of portraits, some of them so old that the figures on them were almost erased. Robert smirked and approached one large portrait of a beautiful woman with one green and one blue eye wearing an exquisite necklace of sapphires and emeralds mirroring her eyes. Another portrait was of a tall and imposing king with long white hair and a short beard, having a stern expression on his face. Robert approached the king's portrait and touched it. Suddenly, he wasn't on Dragonstone anymore. While initially the boy was shocked, he knew now that _Ser Tree_ wanted to show him something. Robert recognized the room as being in King's Landing due to the large throne made of swords in the middle of it. It was the Iron Throne and on it, the king in the portrait stood proudly, with a sword in his hand. Near the throne, on the right side, stood Brynden, the man that visited the knight in a former _dream_ of Robert. Sweetrobin noticed Brynden wore his father Jon Arryn's badge on the left side of his chest, so that meant he was Hand of the King as well. The Arryn child waved happily to him but he didn't budge. It was like Robert wasn't even there. The boy noticed a young man, with short brown hair and purple eyes, wearing a chain similar to the one wore by the maesters. The King started to talk:

 _"_ _I am very happy to see you home, Aemon. Or now should I say, maester Aemon?"_

 _"_ _Please, Your Grace... I... I am still Aemon for you."_

 _"_ _It seems the Reach did nothing to improve your personality, son. You are still shy."_

 _"_ _Y...yes."_

 _"_ _No more. As of now, I command you to stay here, with your family. No more serving Lord Hightower."_

 _"_ _But... father, I... I swore an oath. The Citadel..."_

 _"_ _The Citadel will agree with me, I assure you, Aemon. Your place is by my side, on my Small Council."_

 _"_ _But... what about Grand Maester Rickard?"_

 _"_ _Rickard is eighty years old. He will soon leave us. I need someone I can trust by my side, son."_

 _"_ _I understand, but..."_

 _"_ _No buts. I will give you time to reconsider. Go to your chambers and think about it. We will speak more about this tonight at dinner."_

 _"_ _Of course, father."_

After Aemon left the throne room, Robert followed him. It was strange. Nobody in the Red Keep moved except Aemon and the boy. Sweetrobin understood that he had to follow Aemon in order to see what the tree meant to show him. The young maester arrived in his room and, after opening his luggage, he lied on his bed, reading. After a few minutes, a knock was heard on the door.

 _"_ _Come in!"_

 _"_ _It's me."_

The same whispery voice that Robert heard in Daemon Blackfyre's camp was heard. It was Brynden. Aegon's bastard entered his grandnephew's room and approached him.

 _"_ _It's good to see you, Aemon."_

 _"_ _Thank you. I missed you too, granduncle."_

 _"_ _So, what do you think about Maekar's proposition?"_

 _"_ _I don't know. Sure, I want to be here with father, Egg... with you, but..."_

 _"_ _But you don't want to oust Rickard."_

 _"_ _Exactly. I want to be treated like just another maester. I'm not a prince, not anymore. And I am not a Targaryen anymore so..."_

 _"_ _You are a Targaryen. Nothing can take that away from you, not even that chain you wear. As for your desire to be treated like just another maester, I'm afraid that isn't possible either. You are too important for that."_

 _"_ _What do you mean?"_

 _"_ _Tell me, Aemon, while you were at the Hightower, did you see Lord Garmon's library?"_

 _"_ _Of course. My room was there. It was full of all kinds of books."_

 _"_ _No, no... not that library. The true library, the one that matters."_

 _"_ _Ah... that one. Yes, I've seen it."_

 _"_ _And?"_

 _"_ _The things I've read about... There are just legends... It's impossible..."_

 _"_ _I'm afraid it's true..."_

 _"_ _They... they exist?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Oh... You know, first time I saw that book, I thought it was just the scribbling of a madman but... in the end, it made sense."_

 _"Yes."_

 _"_ _But what about the Night's Watch? Do they know about it?"_

 _"_ _No. The Night's Watch isn't like it used to be anymore. They fight the wildlings like they are the worst enemy of this realm. Lord Commander Musgood clearly doesn't know anything. He had trouble handling a... King-beyond-the-Wall."_

 _"_ _Granduncle... do you have men at the Wall?"_

 _"_ _Of course. Jack Musgood's personal steward is a Raven's Tooth, Darran. Smart as a whip that one. He writes me letters twice a month."_

 _"_ _So... the true fight is up there, isn't it?"_

 _"_ _It is."_

 _"_ _Then... I will join the Night's Watch. I will be able to do more than your steward."_

 _"_ _No. At least, not now. Right now, we need to study. Find out their weaknesses and how to use them against them."_

 _"_ _And what do you suggest?"_

 _"_ _Tonight, when your father will ask you if you'll stay here, you will say no. You will say that you want to serve Daeron at Dragonstone instead."_

 _"_ _Why Dragonstone?"_

 _"_ _It's our ancestors' old seat. The Valyrians had tremendous knowledge about anything in this world. It is said our forefathers hid great treasures underneath the castle. But not of gold or gems, but of knowledge. Tomes, maps, books, grimoires. Find me a weapon against those monsters, my boy! Also, I need you to keep an eye on Daeron. He is a drunk and a fool but he has strange dreams. The dragon dreams. Write down anything he dreams about and send the papers to me."_

 _"_ _Of course. Good idea. Daeron's dreams are always strangely accurate. Maybe he dreams something about how to defeat them."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

Before Brynden Rivers could leave the room, Aemon said to him:

 _"_ _This... this won't end well for us, granduncle."_

 _"_ _I know. But the realm will survive. The lives of a bastard and a maester compared to the lives of every man, woman and child in the realm... A fair trade, don't you think?"_

Aemon smiled. Robert tried to follow Brynden but he was now back on Dragonstone, in the front of Maekar Targaryen's portrait. He was in shock:

 _Who are... They? They want to hurt Mommy? I won't let Them! I will find that treasure and I will fight Them!_

Robert Arryn touched again Maekar's portrait but nothing happened. He decided to touch the beautiful lady's portrait but, again, nothing happened.

"Hey... Ser Tree! Please... help me! Show me more! Please, I beg you. I must save Mommy! Please! I beg you!"

Nothing. Robert frowned and decided to check other portraits, hoping one will answer him. He found another portrait, of a plump young man with sandy brown hair and a bottle of wine in his hand, dressed with the colors of House Targaryen. Sweetrobin smiled and touched it. He was not in the portraits room anymore but he was still on Dragonstone, in his own bedroom. However, the bed was occupied by the man in the portrait who stood naked with a woman, who was also naked. Robert covered his eyes, looking at them only through the openings between his finger. The plump man said:

 _"_ _You know, us, the... how to say it... non-white haired Targaryens are far more fiery in the bed."_

 _"_ _Hmm... I noticed!"_

 _"_ _It must be my Dornish blood. When it gets to my head, it makes me do... wild things."_

 _"_ _Such as?"_

 _"_ _Such as... fucking you senseless. And then, after your body can't take it anymore, I will fuck you again and again and again... And, of course, you will beg me for more."_

 _"_ _Prince Daeron, such filthy thoughts! I like them!"_

 _"_ _Of course you do. This is why I pay you! To like my every thought, no matter how filthy."_

 _The two kissed. Daeron then picked up a goblet of wine and after drinking it, he said:_

 _"_ _Wine is the best thing there is... after cunt, of course. And tits... and arse."_

 _"_ _Why? You know, I never liked wine too much."_

 _"_ _Your loss, whore... what's your name, anyway?"_

 _"_ _Ibide."_

 _"_ _Strange name, but I guess all you Summer Islanders have queer names. Anyway, like I said, your loss. Wine does... things to you. Makes you stop caring..."_

 _"_ _Why would you want to stop caring, Prince Daeron?"_

 _"_ _The things I see... I would go mad without wine."_

 _"_ _Do you have visions?"_

 _"_ _I have..."_

A knock was heard on the door.

 _"_ _Seven fucking hells, who is it?"_

 _"_ _It's Farran, my prince. A raven came from the capital. It's a letter from His Grace."_

 _"_ _Fuck you. I know what that letters says, burn it already and leave me alone."_

 _"_ _B...but?"_

 _"_ _Didn't you hear me? Burn it and leave me alone, I'm busy. You maester types don't fuck but I do, so go do your thing while I'm doing mine."_

 _"_ _As... you wish, prince Daeron."_

 _"_ _Aren't you interested in what that letters says? Maybe it's something important."_

 _"_ _Father sends Aemon, my brother, here."_

 _"_ _Mmm... another prince?"_

 _"_ _That one doesn't fuck."_

 _"_ _How so?"_

 _"_ _He's a maester."_

 _"_ _Oh..."_

 _"_ _Ugh... it's not like I don't love him, 'cos I do, but... him coming here can't be well."_

 _"_ _How do you know?"_

 _"_ _I dreamed it, sweetie. My dreams are always true!"_

 _"_ _Really? How so?"_

 _"_ _Well... It's like this: Let's say that one night I dream that I'm fucking a beautiful, dark skinned Summer Isles beauty like you. In a couple of days, I'm fucking a beautiful, dark skinned Summer Isles beauty. You!"_

 _"_ _So, you dreamed about me?"_

 _"_ _Yes... Now, less talking, more sucking, do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Of course, my prince."_

Before the whore could start plying her trade, Robert was back in front of Daeron the Drunk's portrait. He was clearly shaken:

"INSTEAD OF SAVING MY MOMMY YOU MAKE BAD THINGS WITH BAD WOMEN! BAD MAN, BAD MAN!"

The boy's shouts were heard by Shireen and guardsman who entered the portraits room and said:

"My lord, what's wrong?"

"Robert, what happened?"

"THIS MAN IS BAD! HE DOESN'T SAVE MY MOMMY, HE DOES FILTHY THINGS WITH WOMEN!"

"Ah, that man was Prince Daeron the Drunk, son of King Maekar. He was very debauched and always drunk though it is said his dreams were always true. But... he died decades ago. How can he save your Mommy?"

"The tree said to me Mommy is in danger and now... THE BAD MAN DOESN'T WANT TO SAVE MOMMY. HE JUST SITS ON MY BED WITH A NAKED GIRL!"

"Robert, there is no one in your room. I know because I went there to ask you to come play with us. You weren't there and the room was empty."

"I'm not mad! This fat man is in my room!"

"Oh, Robert... come with me!"

Entering Robert's room a few floors up, the two children discovered that it was, of course, empty. Only Davos the toy was there.

"See?"

"But... but..."

"You just daydreamed, Robert. Come on, let's play."

After the children left, the guardsmen went to the Painted Table Room and reported everything he saw to Stannis Baratheon. The Lord of Dragonstone was very interested in what the soldier had to say.

"The portraits room... I haven't been there since Robert gave me this castle. Come with me and show me where did you find the boy."

After a long walk, the guard pointed towards Daeron Targaryen's portrait.

"Get out."

"Of course, my lord."

The portraits room in Dragonstone is one of the lesser known things about the castle. In this room, which was very tall and had portraits even on the ceiling, where Aegon the Conqueror was painted straight on the stone. The smaller portraits were of Targaryen babes who died and were forgotten by everyone except the artist who created the paintings, the larger ones were of important lords and princes and the largest ones were of kings. All the five Aegons were there, the two Daerons, Aenys, Maegor, Maekar, the two Jaehaerys, the two Viserys, and of course the two Aerys and Baelor the Blessed. On the right side of the room, were the portraits of Rhaenyra Targaryen, her husband Daemon and of course the Great Bastards: Daemon Blackfyre, Aegor Rivers, the two Blackwood girls Mya and Gwenys, Brynden Rivers and of course Shiera Seastar. Also, Stannis noticed his ancestor Orys Baratheon's portrait. Orys was the bastard brother of Aegon the Conqueror who was born Orys Waters and took the Baratheon name from a Valyrian god of the storms and rain, Barathi after he married Argelia Durrandon. Stannis approached Daeron the Drunk's portrait and touched it, but he didn't feel anything.

 _"_ _What am I doing? I am worse than the child."_

Stannis studied the other portraits adjacent to Daeron's. One of them was the portrait of Bloodraven, the Great Bastard who was Hand of the King and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. The Targaryen was holding his Valyrian steel sword, Dark Sister, and his weirwood bow, which was said that in Brynden's hands was more dangerous than the sword. The inquisitive Lord of Dragonstone said to a guard:

"Bring me a ladder, or something I could climb on."

After a few minutes, Stannis climbed on a ladder and looked closely at the weirwood bow Brynden Rivers was holding. He noticed that the runes on the bow were exactly the same to those on young Robert's weirwood bow. Stannis climbed down and said to the guard:

"Tell maester Cressen to come here. It's urgent."

"Of course."

After a while, the slowly moving maester entered the portraits room.

"My lord..."

"Cressen. How are you feeling?"

"Like every old man on this world. What happened?"

"What's with this room? I mean, I saw it back then when I took over the castle but I never inquired about its story?"

"This room? Ah... it's a long story..."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, House Targaryen members were an interesting bunch. Some of them were mad, others were kind people, and others were monsters full of lust, gluttony and anger. But each of them wanted their family to exist forever, to be... immortalized. This is why they... kept their bloodline pure so many years. Those paintings are nothing more and nothing less than one of their attempts at immortality. You see, Aegon didn't leave behind just the Table up in the tower, but also this. The old paintings are the work of Nelacar Hightower, the foremost painter of Oldtown, Gya Stone, the bastard daughter of Symon Arryn who was said to have the most delicate brush in all of the Seven Kingdoms and Leo of Braavos who built a flying machine and tried to jump from the tallest tower of this castle and, of course, died in the sea."

"And the newer ones?"

"Well, some of the more recent works were Tom the Rainbowmaker's. He was the painter you liked in King's Landing. You asked me about him a while ago."

"Yes... and the others?"

"Remus Frey, Corilla of Norvos, Nayi of Yi Ti, Marius Waters of House Velaryon... all the greats."

"Well, you are very knowledgeable. Maybe you can help me with another thing. You probably realized I didn't make you walk so many steps just to ask you about art."

"Of course."

"Tell me, what do you know about Brynden Rivers' portrait?"

"Commissioned by Aerys the First and painted by Marius Waters."

"So, these portraits reproduce the people inside them exactly as they were?"

"Certainly. The Targaryens didn't accept any less than that."

"So, that bow, the weirwood bow Bloodraven was holding, it was the same as his real bow?"

"Absolutely."

"Cressen, do you know how to translate the runes of the First Men to our Common tongue?"

"My lord, the meaning of those runes has been lost. I know very little, what they taught me at the Citadel."

"It's a start. Please, translate me the runes on that bow."

"It's quite hard to do so, they are very small and my sight isn't what it used to be."

"Don't worry, I can help you with that."

Stannis left and after a while, returned with Robert and his bow. Cressen was shocked, seeing that the weapon was identical with the one in Brynden Rivers' portrait.

"Robert, show Maester Cressen the bow, please. He wants to take a quick glance at it."

"Yes, son. I will give you candy!"

"Candy first!"

Cressen smiled and gave Robert two large bonbons. The child passed the weirwood bow to the old maester. After a couple of minutes, he said to Stannis:

"It's difficult, my lord. I can only understand few words... well, I can't even name them words. Something about... peace and protection and..."

"Maester, do you want to know what is written on my bow?"

"Yes, my dear boy."

"Well, why don't you ask me? I know everything."

Stannis was dumbfounded:

"What? How do you know?"

"Candy and I'll tell you."

Cressen gave Sweetrobin another bonbon and the child said, while smiling:

"It's a poem, a very pretty one. I want to say it to Mommy! It says: _The bird of day, the bird of night, keep us from the dark, protect our peace and our children, let my arrow find its mark. The dragon and the raven, the wolf, the lion proud, protect, cruel Death, them and the people, let them never know your shroud."_

The two adults were speechless.

"How do you know all this?"

Robert smiled and said, with a proud voice:

"The tree told me because I am smart, pretty and very strong!"

Stannis said:

"Where is Ser Blackwood. Is he in his room?"

"I don't know."

"Guard! Find Ser Florian Blackwood and tell him to come here."

"Yes, my lord."

After a while, the guard returned:

"He is gone, my lord. His room is empty."

"Of course he is... Anyway, it's too late now. Take Robert to his chambers and have him change his clothes. We go to the docks."

"The docks? Why? MOMMY? SHE COMES HERE?"

"No. Prince Oberyn of Dorne. This is why I need you to behave. No more tantrums, no more yelling, no more tales about trees, do you understand?"

"But...but..."

"Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Yes who?"

"Yes, Lord Stannis."

"Good. Take the boy now."

"Come with me, my lord."

After Robert left, Stannis and Cressen remained in the portraits room:

"Do you really think that this bow and that bow are one and the same?"

"Honestly, I don't know anything. I only know this child is more important than I could ever imagine. He knows something I don't, that much is obvious."

"Strange boy, my lord. I thought him ill but maybe..."

"Maybe... Do you wish to stay here longer?"

"No."

"Good. Aron, Darryn, help Maester Cressen to his chambers."

An hour later, at the docks, the entire Dragonstone household watched the Dornish ship entering the harbor. The main sail had the sun of House Martell on it and, after the ship docked, two figures emerged from it: a tall, dark haired man with a gracious bearing and a dangerous figure, with two viper-like eyes and an exotic woman dressed with an orange gown that was so transparent that pretty much revealed all that was underneath it. The couple approached Stannis, his wife, his daughter, Robert Arryn and the Baratheon bastards and said:

"Lord Stannis. Long time no see. Ellaria, this is Lord Stannis of House Baratheon and his wife, Lady Selyse. Lord Stannis, Lady Selyse, my paramour, Ellaria Sand of House Uller."

Before any of the Baratheons could say anything, Oberyn proceeded to passionately kiss Ellaria, while touching her between the legs. Selyse was clearly uncomfortable while Gendry's eyes were big as onions. Davos smiled, seeing the young bastard so flustered and Robert said:

"YOU DO THINGS JUST LIKE THAT FAT PRINCE!"

The two Dornishmen interrupted their intimate moment and looked at the young boy. Oberyn said:

"Lord Stannis, we have much to discuss."


	17. Burn Them All!

"Prince Oberyn, I understand your anger, believe me, I do, but like I said before, we need an alliance."

"An alliance? Well, pardon me for asking, Lord Stannis, but who are your other allies?"

"My brother Renly married Mace Tyrell's daughter. I will meet with them in a few days in order to talk about OUR alliance."

"I see, so you want to use me as a way to show the Tyrells that you are not as... alone and unsupported as they probably believe you are."

"I am also Lord Regent of the Vale and, when they will come of age, my daughter Shireen will marry Robert Arryn so Houses Baratheon and Arryn will be joined by blood also."

"If they marry and, believe me, that's a big if. That boy... he doesn't look like he will make it to his wedding."

"I understand your concern, Prince Oberyn, but let's talk about the Lannisters, as they are the greatest problem we face. The same Lannisters who murdered your sister and your nephew and niece."

"Because of your brother, Lord Stannis. Robert rebelled and my sister Elia paid the price for it. I hate the fucking Lannisters, but don't think for a moment that I have any love for you... Baratheons, Arryns, Starks, Tullys... All of you contributed to the fates of Elia and the children."

"Your sister's husband also..."

"My sister's husband couldn't keep his cock in his pants. I can understand that. There aren't many things I wouldn't do to fuck a pretty lady... or a pretty lord."

Ellaria Sand giggled while Stannis coughed, wanted to speak but Oberyn Martell continued:

"But... I don't think Rhaegar Targaryen would have ordered the raping and killing of innocent people like your allies the Lannisters did."

"The Lannisters were not our allies, Prince Oberyn. They sought their own gain."

Oberyn was angry and he punched the table, making Stannis uncomfortable:

"As you do now. Let's say you become king. Would your coronation bring back my sister Elia? Little Aegon? Little Rhaenys? My uncle Lewyn? Would you bring back from the dead all those people that I loved and lost? Tell me, Lord Stannis. Bring them back to me and House Martell will support your claim."

Stannis closed his eyes and, after thinking for a bit, he said:

"I can't. But I can offer you vengeance, at least. Wouldn't you want the Lannisters to be destroyed? To be washed away in a torrent of blood? Help me and I will give you that and more. You know I am a just man. I will give my allies anything they want for as long as they fight for justice."

"What allies? Maybe House Tyrell will help you, maybe not. As for Stark and Tully, I'm afraid your beloved brother wants his supposed son Joffrey to marry Sansa Stark. Do you think the honorable Eddard Stark would betray his dear friend Robert? His friend's son who will soon become his daughter's husband? You are a fool to think this."

Stannis didn't expect such a betrothal to be made between Joffrey and Sansa, especially as he sent so many letters to Winterfell containing the truth. But maybe... maybe those letters never reached Winterfell. Maybe those letters were intercepted by House Lannister somehow. Or maybe someone close to him is a traitor. All of those perspectives are horrendous for Stannis but he kept his composure and said:

"When Ned Stark finds out the truth, do you think he will besmirch his honor by marrying his daughter to a Lannister bastard?"

"Ned Stark also has a bastard, so I guess his honor on that regard is besmirched already. Not that I disagree, mind you. I have eight bastard daughters so I don't judge what a man does with his cock. And besides, even if Stark finds out this... truth of yours, do you think he will have the heart to tell Robert? To ruin his friend's pride or... what's left of it? You said you sent letters to Winterfell. Maybe Stark knows already and prefers to leave it that way. A roaring lion is a greater ally than a wounded stag."

"Stark may have a bastard, but his honor is irreproachable. I trust him he will do the right thing."

"Maybe you trust him but that doesn't change the fact that many people changed their beliefs when they felt the lion's breath in the back of their heads."

"Stark is not like this."

"The only man I trust in this world is myself. I know I won't bend. I hate the Lannisters and I will destroy them, even though it will be the last thing I'm going to do in this fucking world. But that's me. Stark has no quarrel with them. Do you think Ned will risk his beloved family's safety just to go to war again?"

"He will if that is the just thing to do."

"Hmm... Allow me to tell you a little story about a man who believed himself to be immortal. Nobody could touch him. That man had a paramour whom he loved more than anything else in the world. If that woman would have told this man to bring her the fucking moon, he would have climbed up to high heaven, pick the moon and bring it to her. Now, imagine how that man felt when he caught her in bed with a snake. His world ended when he saw that snake with his wicked tongue inside his woman's cunt. The man, of course, challenged the snake to a duel. Big mistake. Just one little scratch from the snake's teeth was more than enough to kill the man. So you see what people would do to protect what they own?"

"I know who you're talking about. Ned Stark is not Yronwood. He will protect his family and his honor."

"You surprise me, my lord. For a man like you to trust a man so quickly..."

"It's because I understand honor."

Oberyn laughed:

"I'm sure you understand honor. Shame that your brother didn't. The moment he gave Renly Storm's End and gave you the dragons' nest, knowing how much he hated them. And you hated this place, probably still do."

Stannis looked at the prince of Dorne with anger but he knew he was right. He hated Dragonstone when Robert gave the castle to him. Everything Oberyn Martell said had merit, putting Stannis Baratheon in difficulty. Oberyn spoke again:

"Think about what we've talked."

Saying this, the Red Viper and his paramour left the Painted Table Room and went straight for their chambers, leaving Stannis Baratheon boiling with fury. In the meantime, in the portraits room, the little lord Robert Arryn was touching again every painting his small hand could reach, hoping that one of them would provide him with an answer to the question that tormented him: how to find the _Targaryen treasure_ that will save his Mommy? Shireen was with the young boy and, while she didn't really believe the child had visions, she was very interested in the paintings and the stories behind them. Stannis' daughter was very pleased with the fact that Robert was interested in history just as much as her.

"Hey, Robert, why are you touching every painting?"

"One of them will tell me how to save my mommy!"

"Your mommy is fine, she is at the Eyrie. No one can hurt her there."

"You lie."

"How can you say that?"

"Because it's true. Only I can save her!"

Shireen decided to play along:

"Fine, but tell me what you need? Maybe I can help you!"

"Would you do that for me?"

"Of course, silly. Now tell me what exactly do you need?"

"The one-eyed man said that in this castle are dragon treasures of knowledge and... something else and those things can save us. And if they can save us, they will save Mommy too!"

"What one-eyed man?"

Robert frowned and pointed out to the portrait of Brynden Rivers:

"That one. The Hand of the King."

"But... Bloodraven died years ago. It's impossible."

"I know, this is why I must talk to him again. Or with someone... I DON'T WANT MOMMY TO DIE!"

"Shh, she won't die, Robert. Now, tell me how to help you."

"Touch everything like I do, maybe... maybe they will answer!"

"Fine."

Shireen started to touch the portraits she could reach on one side while Robert touched those on the other side. After half an hour, Shireen said:

"I have to go to my chambers. It's time for Septa Rea's embroidery lesson. I hate those... but if I say no to the septa, mother will punish me. I'll come back to help you later, Robert."

"Thank you."

Shireen smiled. Robert finally said something nice to her. It's good. Father said she has to marry him someday, so if he is nice, maybe it won't be as bad. After the young girl left the room, Robert continued to check the paintings. He stopped in front of Maekar Targaryen's image:

"Please, your... your grace? Help Mommy, please..."

Nothing. Sweetrobin was furious and he started to shout:

"SOMEONE! HELP MY MOMMY!"

The small boy then punched with his little fist the painting of Brynden Rivers. Suddenly, Sweetrobin felt cold, very cold. He closed his eyes but when he opened them, he wasn't at Dragonstone anymore.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

The child could not recognize the place he was now, but he was in a dark castle in a very cold place. In front of him, a large group of men, all dressed with black cloaks stood in front of a table. On the central seat of the table, on the other side, stood Brynden, the one-eyed man, but he looked much older than in the painting, having a white beard and a wrinkled face. Sweetrobin approached him and started to listen:

 _"_ _Lord Commander, for this month we have a full pantry. Meat, beer, fruits, vegetables. We are alright in that regard. Also, Ser Rylos Waters required twenty good men to help rebuild the gate that collapsed at the Shadow Tower."_

 _"_ _Lord Builder, can we afford to dispatch those men?"_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_

 _"_ _Fine. Loan the men to Ser Rylos for a month."_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_

 _"_ _Lord Commander, Finn and Duly sneaked out to the brothel in Mole's Town. They left their post to Ser Gawan, but we found him in the morning drunk, breeches full of piss."_

 _"_ _Bring Finn, Duly and Ser Gawan here."_

A few brothers brought the three inside the meeting hall. They were tied up with rope. Finn was a young, pale-skinned brother who took his vows only a few months ago while Duly, a fat man with small eyes and small fingers and Ser Gawan Brax were old and jaded. Brynden Rivers ordered the men to cut the ropes off the men.

 _"_ _Finn. Your young and stupid blood rushed again to your head and you broke your vows. But because you are young, I will let it slide. Just this once. But as punishment, you will stay posted on the top of the Wall for a month. If you sneak out again, I will geld you personally."_

 _"_ _Thank you, m'lord."_

 _"_ _As for you, Duly, it seems the position of sentry is wrong for one with such talent at sneaking. I'm promoting you to ranger."_

 _"_ _But, Lord Commander, I... I am not that... young."_

 _"_ _But you were young enough to sneak out and fuck girls at the brothel, no?"_

 _"_ _But..."_

 _"_ _No buts. If you choose to disobey my order, I will execute you."_

 _"_ _Of course not. Thank you for the promotion, my lord."_

 _"_ _Ser Gawan. I must say, I am very disappointed in your attitude. But you are a knight, even though you are shit at it. I'm tired of your drunken mishaps. Lads, lock him in one of the cells. He needs to take the drink out of him. Give him a bucket for puke, one for shit and one for piss. You will get out a new and improved man, do you understand? Aemon will give you an herbal mixture to dull the pain."_

 _"_ _Thank you, my lord."_

 _"_ _Get out of my face. Other issues?"_

 _"_ _Lord Commander, Rog returned this morning with two wildlings. One of them claimed to have seen dead men rising from their graves."_

A bald man with a brown beard said:

 _"_ _That's a bunch of hogwash if you ask me. Those fucking shits would sell their own damned mother to cross over to our side. I say we should kill them."_

Brynden finally spoke:

 _"_ _Hogwash? Is it hogwash now? The fact that those wildlings preferred to be captured by us instead of... what's there, beyond the Wall? If I were you, Ser Qorgyle, I would shut up."_

 _"_ _But why? They are clearly deluded. Lord Commander, with all due respect, but I haven't seen any necromancers north of the Wall, and I am here since I was half a boy."_

A bulky, grey haired man spoke:

 _"_ _I say we interrogate the captives really hard. They will tell us everything."_

Brynden Rivers said:

 _"_ _No. I will interrogate them. Marrick, fry some sausages and bring a keg of beer to the ice cell."_

Edwyle Qorgyle said:

 _"_ _Now we feast with the fucking wildlings?"_

Bloodraven's red eye was suddenly fixated on the Dornishman. Qorgyle already trembled. Aegon's son spoke softly, while staring at Ser Edwyle.

 _"_ _Marrick, you heard my order. Carry it out."_

 _"_ _Of course, Lord Commander."_

The steward left and Brynden followed, descending to the ice cells where the two wildlings were chained to the wall.

 _"_ _So, what are your names?"_

 _"_ _M...Morwen Sixspears."_

 _"_ _Addar."_

 _"_ _Sixspears?"_

 _"_ _Yes... I hunt with six spears..."_

 _"_ _I see. Now, I suppose you are hungry. The steward will bring us food."_

 _"_ _I don't eat from crows."_

 _"_ _Why not?"_

 _"_ _Because... I know you, king crow. You are a fucking sorcerer. You will turn us crows."_

 _"_ _If I wanted to turn you crows, I would have left the rangers have their way with you. You would have had feathers in no time. Now, dinner!"_

Marrick brought what his Lord Commander asked him to bring to the cells and, after the steward left, Bloodraven took a sausage and started to chow on it.

 _"_ _Delicious. The aroma is... formidable."_

The two wildlings were clearly hungry and Morwyn eventually said:

 _"_ _Give me a bloody bite... I can't..."_

 _"_ _Morwyn!"_

 _"_ _No... let him turn me crow. I'll die of hunger!"_

 _"_ _Here."_

After eating three sausages, Morwyn said:

 _"_ _I feel the same as before."_

 _"_ _Of course you do. Now, Addar, was it? Don't you want a bite too?"_

Addar eventually relented and reached for Brynden's pale hand and took the sausage. After eating it, he said:

 _"_ _I..."_

 _"_ _You... Now, let's talk. Do not thing that food is free. I feed you, you feed me."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Information. Why did you leave your village?"_

 _"_ _I told you. Dead men attacked the fucking village."_

 _"_ _How many?"_

 _"_ _A lot. At first it was a plague. The children were gone first, then the old people and then men started to die. We buried them but at night, we found the graves empty. We thought cannibals stole them but..."_

 _"_ _But what?"_

 _"_ _But the spearwives found them. They were alive... alive! They... they chowed down on the spearwives. We fought them, our children, our fathers... They... they trampled us. I will never forget them... blue eyes, blue eyes just... staring at us..."_

 _"_ _How did you escape?"_

 _"_ _We... burned the village. It seems only fire can kill the fuckers."_

 _"_ _Are you the only survivors?"_

 _"_ _We don't know. It's bad up there. I said to Addar that the crows could help. You hunt those kind of things, aren't you?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Burn them all, that's how you kill them. Burn them all!"_

Brynden Rivers said:

 _"_ _Well, then, this has been a most fructuous conversation. Here, take the food and the beer. Eat, drink and be ready."_

 _"_ _For what?"_

 _"_ _I will take you with us. I will command a ranging north of the Wall. You will take us to your former village and in return, I will grant you protection here, at Castle Black."_

 _"_ _What? So you want us to go back there? For what? To live the rest of our lives as crows?"_

 _"_ _At least you live. It's clear to me that you wish to live, both of you. If you did not wish to live, you wouldn't have sought solace here."_

The two wildlings groaned but eventually agreed. Robert followed Brynden Rivers out of the ice cells and into his quarters, where three ravens stood perched on a metal bar across the ceiling. Bloodraven nodded to them and said:

 _"_ _Go."_

The three birds left through the window and, after a while, someone knocked at the door.

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _It's Aemon, granduncle."_

 _"_ _Come in."_

Robert noticed the name "Aemon". It was the same boy from an earlier vision, now older and also with the Night's Watch.

 _"_ _I gave Ser Gawan something for his... problems. It will make his transition from drink to normalcy a bit more bearable."_

 _"_ _Good."_

 _"_ _Um... about the wildling issue, it is as we feared. There are no necromancers there. It's something else."_

 _"_ _I know. Necromancers could have raised one or two corpses but according to the wildlings, there were dozens of them. Each of them died after a bout of plague, each of them buried by the villagers, every one of them arose."_

 _"_ _Did the wildlings tell you anything else?"_

 _"_ _They told me the dead people had blue eyes. So..."_

 _"_ _By the gods... So, the dead... are they still there?"_

 _"_ _No. The wildlings told me they burned the village with the dead inside. Apparently, the only way to kill them is to burn them."_

 _"_ _So... we just burn them all?"_

 _"_ _I'm afraid so. I'll have the Raven's Teeth stock up on arrows and oil. We will burn them one by one."_

 _"_ _So, we go there?"_

 _"_ _Me, not you."_

 _"_ _How so? What if you need a healer with you? Frostbite can be lethal, you know that."_

 _"_ _And I need you here to keep an eye on things. Until we return, you have Castle Black. And if I don't return... I suppose the new Lord Commander would have to fight those monsters. They will probably choose Qorgyle... Good man, but a bit dumb. He won't be as inquisitive as me in this matter."_

 _"_ _Don't say that! You have a lot more years to live..."_

 _"_ _Say what? I am old now... at least I want to die as I lived, for this realm. You know, Aemon, after I threw my honor in the shitter and came here... I wished to leave all behind. To forget about Westeros altogether. But here... here is the great fight. I will burn them all..."_

Robert returned in front of Bloodraven's painting, smiling and jumping on one foot:

"I will BURN THEM ALL! I will save Mommy! I will BURN THEM ALL!"

Outside, one of the guards said to another:

"Poor child. This place got him even madder."

"Could the dragons' madness be contagious?"

"I don't know. But he certainly sounds mad."

In the Painted Table Room, Stannis was angry beyond imagination, throwing away pieces from the table all over the place:

"Stark, be damned!"

Davos, who was with him said:

"My lord, please, calm down. Maybe our ravens were shot down. It's not like we received any answer from Lord Stark."

"Didn't you hear what I told you? He wants to marry his daughter to that bastard!"

"Because he doesn't know! That's a proof he didn't get any of our letters. But that also means the Lannisters know about our plans."

"It's true. Damn it, Davos... it's madness. And that prince of Dorne! I don't know what he truly wants. At least he will meet the Tyrells, at least we gained that. But he is not convinced of our strategy."

"If this betrothal is true, we lost Stark and Tully."

"Damn it. The northmen, the rivermen and the valemen would have kept Tywin busy while we conquered King's Landing with Tyrell, Martell and Baratheon forces. Now... I don't have anyone except the Vale."

"The Tyrells won't refuse us. Lord Renly is married to their daughter so..."

"So what? For as long as Renly doesn't put a son inside Margaery, this marriage means less than dirt. And that's a problem."

"My lord..."

"Yes?"

"What about the Greyjoys? They hate the Lannisters."

"They also hate the Baratheons, the Starks, the Redwynes, the Hightowers and everyone who is not ironborn!"

"I'm not talking about Balon Greyjoy."

"Then?"

"You see, when I was... you know, a smuggler, there were no men we feared more than the ironborn, not even the slavers from Volantis. I remember once... they raided half of the cities on the Saffron Straits. Not Balon, but his brother, Victarion."

"Victarion Greyjoy is dumber than an ox. I don't need such an ally. Besides, what would he gain from helping me?"

"Assure him that when you become king, his help won't be forgotten. The ironborn are the best seamen in the world. Imagine, my lord: you convince Greyjoy to come to our little meeting on the roseroad with Tyrell and Martell. The flower and the sun will see that the most... neutral Great House joined us, they will be forced to do it too. Greyjoy will raid Lannister supply lines both at sea and on rivers. Also, they will help us take the capital."

"Your words have merit, smuggler. But I will be struck by lightning nine hundred times in a row before I will trust a damned Greyjoy."

"Like it or not, Greyjoys won't stay neutral in this. Better they join us than the Lannisters."

"Leave me, Davos, I need to think about it."

"Of course."

After a while, Stannis started to write a letter. After finishing it, he called on a guard:

"Tell Pylos to send this to Pyke. Through the fastest raven, yes?"

"Yes, my lord."

 _I am mad for doing this. But without madness, I will have injustice._


	18. Prophet

Finally, the time was upon him. Stannis, Oberyn and their entourage arrived at the inn. The sun was shining but the Lord of Dragonstone couldn't help but notice that it was colder than usual.

 _Winter is coming after all..._

The Starks are always right with this one. Sometimes, the summer is long and the smallfolk believe it will last forever and then... the white ravens come from the Citadel, announcing that the heavy snow will come back again. Stannis noticed a large group of soldiers in the inn's courtyard, some bearing the rose of the Tyrells while others bearing his House's stag.

 _So Renly is here. Good. Maybe now the Viper will listen. Three Great Houses are far stronger than one._

To his surprise, Stannis noticed something else. A group of armored warriors holding black banners with golden kraken on them stood isolated from the Tyrell-Baratheon group. House Greyjoy answered Stannis' call. Now, it was time for negotiations. The Baratheon ordered a soldier under his command to take care of the Arryn child and to bring him in only when he would call for him. The man bowed and Stannis, alongside Davos and the Prince of Dorne wanted to enter the inn. However, before that, a black haired man exited the establishment and approached Stannis. It was Renly:

"Brother. So, you finally came."

"Long journey, both by ship and on land. So, who is inside?"

"My beloved good-father and his beloved mother, Ser Loras... My wife Margaery is at Highgarden. Also... Greyjoy is there, making a fool of himself, arguing with the Tyrells."

"Balon?"

"Not Balon. His brother Victarion and Asha, Balon's daughter."

"It seems women become more and more powerful, isn't it? First the Redwyne woman, now the Greyjoy child..."

"She is actually reasonable, more so than her uncle. That one is a handful, I tell you that."

Stannis and Renly entered the inn and saw the whole assembly: Olenna Redwyne, Mace Tyrell, Loras Tyrell and, of course, the large and imposing Victarion Greyjoy and a young woman with black hair.

"Isn't this rich? I was there on my ship thinking I will speak with men. Warriors, the strongest the green lands have to offer. Instead, I'm here sharing bread and wine with a crone from the Reach and her useless, flowery family. These negotiations of yours aren't starting well, stag!"

"Oh, dear, that mouth of yours should be washed with soap as soon as possible. If you have soap on the Iron Islands, of course."

"So you say we are a bunch of unwashed curs, isn't it? This is how you Reach girls describe us after we take you to the Islands and pounce your peaches you till you pass out? _Unwashed?_ "

Stannis sighed and slammed his fist on a table:

"Enough. I appreciate that you are here, but let's be civil. We have important matters to discuss."

"Such as? Do you want to take another son from us and foster him with the wolves? Sorry. No sons here! Only nieces!"

The ironborn captain pointed out to the young black haired woman dressed in men's armor adorned with a kraken on the chest. Asha Greyjoy said:

"Out with it, or we leave!"

Stannis frowned, clearly offended by Asha's indolence. Victarion Greyjoy started to laugh:

"Fierce one my brother's daughter. You know, after you and your friends the wolves killed my nephews and almost destroyed my House, for years I could think of nothing but revenge. To taste Baratheon blood on my tongue. You are in luck she convinced me to join your little party."

Stannis was not impressed by the ironborn's bravado:

"I hope you did read my letter, Lord Victarion."

To call such a man a _lord_ disgusted Stannis but he had to be civil if he wished to have the Greyjoys on his side. Even though Balon is lord in the Iron Islands, Victarion is far the more popular figure among the ironborn. The exploits of the _Iron Captain_ were well known from the Lonely Light to the Saffron Straits and, also, he is known to be the only one of the Greyjoy brothers with a shade of honor inside them. The Lord of Dragonstone tried to capitalize on this, but Olenna Redwyne interrupted him:

"You assume wrong, Lord Stannis. Such a man can't possibly know how to read."

"Seems the Queen of Thorns can't keep her mouth shut. Tell me, do you have this immense desire for me to send you to the watery halls so that the Drowned God and all those that feast with him will plough your wrinkled arse?"

Mace Tyrell, Lady Olenna's son, arose from his chair and said:

"Just a moment, my mother will not be insulted by one such as you..."

"Shut up, Mace. Let him be."

"But, mother..."

"Sit down, Mace."

" _Sit down, Mace. Leave mommy alone. Mommy likes to be insulted by the big, bad ironborn. Maybe mommy wants to be bedded by the big, bad ironborn._ Ha, ha! See, stag? This is your Warden of the South. This is the man that will lead one of your main allies in your little game."

"And I am hoping that you will lead our navy, if you stop behaving like a child. This is a war council!"

"Do you, now? And what war is this? I know of nothing of the sort!"

"My brother, Robert, has been betrayed. His children, the supposed _princes_ Joffrey, Tommen and the supposed _princess_ Myrcella are nothing more than bastards. My brother is not their father. I have sources that informed me Robert is to be killed in order for Joffrey to succeed him as king. If that happens, I will claim the throne and expose him for a bastard."

Renly, who took a seat near his good-father Mace, said:

"And this is why we need all the help we can get. My marriage to the fair lady Margaery cemented the Baratheon-Tyrell alliance. I hope Houses Greyjoy and Martell will join us. This is why we are having this discussion."

Oberyn Martell said:

"Your marriage with the... fair lady Margaery doesn't mean anything. Do you think the Reachmen will go north from their warm and cozy seat in Highgarden just to put Stannis on the Iron Throne? Now, when the weather starts to turn and winter approaches? Robert is still alive and, while I also believe the queen's children are bastards, if we ride now with Stannis, we would be nothing but traitors and rebels."

Olenna agreed:

"It seems the world truly turned upside down if the Red Viper of Dorne thinks with his head. Lord Stannis, how do you know His Grace is to die?"

"I have solid information from the court. As soon as Robert returns with Ned Stark, they will start to move."

"Who?"

"The Lannisters. They killed Jon Arryn because they found out we knew about the queen and her bastards."

"I can see the Lannisters doing this. Arryn was old, so his death would have been considered natural. They probably will try to kill Ned Stark too, if they will consider him to be an encumbrance."

"Exactly."

Victarion said:

"And how is all of this affecting us, the Iron Islands? Why should we care who sits his arse on the Iron Throne? Life is the same for us, it doesn't matter if a Targaryen or a Baratheon or even a Lannister bastard is king."

"It affects everyone, Lord Victarion. But I can't hope to make you see reason, so I will sweeten the pot and ask you: what do you want in exchange for your help?"

"Hmm... Well... Give us Oldtown and... maybe the Arbor too after we put your arse on the throne and we have a deal."

Mace Tyrell gasped while Olenna said:

"It's clearly seawater addled your mind. Lord Stannis, if you agree with this, you will have a new enemy in my House, marriage or no marriage."

"Of course I won't agree with this. Lord Victarion, your request can't be granted."

"Then, I'm out of here."

Victarion prepared to left the inn but Asha said:

"Uncle, stay. Lord Stannis, if House Greyjoy sails with you and helps you take the Iron Throne, will you grant the Iron Islands independence?"

The Lord of Dragonstone was stupefied:

"You are asking me to renounce to a part of the realm?"

"A part that has been a thorn in the Iron Throne's side for three hundred years and for thousands of years before it. Mainlanders view the Iron Islands as dangerous and a nuisance. Grant us independence and we will swear we will never raid Westerosi coasts again. Give us a chance to become strong on our own terms."

Victarion Greyjoy said:

"Hmm... and this new independent realm will, of course, ruled by a king."

His niece added:

"A king equal to the one on the Iron Throne."

Olenna Redwyne said:

"A noble request, dear, but you do realize that your father is Lord of the Iron Islands and, as I know him... he will not agree with this."

"That is our problem, what my father wants or don't."

Renly Baratheon looked at his brother who was thinking at Asha's proposal and said to Victarion:

"If the Iron Islands are granted independence, both kings can negotiate some temporary boons to be granted to Pyke, just to make the ironborn's transition from reaving to living normal easier. Loans, trading routes, materials, all that."

Victarion interrupted Renly:

"You are good with your words, but you forgot that reaving is part of what we are. She said we don't attack Westerosi ships. She didn't say we can't raid the Stepstones or the slaver ships. Or the Lysene."

It was a steep price to pay, but even a child knows that the ironborn are the best sailors in the entire world. They survived thousands of years through raiding and reaving as their Iron Islands can't produce anything of value except wood and sometimes metal from the mines. Stannis was thinking that pacifying the ironborn would look very good in the eyes of the realm, even though that would mean renouncing to the Iron Islands.

"The Iron Throne has a treaty with the Free Cities. We protect their ships and in exchange they sell their wares in the capital at a much lower price."

Victarion Greyjoy laughed:

"Then hire ships from the Free Cities and leave us be."

"This is not what I meant."

"Then what? It seems to me that you ask for too much while you offer nothing in return."

"Independence isn't enough?"

"The Drowned God's ways are clear. The iron price must be paid, no matter what. It is our way, since the dawn of time."

"Your way can change if you wish to survive. Let's say I will grant you independence, once I'm on the Iron Throne. Maybe I will give laws to the realm that say your people can't be harmed. But what about every other realm you've wronged? What about the Free Cities or the slaver cities? What about the Summer Isles or Naath? Ib and Qarth? Yi Ti? The only reason you are not attacked is because you are part of the Seven Kingdoms and such an attack will incur the wrath of the Iron Throne. But without the Iron Throne? You will be like a fish in a barrel. Every navy outside of Westeros will want to exact revenge on you."

"Let them come. No foreign army can take us down."

"This arrogance of yours is the reason your nephews have been killed and your House has been shamed. You thought yourself more powerful that you truly were, and now you repeat the same mistake again. Lord Victarion, my offer is this: I will grant independence to the Iron Islands and let them form their own kingdom with a king of their choosing. The manner you choose such a man is of no importance to me. Also, I will declare the Iron Islands a... friend state to the Seven Kingdoms and grant you a special protection from foreign invaders which I don't doubt will come to your doorstep. The armies and navies of the Seven Kingdoms swept the Iron Islands once. Imagine how a well-armed, well-drilled invasion force from outside will perform. It is a thing to attack trading cogs and slave ships. It is a different thing to actually fight the entire might of the... Yi Ti fleet, let's say."

Victarion frowned but realized that Stannis was right. The Iron Islands are hated by the entire known world. Asha Greyjoy said:

"Your words have merit. Many ironborn lords will see that, if we care to convince them. But three Great Houses won't be enough to put you on the Throne, assuming the Tyrells join you."

Olenna Redwyne said:

"War is never good. But we can't allow our pride to be tarnished by having a Lannister bastard to rule us. We throw our lots with Stannis, aren't we, Mace?"

"Uh... Yes. House Tyrell declares for Lord Stannis."

"Thank you. What about you, Prince Oberyn?"

"The pride of the Dornishmen is even greater than the pride of House Tyrell. Fighting alongside Reachmen is never something that's well loved by my people."

Loras said:

"House Tyrell fought alongside House Martell during Robert's Rebellion."

"And what good did that do to us? To my sister? To my nephew and niece? My family was butchered while your father and his bannermen feasted under the walls of Storm's End."

"Just a moment, Prince Oberyn, I besieged Storm's End!"

Stannis said:

"It didn't look like that from where I was. Believe me, I was there too."

Davos said:

"Indeed."

"Anyway, my word would be enough for my brother to call his banners and join you, Lord Stannis. I incline to accept, if our beloved friends from the Reach and the Iron Islands are in."

"But this... coalition you want to build is incomplete, Lord Stannis. Bring the Arryn boy to us. Let's see him for what he truly is. A province is as strong as its ruler, isn't it?"

Stannis started to sweat. Asha Greyjoy just doomed the entire alliance the Lord of Dragonstone wanted to build. When Tyrell and Greyjoy will see the wretched boy and how addled he is, they will laugh and leave him with no friends, no allies and no throne.

"Yes, bring us this boy. I heard he is quite the child."

Now that Olenna expressed her desire to meet Robert Arryn too, Stannis couldn't refuse them now. Victarion Greyjoy added:

"Well, I haven't seen an Arryn in years. They are quite powerful. One question. Is it true that he shits his pants?"

"Oh, aren't you the curious one, Lord Greyjoy? I never thought the great Iron Captain would be so interested in another man's shit."

Olenna Redwyne retorted while Victarion was seething. Stannis opened the inn's door and ordered his man to bring in Robert Arryn. The child was dressed in an expensive blue doublet and a grey cloak with a falcon model adorned his shoulders. He was holding his weirwood bow in his small, trembling hand. In the inn, everyone's eyes were on him. Young Sweetrobin looked at Renly and Loras the first time, as they was the only men besides Stannis and Davos in the room that he knew. Also, he looked at the older, fatter man near Renly who had a mixture of curiosity and pity in his eyes. An even older woman looked back at Robert but she smiled while another woman, younger and with black hair had a serious look on her face. When he looked at the large man, suddenly his heart started to beat even faster. The room started to spin with him. Robert knew what was this. The tree would show him another vision, something that will help him save his mommy. This time, he was outside and it was raining! It was a stormy night. The child tried to go somewhere to protect himself from the rain but he couldn't move. Suddenly, the same man as in the inn descended a large staircase and approached the beach. He was carrying someone in his arms. That someone was dead, Robert believed, as the dead person was wrapped in a bedsheet red with blood. The man kneeled and put the person he was carrying down in the water. He started to speak:

 _"_ _I... I didn't want to... to do this to you. But... he was with you. He was inside you. He made you HIS woman while he laughed at me. He filled you with his cursed seed and put a wretched child inside you. He SAID to me that you gave yourself to him willingly... That he made you his whore and you loved every moment of it. I had to do THIS! MY HONOR as captain, as ironborn is at stake. But... I love you. Nothing will change that._

Another man approached the black haired man. This one wore a long, green robe and had black hair too, but wet and full of seaweed.

 _"_ _Brother, what is done, is done. At least now, she is at peace. May the Drowned God let her feast in his halls."_

The first man was clearly angry and grabbed his brother by his throat:

 _"_ _Unhand me, Victarion! It is not me who is the object of your anger."_

Victarion left his brother and drew his axe while returning to the castle. The robed man followed him:

 _"_ _Victarion, don't!"_

Robert followed the two men in the castle. There, they climbed a set of stairs and, after reaching a room, Victarion kicked the wooden door, destroying it completely. Inside, another man awaited. Sweetrobin felt a great amount of fear looking at that person, who had black hair like the others but had a patch over his left eye and a dark beard.

 _"_ _What is the matter, Victarion? Can't you just knock?"_

 _"_ _You fucking monster. You are so shameless, even now when I am mourning?"_

 _"_ _And it's my fault why? I told you, brother, she came at me wet and willing. It was here, in this very bed, where it happened. She came to me and said: Euron, oh, Euron! Whenever I look at you, I feel... pain. Not just in my heart but here, in my nasty place..."_

Euron pointed at his crotch while continuing, his brother boiling with hatred:

 _"_... _and... you know... Victarion isn't half the man that you are. You have no idea what dirty things we did, brother. How my cock made her so happy, filling her with happiness to the very core!"_

The robed man said:

 _"_ _Enough with your filth!"_

He then looked at Victarion:

 _"_ _He is still our brother, no matter how evil is he."_

 _"_ _That's right, big man, I am still your brother, your older brother I might add. Interesting how I am older and still... I made your beloved wife squirm with pleasure. It seems that Victarion is big everywhere but where it matters!"_

Euron started to laugh and suddenly, Robert wasn't in that castle anymore. He was in a city, large, beautiful, even more so than the capital. Sweetrobin was now following Euron instead of Victarion. Now, the man was changed, his lips being blue instead of red and his visage was paler. In his arms he carried a wooden box as he approached a large temple with two strange doors, one white and one black. Euron put the box down and knocked on the black door. After a while, the doors opened and the one-eyed man picked up his box and entered the temple. Robert followed him inside. It was very dark, lightened only by candles put in front of strange statues. Two statues he recognized, one being the statue of the Stranger and another was a face like those carved in the weirwood trees by those who believed in the Old Gods. Euron stopped and a cloaked man approached him and said:

 _"_ _Who are you?"_

 _"_ _I am Euron, son of Quellon of House Greyjoy."_

 _"_ _What do you wish, Euron of House Greyjoy?"_

 _"_ _I wish my brother dead. I am willing to pay anything you want."_

 _"_ _Which one of your brothers."_

 _"_ _Balon."_

 _"_ _Balon Greyjoy is the King of the Iron Islands and the North, isn't this how he calls himself? You do realize that in the eyes of the Many-Faced God, such a man has value. A lot of value."_

 _"_ _Oh, I do realize. This is why I brought you this!"_

He handed the box to the cloaked figure who opened it. What was inside, Robert couldn't see, but the contents of the box seemed to have shocked the man. Euron smiled and said:

 _"_ _I think that should cover your payment, isn't it?"_

The man nodded and he closed the box.

 _"_ _Do you wish for him to die in a specific way?"_

 _"_ _Your choice. Be creative."_

 _"_ _We will grant King Balon Greyjoy the peace offered by the Many-Faced God."_

 _"_ _Good."_

The man nodded again and left with the box. Euron left the strange temple and approached the boat that brought him on the island with the building. Suddenly he stopped and turned his head towards Robert. The boy was frightened and tried to run but his legs wouldn't listen to him. Euron ripped the patch he was wearing on his left eye. The eye was closed but the child noticed a small, weird symbol on the eyelid. Euron opened his left eye and Sweetrobin felt like he was choked by darkness itself. He tried to cry but to no avail. Only darkness was underneath Euron's eyepatch.

"Aaaaaagh! No, no, don't kill me, please! It's Balon you want dead, not me! Not me! I am Robert!"

Stannis grinded his teeth in anger while Victarion approached the boy and said:

"What do you say, boy? Say it again!"

"Please, no! It is Balon you want dead..."

"I don't want my brother dead, you crazy child!"

"Please, Euron... please!"

Asha was shocked while Victarion was red-faced and sweaty:

"What the... Do you say that the Crow's Eye want my brother dead?"

"PLEASE, PLEASE!"

Stannis tried to defuse the situation:

"Lord Victarion, the boy is unwell. He has an illness."

"Shut up. This is no illness. The boy can see things that we cannot. Ah, now I understand. This is your true weapon, isn't it, stag? You use him to spy on your enemies and then strike where they are weak... I see now..."

"What? I don't..."

Renly was shocked, while the Tyrells were also livid. Olenna said:

"This was unexpected. First, we heard that you consort with an eastern priestess, now you have an... Arryn prophet? You are truly full of surprises, Lord Stannis. Now we can really talk alliances."

Oberyn Martell said:

"Indeed. Such a child is very precious."

Victarion said:

"He is mine! Tell me, boy, what is going to happen with my brother! Tell me!"

Robert fell down, passing out from exhaustion. Davos said:

"Please, my lord, let me help him. I know how."

"Help him! Save him! Do anything you need! But the... prophet is mine!"

"The _prophet_ is ours. Now that the rabbit is out of the hole, I don't see any reason for Lord Stannis not to share him with us, if we are to be allies."

Stannis said, with a low and tired voice:

"The boy can't control what he sees."

Victarion said:

"Then make him!"

"I don't know how. Not even the... eastern priestess knows how."

Asha said:

"Maybe... Maybe Uncle Rodrik knows something about this. He read more books than anyone I know."

"Yes, yes, smart girl! Rodrik the Reader will know. Not much of a pirate that one but... oh, smart man! I will take the boy to Ten Towers to have Rodrik inspect him!"

"You won't. The child is my ward. I am the Lord Regent of the Vale."

"Then the Reader will come to Dragonstone! You will grant us this boon if we are to be...allies."

Rodrik the Reader was, of course, Lord Rodrik Harlaw, Lord of Ten Towers. One of the more civil ironborn, he was an avid reader and his library was said to contain thousands of unique volumes: histories, songs, even tomes of magic. Stannis said:

"Of course.. I will be honored to receive Lord Rodrik."

"Good. Then? Are we allies?"

Every lord and lady in the room nodded.

"In the eventuality of a war, Houses Baratheon, Tyrell, Greyjoy and Martell will fight as one."

"Yes. I will convince the ironborn that the future of our Islands will be bright as daylight if we follow you to war."

"And I will tell my brother Doran that revenge is finally within our grasp."

Stannis smiled. For the first time, the wretched boy, who now was cared for by Davos, brought him something: powerful allies.


	19. Your Grace

Though it was night and extremely cold, Robert followed diligently the Night's Watch since his dream began. The sun was still illuminating the sky when the watchmen left the last camp they made and now, after hours of walking through snow, they approached the edge of the cliff. A village could be seen below. Lord Commander Rivers ordered his men to stop and said:

 _"_ _Teeth, ready your bows. We are going to descend to a better vantage point. The rest of you, stay here. Ser Edwyle, if we don't return until dawn, go back to Castle Black with the men."_

Edwyle Qorgyle protested:

 _"_ _But, my lord..."_

 _"_ _That's an order."_

 _"_ _Of course, Lord Commander."_

 _"_ _Teeth, follow me!"_

A group of men with weirwood bows that looked like Robert's descended the cliff alongside their Lord Commander. The child found himself at the bottom already, with the village well within sights. After the Raven's Teeth descended, Brynden Rivers said:

 _"_ _We'll start with a simple volley. Steel tips. If it doesn't work, we'll try fire tips. The wildlings claimed that fire could stop these... dead men but we must first find out other weaknesses they have. We won't always have access to fire. Latty, you and your men go over there, underneath that oak and loose steel arrows at every dead man you see. If it doesn't work, shout. Dick, you and your men go over there and prepare your fire arrows. When you hear Latty, loose them. If both fire and steel doesn't work, maybe Valyrian steel will."_

He pointed at his sword, the _Dark Sister_.

 _"_ _Now, Ser Anders, Borr, Tom and Ser Lymond. Take these."_

Brynden Rivers produced several daggers from underneath his cloak and gave them to his men.

 _"_ _Valyrian steel daggers..."_

 _"_ _Yes. We have to try anything. Also, we have to consider even magical interactions with them."_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _Now, I am going to be honest with you. We might not survive this. Not that our survival was a priority here. Just don't die without fighting. Let's not forget the fact that the entire world is counting on us, even though they don't know us. They don't know Latty, the son of a miller. They don't know Dick, the son of a whore. They don't know Ser Anders and Ser Lymond, the bastard twins of Lannisport. They don't know Borr the Singer or Tom the Braavosi. They don't know me. They know the Bloodraven, but not Brynden. I was Hand of the King for twenty four years and Lord Commander of the Night's Watch for another thirteen. Yet, in all these years, nothing I've ever did felt as important as what we are about to do now. You see, men? We came to the Wall as rapers, murderers, traitors, thieves, rogues, wanderers. We inflicted much harm unto the realm but now we have a chance to repair a bit the chaos our abhorrent births brought upon the world. Raven's Teeth, we were heroes on the Redgrass Field, let's be heroes now too, though nobody will sing praise to our deed. Are you with me to the end, brothers?"_

A chorus of voices said:

 _"_ _To the end, Lord Commander!"_

Sweetrobin was awed. This is how a true lord and leader speaks, putting steel in the spines of even the most craven of his men. Robert dreamed of the day when he will lead his men into a war and fight like the Warrior himself, bringing glory to himself and his House and become known as a true hero. Until then, he had his mission: to save his Mommy. The child knew that following these archers would lead him to an answer. Brynden Rivers got himself and his men with daggers in position and then, with his right hand, signaled to Latty. After a few minutes, Latty's voice was heard:

 _"_ _Lord Commander, there are at least thirty dead men prowling the burned village. I'll loose the first volley."_

 _"_ _Good."_

Sweetrobin watched as the first set of arrows found their mark with deadly precision. However, despite the perfect shot of Latty and his men, the dead still wandered. The archer said:

 _"_ _Fucking whoresons won't die."_

Brynden Rivers acknowledged and said:

 _"_ _Dick, loose the fire arrows! Latty, switch to fire too."_

Fire arrows illuminated the night sky like deadly fireflies. Robert was impressed beyond any imagination. No story told to him by Shireen Baratheon or that kind ironborn who came to Dragonstone could ever encompass something like this. The child squinted his eyes and saw that the dead started to fall, burned by the fire arrows.

 _"_ _Lord Commander, the dead are starting to, well... die!"_

 _"_ _Good, keep the pressure. Men, we descend. Lads, be careful not to hit us!"_

 _"_ _Understood."_

Brynden and his four men with daggers descended the cliff and approached the wildling village. Some of the dead men ran towards the watchmen but the Lord Commander said:

 _"_ _Scatter. Engage one at the time."_

The men acknowledged and scattered in four different directions. One of the twins lunged at a dead man with the dagger and managed to take it down. Sweetrobin smiled, thinking that Valyrian steel daggers are one of the things that will save his Mommy. His attention was now on Brynden Rivers who took down six monsters with his _Dark Sister_. Even though the man was seventy-seven, he moved with the swiftness of a shadowcat and cut with a precision that would make even the Kingslayer envious. The fire arrows continued to rain on the dead while the ground forces finished off the remaining monsters. However, after a while, a few others joined the battle, but these... people were something else. Their skin was white and icy and their eyes were blue, just like the dead men's. They rode rotten horses and in their hands were pale, crystalline swords. The cold produced by them was unbearable and even Robert felt it, alongside fear. Brynden Rivers said:

 _"_ _Men, get back on the cliffs. Tell the others to run! Go to Qorgyle and return to Castle Black immediately with the rest of the watchmen!"_

Ser Anders said:

 _"_ _But, Lord Commander, these are..."_

 _"_ _Yes. Go! Now! I'll try to fight them!"_

 _"_ _Alone? Lord Commander..."_

 _"_ _Go, now! Tell the Raven's Teeth to vote for Qorgyle at the Choosing. He is better than the other alternatives."_

 _"_ _Understood... My lord..."_

 _"_ _Go!"_

The four left immediately and Brynden Rivers stood alone in front of the dead and those icy creatures. He closed his eye and, when he opened it, it wasn't red anymore but white. Suddenly, a flock of ravens carrying flaming branches descended upon the dead, burning them almost instantaneously. One of the icy men extended its hand and, before he could make a gesture, he was struck in the chest by an arrow. Robert looked and realized Bloodraven was the one who shot it. The struck warrior started to melt like ice near a bonfire. So, now Bloodraven's arrows can save Mommy. The child was more than happy. But where he could get them? They would work marvelously with his bow. Brynden Rivers then tried to shoot another arrow but some sort of icicle struck his hand, throwing his bow away from him. The Lord Commander cursed and grabbed his Valyrian steel sword and started to engage the second monster. The clash of the swords produced a sound that almost burst the child's eardrums but eventually, Brynden Rivers' sword proved to be superior. With his left hand, Aegon's bastard grabbed the frozen man and drove his sword into its guts. The monster shrieked in pain and crumbled. Three other icy warriors surrounded Bloodraven who took a small pouch from his belt and, after muttering a few words in what Robert believed was Valyrian, he threw it at his enemies. After the pouch fell, black smoke emerged from it, making the creatures writhe in pain and back off from the Lord Commander. Brynden Rivers attacked one of them with _Dark Sister_ and managed to kill it before he was struck in his left leg by another monster's ice sword. Robert uttered:

"NO! Fight, Ser! Fight for Mommy, please!"

The monster who stabbed Brynden in the leg received a flaming arrow in the chest. Even though it didn't kill it, it was enough to make it back off too. The Lord Commander saw that a man a black cloak approached him and said:

 _"_ _Lord Commander, grab my shoulder."_

 _"_ _No! What the fuck are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I... I can't leave you here. The Teeth who returned said you commanded us to return to Castle Black... But my duty is..."_

 _"_ _Your duty will get you killed, you fool. I am beyond help. You want to help me? Take that bow and leave me here!"_

 _"_ _But..."_

 _"_ _Do as I say, Ser Hubert!"_

Robert remembered! Hubert must have been Hubert Blackwood, the man who gave the bow to his grandson Ser Florian who in turn gave it to him! So his bow was Bloodraven's! Now he knew how to save his Mommy from all that's bad in the world. The Arryn child watched as Ser Hubert picked the bow who lied in the snow and left his Lord Commander, who was now at the mercy of the strange, white monsters. Both him and Robert noticed that a large army of the dead approached the village. The Lord Commander tried to get back on his feet but the wound in his leg was too painful and he was too old. He was extremely fatigued after the fight with the dead and the monsters. Brynden then sighed. Before the dead could finish him off, he took out another pouch from his waist, this time bigger than the other. With his good eye, he sought a dead that was still burning from the earlier attack and, when he found it, Brynden Rivers flung the pouch towards it. When the pouch hit the flaming corpse, the loudest sound Robert heard in his young life invaded his ears and a bright green flame almost blinded the boy. The rapidly moving green fire hit the monsters and a part of their army and the shock of the explosion flung Brynden Rivers yards away, where he hit the wall of a cottage. Bloodied and broken, Brynden Rivers took yet another pouch from his cloak this time and said:

 _"_ _The world belongs to humans."_

The remaining monsters and their army of corpses ran off, leaving the burning village and the wrecked bastard behind. Robert ran towards Lord Commander Rivers:

"Ser, ser! Thank you, ser! You are a good man! You protect people and Mommy! I love Mommy! Did you love your Mommy too?"

But the man didn't even acknowledge Robert's presence. He simply looked at the night sky and smiled, even though blood poured from him. Robert noticed however that it was a sad smile. The bastard eventually dropped the pouch from his mangled hand and his good eye closed, while the green flames burned everything around him.

"No, ser! Don't die! Please, ser!"

Suddenly, Brynden Rivers opened his eye and looked in the direction of Robert. The child rejoiced but noticed that Aegon the Fourth's son didn't look _at_ him but rather through him. Robert turned his eyes and noticed a small figure approach them. Sweetrobin was unable to see if that figure was man or monster until it came close to the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Then, Robert saw that it was a small creature, with skin not unlike that of a deer and large ears but who walked upright. That creature extended its hand that had only three fingers and a thumb to Brynden Rivers and said:

 _"_ _Do you truly believe in humans? After all that they've done?"_

 _"_ _I... I do."_

 _"_ _Why? They are flawed. They are craven, they are afraid of their own shadow. They lie and fight and kill."_

 _"_ _They love... too... They... can truly change... but for this, they must have... a future."_

The creature smiled and grabbed Brynden's hand:

 _"_ _And a future they will have."_

Robert suddenly returned to the portrait room on Dragonstone. Seeing Brynden Rivers' portrait, he started to cry and said:

"You saved everyone and Mommy too. Thank you! Now I must save her too! And everyone!"

In the distance, Stannis Baratheon and another man, with brown hair and grey beard looked at the boy who was crying in front of the Great Bastard's portrait.

"Who is he talking to?"

"I don't know. From what I've noticed, he seems to have the ability to look at past events. He probably saw someone die and that made him sad."

"Lord Rodrik, I assume you can interpret those... dreams of his?"

"I don't know. I must study him further. It's better if you leave me with him, my lord."

Stannis nodded. Since Rodrik Harlaw arrived on Dragonstone a fortnight ago, he seemed to have bonded with the boy, so the ironborn was now an invaluable ally in his quest to make better use of his ward's ability. Even though Harlaw's sons died in Balon's Rebellion, Rodrik didn't seem to hold any grudge towards Stannis, instead focusing on the future of the Iron Islands, as he considered the independence plan to be the best solution to civilize the ironborn and quench their reaving urges. Rodrik Harlaw approached Robert and said:

"What happened, little lord? What did you see?"

"I saw... him die! And then, he wasn't dead!"

He pointed at Brynden Rivers' portrait.

"Well, well, that's a mystery that always intrigued me. What happened to him?"

"He... fought dead men and strange monsters. He was cut and then he burned something green and baaaam, every monster was dead and he flew into a wall!"

"Dead men and strange monsters? And... wildfire?"

"Yes. You don't believe me, don't you? You think me mad!"

"No, child, of course not. I believe you. Describe for me those scary monsters."

"Ugh... ugly with ice swords and blue eyes and ice skin... horrendous! And it was so cold... And then a strange creature came and helped him and it was brown and ugly but it was good and..."

"Others... Children of the forest? But how?"

"What?"

"Ah... I will tell you their story tonight, before you sleep. You now must be exhausted after that... dream. Maybe you should go to bed."

"No... I want to save Mommy!"

"From who?"

"From them! The monsters!"

The Reader smiled and said:

"All of us want to save someone from something, even ironborn. For example, I want to save my people from themselves. This is why I am here. I will also help you save your mother."

"WILL YOU?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, ser! But... how do you want to save your people from themselves?"

"Ah, it's a long story. But perhaps, on the way to your bedroom, I will tell you. Come on, I'll piggyback you."

Sweetrobin jumped happily on Rodrik and while he was carried to his bedroom, the Reader said:

"You are so light. You should eat more."

"I will become fat as the king if I'll eat more."

"Hah, true enough. But you need to be strong, you know?"

"Like you."

"Well, I must say I am strong. All ironborn are strong. In fact, some would say we are too strong and not too smart."

"But you are smart. You know stories and things from books."

"On the Iron Islands, reading is viewed as queer. This is why we never amounted to anything. We are nothing more than mindless reavers, rapers and thieves and soon, we will pay for everything we did."

"But you are not bad!"

"I did my share of bad things, I assure you. You can't be an ironborn lord without having your arms elbows deep in blood. But I wish for a new direction for my people. We are not evil, like the mainlanders assume. We are just... the products of our own miserable place in this world."

"And you want to make them better?"

"Yes. Though I don't know if I would live to see any noticeable change in them. Quellon didn't, so I assume I won't either."

"Quellon?"

"The former Lord of the Iron Islands. He... wanted a different direction for us. He brought maesters on the Islands and with maesters came ravens, new, more efficient ways for agriculture and how it could be done on those rocks we call home. Yet... his sons dragged him to war and he died. We were friends, you know? We always talked about how the rest of the Seven Kingdoms prospered while we remained parasites. But..."

Rodrik Harlaw noticed that the boy he was carrying fell asleep. He hurried to the boy's bedroom and put him to bed. The sleeping child reminded the Lord of Ten Towers of his sons, Dagon and Arlan. He kissed Sweetrobin on the forehead and put Davos the puppet in his arms. After he left the child's room, the real Davos appeared and said:

"Lord Rodrik, Lord Stannis told me what happened. Is the child alright?"

"Yes, Ser Davos, he is. He fell asleep."

"What do you make of him?"

"The boy clearly has some abilities but it seems he can't control what he sees. For instance, today he saw the death of Brynden Rivers, or... the near-death, because according to what he saw, he was saved by a child of the forest from the Others."

"What?"

"Yes."

"I am not a learned man, my lord, but old wives' tales say that Brynden Rivers died almost fifty years ago. Or disappeared. Others and children of the forest? Fifty years ago?"

"Yes, it's very strange. Certainly, those creatures existed but... Also, the boy is obsessed with protecting his _Mommy_."

"Ah, Lady Tully. She has great influence on him."

"Indeed. However, there is something else that bothers me."

"What, my lord?"

"The child claims Bloodraven was in a fight with the Others and then he used wildfire to kill or... disable some of them? Of course, the blast almost killed him and he probably would have died if not for a child of the forest who apparently saved him."

"By the gods... Do you think that man is still alive now?"

"Nothing would surprise me anymore, to be honest."

The two men entered the Great Hall where Stannis Baratheon was livid. He had a letter in his hand.

"Robert is dead. That child was right."

"What? His Grace? How?"

"Hunting accident. He was drunk and a boar impaled him."

"What now?"

"Ned Stark wrote this to me. He claims he didn't write back due to the fact that he was afraid his letters would be intercepted by the Lannisters. Also, somebody tried to kill his son Brandon twice. The boy is apparently unconscious. Also, Stark verified my claim and he discovered we were right. Also, the queen-whore herself admitted."

"We have to move fast, my lord."

"Yes, we must. Davos, prepare the child, we leave Dragonstone for the capital. Lord Rodrik, where is Victarion Greyjoy?"

"The Iron Fleet is currently at Tarth. I will depart at once to bring them to King's Landing."

Pylos, who was there, said:

"Things are already in motion, my lord. Houses Baratheon, Tyrell and Greyjoy declared for you and all their bannermen too. Your brother Lord Renly fled the capital with his wife and they are currently calling the banners in the Stormlands and the Reach."

"So half the realm is in rebellion..."

"No. The Lannisters and their allies are rebels, for they support the claim of a false king. Also, there is another matter."

"What?"

"It is rumored that the princes are actually born from the incest between the queen and her brother the Kingslayer."

"Fiends... Monsters..."

The maester nodded and said:

"Indeed. The time has come... Your Grace."


	20. Proudwing

"They have no shred of honor, no dignity, no backbone. They would rather hide than face the truth. But, I swear to you, I will serve them the truth, right before I kill each and every one of them."

"I understand, Prince Oberyn, but this is not about your hatred towards the Lannisters. This alliance will die the moment one of us will put personal desires before the greater good. We must be focused on taking King's Landing."

"If Stannis' brother delivers, of course. Though I don't expect much from Renly."

"Then we should expect much from the stormlanders and the reachmen. Randyll Tarly took control of the Baratheon -Tyrell combined van. Twenty thousand in number. While the ironborn put pressure on the city from the sea in the east, Tarly will attack the western gates. Also, I heard Royce is bringing thirty thousand men from the Vale and with your Dornish forces coming from the south, the city will fall in no time."

"You are quite optimistic, Lord Harlaw. Don't forget that in the last letter we received before we left Dragonstone, Tywin Lannister assembled the western army at Lannisport. One hundred thousand strong. Also, they expect ten thousand more from an eastern sellsword company to arrive in the Westerlands. "

"The sellswords are of no interest to the ground forces. Victarion ordered twenty ships to set up an ambush south of Dorne. They will make sure the Lannisters don't get any reinforcements from the sea."

"Good. Tell me, Lord Harlaw, how did your niece convinced Balon Greyjoy to join Stannis?"

"Well, she told him this war will bring them what they always want, freedom, but the most vocal of them was Victarion. He went on a tirade that the ironborn were held back by weak leadership and by rebelling against a too powerful enemy. Many of the lords in the Iron Islands agree with this. Balon was smart enough to relent. Now, he probably thinks about a way to become king of this new ironborn state."

"Do you think he has any chances?"

"Don't know. Honestly, Balon Greyjoy's leadership only harmed us. It's time for a new mentality back home."

Oberyn smiled. He liked the ironborn, a man who was civil and fierce in equal measures. Since Stannis' fleet met the ironborn fleet and Harlaw joined their ship, they talked about many issues, from politics to history to even cooking. He then asked Lord Rodrik:

"Allow me this question. Unlike Victarion Greyjoy, you don't seem that religious to me. I know the ironborn would rather cut one of their arms off than deny the Drowned God. What happened?"

"I simply consider that prayer, to any god, is futile. As for the moment when I realized that? Well, long ago, when I was just a boy, I had an older brother, Argyl. He was father's heir and he was very proud of him. I loved him, too. He was kindhearted but at the same time, a courageous and skilled warrior. One day, the Myres rose in rebellion against my father and he dispatched me and Argyl to bring them back into the fold. We went to Castle Noose with five hundred men and asked their lord to stand down and bend the knee but the fucker burned his own castle and fled. We followed him into an abandoned mine shaft but he trapped us there. The roof caved in on us. Argyl died, crushed by the rocks. I escaped with just a few bruises and cuts. Many of our men died too and the remaining were too injured or too scared to try to dig through the rubble. They started to pray: to the Drowned God, to the Seven, to the Old Gods, to whomever god there was for salvation. I saw some old mining tools in that tunnel where we were trapped. I picked up a shovel and start to dig. Nobody helped me. They were too busy praying. They believed that the gods would magically make all that rubble disappear. Yet, salvation didn't come from their gods, but from me. I saved what men I could and killed Myre in retribution. That moment I knew that only through logic and hard work one could accomplish anything in this world."

"A man's worth can be judged only in these hard moments, Lord Rodrik. And you are a worthy man."

"I thank you, but my worth is not important now. Now, we must focus on the battle ahead. We will reach the capital in less than a day."

"And I will bring fire and destruction upon the Lannisters."

In the main cabin, King Stannis was sitting at a table, eyes closed and pondering. He remembered his brother Robert and thought:

 _I am king now. You are just a memory. Be gone from my mind!_

Yet, another memory would come in the king's mind. A stern man, with grey hair and a snow white beard that bore his House's stag on his doublet. His hand was so heavy that Stannis almost flipped over the couch when he hit him. The man's raspy voice grated the young boy's ears:

 _"_ _Why can't you be more like Robert? He's a true man, a true Baratheon. You are nothing that a milk blooded fool. You should wear a fucking dress and pass for a woman. Throw that bird out of the castle or I'll fry it and give it to you for dinner!"_

Stannis was angry and said:

 _"_ _Make me!"_

 _"_ _Do not defy me, boy! I am castellan of this place! I rule Storm's End! I raised you since my nephew died, and you shall do what I say or else."_

 _"_ _Or else what?"_

The man struck Stannis again, bloodying his lip. The child wanted to cry, but he wouldn't give Ser Harbert that satisfaction. He left his great-uncle's room and went straight for his own chambers. Inside, a goshawk stood on a wooden perch. Stannis looked at the bird and said:

 _"_ _Nobody loves you, Proudwing. They say you are weak. But I love you, and I will prove them wrong._

Stannis opened his eyes. He already was sweaty.

 _A true Baratheon… What it means to be a true Baratheon?_

This question tormented the king for years and not even after so much time, he didn't find an answer. But what answer would be out there? What makes a _true_ Baratheon? A drunkard like Robert who was good just for killing and fucking? Someone like Renly who would rather waste his time with pointless things like fashion and perfumes instead of facing the cruel realities of the world? Stannis swore to himself he would be a different Baratheon, and now he will be a different king as well. A knock was heard at the door:

"Yes?"

"It's Davos, Your Grace. May I come in?"

"Enter."

 _Your Grace…_ Stannis was still unaccustomed to being called like that but now he was king, whether he liked it or not. Davos entered the cabin and said:

"We will arrive soon in the capital. Hopefully, the city would be conquered by our forces by then."

"If not, I will be king over nothing."

"King's Landing is not the entire Westeros, Your Grace."

"True, yet King's Landing is the symbol of unity in the Seven Kingdoms. In the eyes of everyone, whoever sits on the Iron Throne rules Westeros. Tell me, smuggler, who do you think the smallfolk would obey? A pretender hiding in one castle or another or the king on the Iron Throne?"

"With all due respect but I don't think commoners are concerned with such matters. They don't care who sits on the Iron Throne, they only care about having food on their table, strong sons, beautiful daughters and enough coin for their dowries and to live a simple life in the light of the Seven."

"And this is something I shall change, Davos. Tell me, what cities from across the sea have you visited?"

"Braavos, Myr, Pentos, Lys… almost all the Free Cities. I also visited Volantis once."

"And what did you see there?"

"Most of the time only the harbor and one dungeon or another, if I got caught. Which, I'll assure you, didn't happen very often."

"Let me tell you what you've seen, smuggler: an enlightened society."

Davos smirked and said:

"Pardon me, Your Grace, but I don't see how cities like Lys or Volantis are… enlightened. They sell men and women into slavery."

"I'm not talking about slavery, Davos, but about culture, infrastructure, basic human needs. Tell me, would Braavos ever drown itself in shit? No, they have well maintained sewers and if disease ever breaks out, their healers will keep it under control. Here, disease almost killed half the population just eighty years ago. _It was the will of the Gods_ , foolish men would say. I want to change this, smuggler."

"Good thing you left the Red Woman at Dragonstone. She might have taken offense at your disregard for religion."

"If I would have brought her with me, people would say that I've won the Throne through eastern sorcery."

"That's true. The victory must be gained only through you and your allies."

"What do you think would happen, Davos? Do you think the Greyjoys would keep their end of the bargain?"

"I wouldn't fear the ironborn, Your Grace, but the Tyrells."

"Why is that?"

"The way I see it, House Tyrell would have the most to lose if we are defeated in this war. The houses of the Vale and the Stormlands are obliged by oath to follow you into battle and the ironborn… well, they are ironborn. House Martell wants revenge for what happened years ago with the Targaryen children but the Tyrells? They could have stayed this one out or support the Lannisters but they chose to ride with us, and I don't think that Redwyne crone would sacrifice her House for a losing cause. If the omens are unfavorable to us, I think the Tyrells would be the first to defect."

Davos' words froze the heart of the king. Yet, they ring true. Despite what one might think, the Tyrells are the most difficult allies in this coalition. They have the largest army and they are the richest House on their side. If they defect, it would be a catastrophe.

"So, we must ensure we win. And we will, if the Tyrells deliver in the capital."

"It's in their interest to deliver, Your Grace."

"Yes. If we lose, we lose our heads. I am ready for whatever fate the Lannisters would consider for me, yet I don't think the Tyrells are."

"They aren't. Your brother pardoned them for fighting alongside the Targaryens but I don't think House Lannister would give them this mercy."

Stannis then said:

"You are wise, smuggler."

"I am not, Your Grace. I am a dumb, uneducated, foolish seaman."

"Education gives a man knowledge, but seldom gives him wisdom. And now, I would rather have a wise man than an educated man alongside me."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Davos… if we win this war and the Throne, I would want you to become my Hand of the King."

Davos' eyes become as large as the onions on his banner:

"Your Grace… I… I believe a noble is worthier of this position than me. Lord Harlaw or a Tyrell…"

"I trust you more than I trust them. You are wise, like I said, and you can peer inside a person's heart and see the truth in them. Besides, Harlaw would get a position in my Small Council as the ironborn representative. They will become our ally state, do not forget."

"I… thank you, Your Grace."

"Do not thank me yet. Let's win this first."

In another cabin, Sweetrobin was playing with his Davos puppet alongside Shireen, who had a beautiful lady puppet.

"Do you see how beautiful is Alysanne's dress? I want one exactly the same."

The boy scoffed:

"Davos has armor. A dress does not offer protection from swords!"

"A lady doesn't fight, silly."

"Maybe they should. This way, bad men would not take them as easily."

What Robert said was true. She read that the women of Bear Island are all powerful warriors who dress in mail and fight alongside their husbands in wars. Also, Aegon's sisters were incredible warriors too. But she would rather be a lady."

"You are right, Robert. Can I ask you a question?"

The child nodded.

"Are you afraid? What if father loses the war?"

Robert smiled and said:

"I am not! The tree told me he will be king."

It was strange, but Sweetrobin's words alleviated much of the pressure Shireen felt. These visions he has… changed him. Even though he was just six, he became more mature. He was very interested in history and gained a lot of appreciation for their ancestors, especially the Targaryens. Shireen remembered a night where Robert asked her about her Targaryen great-grandmother and they talked until the morning.

"Robert, do you think father would be a good king?"

The boy nodded.

"Yes. Ser Tree told me that the grim stag will be a good king."

Shireen laughed:

" _Grim stag_. That's a bit true. But do you think my cousins would be accepted at court? I mean, they are bastards…People don't respect bastards."

Sweetrobin frowned:

"The one-eyed man Brynden was a bastard and everyone respected him."

"Yes, but he was a Targaryen and was feared as a sorcerer. Edric, Gendry, Mya, little Barra… they are not sorcerers, nor Targaryens."

"But they are Baratheons. When your father will become king, they would be like Targaryens only they are Baratheons. They would be Great Bastards too, like Brynden and his siblings."

Shireen was impressed. When Robert was first brought on Dragonstone, he was a little savage who communicated only by shouting. Now, she can have interesting conversations with him. Also, the boy seems to have more respect for bastards than before, probably because he saw that bastards could be people of quality too. The princess then kissed Robert on the forehead and left the cabin, leaving the boy alone. Sweetrobin then picked up his bow and said:

"Please, can you show me more? Maybe this time you will show me Mommy!"

Nothing. The boy then started to beg even more:

"Please, Ser Tree! Are you upset with me? I did nothing wrong! Please!"

A while after the boy _prayed_ to the bow, the room started to shift. Robert was completely joyous at this sight. He was in King's Landing, in his father's room, in the Tower of the Hand. Instead, it wasn't his father who sat on the Hand's chair but a Targaryen, a grim looking man with long white hair who discussed with an old man.

 _"_ _So, thirty jars would be enough?"_

 _"_ _It will be, my prince."_

 _"_ _Good. Have your men bring them to the port in the morning. The Lysene will be there to pick them."_

 _"_ _My prince, tell your… buyers that this substance is extremely dangerous. Just one jar can immolate an entire ship in a matter of minutes."_

 _"_ _Good, this is why they are paying a small fortune for each jar. Tell me, Wisdom Eller, is there any way for the Lysene to study the wildfire and find out the means to make more?"_

 _"_ _No, my prince. The creation of wildfire involves highly complicated alchemical processes and extremely dangerous and obscure magic."_

 _"_ _Good. We need them to have an edge, but an edge we can control. They will need the Iron Throne to provide more for each battle they fight in the Disputed Lands."_

 _"_ _They have to use it only at sea. On land, it will spread fast and scorch everything in its wake."_

 _"_ _Tell me, Wisdom, can thirty jars destroy an entire fleet?"_

 _"_ _A small one, aye. Put it in the water and before the enemy fleet approaches you, shoot it with a flaming arrow. It will burn brighter than the sun. A beautiful, mortal green sun."_

 _"_ _I see you have poetic sensibilities too. I thank you. Leave me now."_

The old man bowed before the prince. Though it took Robert several minutes to remember, he knew that he was in the presence of Viserys Targaryen, the Second of His Name, father of Aegon the Unworthy and grandfather of Brynden and his siblings. Though it was before his coronation as king, when he was still the Hand, Viserys Targaryen ruled the realm with a steady hand and much pragmatism, a trait his bastard grandson Bloodraven would inherit, ruling Westeros years later with the same authority. Soon after the Wisdom left the room, another man entered it, a prince who looked much like the Hand, but was strongly built and extremely handsome. Prince Viserys looked at him and said:

 _"_ _You are late."_

 _"_ _I was to the sept."_

 _"_ _Now you are fucking septas?"_

 _"_ _No. I was visiting the girls."_

 _"_ _I see. Noble of you. Strangely so."_

 _"_ _Why? Is it so difficult for you to believe I love my children?"_

 _"_ _You don't love Daeron."_

Robert was surprised to find out the man Viserys was speaking to was none other than Aegon the Unworthy himself, though it was well before he was king or fat. Aegon said:

 _"_ _You would love one such as him? Weak, bookish, a man who a son of his own yet knows nothing about this world?"_

 _"_ _And you know? You have a son , another one is in Naerys' womb and how many bastards? Eight? Nine, if we consider the one who's in the Bracken girl's belly."_

 _"_ _What of it?"_

 _"_ _Your entire life has been one of excesses and debauchery. One day, you will be held accountable for the misery you create, son."_

 _"_ _Did you make me come all this way over here just to insult me? If that's so, I'm leaving, father."_

 _"_ _Stay here. I need to discuss something of importance to you."_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _I need you to be useful once in your entire life and bring me a maester tonight."_

 _"_ _Why the fuck you would need a maester? You have the Grand Maester."_

 _"_ _I do not want the Grand Maester. In your… escapades all over the city, I am sure you made some unsavory acquaintances. I need such a man, a maester for that matter."_

 _"_ _How unsavory?"_

 _"_ _Very. Lethally so."_

 _"_ _I see. You want to kill someone."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Who?"_

 _"_ _You will see. The future of our family will be determined by my deed."_

 _"_ _I know such a man. His chain was removed because he raped a Hightower girl. He would have been killed but somehow, he escaped and now he's hiding in the capital under an assumed name."_

 _"_ _What he has done is of no importance to me. Find him and bring him to the tower through the secret entrance."_

 _"_ _Fine."_

Before Aegon left, Viserys said:

 _"_ _Aegon. Do not fuck this one up. This will make us or break us, do you understand?"_

 _"_ _Whatever you say."_

Robert was scared of Viserys, more so than he was scared of Brynden Rivers in the beginning. In Viserys' grandson, Robert could sense a shade of kindness and compassion but in the Prince, Sweetrobin could only sense coldness and a murderous instinct. This was a man willing to do anything to acquire more power for himself and his own. Seeing the Hand's badge on Viserys' chest reminded Robert of his father, Jon Arryn, though the two men were extremely different. In fact, the Targaryens are much different than the rest. Some of them were cruel, like Maegor and the Mad King Aerys, others were men who did ignoble things just to protect the realm, such as Brynden Rivers. Others were simply politicians who would do anything to preserve their power, such as this prince Viserys. However, Sweetrobin believed that what differentiated House Targaryen from the other Houses were their sheer presence which commanded respect and generated fear and admiration. During one of the history lessons with Maester Pylos, Robert found out that the early inhabitants of Dragonstone worshipped the Targaryens as gods. No other house could claim that, not even Robert's House, House Arryn. Sure, the boy's father was respected and loved but Jon Arryn wasn't Viserys Targaryen, Brynden Rivers or Baelor Breakspear. Not before long, the cabin returned to the normal. Robert then thought:

 _Wildfire must be something very powerful… It can destroy fleets after all… But why Ser Tree would…_

Suddenly, Robert started to shake, but it was not one of his fits, but the shaking of _realization_. He realized that their war was in danger. He felt the need to pee but he managed to control his urge:

 _I'm a big boy; I'm the lord of the Vale! I am the lord of the Vale!_

Robert then ran from his cabin towards the one in which Stannis made his war room.

"DAVOS! DAVOS! KING STANNIS!"

Stannis and Davos were surprised to hear Sweetrobin:

"What happened, child? Why aren't you in your cabin?"

"PLEASE, YOU MUST BELIEVE ME! WILDFIRE! THEY WILL BURN US!"

"What? What wildfire?"

Davos then said:

"Please, Sweetrobin, talk slowly and make us understand. What wildfire."

The boy then started to cry and through his tears and sighs he said:

"Ser Tree… he showed me a dream. I saw King Viserys the Second selling this wildfire thing to people from across the narrow sea. The wizard who made that wildfire told him that it can destroy fleets…"

Stannis then said:

"There isn't any wildfire in Westeros anymore, Robert. When the Targaryens were ousted from the Seven Kingdoms, their reserves were gone."

"YOU HAVE TO BELIEVE ME! We are coming to them by ship! Ser Tree showed me something about something that can burn SHIPS."

Davos then said to Stannis:

"It is possible… Many Targaryen secrets are still in the capital. Maybe the boy tells the truth."

Stannis was baffled. The boy was the _prophet_ after all, at least in the mind of the ironborn. He then said to Davos:

"How can wildfire be used in a battle at sea?"

"It can be poured into the water and be set aflame, or at least this is what I've heard from stories and legends."

"So that thing could sink our entire fleet… Davos, bring Lord Harlaw here."

"At once, Your Grace!"

After Rodrik Harlaw arrived, Robert told him exactly what he told the king and Davos. Then, the Lord of Ten Towers said:

"We can't avoid wildfire. If the Lannisters have such a weapon then we must find a way to not be affected by it."

"We are not fireproof, Lord Harlaw."

"I know, Your Grace. I'm thinking about fooling the Lannisters."

"How so?"

"We can sacrifice several ships to the wildfire while the people they transport get evacuated beforehand."

"Can it be done at sea?"

"Of course. It's not different from what ironborn do when boarding enemy ships. We empty the ships and have them set to sail straight into the wildfire trap. They will burn while we will be safe behind them. On land, wildfire spreads extremely fast but at sea… not so much. We can sail past it."

"What if the entire Blackwater Bay is covered in wildfire?"

"It would be impossible for them to get reinforcements by sea if the bay is burning. The only way they could employ wildfire is to fill a ship with it and detonate it in the middle of our fleet, or to drill holes so that the wildfire falls into the sea before us."

"And this plan of yours, it would work?"

"The Lannisters don't expect a large fleet to come from the east. They have the reachmen and the stormlords to worry about. We send fifteen ships, they burn them and our forces will come from behind, steer away from the fire and then land our men in the harbor."

"Good."

After a while, the capital was in sight and no ships could be seen in the bay. Stannis now believed Robert. Strangely, a lot of smoke could be seen in the city.

 _So, the battle already started._

The king noticed the ships were forming rows of five, one behind the other. Lord Harlaw said:

"Now, Your Grace, the first three rows of ships are unmanned, as they are our decoy. We moved our boys on those over there."

Stannis nodded. In these moments, he was grateful that the ironborn were with him. They are the best sailors in Westeros, maybe the entire world. They know what they are doing, or at least, he hoped they knew. It was never sure with those people. Seeing the empty ships slowly moving towards the capital, Stannis asked Rodrik Harlaw:

"Empty ships sailing that easily in a straight line?"

"They are not quite empty."

"What? There are men steering them?"

"Of course. Otherwise, it would not be possible for them to move."

"So you're saying that these men will sacrifice themselves so that your ruse could work?"

"Yes, Your Grace. Do not forget the fact that we are ironborn. The greatest honor for one such as we is to die in battle. My people believe that a worthy death will ensure a place at the Drowned God's table."

Stannis sighed. He hated to lose men in battle but it was inevitable.

"They will be honored."

Rodrik Harlaw nodded and said:

"I almost forgot. I have something for you, Your Grace."

Harlaw went to his cabin and after a while, he returned with a long wooden box. He opened it and revealed a Valyrian steel sword with a golden handle.

"This sword is one of my most treasured possessions. I've got it from a raid in the Stepstones as a boy. I never used it. Instead, I tried to study it, maybe to find a way to make more Valyrian steel. I didn't, of course. Now, I give it to you as a token of the new friendship between our states."

Stannis took the sword and was impressed by its lightness. It felt incredible. A true king must have a true weapon. Aegon had _Blackfyre_ , now he had this sword. A great sword, however, needed a name just as great. Stannis however thought it would be better to name it after the battle.

"I thank you, Lord Harlaw."

Suddenly, a shout was heard from one of the front ships:

"SHIP IN FRONT OF US!

The ships that contained Stannis' forces were divided in two groups: one group was led by Victarion Greyjoy and the other by Rodrik Harlaw. Victarion signaled to Lord Rodrik that he will steer his group to the portside.

"Good. That means we go to the broadside. Go! Steer her!"

The two groups started to go to their respective directions while the fifteen ships in the front acted as decoy. The Lannister ship approached more and more and it was leaking a green substance into the water. Both Davos and Stannis were shocked: Robert was right! Not even a moment later, the brightest light the two ever saw in their lives almost blinded them, a green flash that burned like the sun and threw them off their feet. The sound was deafening and almost burst Stannis' eardrums. Recovering from the shock, the king noticed that the fifteen ships from the decoy group were completely obliterated and three other ships from Victarion and Rodrik's groups were also burning. However, luckily for him, the bulk of the fleet was safely sailing towards the harbor. A few minutes later, the two groups circumnavigated the green hell but a flaming arrow shot from the _Iron Victory_ concerned Rodrik Harlaw.

"Your Grace, that is a signal that something is wrong!"

Lord Harlaw took out his far-eye and looked at the _Iron Victory_ who started to catapult flaming projectiles towards a tower on the left side of the harbor. The tower quickly was destroyed and another flaming arrow was shot, indicating the danger has passed. Harlaw then asked his man in the crow's nest:

"What happened? Why did he attack the tower?"

"CHAIN IN THE FUCKING WATER!"

"Chain? Are you sure?"

"AYE! THEY TRIED TO RAISE IT BUT THE IRON VICTORY CRUSHED ONE OF THEIR TOWERS!"

Stannis asked Rodrik:

"Chain?"

"It seems the Lannisters tried to crush our ships if their wildfire plot failed. Luckily, Victarion is smart when it comes to battle… not too smart when it comes to other things."

"How did your man know what the _Iron Victory_ was doing?"

"We have ways to communicate between ships, Your Grace. Signs, flaming arrows, sounds. It gives us superiority in cases like this."

Stannis was very surprised. The ironborn may seem simple and brutish but in order to have the best sailors, you also need to have intelligence and an efficient way to control large fleets. The harbor was near them and it was full of Lannister soldiers. Stannis then ordered his men:

"Footmen, disembark with me! Archers, shoot at them from the ship!"

"Aye, Your Grace!"

The man in the crow's nest informed the other ships and the knights and the other swordsmen disembarked. Stannis was leading them with his Valyrian sword with Rodrik Harlaw behind him, leading a small band of ironborn warriors wielding axes. The clash between the two armies was intense, with people dying almost instantaneously from the first engagement. Stannis cut down a Lannister soldier and was almost killed by another if not for the archer's support who took down the enemy lunging at their king. Rodrik Harlaw killed two men and his men devastated the right flank of the Lannister forces. From the left, reinforcements arrived but were intercepted by Victarion and the main Greyjoy force. Stannis could hear the Iron Captain shouting:

"BUTCHER THEM, BROTHERS! LET THE DROWNED GOD PISS ON THEM!"

What followed was a moment of craziness from the Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet. Taking the axe from a fallen ironborn, he now dual wielded his weapons and proceeded to tear through the left side of the Lannister army. A young knight, a Lefford judging by the golden sunlit mountain on his armor, tried to intercept Victarion but the Iron Captain drove his axes in the boy's chest, putting him on his knees. Then, Victarion savagely bit the knight's face off, ripping his cheek with his teeth and then, in what seemed to be an act of mercy, he lopped the Lefford's head off with one of the axes. The bloody mouthed ironborn and his men continued his attack and the Lannister forces seemed to retreat. Stannis and his soldiers then approached the gate which was sealed shut. Then, the king saw Lannister men above the gates who were prepared to drop boiling oil on them but they were quickly shot down by the archers who also sent burning arrows towards the wooden gate which started to slowly burn down. Stannis killed another soldier, a Banefort. His Valyrian sword cut through his opponent like butter. All in all, his forces seemed to have the upper hand in the battle at the harbor. Oberyn Martell's Dornishmen, who sailed with him from Dragonstone also were killing Lannisters at breakneck pace, suffering only minor casualties. The Prince of Dorne was as brutal as Victarion Greyjoy.

"WE ARE THE BLADES OF THE DROWNED GOD! THE DROWNED GOD MAKES US STRONG!"

Stannis could hear Victarion's shouts. The man was clearly in a state of battle ecstasy, his fervor boiling his blood and making him seem like a man-killing demon. For the first time, the king seemed to be scared more of his ally than his enemies. After another group of ships debarked, the remaining Lannister forces retreated, some of them trying to climb the walls only to be shot down by arrows while others trying to force the burning gate only to be killed or set aflame in the process. The gate finally fell down and the king and his men entered the city, only to be intercepted by a force with a direwolf on their banners. Their leader, who was missing an eye, was a man whom Stannis did not know and said:

"Your Grace! I am Jory Cassel, captain of the House Stark guards. Sorry we were late, but our forces are quite divided!"

"What is the situation in the city?"

"Lord Stark is dead, Your Grace. He was captured and executed by the bastard Joffrey before your brother's army could attack the Red Keep."

"I'm sorry. He was a good and honorable man."

"He was. As for the battle, Randyll Tarly's forces captured the Dragonpit where almost a thousand Lannisters were holed up, probably to ambush any army trying to take Rhaenys' Hill. Also, half the goldcloaks defected to our side when Tarly's army entered the city."

"What of the Red Keep?"

"The reachmen and the stormlords are attacking it."

Stannis could notice that too. Looking towards Aegon's Hill, he could see smoke and fire coming from the Red Keep.

"Men, let's move!"

On the road towards the Red Keep, Stannis could notice countless corpses littering the streets. The king saw all three sons of Lord Damon Gower lying dead in the middle of a group of Lannister corpses. On another street, the walls of a house were smeared with blood and several burnt corpses were lying near the entrance door.

 _I knew it would not be pretty, but this…_

They reached the Shadowblack Lane, a road which connected the base of Aegon's Hill and the Red Keep. Climbing it, Stannis was intercepted by his brother Renly and a few Tyrell knights:

"Brother, you came!"

"Did you take the Red Keep?"

"Even better! We captured the bastards! They are moved to the Black Cells as we speak."

"What about the whore and the Kingslayer?"

"They escaped. Jaime Lannister cut a path through our men and before we knew, rode off with Cersei. Luckily for us, I had a mole that informed me the bastards were hiding in Maegor's Holdfast. We took them! Also… we have the Imp too."

"I have no use of Tyrion Lannister! His father hates him. If we could have captured the Kingslayer or the whore, we could have made Tywin bend the knee. But now…"

"Now, we won, that's what matters!"

"We won… Who was your mole, Renly?"

"Look ahead, brother, he's there."

In front of them, at the gates of the Red Keep stood a man with white armor and a white cloak. The elderly individual approached Stannis and bowed before the king:

"Your Grace!"

"Ser Barristan…? You are Renly's inside man?"

"To my eternal shame, Your Grace. I betrayed my king."

"Joffrey was no true king."

"Yes, but he _was_ king. But when I saw him ordering Ser Ilyn to cut Ned Stark's head, I realized that I am not going to repeat the same mistake I did with Aerys Targaryen."

"You did the right thing, Ser Barristan. I am grateful to you."

"I dishonored the white cloak. I am no better than the bloody Kingslayer."

"You are an honorable man who chose truth instead of lies. But we will speak of this later. I want to be informed of everything that happened."

Renly then said:

"After Robert died, Ned Stark said to the entire court the truth about the bastards. He was captured almost immediately by the Lannisters. His daughter Sansa was held prisoner in her chambers and his other daughter Arya disappeared shortly after her father was captured. Me and my force reached the Red Keep too late. Ned Stark is dead."

"A million curses! Now his son will ride against the Lannisters!"

"Of course he will. His father died for nothing, killed by the hated Lannisters."

"Do you have any news from the west?"

"Yes. Tywin is amassing his forces, calling his banners. Also, in the North, Robb Stark is doing the same. Apparently, the riverlords will join him."

"Of course they will. He has Tully blood in him."

"The valemen are currently in Duskendale, awaiting orders from you."

"What orders?"

"Whether to come to the capital or to ride against the Lannisters."

The two Baratheons entered the Red Keep. Stannis said, while walking:

"Right now, I need to clean up King's Landing of the Lannister's stench. Assemble everyone in the Throne Room and bring the bastards too."

"As you wish."

"Renly."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Renly nodded. Stannis never thanked him from the heart but now, he did well. Of course, it was in his interest, but he did well nonetheless. Now, he was in front of the great doors of the Throne Room. Stannis opened them and proudly entered it. There it was… the Iron Throne, the seat of power in Westeros, just his for the taking. His burden, his responsibility, his desire, his pain. Stannis approached the steps of the throne and, after reaching the seat, sat on it. He grabbed the armrests, cutting his finger in the process in one of the myriad blades. The king closed his eyes and said, in his mind:

 _This is a good pain… It reminds me of my purpose._

In an hour, the entire court was present in the Throne Room. The three bastards were tied with rope and had gags in their mouths. The Imp, Tyrion Lannister, was also tied from one of the pillars and other Lannister supporters were also tied of chairs. Ser Davos said:

"You are now in the presence of Stannis of House Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm."

Stannis' supporters bent the knee and bowed before their king. The others were tied. The king said:

"The three bastards in front of you are abominations produced from incest. They don't have my blood in their veins and so, they do not deserve to bear my name. From now on, they will be known to the world as Joffrey Hill, Tommen Hill and Myrcella Hill, bastard children of Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer and Cersei Lannister. Also, my first act as King is to attaint House Lannister. They are no longer a Great House of Westeros and no longer have the right to call themselves Lords Paramount of the Westerlands and Wardens of the West. They will also forfeit their rights to Casterly Rock. They committed treason against the realm and their monarch. For the time being, I name Prince Oberyn Martell of Dorne as temporary Warden of the West and Lord Paramount of the Westerlands. Every western House that rides with House Lannister from now on will commit treason and their punishment will be death."

Oberyn Martell smiled. Now, he has the lands of his bitter enemies at his disposal, but it was a bittersweet victory for him. He wanted blood, he wanted revenge… For Elia, for Aegon, for Rhaenys… Stannis continued to speak:

"Bring forth Grand Maester Pycelle."

The old man was brought in chains by some Baratheon soldiers. Stannis descended from the Iron Throne and approached him, who knelt before the king:

"Your Grace, please, I did no wrong…"

"You are a Lannister creature. You've always been. You betrayed your King, convincing the mad fool to open the city gates so that your master Tywin can sack King's Landing. Because of you, the innocent Targaryen babes were killed. I sentence you to die."

"Please, Your Grace! PLEASE!"

"Prince Oberyn. I can't give you Tywin Lannister but I can give you something else. If you wish…?"

Oberyn then took out a dagger and plunged it in the maester's eye. His shrieks of pain were loud and desperate but they didn't impress Oberyn. The Red Viper then stabbed the Grand Maester in his other eye and, after a few moments, he slit the old man's throat. Everyone in the Throne Room was in shock but it was justice. Stannis continued:

"Bring forth Janos Slynt."

Janos Slynt was brought in front of Stannis by a group of Greyjoy warriors. He was severely beaten and had two fingers from his left hand cut off.

"You betrayed the Hand of the King, Lord Eddard Stark, knowing that what he said to the court was true and just. For this, you will be given to the northmen. It is them who will decide your fate."

Whatever was left of Janos Slynt was removed from the Throne Room. Stannis continued:

"Tyrion of House Lannister. For your role in defending your incestuous and traitor family, I sentence you to…"

"Please, Your Grace, hear me out!"

"What is it?"

The dwarf then spoke:

"My father will never renounce the rights to the Westerlands. It will come to war, I assure you of that. I will help you win that war."

"Do you think I'm a fool? You are a Lannister."

"Yes, and this is why I will help you. My father… I will help you remove his head from his shoulders. I know Casterly Rock better than anyone here. On two conditions."

"You dare speak to me about conditions?"

"First, you will spare my brother Jaime. Send him to the Wall but don't kill him. Second, make me Lord of Casterly Rock after we capture it and I will swear I will be loyal to you until the end of my days."

Stannis stared at Tyrion with a cold look but he admitted in his heart that the dwarf's offer was intriguing.

"Put Tyrion Lannister into a black cell. I will decide his fate in the morning."

Several guards removed Tyrion from the room. Stannis said:

"A king needs trustworthy men to rule alongside him. His Small Council. Therefore, I name Lord Rodrik of House Harlaw as my Advisor on the Issues of the Iron Islands."

Rodrik Harlaw bowed before the King and said:

"I am honored. I hope this is a new dawn for my people."

Stannis nodded and said:

"I name Maester Cressen of Dragonstone as temporary Grand Maester until the Citadel can provide me with a suitable replacement for the traitor Pycelle. I also name my cousin Aemon of House Estermont as the new Master of Ships."

The knight bowed before Stannis, who continued:

"Any realm needs a good legislator to function. Therefore, I give my brother Renly of House Baratheon back his position as Master of Laws. Also, I name him my heir to the Iron Throne, until a son of my body will be born to me."

Renly's eyes became big as onions. He didn't expect of such a thing from Stannis.

"A good ruler must surround himself with capable people, no matter of their wealth, upbringing or sex. I name Lady Olenna of Houses Redwyne and Tyrell as my Master of Coin."

Even though this decision created a lot of noise in the room, Stannis didn't mind it. The crone delivered on her promise and she was a shrewd and capable harridan. Every person deserves to be rewarded for his or her deeds, both good and bad. Speaking of deeds, Stannis said:

"Ser Davos of House Seaworth, arise."

Davos arose from his chair and bowed:

"Your Grace."

"You saved the garrison of Storm's End during my brother's Rebellion. Also, you stood by me and gave me good council for years. A man of humble birth, yet a wiser man than many. Just like Septon Barth of the old days, who kept the realm together alongside the Old King Jaehaerys, you will keep the realm together alongside me. I name you Hand of the King."

Davos was shocked. Sure, Stannis said he will make him Hand, but he thought it was a crude joke. But now, the entire Throne Room had its eyes on the Onion Knight, who trembled.

"I… accept, Your Grace."

"Very well. As for the Iron Islands, I now declare them an independent state, free to choose their own king who will be equal in status to the king on the Iron Throne. The Iron Islands is our friend state and the Seven Kingdoms swear to protect and help them in their times of need."

This decision was met with applause from the many lords in attendance. The ironborn are seen as pests but now, as an independent state, maybe they will change their ways.

"We are at war against the traitor Lannisters. As such, I summon every lord and lady in Westeros to bend their knee to their true king. Every man or woman who doesn't answer the call will be branded as allies of the Lannisters and traitors to the realm. House Lannister will be destroyed because of their betrayal. They killed Lord Arryn, they killed my brother Robert and now, they killed the Warden of the North. They will be destroyed. It will be a long war, but we will prevail, for we have justice on our side while they have lies and deceit. Choose justice and life, not lies and death! As for the bastards Joffrey Hill, Tommen Hill and Myrcella Hill, they will be executed in a month, unless their grandfather renounces his war against our just cause."

"Yes, Your Grace!"

"Today, we proved justice can soar above the lies, but we proved it with our swords. Thus, I name my Valyrian steel sword _Proudwing_ , to be forever remembered as a symbol of honesty and integrity."

Renly smiled. _Proudwing_ was not just a symbol of honesty but the name of Stannis' pet when they were children. Stannis then sat again on the Iron Throne.

 _There is work to be done, but I will prevail, no matter the cost._


	21. The Head that Wears the Crown

"My entire life has been one of pain and tragedy but now… I am king. I rule over Westeros as it is my right to do so but… why can't I shake the feeling that this victory is empty?"

"What do you mean, Your Grace?"

"I feel we've won this battle too easily. Battles are never meant to be won easily. As for the realm, the Riverlands and the North prepare to battle Tywin Lannister as we speak."

"That is good. The Iron Throne will support Ned Stark's son and Tywin will have no choice but surrender. He may have a large army but his army will fight the armies of the other eight kingdoms combined and with the ironborn cutting his access to sellswords from Essos, Tywin will back down."

"Do not underestimate the lion's pride, Davos. Such a beast is more dangerous when it's cornered and surrounded by enemies. Besides, the North and the Riverlands haven't declared for me yet. We've sent ravens to Winterfell and Riverrun and we haven't received an answer from either of them."

"With his father's death, Robb Stark is now Warden of the North. He is obliged to obey the Iron Throne."

"Do you think that oaths matter when someone kills your father? Maybe Stark will bend his knee to us, but that doesn't mean he won't pursue revenge against the Lannisters. They are northmen, Davos. Their honor blood ties and blood loyalty far more than any of the southern kingdoms. His bannermen won't let him make peace. They all crave Lannister blood."

Davos knew his king was right. The northmen are completely different than the others. They have fierce loyalty towards one another and almost venerate the Starks of Winterfell. This war will be very difficult for everyone, that much was beyond dispute. Stannis then said:

"I am going to the black cells to talk to the dwarf."

"Since we captured him a fortnight ago, he awaits you. He calls for you every day."

"Well, I forgot about him."

Saying this, Stannis left the throne room and went straight to the damp black cells, where the worst prisoners of the realm were being held, awaiting execution or exile to the Wall. Tyrion Lannister was treated fairly well, as befitted a highborn prisoner such as himself, being given three meals a day and as much water as he wanted. Stannis ordered the dwarf's cell to be opened. Tywin's son said:

"Your Grace, I am very grateful you decided to meet me, though it's a bit late."

"Cut the pleasantries. What do you wish to offer me?"

"Straight to the subject, I like that. I want to propose you a deal."

"A deal?"

"Yes, a deal. As you know, House Lannister held the Westerlands for thousands of years. All the western lords are loyal to us as we brought prosperity to their lands and no Dornish Warden of the West will change that. Oberyn Martell is nothing but a paper ruler. I understand why you did that. You wanted to appease the Dornish blood thirst, to keep them loyal so that they would not join the Starks and the Tullys' campaign against my father. But the nobility of the Westerlands don't recognize your Warden just as much as they don't recognize you as their king."

"And what do you propose, Lannister?"

"My brother Jaime is still in the Kingsguard, as you haven't yet given an official order of dismissal. And I believe my sweet sister is not in the position to inherit anything. But what I'm asking you, Your Grace, is to give the people of the Westerlands what they want. A Lannister to rule them. With my father's death, by law I will be the new Lord of Casterly Rock and the new Warden of the West."

"And how do you hope to turn your father's death into reality?"

"Before coming to the capital, as a boy, my father put me in charge of all the cisterns and sewers of Casterly Rock. Underneath the Rock, there is an entire maze of tunnels, tunnels that are unknown even to my father. But I know them all. A small force can infiltrate the Rock and murder Tywin in his bed, but only if you let me lead them through the tunnels."

Stannis was intrigued but he didn't trust the Imp. He was a Lannister after all and he knew about the incest between his siblings. He didn't do anything about it but hide it.

"Do you take me for a fool, dwarf? My men will follow you through the tunnels and, at the exit, your father's men will wait for them and kill them. You are a Lannister, after all."

"I have no love for Tywin Lannister, Your Grace. I admit, I love my brother Jaime and the only reason I haven't killed Cersei is that it would cause Jaime too much grief. But I hate Tywin with all my heart. What I'm asking you in return is to spare my brother's life. Send him to the Wall or exile him across the narrow sea, but spare him."

"The incestuous Kingslayer can't be spared, Lannister. He committed betrayal against my brother, his king."

"Yes, I know. I also know something else, something no one in the Seven Kingdoms knows about him."

"What?"

"One night I went to the White Sword Tower to have a drink with him. I drank, he drank, strangely so, because he is not a drunkard like me. Anyway, he started to open his heart towards me and told me something… chilling."

"What did he tell you?"

"The reason why he killed Aerys Targaryen."

"Everybody knows why he killed Aerys Targaryen."

"No… the real reason."

"Come again?"

"When King Aerys found out that his son was dead at the Battle of the Trident, he had his pyromancers from the Alchemists Guild prepare a huge amount of wildfire. He had caches hidden all over King's Landing. When my father's forces started to sack the city, Aerys ordered Jaime to kill Tywin and his pyromancer Hand of the King to ignite the wildfire. Jaime killed them both before such an order could be executed."

Stannis was stupefied. The Kingslayer was long cursed as a man with shit instead of honor, but if that was true… the implications are incredibly difficult to assess. Tyrion continued:

"This is why I ask you to spare him, not because he is my brother, but because there is something good in him, underneath the arrogance and the dishonor. He didn't want innocent people to suffer because the king was a murderous, mad fool."

"The Kingslayer is anything but a hero. But a good deed doesn't wipe the bad one or the bad one the good. I will think about your proposition and, for the time being, you will be moved from the black cells to your former quarters. You will be guarded at every moment and if you try to secretly contact anyone outside King's Landing, you will be immediately killed."

"Thank you, Your Grace."

"Guards, escort him to his chambers."

Stannis then left the black cells with thousands of thoughts in his mind. He needed a moment of respite, and he knew exactly where to get it. Walking for a while, he knocked on a door in the royal apartments of the Red Keep. A girl's voice answered:

"Who is it?"

"It's me."

"Father! Come in!"

Stannis opened the door and before entering, his daughter Shireen jumped on him and hugged him. Stannis returned the hug.

"So, how do you feel being king?"

"How do you feel being a princess?"

"I guess it's nice. People smile at me when they see me. They didn't do that in the past."

"Comes with being the king's daughter, I suppose. So, what were you doing?"

"Reading about dragons. I found this chest full of books in my room. Poetry books, history books. I love them!"

"And what did you read about dragons?"

"I read that many dragons were killed here, in the city, at the Dragonpit, during the Dance of Dragons. Can you take me there to see the Dragonpit, please?"

"The Dragonpit is pretty far away from the Red Keep, it's on Rhaenys' Hill. As for the building itself, it's quite unstable. It's too dangerous. The floor could collapse beneath you."

"But, father, we are not going to get inside. I want to see it from the outside."

Stannis looked at his daughter and thought about what she said. She was now a princess of the Seven Kingdoms, people needed to see her, to get accustomed with her presence. Also, Shireen herself needed to see more of the world and King's Landing has many interesting sights to see. He eventually relented:

"Fine, but I don't know if I've got the time to go with you. I will give you a small retinue. Also, take Gendry with you. He grew up here; he knows the city better than most."

"You are the best father ever! Can I take Robert too?"

"It's not a bad idea. He might learn something new from that place."

 _And hopefully, we might find something new too._

Since the battle that made Stannis king, the Baratheon started to trust the visions of Robert Arryn. Whatever the connection was between the boy and the Targaryens of old, he hoped that this could be used to avert the tragedies that fate surely had in store for him as king. Leaving his daughter's room, the king went to the Small Council chamber where his advisors awaited for him: his brother Renly, Rodrik Harlaw, Olenna Tyrell, Aemon Estermont, Maester Cressen and his Hand, Davos, who arrived there first after the conversation he had with Stannis earlier.

"Your Grace!"

"As you were."

Stannis sat on the king's chair and the other members then sat on their respective chairs. The king coughed and then said:

"I declare this Small Council open."

Renly Baratheon said:

"The first matter we should discuss is the Kingsguard. We need to have a powerful and loyal force to protect our king. The best from all across Westeros."

Olenna answered:

"Indeed. A king is as powerful as those who serve him."

Stannis said:

"We have five open positions. We should choose carefully."

Renly was surprised:

"Five?"

"I want to keep Ser Barristan as the Lord Commander. He is loyal and honorable and having a man of his reputation in the Kingsguard gives legitimacy to their brotherhood. Also, I want to keep Jaime Lannister in the Kingsguard in name only."

"Why would you do so? The man is a traitor, a rebel, a man plotting against you at this very moment."

"Keeping him bound to the Kingsguard will make any marriage between himself and a daughter of a powerful House impossible. The thought of marrying his daughter into House Lannister would make many a lord plotting treason against the Iron Throne, but with the Imp currently in our custody, Tywin can't use his son the Kingslayer. So no marriage alliance."

"You thought well. What about the other five positions?"

Davos spoke:

"Pardon me, Lord Renly, I may have an answer for that."

"Do tell."

"Lannister is from the Westerlands and Ser Barristan is from the Stormlands. The Vale, the Reach, Dorne, the Riverlands and the North should get the other five positions. With the Iron Islands independent and the Crownlands the royal province, we would have all the Seven Kingdoms represented in the Kingsguard. It would give us a sense of unity, even though there would be only six members."

Stannis said:

"Good idea. We show the riverlords and the northerners that we value them. Hopefully, they will declare for us and help us crush the Lannisters. As for the Crownlands, we will give them Lannister's position if we kill him. On to another matter. Lord Harlaw, how is the situation in the Iron Islands?"

"The Islands are in turmoil and every lord and ship captain vies to become king. The kingsmoot will take place next month, so now those who hope to become king try to attract supporters to their side. Some promise gold, others lordships, other the hand of their daughters. It's interesting, really."

"Who do you think has the best chances to become king?"

"Balon Greyjoy clearly has no chance. His reign as Lord of the Iron Islands has been a disaster for our people. Victarion however is very popular and having Asha advising him to be more… reform minded will help him become a fair ruler. Damphair and his priests openly support him so the most faithful of the ironborn will cast their vote for him, surely."

"That's good."

"The Volmarks would probably try to claim the throne for themselves, though I don't know if anyone would support their claim."

"Why is that? Why would a house like House Volmark claim the throne?"

"Well, long ago, a Hoare woman married a Volmark. Their descendants claim the rule over the Iron Islands due to that drop of Hoare blood in their veins."

"Would that matter for your people?"

"No, I don't think so. We don't value blood as much as power and the Volmarks aren't that powerful."

"The way I see it, it's imperative that Victarion Greyjoy becomes king."

"Absolutely, Your Grace. Victarion may be dull and a brute but he understands honor."

"Now, state of the fleet."

Aemon Estermont said:

"I sent envoys to Braavos. We buy ships from them at double the price. That would appease the Iron Bank and we can use the ships to restore the fleet to its… pre-wildfire condition."

Olenna Tyrell said:

"Good idea. While my predecessor, Baelish, appears to have fled the capital, he was kind enough to let his books and ledgers behind. He borrowed an immense amount of money from the Braavosi. We should start giving them back, unless the Iron Bank will start meddling in our affairs."

Stannis agreed:

"Yes. We can't allow this to happen. Without the Lannister gold, however, we are in a major predicament. We need to find ways to increase our income."

Renly Baratheon said:

"Well, we can't increase the taxes. With the war brewing in the Riverlands, the smallfolk don't need more taxes. Also, we need to prepare for a large influx of refugees."

"Absolutely. If Stark and Tully fight Lannister, the Riverlands will burn. Winter is almost upon us and with a war starting there, they won't be able to restore themselves… Now, there is another matter we should discuss. It's about House Targaryen."

The Small Council members couldn't believe their ears. This name was something that wasn't heard from in years. Olenna Tyrell asked:

"What about them?"

"My brother Robert had spies across the narrow sea. Viserys and Daenerys Targaryen were in Pentos for the last year or so and now, she married a Dothraki horselord."

"A Targaryen and a Dothraki screamer?"

"Yes, it sounds like the beginning of a rather bad joke, isn't it, Renly? Now, the problem is that Viserys is dead. Daenerys is now the last remaining Targaryen."

"A Targaryen married with a Dothraki warlord… it isn't very good for us. Do you think she will try to invade Westeros?"

Aemon Estermont laughed:

"Cousin Renly, you worry too much. A _khalassar_ can't cross the narrow sea."

Stannis then interrupted Ser Aemon:

"But dragons can."

"What?"

"Daenerys Targaryen has three dragons. They hatched not long ago."

Everyone in the Small Council chamber was shocked. Renly then said:

"That's… disturbing news but right now, they are baby dragons. We should worry about the Lannisters now."

"Indeed, but we can't have Lannister pressuring us in the west while Targaryen pressure us in the east. An entire army of Dothraki screamers and three dragons. Need I remind any of you what happened the last time a Targaryen invaded Westeros with three dragons?"

"Your Grace, those dragon whelps are not Balerion, Vhagar and Meraxes."

"Not now."

A few hours later, Shireen, Robert and Gendry were in a carriage, on the road to the Dragonpit. Gendry was now washed, dressed in a black doublet with a golden stag on his chest, as now he was officially acknowledged as a Baratheon bastard, so he had the right to use his father's colors but reversed, just like his other siblings were acknowledged. The boy however disliked his new outfit, preferring to wear simple clothing or to be bare-chested, just like he is when he works in the forge. Shireen said:

"Cousin, what can you tell me about the Dragonpit?"

"'Tis not much to tell… It's just that large building on the hill. I used to go up there but I've never got too close to it. Dark stories are told about it."

Both Robert and Shireen smiled and the girl said:

"What stories? Tell us!"

"Old men tell that long ago, simple peasants killed five Targaryen dragons but they died too, as the roof collapsed on them. Also, many corpses were burned there during the Sickness. I wouldn't want to get close to that place, believe me."

Robert laughed:

"Gendry is a coward! Gendry is a coward!"

"Shut up, you little shit! I am not a coward. I simply don't like to involve myself in things that don't concern me."

Shireen was impressed. Gendry started to learn how to talk like an educated person, but she knew he despised rubbing shoulders with nobility. He preferred to sit in the forge, plying his trade as a smith. The girl smiled as they started to ascend Rhaenys' Hill and the Dragonpit started to loom large above them. Gendry then asked her:

"Do you think we will find something scary there?"

Robert said:

"Do not worry, Gendry! I will protect Shireen with my bow!"

He took out his weirwood bow and proudly smiled at Shireen who then kissed Robert on the cheek, much to her cousin's disgust:

"You are so brave!"

"I am! I will…"

Before Robert could finish his sentence, the carriage and the people inside them seemed to fade away. He knew Ser Tree will show him another vision. He was prepared to see and to learn. Surprisingly, he was at the Red Keep but nobody seemed to be in the castle. Robert heard screams from a room nearby, but instead of being afraid, he decided to open the door and see who was there:

Brynden Rivers sat on a chair, surrounded by maesters and on the bed, a middle aged man with high fever lied in the bed, blood pouring out from his mouth. The man had tears running down his face. Brynden said:

 _"_ _I am sorry, brother, but I can't lie to you."_

 _"_ _I… know…"_

The man in the bed started to cough violently. Robert then thought who that man could be. Bloodraven called him _brother_ , which meant he was Daeron the Good, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Sweetrobin now remembered his history lesson: he was now in the year 209 after Aegon's landing, during the Great Spring Sickness. Brynden Rivers spoke again:

 ** _"_** _The boy didn't suffer much. He was already high on milk of the poppy when the illness did its worse. He went out in peace."_

 _"_ _That's… good… Matarys? Matarys? He is…"_

 _"_ _He is well, for now. He has high fever but it seems he will be alright."_

 _"_ _He… will make a good king… after me."_

 _"_ _He will."_

 _"_ _I… I think I can't hold it any longer… I think I will go…"_

 _"_ _It seems so."_

 _"_ _At least I will… be there with my wife and my boy…"_

 _"_ _I hope so."_

 _"_ _Brynden…"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Take… care of the realm…"_

 _"_ _I will, my brother."_

With that, Daeron the Good closed his eyes, never to open them again. A single tear fell down the Bloodraven's cheek from his only good eye and he said to a maester:

 _"_ _I couldn't tell him Matarys is dead too. At least he is now at peace. Bring Aerys to the throne room. We need to crown him immediately."_

 _"_ _Yes, Lord Rivers."_

Bloodraven went outside the room and summoned a guard:

 _"_ _Bring the Silent Sisters to the king's chambers. He is gone."_

 _"_ _Gone… oh no…"_

 _"_ _Hurry!"_

 _"_ _At once!"_

On the way to the Throne room, the maesters, followed by a retinue of guards who had their faces covered with cloth masks brought the new king, also masked. Bloodraven said:

 _"_ _Aerys."_

 _"_ _Uncle, what happened? They brought me here."_

 _"_ _I told them to do so. Come on, we have much to discuss."_

In the throne room, which had the Targaryen dragon skulls all over it, Brynden told Aerys that his father died and now, he was king.

 _"_ _No, no… It can't be… No!"_

 _"_ _Focus, nephew. Now, the future of the Seven Kingdoms is on your shoulders."_

 _"_ _I don't want this, uncle. You know very well. Baelor should have been king, not me! Valarr, Matarys… Not me, not me!"_

 _"_ _Yet, the hand of destiny is not ours to control. Your brother is dead, as are your nephews. Now, by law and birthright, you are Aerys the First, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men. Try to be a good king."_

 _"_ _I… I will try."_

 _"_ _I wanted us to be alone so that you have time to think at what I've said and to have time to let go of your grief. But, while you sit on that throne, never show weakness. A realm is as strong as its king, do not forget that."_

 _"_ _I… won't."_

 _"_ _Good. The court will assemble soon, the healthy members at least. The high septon is currently being brought from the Sept of Baelor. Go on, Your Grace, sit on your throne."_

Aerys sat on the Iron Throne and, after a while, the court entered the throne room. The high septon then proclaimed Aerys Targaryen king:

 _"_ _By the Grace of the Seven, I now proclaim Aerys of House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may he reign!"_

 _"_ _LONG MAY HE REIGN!"_

After being crowned, Aerys, visibly shaken, said:

 _"_ _I know… these are dark times but if we are united, we will prevail. No war, nor sickness can destroy a united people. We need to fight this monstrous illness that ravages Westeros! For that, I name my uncle, Brynden Rivers, legitimized natural son of Aegon Targaryen, Fourth of His Name, as Hand of the King. Obey his commands as if they were mine."_

This decision caused a small uproar in the throne room but Brynden Rivers shouted:

 _"_ _Now, no more lollygagging. Lord Commander Mallister, follow me, please."_

Robert couldn't believe his eyes. Lord Commander Mallister was none other than Ser Raymond Mallister, known as the _Greatheart_ , one of the best men who donned the white cloak in the history. The knight approached the Hand:

 _"_ _Lord Hand."_

 _"_ _Get two of your white brothers and prepare yourselves. We'll leave the Red Keep soon."_

 _"_ _As you command."_

After a while, a young squire entered the throne room and went to Brynden Rivers.

 _"_ _Lord Rivers, Lady Shiera requires your immediate attention."_

 _"_ _What happened, is she ill?"_

 _"_ _No, thank the Seven. Lady Jena…"_

 _"_ _What happened to Jena?"_

 _"_ _Please, go to them!"_

Brynden left the throne room and walked towards Shiera Seastar's room. He was curious what has happened to Jena. Jena was none other than Jena Dondarrion, wife of Baelor Targaryen, the deceased son of Daeron the Good. Robert followed him diligently, wondering what else is going to happen. From inside the room, a woman's cries could be heard. Bloodraven entered the room and Shiera said:

 _"_ _Finally. That fucking squire moves slower than an old, drunken lady."_

 _"_ _Shiera, what happened?"_

 _"_ _Jena. She is on the balcony and threatens to kill herself."_

 _"_ _I don't have time for this, Shiera."_

 _"_ _Please, she doesn't listen to me anymore. I tried to talk some sense into her."_

 _"_ _And what the fuck makes you think she'll listen to me? She hates me, you mad woman."_

 _"_ _I didn't know what else to do."_

 _"_ _Fine, fine. I'll go."_

Approaching the balcony, Brynden saw a black haired woman dressed in a beautiful red gown standing on the rail. Her face was pale but when she saw the Hand of the King, it grew red and furious:

 _"_ _YOU! You murderer! Your bloody sister called you to finish me off, didn't she? Just like you did to my boys and to my grandchildren!"_

 _"_ _Jena, not this again! I had nothing to do with the twins' death. They were my blood! I wanted them to live, to be happy! I loved your husband, and I loved my grandnephews. How could I kill my grandnephew's sons?"_

 _"_ _TO GAIN POWER, YOU MONSTER! I heard you were named Hand! This was your plan, wasn't it? First, Baelor died, then you killed my grandchildren in their mother's womb and now, finally, you killed my sons! MURDERER! You are no better than your Blackfyre siblings!"_

 _"_ _Do not dare equate me with the fucking Blackfyres! I killed my own brother so that your family can live! So that MY family can live. And now, you insult me, throwing this shit at me for no reason whatsoever. I understand, Jena, that you grieve. You lost your children. It's horrendous, but please, do not give my family another reason to suffer. Our family. It has suffered enough. Valarr and Matarys… they died of this plague. Just like my brother did just a bit earlier… But go on. Fling yourself from the balcony right into the fucking sea. Bring more pain to this House."_

Jena Dondarrion started to cry again. She descended from the balcony's rail and fell into Bloodraven's arms. He carried her to the bed.

 _"_ _I… loved them…"_

 _"_ _As did I."_

After putting Jena on the bed, Brynden turned his head towards Shiera:

 _"_ _Take good care of her. I fear she will try this again."_

 _"_ _I will. Where are you going now?"_

 _"_ _To the Dragonpit."_

 _"_ _What for?"_

 _"_ _I will try to stop the spreading of the disease. I have an idea."_

Shiera kissed Brynden on the mouth. Sweetrobin covered his eyes, just like he did every time people from the visions were doing something like this.

 _"_ _Be careful."_

 _"_ _I will."_

After a while, Bloodraven and the three Kingsguard members rode off from the Red Keep towards the Dragonpit. It was the same road Robert travelled on earlier, in the present times. At the Dragonpit, a small army of warriors dressed in black, who covered their faces with black cloth masks awaited the Hand of the King. Bloodraven descended from his horse and said:

 _"_ _Lads, take these and put them in your masks."_

He then took out some small herbs from his bag and gave them to each masked warrior who then proceeded to put them under their masks.

 _"_ _As long as you breathe with those near your noses, you will be safe from the plague. And you will need to be safe for this mission I will entrust you with. I want you to go and scour the city for corpses. Break into the people's houses if you need. Bring each corpse you find to the Dragonpit here. I informed the Alchemist Guild to bring wildfire to burn them."_

A masked man said:

 _"_ _The people won't be happy that we dishonor their dead loved ones by burning them."_

 _"_ _I don't care! I don't care about a love that people may have for an infectious corpse. What I need is that this city be free from this disease. Do as I say."_

 _"_ _Yes, my lord."_

After the masked warriors left to accomplish their mission, Ser Raymond Mallister then said:

 _"_ _My lord Hand, your… acolyte is right. The smallfolk won't react very well to this."_

 _"_ _Do you think they will react better seeing their remaining loved ones dying of this plague?"_

 _"_ _Of course not."_

 _"_ _Then? Why do you object?"_

 _"_ _The Seven say that…"_

 _"_ _The Seven say… Did you hear the Seven say something? Tell me, Ser, what did the Seven say?"_

 _"_ _They say that corpses should be buried and…"_

 _"_ _Well then, let's call the Seven here, to ask them to tell us their opinion on this matter. Come, Seven! Come here! Heal this city so that the corpses carrying the disease could be buried as your follower here pretends you said it must! No? No answer?"_

 _"_ _You blaspheme, my lord."_

 _"_ _Aye, I blaspheme. I would rather blaspheme than let this city choke on pestilence. As I recall, your father, brother and nephews are here, in the city."_

 _"_ _Yes."_

 _"_ _Well, let's hope they didn't get sick."_

 _"_ _I pray to the Seven they are healthy."_

 _"_ _Yes, yes, you pray while I act. So, I'm asking you this: would you rather go back to the Red Keep to_ _ **pray**_ _or would you rather help me bring an end to this misery in my way?"_

 _"_ _I… I can't let people die, not if I can help save them. I don't agree with your methods, my lord, but if you believe they are efficient, I trust you."_

 _"_ _Good. Now, ride towards the Lion Gate. A team of Raven's Teeth are awaiting my command to start hauling corpses here."_

 _"_ _At once."_

Remaining alone, Brynden Rivers entered the Dragonpit, followed by Robert. The decrepit state of the once gigantic place scared Sweetrobin but he needed to see what the tree wanted to show him. He saw Bloodraven sitting on a piece of rock, pondering, awaiting the Raven's Teeth to return. There is very little information about Brynden's company in the history but Robert remembered something Maester Pylos said about them. When Brynden Rivers was young, he travelled extensively and, in his journeys, he gathered some followers, many of them bastards of nobles or even smallfolk who were great archers. In time, even trueborn nobles joined this company and, at some point, even women became a Raven's Tooth. What it's known for sure is that Brynden Rivers would give each member a weirwood bow and that each Raven's Tooth was blindingly loyal towards Bloodraven. After a while, his men returned with the first batch of corpses. Outside the Dragonpit, Robert could hear men and women crying and wailing. The Hand of the King left the building and said to the people gathering outside, on Rhaenys' Hill:

 _"_ _Men and women! Go to your homes. There is nothing to be seen here!"_

A bearded man said:

 _"_ _Give me back my wife, you bastard!"_

 _"_ _From where?"_

Brynden Rivers pointed towards the large wooden cart full of bodies brought near him:

 _"_ _That pile of corpses over there? Sorry. No can do."_

 _"_ _You fucking bastard! You murderous warlock! 'Tis my wife there! I must bury her like the Seven command!"_

Bloodraven sighed. He unsheathed _Dark Sister_ and said to the man:

 _"_ _If you love your wife so much, then I will send you to her."_

 _"_ _You… can't do that! I have children!"_

 _"_ _Do you? And you want to bring that filthy corpse in your house, near your children?"_

 _"_ _It's… their mother!"_

 _"_ _It's a filthy corpse, full of pestilence and infection! All of you leave this place! You are not protected! You will get sick and you will die! Do not die or risk carrying this illness to your children too!"_

The man who spoke earlier got close to Bloodraven and spat at him. The bastard of Aegon the Fourth stared at him with his red eye and, after grabbing him, proceeded to slowly rip the man's tongue out with his armored hand. Robert almost threw up but he continued to watch. After finishing, Brynden said to the others:

 _"_ _I try to save your lives and you spit at me? Get out of here before I do the same thing to you too!"_

The men started to run down the hill, leaving Bloodraven and his men to burn the corpses. Robert was a bit afraid. Brynden was ruthless, just like his grandfather Viserys was but he also tried to save everyone's lives. Returning to the carriage, Shireen said to him:

"Robert! Tell us! What did you see this time?"

The boy told the two Baratheons everything he saw. Gendry was clearly shocked by hearing about that peasant's tongue while Shireen was smiling:

"I know Brynden Rivers was cruel but he also saved the capital. If those corpses would have remained in the streets…"

"Yes. Shireen…"

"Yes, Robert?"

"A lord must always do what is right, no matter what, isn't it?"

"Of course."

"Then, was it right for the one-eyed man to rip that man's tongue out?"

"Well, not quite but the way I see it, it had the effect Brynden wanted. The other peasants left him to burn the sick corpses, right?"

"Yes."

"I think soldiers call this _shock tactic_. You do something outrageous so that your enemies fear you."

"Like throwing people out the Moon Door?"

"Something like that. These were different times, Robert. Now, a lord need not do things like that."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, a lord must be good and kind. Can you promise me you will be good and kind?"

Sweetrobin nodded.

Meanwhile, in the Red Keep, Stannis entered a room in Maegor's Holdfast. Inside, Tyrion Lannister was drinking wine:

"Your Grace!"

"Tell me, Imp, do you care about your nephews and niece?"

"I do."

"Good, then listen well. I will put together a small company of my best infiltrators. You will go to Casterly Rock and kill Tywin Lannister. If you fail or if you betrayer us to your father, I swear to you by every god you want that I will boil the bastards alive. Slow and painful."

"I understand. Thank you, Your Grace!"

"You will leave tomorrow at sunset."

Tyrion Lannister nodded.


	22. Kinslayer

"I declare this Small Council session opened."

The other members bowed before the king and sat on their respective chairs. Stannis then said:

"To take this out of the way: last night, the Imp left King's Landing with a hundred men to infiltrate Casterly Rock and murder Tywin Lannister."

"What makes you think he can be trusted? Or that Tywin will be there? What if he joins his army and decides to march on the Riverlands?"

"Your concern is justifiable, Renly, but our spies in the Westerlands informed me that since we declared Oberyn Martell Warden of the West, some western Houses are starting to have second thoughts on supporting Tywin. Also, some of the more religious nobles and knights also wish to distance themselves from him, for his children committed incest. Some septons who spoke against the Lannisters were killed by the Mountain, Gregor Clegane, thus unwittingly ensuring the Faith won't support Tywin. Also, Tywin won't move with his army towards the Riverlands until next month. The Imp has plenty of time to deliver on his promise."

"Let's hope we did not send another weapon to Tywin's hands. Tyrion is smart, I'll give him that, and could inform his father on our moves."

"No. I looked in his eyes and saw that the Imp is more than willing to kill Tywin. That was the look of a kinslayer."

"I hope you are right."

"I am. Now, the first thing I want to talk about today is infrastructure. More importantly, the trade that good infrastructure brings to the realm. If the war in the Riverlands cannot be averted, the other kingdoms will suffer from hunger come winter and the Reachmen cannot provide enough food for all of us."

Olenna Redwyne agreed:

"Indeed, Your Grace. We must think about our own too."

"This is why we need to secure the necessary food from the Free Cities, as Essos is not as affected by winter as Westeros is."

Renly said:

"And how would infrastructure help us?"

"I want to build a bridge between the two continents."

The entire council chamber was speechless. The first person to speak was Rodrik Harlaw:

"Your Grace, that would be a colossal undertaking. Not just men, but construction materials and making sure the bridge won't crumble into the sea."

Renly replied:

"And what makes you think the Free Cities would want a bridge between us and them? They will fear the fact that one day, a future king of Westeros would try and use this bridge to invade them."

Stannis said:

"The truth is we need to secure food for the winter. With war brewing in the Riverlands, they will not be able to feed the entire realm. And you know how hard it is for the ships to bring food from Essos during winter. A bridge would increase the speed tenfold."

Grand Maester Cressen said:

"Your Grace, if I may, a bridge between the Seven Kingdoms and Essos is very difficult to construct, but several smaller bridges uniting Dorne and Tyrosh through the Stepstones are quite possible. Building bridges between the islands will unite the two continents by land and also will increase the probability that those bridges will resist. If one has a problem, Westeros or Essos can just send men to fix it by land, not by sea, as in the case of a large bridge elsewhere. Considering, that is, that we agree with Tyrosh on this undertaking."

"I shall send men there to talk to the Archon. Cousin Aemon, as my Master of Ships, I want you to travel with these men and negotiate the construction of the bridge with him."

"Of course, Your Grace."

Renly said:

"Even though the Archon will agree, it will cost tremendously and the bridges won't be finished in time for the winter."

"We do not know how long the winter could last. It could be a year, it could be six. Besides, in Dorne, the winter is milder than in the rest of the Seven Kingdoms, thus the building process on our side won't be hampered too much."

Davos Seaworth added:

"We also need to consider the fact that in the Stepstones the pirates are preying on ships that come near the islands. We would need a fighting force to drive them out and another force to keep the peace there while builders are constructing the bridges. Also, if we actually build the bridges, that would seal the exit way from the Narrow to the Summer Sea. That will impede trade on sea between us and Qarth and the Slaver Bay cities, unless we can find a way to not seal the strait."

Cressen said:

"We can make them drawbridges, similar to the one at Riverrun. A ship comes, the bridge is lifted and, in time of strife, we or the Tyroshi could exact a toll for passing."

"That could work. Good, so, Aemon, you know what you have to do. After the meeting you and maester Cressen will create schematics for our idea to present to the Archon."

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Now, on to another matter. Robert Arryn insists to see his mother. I do not want that, as a meeting between the two will degrade him to his former, savage state."

Renly said:

"Absolutely. That Tully bitch was nothing more than a bad influence on the brat."

"The boy wants us to send a raven to the Eyrie to summon Lysa Tully here. We will lie to him and say that we did it. When he will notice she didn't come, we will say to him that the raven was killed by the Lannisters who wish to keep him away from her and that we will send another soon."

"Of course."

"The third matter I wish to discuss is Sansa Stark. As you know, the daughter of the late Eddard Stark has been held hostage by House Lannister. What should we do with her? We can't send her to Winterfell because there would be a chance the Lannisters will recapture her on the way there and also because she could serve as leverage if House Stark doesn't bend the knee."

Olenna Redwyne replied:

"Then we would be as bad as the damned Lannisters, abusing the girl and treating her like a piece of meat."

"We will not abuse her, Lady Olenna. She is our guest here at King's Landing."

"I may have another idea, Your Grace."

"Do tell, my lady."

"Forging connections with other Houses through diplomacy is one thing, but forging them through blood is a whole different matter. And the key to this kind of connection is matrimony. Robb Stark would never raise his sword against us if he is united to us by blood."

"What do you mean?"

"Sansa will flower soon and she comes from a Great House of Westeros, a Great House we need to bend the knee to you, Your Grace. She is perfect for marrying… let's say my grandson Willas, the heir to Highgarden. He is a trueborn member of House Tyrell, another Great House and also the future Warden of the South after my beloved son. Their sons and daughters would bear both Stark and Tyrell blood and you can imagine that Robb Stark would never wage war against his nephew or niece's family. We will bring the Starks into the fold with this marriage and with them, the Tullys."

Renly said:

"Perfect idea, I say. And I know the perfect person to lay this plan to Sansa. My beloved wife, Margaery."

"Absolutely, Lord Renly. Sansa would benefit much from having a friend close to her age here at court, especially one who will become her good-sister. Of course, with your permission, Your Grace."

Stannis stared into the eyes of Olenna Tyrell and grinded his teeth. The old crone has married a granddaughter into House Baratheon and plans to create blood ties with House Stark too and, considering the fact that Loras is… close to House Baratheon too, House Tyrell's influence at court would only increase.

 _Davos was right when he said the Tyrells are more dangerous allies than the Greyjoys._

"I have no problem with this. Let's see if Lady Sansa will agree, too."

"She has no reason not to."

"Have you anything else to add? If not, I declare this Small Council meeting closed."

All the Small Council members bowed left the room, leaving only Stannis who started to ponder. The bridge between continents would save Westeros in the eventuality of a long winter but like his advisors said, it is a difficult enterprise. So many variables! The king scoffed that so many of his plans could be fulfilled only if **others** deliver on their promises.

Meanwhile, in the outer courtyard of the Red Keep, Robert was training with his weirwood bow. At first, he missed all his targets but after a while, he became more and more adept with it. His trainer was impressed with the fact that the child was able to even hold the large weapon, let alone shoot with it. He then said to Sweetrobin:

"My lord, that's enough for today. You did very well. Here, this is your reward."

The knight produced a large candy and gave it to Robert who ate it immediately.

"Thank you!"

Shireen smiled, watching him from afar. He became more and more polite every day. The boy noticed her and waved at her. Shireen came to him and said:

"You did very well, Robert. You will become a great marksman."

"I know, right? I will become even better than the one-eyed man. Shireen…?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think I will ever see Mommy again?"

"Of course, Sweetrobin! I am sure you will see her as soon as possible, but now it's very difficult to bring her here or to bring you to the Vale because of that bad situation in the Riverlands. You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

"Of course not! I love her, she is my family."

"But…"

"But what?"

"Lady Sansa is your family too. She is your cousin, Robert. Do not forget her mother and your Mommy are sisters. Have you visited her since we came here?"

"No…"

"You should go see her. She is very sad now that her father died. She needs encouragement, and who better to give her than her courageous cousin?"

"You mean that? I am courageous?"

"Of course you are! Come, let's go see her!"

"I will show Sansa my bow."

Shireen and Robert asked a guard to take them to Sansa's chambers. The princess knocked at the door:

"Lady Sansa, it's Shireen Baratheon. I brought you someone for you to see!"

 _"_ _Come in."_

Shireen opened the door and went inside with Robert. The young princess knew Sansa Stark was a beautiful girl but she looked even prettier than she was described by the people at court, with her long auburn hair and blue eyes.

"Princess Shireen, it's so good to meet you!"

"Please, Lady Sansa, call me Shireen."

"Only if you call me Sansa."

"Alright, Sansa. Here, I brought you someone special to you. He is Robert of House Arryn, Lord Paramount of the Vale and your cousin."

Robert jumped in Sansa's lap and hugged her. She returned the hug, being happy that finally she saw someone related to her by blood.

"I am so happy to meet you, Robert."

"Me too! You are so beautiful and pretty!"

"Robert, beautiful and pretty means the same thing."

Sweetrobin started to laugh. Sansa was happy too, for the first time in a very long time. She then asked her cousin:

"What do you have there?"

"This is my weirwood bow. It was once the bow of Brynden the One-Eyed Man."

"Brynden? Lord Bloodraven?"

Sansa heard the stories from Old Nan about the Targaryen bastard sorcerer named Brynden Rivers and how he ruled over Westeros with an iron fist for twenty-four years. She was intrigued by this object.

"Weirwood… Just like the one back at Winterfell."

Would she ever see her home again? Suddenly, Sansa started to fade from Robert's eyes. The boy knew Ser Tree would show him another vision. Maybe this one will help him be with his Mommy again. Several people sat at a table, eating, in the Tower of the Hand. One of them was Brynden Rivers, but Robert couldn't recognize the others by face except only one, a pale prince who looked very sick. That was Prince Rhaegel, one of the sons of Daeron the Good. Brynden spoke:

 _"_ _I remember the day Daeron entrusted me with this sword. It was the day before I left to battle Daemon. He called me to the throne room and said that he's got something for me."_

 _"_ _What… did he give you?"_

 _"_ _I told you. He gave me Dark Sister. Weren't you paying attention?"_

A little girl, no more than seven said to Bloodraven:

 _"_ _I think father feels unwell again, granduncle. Forgive him."_

Robert saw that it was true. The prince whom Brynden was speaking too seemed lost, his purple eyes staring into nothingness. Bloodraven sighed and said:

 _"_ _Don't worry, Aelora. Magan, escort Prince Rhaegel to his chambers. He needs to rest."_

A guard approached the prince and helped him on his feet. A woman wearing a blue dress accompanied him. Brynden said to her, before they left the chamber:

 _"_ _Take care of him, Alys."_

 _"_ _I will, Lord Rivers."_

Sweetrobin knew who she was. Alys Arryn, a member of his own House. The boy felt good to see someone with his blood in his visions. It reminded him that his House was very important and that it had numerous ties with the former royal House. The young girl said to Bloodraven:

 _"_ _Tell me about the sword, granduncle."_

 _"_ _As I said before, King Daeron summoned me to the throne room and gave me this sword. He told me that it was wielded by some of the most powerful warriors given by House Targaryen and by right of blood it was mine. That moment I felt incredible. You know, I was very young, younger than you, I think, when I saw my uncle Aemon the Dragonknight fighting with Dark Sister. It was a small rebellion in the capital, or something. He cut through men like a knife through butter."_

A young boy, looking exactly like the girl who spoke earlier said to Brynden:

 _"_ _You met the Dragonknight? That's so great!"_

 _"_ _For you, maybe, not for me. He never liked me, or my other bastard siblings. He always thought we will become enemies to Daeron and that we will be going to steal his birthright. Well, he was right regarding Daemon and Bittersteel. Strangely, I remember that Queen Naerys loved us. She never saw us as her husband's bastards but as her nephews. She cared, you know?"_

The boy said:

 _"_ _When I grow up, I want to have this sword. It looks so great!"_

 _"_ _A sword is not a toy, Aelor. It's a weapon. And a weapon is as powerful as the man wielding it. A weak warrior will never be able to use a great sword at its fullest potential."_

 _"_ _But I will be a great warrior!"_

 _"_ _I hope so. Finish your food, children. I'm going to see the king."_

Aelora asked:

 _"_ _Granduncle, do you think uncle Aerys will die?"_

 _"_ _I hope not, dear."_

Bloodraven left the room and Robert followed him. He, of course, knew the answer to little Aelora's question. King Aerys didn't die that day, but years later. Brynden knocked on the king's door and a maester opened it:

 _"_ _Lord Hand."_

 _"_ _Can I enter?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

Inside the room, the ailing king was sleeping. His wife, Queen Aelinor Penrose, was sitting at his side and Shiera Seastar was gently caressing her cheek, wiping the queen's tears with a handkerchief. Aelinor noticed Brynden in the room and said:

 _"_ _Lord Rivers."_

 _"_ _Your Grace. May I borrow my sister for a moment?"_

 _"_ _Of course. You may go, Lady Shiera. Thank you for your help. You are so supportive to me in this time of need!"_

 _"_ _How could I not be? I will return shortly."_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

Shiera Seastar smiled and kissed the queen on her cheek before leaving with her brother and lover, Bloodraven. Sweetrobin considered that their talk would be more interesting than watching the queen cry near her husband's bed so he followed the two bastards to a room nearby.

 _"_ _How is Aerys?"_

 _"_ _Right now, very bad, yet the Grand Maester says that if he survives the night, he has a chance to improve. But we can't wait, Brynden. If Aerys dies, Rhaegel will be king. The entire realm will notice how weak and mad the king will be and will support the fucking Blackfyres' claim to the throne. And if that happens, we will be done for."_

 _"_ _Yes, and if Rhaegel dies too, then Maekar will be king."_

 _"_ _Better Maekar than Rhaegel. At least the Blackfyres will not try anything with him on the throne."_

 _"_ _That is true."_

 _"_ _So? What are you waiting for?"_

 _"_ _Shiera, there must be another way. I can summon a Great Council, explain why Rhaegel can't be king and why Maekar should ascend the Throne, but I can't do this… this is kinslaying."_

 _"_ _Killing Daemon was kinslaying too, yet you didn't care."_

Brynden Rivers then snapped:

 _"_ _I cared! A lot! Yet it was different then. Daemon's survival meant the end of House Targaryen. But now?"_

 _"_ _Now it's the same. Rhaegel's ascension to the Iron Throne means the Blackfyre cause will get traction again. I will not risk it, my love. Do it or I shall do it myself."_

 _"_ _Shiera, he is your nephew. He is Daeron's son!"_

 _"_ _He may be, but House Targaryen doesn't need a weak king."_

 _"_ _Shiera, please! If Aerys dies tonight, the Small Council will send for Maekar. I shall write the letter myself. Everyone can see that Rhaegel is mad and cannot be king."_

 _"_ _But what of his son? He may feel slighted that we robbed his father of his right, so much that he may rise in rebellion against us when he will grow up. Maybe will ally himself with the Blackfyres."_

 _"_ _Aelor is just a boy; do not involve him in this!"_

 _"_ _Then cut the problem from the root."_

 _"_ _I… I can't."_

 _"_ _Fine, I will do it myself."_

 _"_ _Shiera, if you do it, I swear…"_

Shiera then kissed Bloodraven's marked cheek:

 _"_ _Do not make promises you know you can't keep, love."_

Shiera Seastar then left the room, leaving Brynden Rivers puzzled. Robert saw that the Great Bastard was truly angry. He then left the room too, trying to stop Shiera from what she was trying to do.

 _"_ _Shiera! Shiera!"_

Before he could catch up to Shiera, a guardsman said to Brynden:

 _"_ _Lord Hand, please, come with me!"_

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _The Volantene are making a fuss in the throne room. They argue with the Master of Ships."_

 _"_ _Fucking Essosi cunts. I'll go."_

In the throne room, a group of Volantene nobles argued with the Master of Ships, a lord that Robert didn't recognize. The Hand of the King said to the lord:

 _"_ _Leave us."_

The man bowed and left and Bloodraven said:

 _"_ _My lords, what seems to be the problem?"_

One of the Volantene started to speak in a Common tongue with accent:

 _"_ _It's the taxes, Lord Hand. Volantis negotiated with the Master of Ships that we shall receive ten maesters to serve our army in the Disputed Lands. In exchange, we will give the Iron Throne five hundred thousand honors for every six months they serve."_

 _"_ _Yes, I know the terms of the contract."_

 _"_ _Yet, your Master of Coin and your Master of Ships said to us that they will continue to impose taxes for Volantene wares at the same rate as before."_

 _"_ _The taxation of Volantene wares was not part of the contract. You should have discussed this when the terms were set, not now, when you already signed."_

 _"_ _But we thought that the Iron Throne will grant us this boon!"_

 _"_ _No, it is the Iron Throne that grants Volantis a boon by giving you our maesters to heal your men. That's because your healers are shit at doing their jobs, which is_ _ **healing**_ _. Your men are also shit at learning. From what I've heard, the Volantene novices at the Citadel aren't doing too great. And five hundred thousand in six months is basically what we spend in dragons for two or three tourneys. Unless you start to pop out healers out of your mothers' cunts, you should respect the contract as it is."_

 _"_ _Lord Hand, our noble blood should not be besmirched by…"_

 _"_ _This is Westeros, not Essos. Please, do not make me show you how of little importance is your noble blood for us."_

 _"_ _This insult…"_

 _"_ _Will be forgiven and forgotten by you, unless you want us to send the maesters to Myr or Lys."_

The Volantene then looked at each other and said:

 _"_ _Very well, we accept the terms of the contract as they are."_

 _"_ _Good. A good evening to you, my lords."_

Robert was impressed with Brynden Rivers' skills as a negotiator. These were aspects that were largely forgotten by the history, which portrayed Bloodraven as a tyrant. Yet, he brought stability and increased the Seven Kingdoms' stand in the known world. Suddenly, a sharp scream was heard from outside the throne room. A scream of a child, a girl. Bloodraven took out _Dark Sister_ and proceeded to walk towards the doors which after a few moments opened. Princess Aelora ran towards Brynden, tears running down her face.

 _"_ _What happened, sweetling?"_

 _"_ _It's… it's father!"_

 _"_ _What happened with him?"_

 _"_ _He was eating and then… he choked."_

 _"_ _He choked? How? Any of you, tell me what happened!"_

One of the guards answered Brynden's question:

 _"_ _The prince was eating his lamprey pie and then he started to choke. We tried to help him but to no avail. I'm sorry, Lord Hand."_

Brynden froze. A torrent of anger started to flow through him.

 _"_ _Take the princess to her mother and brother. Find the Silent Sisters and bring them to Rhaegel."_

Robert was in shock. He never thought that Shiera would kill her own nephew. He followed Brynden Rivers who went straight to his lover's chambers. Inside, Shiera was brushing her hair.

 _"_ _You vile cunt! You kinslaying whore!"_

 _"_ _Stop screaming. What happened?"_

 _"_ _What happened? The cheek! The fucking cheek of it!"_

 _"_ _Brynden, what happened?"_

 _"_ _Rhaegel! You killed him, you treacherous cunt!"_

 _"_ _He is dead? How? I had no idea…"_

Brynden grabbed Shiera by her arms and said to her:

 _"_ _Do not lie to me, Shiera! You killed our nephew, our flesh and blood, Daeron's poor child!"_

 _"_ _Unhand me, Brynden! I did what I had to do to secure the future of our House. OUR future!"_

 _"_ _By killing that boy who never hurt anyone in his entire life?"_

 _"_ _It's war, Brynden. Our war against the Blackfyres. Rhaegel could have been used as a weapon against us, as teeth for the black dragon to bite us in the arse. I simply removed the dragon's fangs from near us."_

 _"_ _I don't want to see you, ever again!"_

 _"_ _Do not make promises you can't keep, Brynden. I told you. Now, we are both kinslayers."_

 _"_ _Daemon betrayed our brother. Rhaegel did nothing of the sort. I swear to you, Shiera, if Aerys' health improves and you killed our nephew for nothing…"_

 _"_ _Again, you make promises you can't keep. Say what you wish, Brynden, I accept every insult that will exit your mouth. But I know I am right."_

Before Brynden could reply, Robert returned in the present times. He fell down and his cousin Sansa was trying to revive him while Shireen laughed:

"I told you he will be fine. He had one of his visions, that's all."

"Visions?"

"Yes. He can see things in the past."

"That's so…"

"SHE KILLED HIM! SHE KILLED HIM!"

"Who?"

"SHIERA KILLED PRINCE RHAEGEL!"

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes… He… didn't choke like it says in your book. His aunt killed him."

"Why? I thought Shiera Seastar was a Targaryen loyalist."

"She was with the Targaryen but she was afraid that if the king dies, the Blackfyres will say that Rhaegel is crazy so the entire realm will take their side."

"That makes sense! It says in Maester Ulmer's book that in 215 after Aegon's Landing, King Aerys took ill. Everyone thought he will die but he didn't. That same night, prince Rhaegel choked on a lamprey pie. So he was poisoned."

"I think so."

Sansa was shocked. What was happening? If this little cousin could see things from the past that no one knows they happened, maybe he can see that her father was right, that the queen was truly a traitor, like Stannis says. Or maybe he can find Arya! Or maybe he can bring her home… For the first time since her father died, Sansa felt hope.


	23. The Nature of Man

The court of King's Landing was gathered in the throne room where King Stannis Baratheon discussed several problems of the realm:

"As you know, during the taking of the capital, many good people died, both on our side and on the Lannisters' side. It is unfortunate but time cannot be turned back to avoid such bloodshed. So, we should focus on the present and on the future. First and foremost: Ser Rolland Storm, approach!"

A large man with orange hair and beard and with a face covered in pox scars dressed with a black armor with yellow nightingales on it approached and bowed before the king. Sweetrobin knew the knight: Ser Rolland Storm, natural son of the late Lord Bryen Caron of Nightsong and the half-brother of Lord Bryce was one of the greatest warriors in the Stormlands, an outstandingly loyal individual who was adamant on protecting his brother bowed before the king. The young Arryn child admired powerful knights and exceptional warriors and Ser Rolland was one of them.

"Your Grace!"

"Ser Rolland. Your trueborn brother died during the taking of King's Landing. As of now, you are the only man in Westeros with Caron blood within him. For this and for your loyal service to your liege lord and king, I hereby decree that you should be legitimized as Ser Rolland Caron, Lord of Nightsong and Lord of the Marches."

Ser Rolland bowed before the king and said:

"I thank you, Your Grace. And I hereby swear that I will be a good and just lord."

"You will be. Now, after deliberating long and hard, I have decided to announce who shall protect the Iron Throne as members of the Kingsguard. As you know, for three hundred years, the Kingsguard has been a most august order of warriors whose entire lives are devoted to protect their king and the royal family. The members of this brotherhood shall possess no land, take no wives and father no children. They live only for duty. For the first time, however, the Kingsguard will be an all-kingdoms faction, which means that a representative from each of the Seven Kingdoms will be a part of it. Lord Commander Barristan Selmy, you shall remain in your position and as the representative of the Stormlands. Your experience and bravery lends strength to every group of men you are part of and as such, you will remain Lord Commander."

"Thank you, Your Grace. I swear I will serve you loyally."

Stannis nodded and said:

"The Westerlands have decided to rebel against the Iron Throne but that doesn't mean they are not a part of the Seven Kingdoms. As such, Ser Jaime Lannister, known as the Kingslayer, will remain in the Kingsguard. If he has any shred of honor left in him, he will return to King's Landing and continue to serve his true king in this honored station."

A lord said:

"What? Your Grace, I hope you are joking. There are so many other young and powerful warriors that would be more than honored to…"

"This is my decision and it is final. You will understand it at the right time. Now, for the Riverlands. The Riverlands' status within the Seven Kingdoms is questionable because of their decision to not bend the knee to the Iron Throne, opting to join forces with House Stark against the Lannisters. However, let it be known that the Iron Throne welcomes back any House who would come back to the king's peace and as such, if House Tully bends the knee, I will give Lord Hoster's brother, Ser Brynden the Blackfish, the Riverland's position in the guard."

Some nobles nodded and agreed with the king's decision while others said that the rivermen should be named as traitors to the crown. Stannis however would remain implacable.

"As for the North, it's the same as for the Riverlands. If they return to the king's peace, I will name a strong and proud northerner in my Kingsguard."

Another lord, whom Stannis recognized as being Gyles Rosby said:

"Your Grace, with the Westerlands, the Riverlands and the North in rebellion, your Kingsguard would only have four members. Isn't it a bit unusual?"

"Must I remind you that the rivermen and the northmen are not in rebellion but they wish to retaliate against those who killed Ned Stark, or this information is so difficult to understand that must be repeated to you at regular times?"

Rosby bowed and sat on his chair, clearly ashamed. Stannis Baratheon continued:

"Dorne produces some of the best warriors in the Seven Kingdoms and some of them served honorably in the Kingsguards of the Targaryen kings, such as Prince Lewyn who died during the Battle of the Trident. So, I ask Prince Oberyn to name someone from his country to be considered."

Oberyn Martell said:

"I nominate Ser Daemon Sand, natural son of Ser Ryon Allyrion of Godsgrace."

"The Bastard of Godsgrace is one of Dorne's finest warriors. I accept."

Again, Gyles Rosby continued to protest:

"Your Grace, naming a bastard, even one as skilled as Daemon Sand, to the Kingsguard is…"

"Is what? It seems your memory is even worse than I imagined. Did you forget that many bastards served loyally in the Kingsguard for years? Some of them were even Lord Commanders, such as Addison Hill, the Bastard of Cornfield or Robert Flowers, the Bastard of Highgarden? It is now the second time you opposed one of my decisions. I hope there won't be a third time."

Rosby was silent again, his eyes brimming with hatred. He was now the laughing stock of the entire court. Stannis continued:

"The Reach helped us tremendously in mending the mistake that was Joffrey Hill's _reign_. I name Ser Loras Tyrell to the Kingsguard."

Loras smiled and bowed before the king. Renly smiled too, as now he had Ser Loras close to him, as he always wanted. Stannis said:

"The Vale of Arryn produced some of the most honorable knights in Westeros. I name Ser Lucas Corbray to the Kingsguard."

Ser Lucas, who was at court, bowed before the King and said:

"I swear by the Old Gods and the New I will serve you loyally and proudly."

Stannis nodded and Rosby again said:

"My nephew Derrick is as strong a warrior as anyone in the Seven Kingdoms. But it seems His Grace only names members of Houses who conspired with him to the Kingsguard."

Stannis Baratheon had enough. He descended the Iron Throne's steps and approached Gyles Rosby, saying:

"This is the third time. Lord Gyles of House Rosby, for disobedience and creating unrest within my court I sentence you to death. It's a shame that in your old age, you chose to leave this world with dishonor."

"Please, Your Grace, I am sorry! Please!"

"No. You are a foul apple, my lord. A foul apple would turn the other apples if let between them enough in the basket. Take Lord Rosby outside."

The entire court gasped as Stannis' guards took the old Lord Rosby in the courtyard of the Red Keep. Putting his head on a wooden block, Stannis took out his Valyrian steel sword, _Proudwing_ and said:

"Do you have any last words?"

"Be cursed, Stannis Baratheon, you damned cunt!"

"Bad choice of words."

With this, Stannis immediately beheaded Rosby in one clean cut. Robert Arryn was clearly uncomfortable but he fared better than when Stannis killed the raper on Dragonstone. Shireen took the boy with her and said:

"Are you alright, Robert?"

"I am."

"Come on, let's go find Mya. She was supposed to be here."

Reaching Mya Stone's chambers, the two children noticed she was crying. Shireen knocked at the door:

"Mya, are you in there?"

 _"_ _Leave me alone!"_

"Please, Mya, it's your cousin!"

After a while, Mya opened the door and Shireen noticed that tears fell from her blue eyes. Shireen and Robert entered the room and the Baratheon girl asked her cousin:

"What happened, Mya? Why are you sad?"

"It's… it's because of Mychel! He's in the throne room with that Royce cunt!"

"Who, Lady Ysilla? I heard she and Mychel Redfort are going to marry."

"Exactly! Mychel doesn't love me anymore…"

"Hey, Mya, do not say this. You know how this works… His father is a proud man and you are… a natural daughter."

"A bastard."

"Yes… It's sad and unjust, I know, but this is how the high lords think. But I am sure your Mychel still loves you. His father forced him to marry Lady Ysilla."

"You… you think?"

"Yes! Love does not disappear that easily."

"But… I thought my Mychel would be like the Prince of Dragonflies and I will be his Jenny of Oldstones."

Shireen smiled and kissed her cousin on her cheek. The story of the Prince of Dragonflies was one that inspired many singers across the Seven Kingdoms and not only and made maidens, noble and otherwise, dream. Duncan Targaryen, the son and heir of Aegon the Fifth, fell in love with a young common girl from the Riverlands named Jenny. When he brought her to court, he claimed that she was a descendant of House Mudd of Oldstones, a former royal house of the Riverlands. When the ruse failed, Duncan renounced his birthright to marry Jenny against his parents' wishes. Eventually, Aegon relented and Duncan and his wife were allowed to live at the Red Keep. Their love story was so impressive that inspired countless songs, songs that made the young and impressionable Mya dream that one day, she will be Jenny and Mychel would be her Duncan. The girl said:

"All day I sat in this room with these bloody books, hoping I could give them to Mychel. He likes to read, you know?"

"What books?"

Mya gave several books to Shireen:

"I found them in a box, hidden beneath a weird looking plank in the floor."

Shireen's face illuminated and proceeded to see what was in them. One of them was a poetry book from Myr, another was a book about Valyrian steel swords and another was a strange looking one, with a leather cover having a raven on one side and a dragon on the other side. The princess gasped when she saw the first page:

"Robert… Robert! Listen here! _I am Brynden Rivers, natural son of Aegon Targaryen, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm and Lady Melissa Blackwood of Raventree Hall. I was former Hand of the King for Their Graces Aerys the First and Maekar the First. If I am to be honest, I bore many titles in my life, but men would know me better as Bloodraven. In my fifty-eighth year of life, I sit in a black cell underneath the Red Keep, without any titles but with much to say._ Robert, this is Brynden Rivers' diary, from when he was in the Black Cells in 233!"

Sweetrobin smiled. Finally he would have the opportunity to know much more about the man and maybe why he has so many visions of him. Kissing Mya goodbye, the children went to Robert's chambers and Shireen started to read from the diary with Sweetrobin sitting in bed, face bright and terribly happy. After a few pages in which Brynden talked about his childhood at Raventree Hall, Shireen started to read about his formation of the Raven's Teeth:

 _My Raven's Teeth started more like a village militia than a true company. I was but a boy of fifteen when I decided to see the world for myself. I took leave from my brother and left the capital towards the Riverlands. On the road to Raventree Hall, I passed through a small village named Mother's Abode. A weird name but in the Riverlands, these names are prevalent, as the people are undereducated and over religious. I noticed a fire towards the eastern part of that place and I rode there. I discovered that a family's barn was aflame and that hedge knights were beating and raping the women. I don't know what drove me, but I drew my bow and loosed my arrows upon them. One of them survived: the one who was abusing the young daughter. The girl was no more than seven, from what I've seen, and I've seen enough. I caught him eventually. He was the youngest son of Lord Erenford. I tied him to a tree and I cut off his manhood with the bluntest knife I could find. It took almost an hour and every second of it was agony for that raper fuck…_

Shireen then interrupted and said:

"It's so… coarse and cruel. Do you want me to read you more?"

"Do not stop, Shireen! Read me more!"

"Alright… _The noble son of Lord Erenford, an anointed knight, nothing more than an animal wearing a man's skin, now just a cockless ruin. That moment, I realized something horrendous. You see, unknown reader, in my life I have many fears, more than you could possibly imagine. You laugh now, I believe. Who wouldn't? But it's true. What I fear the most is that one day, I would realize that Aegon was always right. You see, my father believed that man is put in this world to eat, kill and fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. Man is a beast, he would say, a monster whose only meaning is to take what he wants and relish in its animalistic state. That day, when I saw those knights who swore to the Gods that they would protect the weak… That day I believed, even for one second, that Aegon was right all these years. You see, my father would be known forever as Aegon the Unworthy, but maybe… maybe he was the only king who had it right. Humans are animals. They kill, rape, murder, no different than a lion who kills a rival for the right to mount its female. Humans slaughter each other and then pray to invisible gods for forgiveness only to start their deeds anew. The septons who spend all days and nights censuring sinners commit every kind of perversion imaginable. And the smallfolk? Foolish, uneducated, mating like rabbits, bringing sons and daughters into the world and then complaining they don't have enough to feed them. Aegon would always hold them in contempt. They're useless, he would say, good for nothing except giving their daughters to me, for my pleasure and my pleasure only. Whenever Daeron would say otherwise, Aegon would scoff and say: You know nothing of the world, boy! These dirty animals deserve only to be subdued. Maybe he was right… but…Call me mad, but I don't know why I refuse to believe that. There is more to man than just brutality, carnality and anger. Man can be taken and shaped from something base into something of quality, something to proudly call a human being. Since I gelded Erenford, I stayed for three months in the village, keeping the peace. One day, Finn Rivers found me, a bastard son of Percival Mallister. He offered to join me with his men, a band of young warriors who yearned for glory and fame. I asked him: Why do you want to join me? I don't have anything for you to_ _ **join**_ _here. And he said to me the most astonishing of things: I know, but if your desire is to help the people, consider now that you have. From that moment on, many bastards from the Riverlands joined me in Mother's Abode. At some point, our company numbered five hundred strong. Male, female, bastards, trueborn sons, peasants, it didn't matter. If your heart was in the right place, you would have a place at my side. For three months, we would travel across the Riverlands, cleaning bandits' nests, stealing their supplies and giving them to poor villages. Of course, the singers do not sing about this in their ballads, but about One Thousand Eyes and One. At least people of the villages were grateful, in their own way. One day, however, after we left such a village, Lord Samson Erenford ambushed us near a forest's clearing. He had a thousand men with him, some of his and some of Lord Frey's. He wanted vengeance for the unmanning of his son. We fought well but they were too many. Three hundred of us fell. Erenford captured us and he would have killed me if he would not have discovered who I was. While he didn't want to bring the fury of House Targaryen upon his House, his blood yearned killing, so he was content with killing Finn and many of my loyal friends. He released me and thirty seven other bastards of nobles, killing the smallfolk and the women. That moment, my heart was set on vengeance._ "

Shireen then said:

"Horrendous. He did well, saving those women, but he received hatred. And his friends died because of that awful lord."

"Continue, please!"

"Alright! I want to know too what happened! _Me and the thirty seven, we would now call ourselves the Raven's Teeth. We reached Gulltown and from there, Braavos. We hid in a trade galley for the entirety of the journey, surviving with just fish and ale. There, I went straight to the House of Black and White. The faceless assassins were more than happy to give the gift of death to those chosen by their God. I said to one of them: I will give you anything you want. I want Samson Erenford to die screaming. The assassin then said to me: what can Aegon Targaryen's bastard give to ones such as us? Now, nothing, I said, but in the future, I will repay you tenfold. It would be good for your guild to have friends at the Westerosi court. Hearing this, the assassin nodded and accepted my demand. I spent two years in Essos and then, I returned home. My company now numbered three hundred. Where did I go first? To Erenford's castle of Heron's Feather. I needed to see my revenge unfolding. The moment would soon be upon that fucking shit._

Again, Brynden's words were making Shireen uncomfortable but she continued to read:

 _I used my gift to see through the eyes of a raven and I perched on a branch near his window. How he screamed! It was so exhilarating, so intense that I could feel my cock hardening in my human body. His bowels loosened with such intensity that even now I can smell the shit, though I believe the smell I sense now it's from Baral, the Lyseni thief in the cell near me. And the vomit? Absolutely glorious. Green puke, white puke, yellow puke, even blood. I sat there for an entire day, savoring every horrendous moment that happened to Lord Sampson, that fucking bastard who killed my friend to defend his raper of a son. In the evening, his worthless body was so thirsty that he even opened his vein to drink from it; no water could quench his fire. And then, he died. I never knew what the Faceless assassins did to him, but it was good. It was really good. It was the only time such a thing gave me any joy. Any cruelty I would proliferate upon others afterwards, it was just duty._

Robert smiled the entire time while Shireen was visibly disgusted.

"I must say, the details were quite… copious."

"That lord deserved it."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Rapers are bad. Your father killed one and said they are bad."

"They are."

"And all who defend them are scum."

Shireen was happy. Though he probably didn't understand exactly what does raper truly means, Robert was shaping into a decent boy. According to her father, he will become her husband when they will grow up, so Shireen thought a decent Robert was quite nice to spend her life with.

Meanwhile, in the Tower of the Hand, Davos said to Stannis:

"Killing Rosby was a mistake, Your Grace."

"It was no mistake. That old fart interrupted me thrice. He tried to make a fool out of me in the royal court. Now, he will try to make fools out of the worms in the ground. But that doesn't matter anymore, Davos. What matters is the situation here, in the capital. The Tyrells start to become quite suffocating. They supplemented the City Watch with three hundred men with the condition of them being captained by Garth the Gross' bastards, Garse and Garrett. "

"Well, a small price to pay. I imagine that now with winter approaching, the tempers would flare quite a lot in King's Landing. The Tyrell men will help keep the peace and I've heard that Garth's bastards are quite famous for their skills in wielding the sword."

"I know they are skilled but this Tyrell influence growing at my court, it's just not natural. I gave a council seat to the Redwyne woman because her son is an incapable buffoon but since then, I see more Tyrell guards in the Red Keep than Baratheon ones. If only Renly could impregnate his wife soon… The birth of the new Lord of Storm's End would take some of this Tyrell pressure away from me."

"But we know that won't happen too soon."

"Unfortunately. You see, Renly never cared about women. Sure, he danced with some during balls but he never wanted them in his bed. In that regard, he was the opposite of Robert."

"Your Grace, the Tyrells helped us take the capital and they are a centerpiece of our coalition. It is healthy to have concerns but I think you should focus more on appeasing the crownlanders. After you killed Lord Rosby, I am sure now they are in an uproar."

"I killed Rosby because it was the just thing to do. I gave him a chance to shut up, he didn't take it. If you are so keen on appeasing the crownlanders, go and talk to them."

"I already did, Your Grace. I spoke with Lord Staunton and Lord Darkwood. They agree that Lord Rosby was disrespectful."

"So? Why are you raving about? Ruling, Davos, means that one must make tough decisions. You can't …"

Stannis' sentence was cut short by the arrival of a guard:

"Your Grace, my Lord Hand, a raven from Riverrun."

"Riverrun? Maybe the Tullys decided to bend the knee."

After reading the message, Stannis said to Davos:

"It has begun… The westermen attacked the Riverlands."

"What about the dwarf?"

Meanwhile, in Robert's chamber, the boy was looking at Bloodraven's journal and tried to read from it. He just started to learn how to read from the maester and when he encountered long words, he said to Shireen:

"Please, read me more!"

"Sweetrobin, I'm tired. I've read for hours from this awful journal. All that blood and violence…"

"Maybe it is written here how to save Mommy! Will you help me save Mommy, Shireen?"

The girl started to read from where she left off: _Man is capable of violence, but also capable of kindness. Whether he shares his bread with someone or his flagon of wine or even if he says something nice to someone, it's kindness, it's progress towards a new man, an improved man. I was never capable of too much kindness. Men like me, who are so used to seeing destruction, are incapable to see compassion. Take my late grandnephew Aerion for example. He fought alongside me in the Third Blackfyre Rebellion and was by far the cruelest commander on our side. I remember now… the night before we attacked Bittersteel's Golden Company, Aerion captured a boy who spied our camp for the Blackfyres. A child, a foolish boy no more than twelve. My grandnephew slashed pieces of the boy's flesh and forced him to eat them. The only thing I could have done for the boy was to end his misery. Can such a man, like Aerion, be changed into something… better? Or take the Lannisters for another example. Old House, proud House, rich House. Yet their power and influence turned them into beasts. Can a man like Gerold the Golden change when he killed his niece, forever tainting himself with the stain of kinslaying?_

Hearing the name "Gerold the Golden", Robert started to tremble. He was not in his room anymore but in an elegant castle, decorated with gold and red and lions. The boy started to cry. He was in the lion's den.

 _P…please, I don't want to be here. P…Please! Ser Tree, take me away from here!_

Small footsteps were heard by the boy in a room nearby. Though Sweetrobin didn't want to follow their source, he decided to be brave and enter the chamber. Whatever Ser Tree wanted to show him, he will see. What he saw shocked him. The Imp, the little man of Lannister, Tyrion Lannister himself pointing a crossbow at his father, Lord Tywin. Sweetrobin then shouted:

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM! YOU PROMISED STANNIS! HE MUST DIE! HE MUST!"

"Tyrion, you dare betray your House? For whom? For the Baratheons?"

"I didn't do it for them. I'm doing it for me. For Tysha!"

"Tysha?"

"The girl I married."

"Your first whore…"

"The next time you say that word, I'll kill you."

"You don't have the courage."

Robert shouted:

"KILL HIM ALREADY! KILL HIM!"

"Did you kill her?"

"There was no reason for that, she'd learned her place . . . and had been well paid for her day's work, I seem to recall. I suppose the steward sent her on her way. I never thought to inquire."

"On her way where?"

"Wherever whores go."

Saying that, Tywin was struck by the crossbow bolt that Tyrion loosened. Robert was elated:

"THE LION IS DEAD! THE LION IS DEAD!"


	24. Bastards in the North

Cold… so cold. The last time Robert felt cold was when he followed Brynden Rivers north of the Wall but now, he was clearly south of it, yet… It was a military camp, one which displayed the direwolf of House Stark as a banner. Something guided Robert towards the largest tent in the camp and, inside, there were five men. One of them, a short haired, black bearded man with grey eyes wore a crown, a bronze and iron one. Near this king, stood a young, pale man with dark eyes, looking at a map. On the other side of a table, three even younger men dressed for battle looked at the king which eventually said:

 _"_ _Any news from the south?"_

The dark eyed man said:

 _"_ _Lots of news. House Gardener fell. It was obliterated out of existence by Aegon's dragons. The Lannisters bent the knee, arselicking fuckers they are, but the Gardeners…"_

 _"_ _The Gardeners are extinct? All of them?"_

 _"_ _All of them. According to our spies, the damned dragons scorched the land and burned thousands of men, including King Mern and his family."_

The king sighed:

 _"_ _By the gods… There is no way we can stop these dragons and you know it, Brandon. We must sue for peace."_

One of the younger men, a boy no more than fourteen spoke:

 _"_ _We can't bend the knee to the dragon lord. We are northerners, father, this is what you always said to us! Northerners do not bend the knee to no southern invader!"_

 _"_ _That's enough, Willon! I know what I told you and I still believe that people of the North should not meekly bow their heads to no southern man but the dragons aren't men. I do not want to see my sons die in front of me like the Gardener king did! You are my heir and one day, gods be good, you will rule House Stark and you will have sons and daughters of your own. Then, you will understand the position I have now!"_

Another one of the boys told his father:

 _"_ _I am ready to die, father! I am a soldier!"_

 _"_ _I know, Beric. But… House Stark kept the North safe for eight thousand years but in those years, we never faced a threat as big as the Targaryen dragons. If we die, if all of us die… House Stark will die with us."_

The third boy said:

 _"_ _Then… send Uncle Brandon away from here. He may be a bastard but if we all die, he will retake the North as a Stark. He has our blood and the Northern Houses would rally behind him…"_

Brandon Snow said:

 _"_ _Do you think, Karlon, that for one second I would abandon you or my brother…"_

His speech was interrupted by a maester:

 _"_ _Your Grace, my princes, my lord Snow… A raven from Riverrun."_

The King, his identity now known to Sweetrobin as Torrhen Stark, the King Who Knelt, took the message from the maester's hand and, after reading it, he said:

 _"_ _Aegon Targaryen is marching north with forty thousand men and his dragons too. He is on the other side of the Trident. By tomorrow… he will reach us."_

Willon Stark, Torrhen's heir, said to his father:

 _"_ _We have thirty thousand men, but one of our northern warriors has the strength of ten southerners. We can take them!"_

Willon's brothers agreed with him but Torrhen said:

 _"_ _We will be burned, foolish child! The entire House Stark will disappear; all the noble Houses of the North will perish! I do not want this to happen to us! Since this damned war started, the Durrandons are extinct, the Hoares are extinct… now the Gardeners too… Remember that your great-grandmother was a Gardener. They were our cousins and they died screaming, burned by dragon fire."_

Brandon Snow said:

 _"_ _I may have a plan."_

 _"_ _What plan?"_

 _"_ _I am going to kill the dragons."_

Brandon's words intrigued his trueborn family. His nephew Beric said:

 _"_ _How?"_

 _"_ _With those."_

Brandon Snow produced arrows from underneath his cloak. Robert noticed they were made from the same wood as his bow.

 _Weirwood arrows…_

 _"_ _What are those, Uncle?"_

 _"_ _Weirwood arrows. I carved them myself last night. Brother, let me infiltrate the Targaryen camp tonight. I will kill the fucking dragons even if I have to die to do this!"_

Robert was now back in King's Landing and the first thing he noticed was Shireen's face:

"What did you see, Robert?"

"I'll tell you if you read me more from the journal!"

"You meanie! Fine!"

Robert smirked. He knew Shireen was curious, not just for his dream but for the journal too. It will work perfectly for him.

"Now, listen. _What is a bastard? You may be, unknown reader, a man or woman from the Summer Isles where this concept doesn't exist. The short version is: if your parents are not married at the moment of your birth, you are a fucking bastard. But the long version is far more complicated than that. You see, the years I spent in Essos taught me something and that something obsessed me for so much time that it almost ruined my life: men are not equal. It's sad, but it's the truth. The whore who plies her trade in the harbors of Braavos is not equal to the Elephant triarch of Volantis. The slave who is nothing more than his master's property is not equal to his master. Some would say he is not even human at all. Though slavery doesn't exist in Westeros, the smallfolk here are similar to the slaves of the east. Their lives may be easier but their pain is all the same and the inequality is exactly the same. The farmer who works the fields day and night is not equal to the lord of a Great House who lives comfortably in his castle, not giving a shit about the one who puts food on his table. But what is the difference between a peasant and a noble? Just a family name? Then, tell me, what is the difference between a trueborn son and a bastard son? The family rejoice when a trueborn child enters the world but they groan and scoff at the birth of another child, not trueborn but bastard. Isn't that bastard their blood too? The septons tell us that the Seven bless the trueborn child while shunning the bastard but… the bastard comes from the same place as the trueborn child. They are both made of seed given by the man to the woman in their utmost moment of passion, both develop inside their mothers and after nine months, they left their mothers through the same place. Then, what is the difference? Aegon filled Naerys' womb with the same seed he filled my mother, Bittersteel's mother, Daemon's mother, Shiera's mother… We all have the same Targaryen blood in our veins yet we were considered bastards. Just because some fucking religion or another tells men that children born outside of a damned ceremony are inferior somehow. I didn't feel inferior. Neither did Bittersteel nor Daemon. Especially Daemon. Since Aegon gave that damnable sword to him, Daemon never felt inferior to anybody, yet even though he was the greatest warrior of that age, he was still a bastard. We all became great warriors while our brother Daeron was more of a scholar, yet we were inferior, we were bastards. Yes, unknown reader, I am willing to acknowledge that Bittersteel is a great warrior. The man has his qualities, after all. Do I love him? No! Yet… in a way, I admire him. He never accepted the fact that he was inferior in the eyes of others and did something about it. Think about Bittersteel like this: a man comes to you one day and says: you're a bastard. You are a fucking piece of horseshit that will never amount to anything in life. What do you do? You may feel humiliated; you may cower before the man, acknowledging the fact that you are a bastard, a worthless creature. Yet Bittersteel… he would cut that man's balls off and make him eat them while he was busy fucking the man's wife. Bittersteel was like this, you know? Now, you might ask me: if I am as angry about my bastardry as the Blackfyres were… why didn't I join the Blackfyres? Men say even years after the Redgrass Field that Daemon would have been king if I would have joined him. Maybe that is true. But the past has been written, the ink is now dry. There is no point wondering about ifs and buts._ _ **But**_ _… I couldn't betray Daeron. I couldn't betray House Targaryen. I couldn't betray Westeros. Bittersteel never had this love towards our family, not just because Aegon spurned his mother or Shiera spurned his love. He hated the society that hated him back, just because he was born the way we were born. Same as Daemon, I assume. Daenerys was denied to him even though he was ten times the man the Martell was. That, unknown reader, is the hell we know as being a bastard._ Wow, Robert… I can't believe. I never thought about this… really, what makes us nobles? Just our family name? Just that we live in castles while the smallfolk live in farms and villages?"

Robert was lost in thought for a moment and then he said:

"Power, I think. Nobles have armies, peasants don't. Nobles are rich, peasants are poor."

"And what do you think about it? Do you think it is just?"

"Not really… Please, read me more!"

"Of course. Let's see… _After years of pondering, I think I finally cracked the great secret… Why did Shiera refused to marry me all these years? At first, I thought it was because of my deformity, but then I realize… I am a creature of shadows; she is a creature of light. Light may produce shadows but they never mingle together… And she was the reason I lived for so many years, yet now… Now I know I have a different calling. One day, I will escape those cells and…_ Wait… There is something strange here. How could I miss it?"

Shireen noticed a small cut in the leather that covered the diary. Inside, she discovered another set of documents, folded carefully so that they can't be found too easy. Inside, the princess discovered some strange plans and schematics but also a map of Westeros with various X's on it. Several were in the Riverlands, one was in Dragonstone, other in the Vale, other somewhere near Deepwood Moat in the North and another at Castle Black. What was strange about the map was what was written on its back: **Brynden Rivers, L.C. of the Night's Watch, 249.**

"Look, Robert, _L.C._ must be _Lord Commander._ But… it is dated 249. Bloodraven left King's Landing in 233. Someone put these maps and plans in this diary after he left for the Wall. But who? And what are those X's for?"

Again, another dream, another vision. Robert now felt something great will be revealed to him, something that will make him a hero and will save his Mommy from that peril she was in. It was again cold, this time even colder He was near the Wall, the gigantic ice mass that divided the northern part of Westeros in too. Robert was impressed. He was twice in the North in his visions but he never saw the Wall. It was incredible. The child noticed he was near the sea, with a small fortress further away, near the Wall.

 _This must be Eastwatch-by-the-Sea._

Brynden Rivers waited for a boat to carry a man from his ship to the mainland. Inside the boat, there were several barrels. After reaching the beach, Robert realized the man inside the boat was very small, dressed in a furry armor that looked like nothing a Westerosi would wear. The man had small, squinty eyes and a yellowish skin. When he talked, he talked in a Common tongue with a strange accent.

 _"_ _Lord Commander! I must say I am honored to finally meet you. This Wall of yours… is absolutely incredible."_

 _"_ _It is!"_

Brynden Rivers shook the man's hand, who said:

 _"_ _Li Tai, my lord. Head… Well, I'm afraid there is no word for my position at the Emperor's Court in your Westerosi language."_

 _"_ _Do not worry. I understand. Our cultures are very different yet… what I've heard intrigued me to no end."_

 _"_ _Believe me, my lord, it intrigued me too when I first saw it. But I assure you it is something special, something unique, nothing this world has ever seen."_

 _"_ _Well, for the money I paid for those barrels, it better be. I would hate to be disappointed."_

 _"_ _You will not be, Lord Commander. I am willing to bet my head on it."_

 _"_ _Do not make bets when you don't know the outcome. You might just lose your head."_

The man laughed:

 _"_ _But I know the outcome of it."_

Li Tai shouted orders at his men in a language Robert didn't know and they brought the barrels ashore. Then, the merchant cracked open one of them and show the contents to Brynden Rivers. Inside, it was just… dust, a black dust.

 _"_ _So… this is it?"_

 _"_ _Yes. As with my position, there is not a word in Westerosi for it."_

 _"_ _From what I've heard, this thing produces explosions?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Lord Commander."_

 _"_ _Well, I must say, it doesn't look like much this… powder of yours. But then again, neither the wildfire look dangerous but when you use it…"_

 _"_ _Oh, but this is far safer than your wildfire because the explosions are controllable. They don't scorch everything in their wake as does your green flames."_

 _"_ _So, show me how to use it."_

 _"_ _Well, this… powder as you name it… it has many uses, with varying degrees of success but the fields in which you will find it most effective and innovative would be sieges and naval warfare. But for this, you will need another device that goes with the powder. In fact, you can't use the device without the powder."_

Li Tai signaled to his men who, after a while, brought ashore the most marvelous of things: a large metal cylinder with several iron spheres. Robert was very interested in them. The man said to Brynden:

 _"_ _In the Yi Ti language, we call it a ka' nun. In Westerosi, it is translated as stone thrower."_

 _"_ _C…cannon? Interesting. So, how this… cannon works?"_

 _"_ _First, give me something I could throw the stone at."_

Brynden pointed towards a derelict tower:

 _"_ _There. It is disused for centuries."_

Li Tai smiled and, helped by his men, directed the _cannon_ 's mouth towards the tower.

 _"_ _Now look, my lord, we shove the metal ball inside the ka'nun. Now, this chamber on the back, it is filled with the black powder. Notice this little thing here. You simply burn it. Try, my lord but do be careful. It would be quite spectacular."_

Brynden burned the thing on the top side of the _cannon_ and, after it burned down, it exploded, sending the steel ball with an immense speed straight at the tower, destroying it instantaneously. Robert was puzzled, just like Brynden Rivers was.

 _"_ _Fuck me…"_

 _"_ _Excuse me, but I don't know the term "fuc", my lord."_

Brynden moved his lower part back and forth to show the man what was talking about.

 _"_ _Ah! Mir'ling! But I'm afraid I like women, my lord, so I can't… fuc you."_

 _"_ _It's a manner of speech. I was impressed by this cannon of yours!"_

 _"_ _It is impressive, isn't it, Lord Commander?"_

 _"_ _Incredible… How Yi Ti progressed while Westeros degenerated into stupidity!"_

 _"_ _Well, the ka'nun is a pretty new invention. It was made just four years ago and it is not used very extensively yet. There are things we still don't know about the powder. Now, back to the business at hand. I brought nine such ka'nun and nine barrels of the powder. Here, there are the plans to create more of these ka'nun and steel balls yourself. You will need a foundry, of course. Do you accept?"_

 _"_ _Of course. My grandnephew is maester at Castle Black. He'd die for the opportunity to study this powder of yours."_

 _"_ _He will not die if he is careful."_

 _"_ _Again, a manner of speech. Birk, bring the man his promised prize."_

A member of the Night's Watch brought a large coffer to Li Tai. When he opened it, he exclaimed:

 _"_ _Oh… as you said it in your language…_ _ **fuc me**_ _! I must admit, to my shame, that when we discussed bringing our inventions to the Wall of Westeros, our most Revered Emperor Bu Feng was concerned your august Order will not be able to pay for them. I am very happy he was wrong."_

 _"_ _Actually, the coin is from my special reserve. And tell the Azure Emperor I will send more in the following years and, if we discover ourselves other new ways of using the device, we will gladly share with His Magnificence."_

 _"_ _Thank you, Lord Targaryen!"_

 _"_ _Actually, I am Rivers."_

 _"_ _With respect, but I never understood your Westerosi custom of naming your children differently if they are born outside marriage. For me, a dragon remains a dragon, hence you are a Targaryen."_

 _"_ _It might be the nicest thing someone said to me. You are our guest here at the Wall, Lord Li Tai. Remain for as long as you like and, when we go to Castle Black, my grandnephew Aemon will share with you everything you wish to know about Westeros with the condition that you will share things about your people too."_

 _"_ _I will be more than happy!"_

Robert was back. He then started to shout:

"SHIREEN! SHIREEN!"

"Stop shouting, Robert, I am here with you!"

"I was at the Wall and this yellow man brought something to the one-eyed man. A… _cannon_!"

" _Cannon_? What does _cannon_ means?"

"It's this huge, huge steel thing that throws huge, huge balls of steel at things and destroys them!"

"How?"

"Well, you burn that… thing on the top and that powder… I don't know, it just blasts the ball away!"

"What powder, Sweetrobin?"

"The black powder Li… that man brought to the one-eyed man. Shireen! This will save Mommy! It has the power to blast away all of Mommy's enemies!"

"But Sweetrobin, I've never seen this… device you mentioned in my life."

"Yes, and it's strange. It's such a swell thing! It blew that tower to pieces!"

"Such a thing will surely bring us more protection, if we can find it!"

"The Li man said he brought nine of them to Westeros."

"Nine? Then… maybe they are still around but… Oh, Sweetrobin, that was almost sixty years ago. Maybe they… melted those steel things."

"The one-eyed man said someone named Azure Emperor gave them to him. Maybe that Azure Emperor still has them today!"

"Silly, Azure Emperor is not a man, it's a position. The Azure Emperor is the ruler of Yi Ti."

"Yes, yes! You are so smart, Shireen! Yi Ti! That man said Yi Ti! Shireen, please! Write a letter to Azure… the Azure Emperor and say to him to bring us more of those _cannon_."

"Robert, I can't simply write a letter to the Emperor of Yi Ti! Maybe if father would write it, it would be good… but he wouldn't. He is busy with this situation in the Riverlands…"

"Please, Shireen! I beg you!"

"Robert, before I ask father to write the letter, we must ensure those _cannon_ of yours are still in Westeros. If we find them, we won't have to write to the Emperor."

"That's such a good idea! But where would we begin?"

Shireen got the journal and noticed it ended just before Bloodraven was sent to the Wall. No mention of a _cannon_ or a similar word in it. Then, the Baratheon said:

"Sweetrobin, what triggered your vision?"

"What?"

"Uh… when did you start to have this vision? What is the last thing you saw before you had the vision?"

"Um… Ah! That map!"

He pointed to the map with X's on it.

"Robert…what if those X's are locations we would find your _cannon_?"

"That would be incredible!"

"An X is on Dragonstone! Come on, Sweetrobin, let's talk to father!"

The two children left Robert's chambers and went straight to the Throne Room. Nobody was there, except for Renly who carried a huge bag of scrolls.

"Uncle Renly! Uncle Renly!"

"Shireen, what happened?"

"Where is father?"

"In the Council Chamber. We have a Small Council meeting."

"Please, I must speak to him!"

"Why? Did he shit his pants again?"

The small boy looked angrily at Renly who smirked.

"No, Uncle, it's important. Please, let us see father!"

"Come on."

The children went with Renly until they reached the outside of the Council Chamber. Behind the door flanked by the Valyrian sphinxes, the meeting already started, as Shireen could hear her father talk. Renly entered and said to his brother:

"Stannis, your daughter wants to speak to you."

The King of the Andals frowned at his younger brother for his lack of proper reverence and said:

"I am busy now. Tell her to come later."

"Fine."

Before Renly could leave the chamber, Shireen and Robert barged in. Rodrik Harlaw smiled while Olenna Tyrell looked puzzled by the way the young girl hit the large doors. Davos, the Hand, said:

"Sweetrobin, always with your mischiefs! Come on, back to your chambers!"

"DAVOS, DAVOS! I SAW THIS METAL THING THAT BLASTED A METAL…"

"Enough, Robert! Shireen, we are in a meeting here. What happened?"

"Father, Robert had another of his visions. I will tell you, I will tell you _all_. You need to know, it's important!"

Olenna Redwyne said:

"Our little prophet's visions are of utmost importance for me. Do tell, girl. Sit down and tell us everything."

Olenna pointed towards Aemon Estermont's council chair, which was empty because the Master of Ships was in Tyrosh. Shireen sat down and started to tell the Small Council everything she did with Robert: how she discovered the maps and the schematics in an old book given to her by Mya Stone, how Robert saw the map and he had one of his visions. She didn't tell the council about Bloodraven's journal, as the girl was afraid Stannis will take it away from her. None of Bloodraven's words are suitable for a young girl like her, he would think. After the girl was done, Rodrik Harlaw asked the young boy:

"Tell me, Sweetrobin, how long was that… _cannon_ in your dream?"

"It was big!"

"How big? Try to remember."

The boy walked in straight line for about six feet.

"This big!"

"About six feet. Incredible. And that powder… It somehow created combustion inside the back chamber of the _cannon_."

Stannis asked:

"Combustion?"

Cressen said:

"It's a term we maesters use for _blast_. It involves heat. So this device from our Sweetrobin's vision may be quite possible."

"Yes, heat! Heat! The one-eyed man burned something and when the fire entered the back side, bwhaaaam!"

"Very interesting. Lord Harlaw, you have travelled the world quite extensively. Have you seen anything like this in your journeys?"

"No. The farthest I travelled was Leng, years ago when I was a boy. I didn't see such a contraption there."

"Try to remember, Lord Rodrik! You are ancient; you lived during the one-eyed man's time! Maybe you remember something…"

"Ha ha! I am not that ancient, child. I am fifty-two."

Olenna Redwyne said:

"Well, I _am_ ancient and I must say… there is something I remember."

"WHAT? WHAT?"

"I would remember it faster if you shut your cute, little mouth."

After Sweetrobin was silent, Lady Olenna said:

"Long ago, I think in… 247, my husband, Lord Luthor, insisted he wanted to see the Wall. No Tyrell has seen the Wall since one of his granduncles took the black. He wanted to be the first in sixty years. So, after months of travelling, we eventually reached that dreary place up North… The Wall was impressive, I'll give it that, but the people were… strange. And there he was… Bloodraven himself. I have to admit, I never feared any man in my entire long life like I feared Bloodraven then. Fortunately, I didn't interact much with that awful man. Instead, our guide at the Wall was a Hightower who knew us. When they took us to Eastwatch-by-the-Sea, I noticed a crumbled tower and I asked our guide what happened with it. _Bloodraven's queer alchemical experiments did this_ , he said. It seems there is more than that to it."

Stannis said:

"If this device has the power to destroy a tower with one shot, it would be an invaluable weapon in sieges. But it's really strange. Why hasn't it surfaced all these years? A weapon of such magnitude surely would find its way from Yi Ti to Westeros or the Free Cities at least through trade or even smuggling. And since we have our own smuggler here, tell us, Davos, what is the queerest weapon you ever smuggled? Did it resemble to what Robert dreamed of?"

"Um… There are ladies in the chamber so…"

"The world is a cruel place, smuggler."

Olenna said:

"I concur. I can't say at my age anything could shock me…"

"Well, since you insist, my king, my lady… I was in Lys and some magister gave us a device to bring to Braavos undetected. The box wasn't sealed and we did see the contents. It was a thing resembling a metal claw that could extend its… fingers if you turned on a screw. We asked what was that and the man said it was a device made to interrogate hostages. See, that claw thing is inserted in the… you understand where and if you turn the screw…"

Olenna said:

"Well, I'm retracting what I've said. That shocks me."

Stannis said:

"Weapons, Davos, not torture instruments. Though I suspect Renly would find a better use for it."

Renly said:

"Well, I heard that in Asshai the shadowbinders created a potion that could turn lobsters into men. Maybe we can buy some of that, it surely would help you… Your Grace."

Sweetrobin started to laugh hysterically. Rodrik Harlaw and Davos tried with all their strength not to laugh while Lady Olenna stood there straight faced. Stannis said:

"Enough! You are lucky I don't sentence you to be flogged, Renly. Shireen, you said Robert had his vision while looking at a map. Show me the map."

"Here, father."

Stannis took the map and after studying it, he said:

"What's with the X's?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe these X's are locations where we can find your weapon, Robert. One of them is on Dragonstone… hmm… it seems one of them is at Lannisport too. But since it has passed more than fifty years and the Lannisters didn't use any strange weapons… I can say we are safe. Lord Harlaw, I charge you to bring Robert to Dragonstone. You and your ironborn will explore the entire castle and island in search for Bloodraven's secrets. The lady Melisandre is there, she will help you."

Shireen said:

"I don't really like the lady but can I go with Robert? Please? I'll take Gendry too!"

"Why?"

"He is a blacksmith and the weapon is made of metal. Maybe he will help you create more if we uncover one."

"Good thinking. Take Gendry too."

Rodrik said:

"I like the lad. He has the arms of a warrior but he uses them to create, not to destroy. The world has too many warriors but not enough creators, you know? He reminds me of another bastard from the Iron Islands, Dagvar Pyke was his name. He was the bastard son of a Greyjoy, sired upon a blacksmith's daughter. As a boy, he learned his craft from his grandfather and when the Greyjoy claimed him, he gifted his father with this humongous sword, with a pommel that resembled a kraken. Beautiful craftsmanship. The sword is now at Pyke."

After the meeting, Shireen and Robert went to prepare themselves for the journey to Dragonstone. The girl said:

"Sweetrobin, do you remember that you promised to tell me about your vision if I read to you from that journal?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, please!"

"Fine… I was in a Stark camp I believe…"


	25. Summerhall

Sweetrobin was sweating, wet from head to toe with his own sweat. His dream was horrendous yet… what did he dream? He couldn't remember any face, any location. Yet, it was very hot and he could hear only words, a woman's words that now ring in his little head:

 _"_ _When the sun rises in the west and sets in the east, when the seas go dry and mountains blow in the wind like leaves, when your womb quickens again and you bear a living child… Then he will return, and not before."_

Whose womb should quicken? Who is he that must return? For some reason, Robert was afraid. He picked up his bow from underneath his bed and said, tearfully:

"Ser Tree, if you are there, help me!"

His plea would go unanswered for hours and for hours, the boy continued to beg, his big eyes wet from the tears.

 _No! I am an Arryn, the last Arryn in Westeros. I must be brave!_

He couldn't, for some reason. The child didn't know why those words bothered him so much. Who was the woman who spoke? Why it was so hot? So many questions yet no answer.

 _"_ _Robert, are you awake? I heard you scream!"_

It was Shireen's voice. The boy got down from his bed and dressed with pants and a doublet and after making sure he looked good, he opened the cabin's door.

"Shireen, I had this awful dream!"

"Robert, you will tell me later about it. Let's go on the top deck, I want you to see something so swell!"

The Baratheon girl grabbed Robert by his hand and ran with him towards the stairs that led to the top deck of the ship. The night was cold yet Robert was still sweating. Shireen then pointed towards the sky:

"Look, Robert, a comet!"

Sweetrobin looked at the sky. It was incredible. The comet was flying above them, fiery red and luminous. For a moment, Robert forgot about his horrible dream and contemplated it. Shireen said:

"It is said that a comet appears when a great king rule over the land. That means father will be a great ruler!"

"No, that comet means dragons."

Shireen turned and saw Gendry, her bastard cousin, approaching her.

"Dragons? What do you mean?"

"Back in Flea Bottom, when I was like… six I think, there lived an old lady who used to tell us poor children stories. Once, she told us about the last time the comet appeared."

"Really? Tell us, Gendry!"

"Well, she was a very old lady, half blind and almost deaf, but she told us the nicest stories. One day, she told us about the comet. Sure, we knew what comets were from the hedge wizards. She said that the last time the Red Comet was above the skies of Westeros was two years before Robert's… my father's Rebellion. She told us about that night. It was a thunderstorm, the largest she ever lived to see, yet the comet shone brightly red above the city, just like now. She told us that the red comet means dragons. She was right, you know? Nine months later, prince Aegon was born."

Lord Rodrik Harlaw and Lord Rolland Caron approached the children. The lord of Ten Towers said:

"It's true. The comet was considered to be a harbinger of dragons, even in old times. During Aegon's Conquest, it is said that it burned for three days and nights straight."

Gendry said:

"That means that somewhere, a dragon is born…"

Lord Caron said:

"Who knows, lad… This world is full of mysterious things, prophecies, signs and portents… A dragon… That's something I would want to see before I die."

Shireen smiled and said:

"Me too. They are wonderful!"

"Wonderful and deadly, my princess. Dragons always brought chaos and destruction wherever they flew and even their damned eggs caused madness and tragedy."

Harlaw replied:

"Are you referring to the tragedy at Summerhall?"

"Aye. I remember stories that my father, Lord Bryen, was invited to go to Summerhall by Aegon the Fifth. He refused because his wife was ill at the time. He would have perished too."

Gendry asked Lord Rolland:

"Lord Rolland, may I talk to you alone?"

"Of course, lad. Come!"

Getting into one of the cabins, the new lord of Nightsong asked:

"What do you need to know?"

"You were a bastard, right? Before King Stannis legitimized you."

"Aye. But I'm still a bastard, you know? Just a legitimized one. Not much difference for the others. They still give me the stink eye."

"Were you raised at Nightsong?"

"I was. You see, my father seduced a washerwoman from a nearby village. He made her his whore and after filling her belly with his seed, he sent her away. He wouldn't have raised me if not for his brother, my uncle, a septon named Alfrod. He convinced father that he must not reject his blood. And so, I was raised at Nightsong, alongside my trueborn brothers and sisters. But now… I am the only Caron left in Westeros."

"What happened?"

"A fever took father, his wife, a younger brother and my sisters. Only I and Bryce remained. Now… it's just me."

"And how did you… accept your bastard nature?"

"Well… you know what they say. We bastards grow faster than trueborn children. Smallfolk superstition that is but it has some truth in it. You see, father's wife was a Smallwood from the Riverlands, one of the more religious types. She hated me, may worms eat her bones and shit them out their arses! When I got this pox, she was so happy that she wore white for nine days while I was dying."

Rolland pointed at his face, disfigured by pox.

"But, stubborn little I lived! And when I was fourteen, I left the castle to become a sellsword in Essos. I served three years with the Wanderers of the Fang, a Volantene company. Ah, those were the days… Anyway, they taught me everything I know about battle. And good they did. I found my succor in fighting and training, just as you find yours in your craft. I know your pain, child. You were a smallfolk bastard who had nothing else but his hammer and the steel in front of him but now, you are Gendry Waters, natural son of a king. Of course that frightens you."

Gendry's eyes were almost in tears but Lord Rolland put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"I will tell you what I told your half-brother Edric years ago. Don't let your status as a bastard and the hatred of others get to you. You can't change who you are, yet you can change the others' perception of you. You know how? Through your deeds. Be a good lad, make the world a better place anyway you can and after you die and your bones will be laid to rest in the ground, people will say: the fuck it matters he was a bastard? He was a good man. Come on."

Lord Rolland hugged Gendry who was in tears. The Baratheon bastard rarely cried but now, he felt overwhelmed.

"Wipe your tears or else the princess will laugh at you."

Gendry nodded.

Outside, Shireen and Robert continued to watch the comet. Lord Rodrik said:

"Looking at that makes me wonder about something."

"What?"

"What is up there? There is the sky and the wanderers and the sun and the moon yet… What if each star from the night sky it's a sun just like ours? With a world just like ours beneath it, with people, with cities, with hopes and dreams…"

"Do you think it's possible?"

"Everything it's possible. Maesters say that the other wanderers are round balls of rock that float in the air. What if our world it's exactly the same? A round ball of rock that floats in the air?"

"We would fall down from it."

"You think so? Hmm… interesting. It could be possible but… ah! I read too many books!"

Shireen smiled:

"Me too. It's very interesting to think about the way the world works."

"You would make a great maester, princess."

"Yes… If I were a boy…"

Sweetrobin wasn't listening to the other two's conversation. He was focused on the comet while remembering his dream. Suddenly, he was not on the boat anymore.

 _Good, Ser Tree! Show me what that dream means!_

Robert was in the courtyard of a palace he never saw in his life, an imposing and luxurious building, even more so than the Red Keep of King's Landing. The first thing the child noticed about the building was the banner it flew, the three headed dragon of House Targaryen. Seeing this, Robert was now inside the palace, which looked incredible, decorated with the finest pieces of furniture and the walls were painted with images of dragons and other Valyrian motifs. At a table in the great hall sat a middle-aged king who had purple eyes and wore a simple golden circlet as a crown. On his right side sat a young prince, with dark hair and dark eyes and to his right, a pretty lady. On the other side of the table sat a thin prince with a gaunt, pale face and to his left, a younger, handsome man with purple eyes and white hair. That man said:

 _"_ _Do you think she will die?"_

The king replied, laughing:

 _"_ _Of course not, Aerys. She is strong as she is beautiful. That's just part of giving birth. Before the act itself, some sort of change happens to women, you know, to ease their childbirthing."_

 _"_ _I am worried, grandfather."_

 _"_ _All fathers are worried when their first child is to be born. You will get accustomed to it. It is worse for her, you know? She has to bear the pain."_

Robert was speechless. Those men were Aegon the Fifth and his descendants. The prince whose wife is to give birth is one other than Aerys Targaryen, the future Mad King, yet to the child he didn't look mad. Of course, it was common knowledge that Aerys was a decent man in his youth and only a string of misfortunes drove him mad later in life but his reputation would forever remain as the Mad King. It was interesting for Robert as each era had its own _Mad King_. The Targaryen of old had Maegor the Cruel who was reviled until Aegon the Fourth would be considered the worst Targaryen king but it was Aerys the Second who finally destroyed the most powerful House Westeros has ever seen. The prince on Aerys' right said:

 _"_ _Don't worry, son. She will be fine. When you were born, I was worried just like you are. It's going to be alright, you know?"_

Then, one of the largest men Sweetrobin has ever seen approached the king. A tall, white haired man with wrinkles on his face said:

 _"_ _Your Grace, the witch is here."_

The lady spoke:

 _"_ _Do not call her that, Ser Duncan. She is here to help us."_

 _"_ _Apologies, my lady Jenny, but just as a tree is a tree, a witch is a witch."_

Robert was almost jumping with enthusiasm: those people were Duncan the Tall himself and Jenny of Oldstones, characters from his favorite stories, but to see them for real? It was incredible. But soon after, the boy's happiness started to fade and his joy would turn in fear.

 _If that's Aegon the Unlikely and… Duncan the Tall and Jenny… and we are here in this palace… Oh no… Summerhall! I am in Summerhall! It's going to burn!_

Robert then started to shout:

"KING AEGON! DO NOT BRING THE WITCH! KING AEGON!"

Of course, the king wouldn't hear him. He is now almost forty years in the past. The ugliest woman the child ever saw entered the great hall. She looked exactly like Brynden Rivers, with long white hair and white skin and red eyes, except she was a dwarf.

 _"_ _Shall we begin, Your Grace?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

The king, his sons and grandson left the table and approached a large brazier in which they were seven large eggs, far larger than chicken eggs. Robert remembered the story of the Tragedy of Summerhall:

 _They tried to hatch dragon eggs._

A septon who wore a crystal crown approached Aegon the Fifth and said:

 _"_ _Your Grace, with all due respect, but what are you trying to do is an abomination. It's blood sorcery, a sin!"_

 _"_ _Do not worry, High Septon. Seven eggs are there, each for one of the Seven."_

 _"_ _Do not blasphemy, Your Grace…"_

 _"_ _Your Holiness, I heard your concerns ever since we left the capital. I understand what are you trying to say but do not forget that dragons brought unity to Westeros. I try to do the same. Imagine the birth of seven dragons!"_

 _"_ _Even if this… madness will succeed, it will take years for them to grow up sufficiently for someone to ride them…"_

 _"_ _Yes, I am aware of that, but it's not using them as a weapon I want. Just their mere birth into this world will show each enemy who wants to hurt us our power. And they will just back off."_

 _"_ _Be that as it may, I do not want to take part in this. May I retire to my chambers?"_

 _"_ _Of course. Ser Gerold, escort His High Holiness to his chambers."_

A tall Kingsguard member followed the High Septon upstairs. Near the brazier, several cloaked figures poured a green liquid inside.

 _Wildfire!_

Robert's heart started to pound. Something will go terribly wrong, he knew it, not just from history and Shireen's stories but he was feeling it. King Aegon said:

 _"_ _Good! My lady, let's begin."_

The witch started to chant in a language unknown to Robert and the wildfire started to bubble. Aegon the Fifth was smiling, holding his hands together and looking longingly at the brazier. His son, Jaehaerys, was far less happy, staying well behind his father while Aerys didn't pay much attention to what was in the brazier, looking only to the stairs that led to the first floor of the palace. Suddenly, Robert heard the roar of thunder and drops of rain started to hit the windows of Summerhall. Ser Gerold returned downstairs and whispered something to the king but Aegon the Fifth dismissed the Kingsguard and continued to watch. The rain outside intensified and the sound of the thunder frightened Sweetrobin.

 _Please, please, I want to return!_

Suddenly, a scream was heard from above. Aerys Targaryen said:

 _"_ _Fuck your ritual, grandfather, I'm going to her."_

 _"_ _Aerys, I command you to stay…"_

Before Aegon could finish his sentence, a green flame erupted from the brazier. The king said:

 _"_ _Now… now… come, dragons, come again into this world!"_

No dragons came out, however, but a dragon shaped flame that sent smaller green flames flying across the hall. Aegon asked the witch:

 _"_ _What happens? What is wrong?"_

 _"_ _The ritual can't continue without…"_

 _"_ _Without?"_

 _"_ _Without sacrifice, Your Grace. Life for life."_

 _"_ _What do you mean? I have to kill someone for the dragons to come out?"_

 _"_ _Aye."_

The building started to shake and the windows to break. Prince Jaehaerys said:

 _"_ _Father, she can't be serious. We can't do this."_

 _"_ _Of course not. Do it without any sacrifice!"_

 _"_ _It will not work."_

 _"_ _Try!"_

The witch repeated the words, but more flames erupted from the brazier, their hotness being felt even by Sweetrobin, whose eyes were in tears. Many other lords gathered in the great hall, with one saying:

 _"_ _We have to leave the palace, Your Grace. If those flames reach the curtains, we will burn alive here!"_

Aegon replied:

 _"_ _Nothing will happen, my lord."_

However, the king would be proved wrong as a final flame exploded with such a force that reached the ceiling, which started to burn. Sweetrobin was terrified:

 _PLEASE! I WANT BACK!_

Aerys Targaryen said:

 _"_ _You fucking lunatic, you will kill us all! Duncan, help me take Rhaella outside!"_

Duncan the Tall followed Prince Aerys upstairs while the other lords tried desperately to evacuate the great hall. However, it proved to be impossible as a large wooden beam fell between them and the door. The shouting was even more powerful than the thunders outside. Aegon the Fifth said to the witch:

 _"_ _Stop this! Stop it!"_

 _"_ _It can't be stopped; I told you what it needed…"_

 _"_ _Shit! Kingsguard, break the windows! We must evacuate!"_

The remaining Kingsguard picked up chairs and threw them towards the windows which were already cracked due to the powerful thunderstorm outside. Ser Gerold Hightower said:

 _"_ _Come, my lords! I will help you across!"_

The entire court ran towards the Kingsguard but their run was interrupted by another beam which fell on them. Several lords were crushed by it. One of the survivors said:

 _"_ _Fuck! Help me, Ser!"_

 _"_ _I can't reach you!"_

Another Kingsguard, a black haired man, said:

 _"_ _Grab my arm!"_

Before the lord could grab the knight's arm, his cloak caught fire, engulfing him in green flames. Aegon the Fifth looked shocked at what was happening around him. Duncan the Tall descended the stairs with a pregnant young woman in his arms, followed by Aerys, a black haired woman with a gold circlet on her head and a maester.

 _"_ _My love! What is happening here!"_

 _"_ _Be calm, my love. Duncan, take Rhaella outside!"_

 _"_ _How? It's blocked!"_

 _"_ _Through the window!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Your Grace!"_

Aerys said:

 _"_ _This is all your fault! I hope you burn here and die screaming!"_

The Queen, Betha Blackwood said:

 _"_ _Aerys, you can't condemn him for…"_

The brazier then exploded again, killing the Queen instantaneously. King Aegon cried:

 _"_ _Betha! No! Fuck! Ser Grandison!"_

Harlan Grandison managed to find his way through the flames to the king, who was injured on the floor.

 _"_ _Your Grace!"_

 _"_ _Harlan… take Aerys outside! He still lives!"_

 _"_ _What about you?"_

 _"_ _Take him outside!"_

 _"_ _Yes, Your Grace!"_

Aegon the Fifth crawled towards the body of his wife and hugged it while people were dying around him. Near him, the king saw a young man passed on the floor, with blood on his forehead and burns on his chest and hands. Aegon cried:

 _"_ _Duncan! My son! No!"_

Suddenly, the other Duncan returned and said:

 _"_ _Your Grace, the others are safe…"_

 _"_ _Duncan… look… my son…"_

Duncan looked at his namesake which was dead near them. Alongside the dead prince, his wife, Jenny, was dead. Aegon the Fifth said:

 _"_ _Save yourself, Duncan! I command you. I want to die here!"_

 _"_ _No! I am a Kingsguard!"_

 _"_ _But…"_

Another beam fell from the ceiling, crushing Ser Duncan the Tall underneath. Aegon the Fifth started to cry again while the burning palace crumbled on him. The last thing the king saw was a piece of burning ceiling burying him underneath. Sweetrobin was outside, the burning palace behind him. The boy was shaking and he cried:

"NO MORE! NO MORE! TAKE ME BACK TO SHIREEN, TO GENDRY, TO LORD RODRIK!"

A cry stopped Robert's plea. It was not a cry of pain, but a cry of a baby. Robert watched as the maester held a baby in his arms. That was the last thing the Arryn child saw of the great tragedy of Summerhall as he returned. He was in a bed, in Dragonstone, with Gendry, Shireen, Lord Harlaw, Lord Caron and the red witch Melisandre near him:

"Oh, Robert, you scared us so badly!"

Shireen hugged Robert who started to cry:

"It was HORRIBLE! All that fire and… THEY DIED! THEY ALL DIED!"

Melisandre asked:

"What did you see, Robert?"

"I… SUMMERHALL!"

"Summerhall?! Are you certain?"

The weeping boy nodded. Gendry said:

"You really scared us, Robert. You were out for nine days! We thought you will die!"

Melisandre touched the boy's forehead but her hand was rejected by the mysterious force protecting Sweetrobin. She looked at the boy's pouch with hate. Shireen said:

"When you will feel better, we will search for those devices together."

Robert nodded. Melisandre said:

"It's incredible that the Tragedy of Summerhall had that effect on you…"

The boy shouted:

"IT'S BECAUSE OF A WITCH LIKE YOU THEY BURNED! SHE PUT LIES IN AEGON'S HEAD JUST LIKE YOU PUT LIES IN STANNIS' HEAD!"

Melisandre smiled and said:

"I know you are still in shock. I forgive you. Pardon me, my lords."

The Red Woman left the room and Lord Rodrik said:

"When we arrived, I sent a raven to King's Landing to inform the king we are here. Of course, I didn't tell him about your… illness."

"Thank you, Lord Rodrik."

Rodrik Harlaw kissed the boy on his forehead and left, alongside the Baratheon cousins. Lord Caron kissed him too and left the room, closing the door behind him. Robert was now in the bed, trying to calm himself. After a while, he managed to do so. He was finally asleep, dreaming of his mother, of Eyrie and of snow.


	26. The Falcon and the Crow

It was like a dream for Sweetrobin, a far more pleasant dream than his last one and one which was real. Underneath the dreary castle of Dragonstone, in a cold, damp cellar, Rodrik Harlaw and his ironborn uncovered a crate full of that strange powder and one of those immense cylinders of steel called _cannons_. The Reader said:

"You are incredible, child. I will never doubt your insight, I swear to you!"

Robert nodded and smiled, looking at the treasure in front of him, more precious than gold itself for the boy. He said:

"Now, I can save Mommy! I will kill those who want to hurt her with this!"

"First of all, we need to study it, in order to use it well. We wouldn't want this to hurt us instead of your Mommy's enemies."

"True, true! Make it work, Lord Reader!"

"I will try, child. What do you think, Gendry? Do you think you can make more of those?"

King Robert's bastard approached the cannon and looked at it from all the angles. After a while, he said:

"Maybe… I certainly will try, though it will be difficult. Do you have any smiths with you, Lord Rodrik?"

"I have. Harmun and Darl, the best smiths from Great Wyk."

"Good. I would need their help. I will start to work on this when we return to the capital."

"Yes."

Shireen entered the cellar and after seeing the cannon, she kissed Robert on the cheek and said:

"Our hero!"

The boy started to jump with happiness and said:

"I told you, Shireen! With this, I can protect Mommy from all evil!"

"I know. It's incredible."

Lord Harlaw said:

"Come on, lads. Let's get this to the ship."

The ironborn took out the cannon and the powder from the cellar and slowly carried them to the harbor. Sweetrobin said:

"After Gendry finishes them, I will send a thousand, no, a million to the Eyrie, to keep Mommy safe!"

"Sweetrobin, I don't think Gendry would be able to make a million of those, not even a thousand."

"He must try!"

"I'm… sure he will."

Gendry winked at Shireen and said to Robert:

"Well, I will try. It's hard until I make the first one, then it will be easy to replicate it. Maybe I will take you to the forge, make you hammer the steel… but that requires strength, strength you don't have!"

The Baratheon cousins laughed and Robert said:

"I AM STRONG! You are just… bigger and older, that's all. Look how strong I am!"

The boy tried to lift an axe that the ironborn used to cut through the cellar door but he couldn't budge it. Gendry smiled and he easily picked it up with one hand, leaving both Robert and Shireen speechless. The princess said:

"See, Robert? Gendry is strong because of his Baratheon blood. You are strong in the mind, while he is just a brute."

Gendry would have felt insulted but he understood what Shireen was trying to do and said:

"Yes, well, I'm not that smart, you know? I am a smith and a bastard, after all."

"And I AM AN ARRYN! We Arryns are smart!"

"Of course you are! Your lord father, Jon, was one of the best Hands in the history of the Seven Kingdoms!"

"See? I am smart!"

"At Dragonstone, while your father was Hand, Maester Cressen always told me that Jon Arryn had Septon Barth's compassion, Baelor Breakspear's honor, Brynden Rivers' efficiency and Orys Baratheon's courage. He was amazing, really!"

The boy closed his eyes and said:

"Not as amazing as Bloodraven."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because… Bloodraven was a fighter, you know?"

"I know. He was one of the best fighters of his time. On par with men like Robb Reyne or his own brother, Aegor…"

"I'm not referring to just that…"

"But?"

"He was a bastard and he was ugly and people hated him. Yet he fought all of this and ruled Westeros. Father was loved by people and had their support all the time. Bloodraven was alone and hated, just like me…"

Robert then remembered one of his visions, from a while back, the moment Brynden left King's Landing to go to the Wall. It was a sunny day and Bloodraven was covered with his black cloak and had his hood covering his head. Near the harbor, he, his grandnephew Aemon and a group of one hundred men awaited the arrival of the newly crowned King Aegon the Fifth. The young king appeared and said to the group of men:

 _"_ _Brynden Rivers was Hand of the King for twenty-four years and he ruled the Seven Kingdoms and helped the realm through some of its darkest periods. For this, in front of you all, I thank him."_

Bloodraven bowed before the king. Aegon continued:

 _"_ _But he killed a man underneath a peace banner, thus besmirching the Iron Throne's honor and breaking our House's word, a deed punishable by death. Lord Rivers chose the Wall instead, to serve there for the remainder of his life. For that, his crimes are now forgiven in the eyes of gods and men. But I ask you, good men, are you sure you want to go to the Wall too? You know the Night's Watch oaths. You can have no lands, have no wives and father no children."_

A man left the group and, after kneeling before the king, he said:

 _"_ _Your Grace, I am Edric Snow, bastard son of Lord Garmond Karstark of Karhold."_

 _"_ _Speak, Edric Snow."_

 _"_ _The only thing that my father gave me in this world was his blood for after acknowledging me, he sent me away. My mother was a carpenter's daughter, originating from the Riverlands. I spent my childhood in a village near Fairmarket, learning my grandfather's craft. It was good for me until bandits descended upon the village, raping the women and killing the men. They burned down our house, raped and killed my mother in front of me after butchering my grandparents. They would have killed me too if not for me… running away. For months, I lived like an animal, feasting on leaves and fruits and raw meat until Lord Rivers and his Raven's Teeth found me. They fed me, gave me warm clothes and taught me how to fight. My Karstark father only spent his seed inside my mother but it was Lord Rivers who truly gave me life, who truly gave me purpose. I swore that I would give my life for him and for this, I go wherever he goes."_

 _"_ _That is truly noble of you, Edric. But if your master would have chosen the executioner's block?"_

 _"_ _Then my head would be rolling alongside his."_

Another man, an older individual, approached the king and said:

 _"_ _I left my house, my wife and my children to join the Raven's Teeth. I did this because I believe in our commander's vision. Wherever he goes, I go."_

The men started to chant _"Bloodraven"_ , showing their loyalty for their commander. Aegon was impressed and said:

 _"_ _Very well. May the gods protect you in the cold North. Lord Rivers, I want to speak to you before you depart."_

Bloodraven nodded and walked alongside the king:

 _"_ _I hope you don't hate me for sentencing you. I simply can't show weakness, especially now, at the beginning of my reign."_

 _"_ _Of course I understand. If you hadn't captured me, the lords of the realm would consider you a milk-blooded fool."_

 _"_ _Exactly. I wanted to give you this, granduncle…"_

A servant produced _Dark Sister_ from a wooden box. The king took it and gave it to Bloodraven. The one eyed man said:

 _"_ _Are you sure you want to give it back to me? Maybe you could give it to Duncan, your heir."_

 _"_ _Too many wars plagued the realm because a king gave his son a sword. Besides, Dark Sister is yours, given to you by my grandfather. You will need it at the Wall."_

 _"_ _Thank you. A question, Your Grace?"_

 _"_ _Of course."_

 _"_ _If I may ask, where is Lady Shiera?"_

 _"_ _Your… sister is confined to her chambers as punishment for what he did to the Boyle boys. Her amusements destroyed a noble House. She will stay there until she will purge those desires from her."_

 _"_ _Then, she will stay there for the rest of her life. She will never renounce her pleasures."_

Sweetrobin knew who the Boyle boys were. After having the vision, he asked maester Pylos about them. As it turns out, House Boyle ruled the castle of Bloomfeather on the Mander and it was one of the most powerful Houses in the Reach. In 233, Lord Glendon Boyle, who was very ill at that time, sent his two sons, the fifteen years old Arlan and thirteen years old Mychos, to King's Landing to become Aegon the Fifth's cupbearers. In the capital, the boys, who were said to be strong and handsome, caught the eye of Shiera Seastar who, even though she was fifty-two then, craved them. Arlan refused her advances and in revenge, Shiera seduced the younger and more gullible Mychos and, after making him a man in her bed, put in his head the notion that he should rule Bloomfeather after his father's death. A few days later, Lord Glendon died and after the raven reached King's Landing, Mychos went to his brother and declared himself Lord of Bloomfeather over him. The stronger and far more mercurial Arlan couldn't accept this so he tried to kill his younger brother. At the end of the short fight, both children were dead, each brother killed by the other's sword. The entire House Boyle was extinct that day and Bloomfeather was given to the Stackhouses. For this, Shiera was confined to her chambers for almost three months, thus missing Brynden Rivers' departure from King's Landing. After remembering his vision, Robert said:

"When he was young, he was alone, yet when he left to join the Watch, a hundred men left King's Landing with Bloodraven to go to the Wall. Many died there, forgotten by everyone. Do you know why they went there? Because they loved Bloodraven. He inspired them, he… made them. He was their father, their brother, their god. My father wouldn't inspire the same feelings in his men. They loved him because he had honor and such but… no man would die alongside him when he died."

Shireen was impressed with Robert's words. His vocabulary developed tremendously since he arrived to be Stannis' ward and his visions made him extremely wise, though he was just approaching seven. She asked him:

"Do you think they truly loved him or were afraid of him?"

"They loved him. If they were afraid of him, they would have been all too happy to be rid of him."

"That's true. Come on, Robert. Let's go to the ship. The sooner we leave, the better."

Sweetrobin nodded.

Several hours later, they were sailing the Narrow Sea to go to King's Landing, to bring the weapon to Stannis. The last time Sweetrobin was on the ship, he had one of his worst visions, the Tragedy of Summerhall. Shireen entered the boy's cabin and said:

"Do you want to read you more from the diary?"

"Of course!"

"Fine, let's see… _The unity of the Seven Kingdoms was brought by my ancestor Aegon the Conqueror through dragons, war, diplomacy and marriage. He burned the Gardeners and the Hoares, he had his bastard brother marry the last Durrandon of Westeros and he brought the great House Stark under heel, making the proud wolf return North with tail between its legs. His rule was absolute, building our House's dominion slowly and steadily. Then, his sons brought religious war into the realm. His grandson and his son after him ruled well and then… war again, the Dance of the fucking Dragons. You would think my ancestors would finally understand that war is bad, right? Wrong. My grandfather Viserys tried to keep the realm unified while Aegon the Third brooded and Daeron the First waged a war against a Dorne he knew he couldn't keep and countless men died because of his obsession. Viserys tried to keep the realm united while Baelor prayed and starved to death. But not even my ruthless grandfather couldn't keep father's worst urges at bay. Aegon singlehandedly pissed on anything our ancestors built. For what? For wine, food and cunt. He plunged the realm again into war just because he saw in Daemon the man he couldn't be. But why was Aegon so blind that he couldn't see the kindness, the intelligence and the moral fiber of Daeron? Maybe he saw those traits and hated him for them. He knew my trueborn brother was better than him and he was eroded by envy and jealousy. And here we are, in the 233rd year since Aegon's Conquest and my House is surrounded by enemies from all directions. My royal ancestors gave these enemies too much power. The Iron Throne's rule must be absolute. Lords shouldn't be given any other power than the right and the obligation to enforce the laws dictated by the Iron Throne. One vision for all the Seven Kingdoms. If this lord or that lord is doing what he wants, then where is the unity? These lords must understand that even with the noble blood they proudly boast about, they are nothing more than licks of paint in the great portrait of Targaryen dominance._ What do you think, Sweetrobin? Do you think he is right?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Well… if you give the lord too much power, he will start to abuse it. The king's law keeps him from doing it."

"I agree. People suffer a lot because of lords in the Seven Kingdoms."

"When I will be lord, no one will suffer! If any lord makes someone suffer, I will throw them through the Moon Door!"

"You already are a lord, Robert. And soon, people will know you better and will love you just as much as we love you."

"And you will be my lady and people will love you too!"

Shireen smiled. She knew that at some point, she will have to marry Robert, as Stannis and Jon Arryn decided. She was pleased to see that the pampered and violent child was now starting to shape into a good boy.

"People may not love me. I am ugly…"

"You are not! You are smart and very pretty."

"But the greyscale…"

"I don't care."

Shireen kissed Robert on the cheek but before she could say anything else, the ship seemed to have hit a large object and now was cracking and shaking. Robert said:

"SHIREEN? WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

"I don't know. Stay here, Sweetrobin. I will go to the upper deck!"

Shireen left the cabin and one of the sailors who descended the stairs towards the lower deck cabins said:

"Get inside, Princess! The… the ironborn are attacking us!"

"Ironborn? But we are their allies! Lord Victarion…"

"It's not Victarion, princess!"

On the upper deck, Rodrik Harlaw couldn't believe his eyes when seeing what hit the ship. A large, red galley, with black sails flying the flag of House Greyjoy rammed Harlaw's ship. The Reader said:

"Stop. Do not engage any of them."

"But, captain…?"

"Nothing. Stand back. Let me handle this."

A wooden bridge was created between the two ships and the first person who reached the _Sea Song_ was a tall, black haired man who wore black armor fashioned with the golden kraken of House Greyjoy. His lips were blue and his visage pale and the most noticeable trait of it was the eye patch that covered his left eye. The man said:

"Reader! It's been a long time!"

"Crow's Eye."

Euron Greyjoy then approached Lord Harlaw and hugged him. The Lord of Ten Towers did not return the hug. After that, Euron said:

"I heard you have something of value on board. Would you mind share it with me?"

"I don't know what are you talking about, Euron."

"Tsk, tsk. It's _Your Grace_ now, Reader. I was chosen to be the new King of the Iron Islands by the Kingsmoot."

"What? What is this nonsense? I haven't heard of any Kingsmoot."

"Well, I am afraid there are many things you don't know, Rodrik. Allow me to share them to you: you see… my beloved older brother Balon… died."

"What?"

"Yes. An unfortunate accident. He was caught by a storm while crossing one of those dreary bridges of Pyke. He fell down into the sea."

"By the Drowned God…"

"So, I felt the need to come back home and… pay my respects to his memory. I found the Iron Islands a bit… changed since I left. We are now an independent nation, not needing to bow before the King of the Andals again. We are allies with him, even. An impressive thing, considering only just a few years ago, we were mortal enemies. And such, I put forward my name and… I was chosen king."

"What about Victarion?"

"He is home, brooding, alongside that seawater drinking fool, Aeron. Don't worry; they will adjust to the new regime."

"It's not your brothers I am worried about but my niece. What happened with Asha?"

"Reader, do you think I am so heartless as to hurt my beloved Asha? She is my niece too, do not forget that. She is fine, finding comfort into the arms of her new husband."

"What?"

"That's right. She is now Lady Asha of House Ironmaker. I married her to Lord Erik."

"Erik Ironmaker is eighty-seven."

"Love knows no bounds, not even those imposed by age. Now, back to the topic. Give me your prize and bend the knee to me or I will sink this ship with you in it."

"What prize, _Your Grace_?"

"The prophet, Reader. The Arryn child Stannis Baratheon and you harbor. Robert Arryn."

"He is not here."

"Don't lie, Rodrik. Don't make me hurt you. You know I always liked you. We are alike, you know, in many ways."

"I am not like you, Euron."

"True, you lack several of my most… endearing traits but you and me? We are different than those unwashed rapers and reavers from the Iron Islands. We want more from our people! We want our people to evolve! Give me the prophet and I swear to you I will make your vision come true and I will lead our people to glory!"

"You will lead us nowhere, Crow's Eye…"

"You are wrong. I will give you one last chance. Give me the child and I will spare you and your men."

"I don't care about my life, you can have it."

"It's not your life I want, Rodrik. Tsk… Such a shame. Kill them all!"

Before the crew of the _Silence_ could start killing Rodrik's ironborn, a young boy dressed in blue appeared on the top deck before Crow's Eye.

"No, stop! Don't kill them!"

"Ah… you must be my little prophet! You see, Rodrik? The child has bigger balls than yours!"

"Robert, what are you doing? Go back to the cabin!"

"No, I will not. I will not have you killed because of me. He… he is a kinslayer. He killed his brother!"

The ironborn turned his eyes towards Euron who said:

"Ah… so you were there. It felt like someone was following me, watching my every step. You are incredible!"

"So… the boy's vision was true then…You don't deny it, Euron?"

"I don't. Victarion wouldn't shut up about this back home and many ironborn already suspect it. What is the purpose of hiding it? Tell me, Sweetrobin, would you come with me if I spare Rodrik and his men?"

The boy gulped. He felt so much fear looking at Euron Greyjoy! The only thing in his mind now was that black, horrible eye the ironborn king was keeping under his eye patch. Rodrik Harlaw said:

"If you kidnap Robert Arryn, the Lord of the Eyrie and the Warden of the East, the entire might of the Seven Kingdoms will tear you and the Iron Islands apart. Stannis will not tolerate this."

"Stannis has other concerns on his mind. Robb Stark is marching on the Lannister army in the Riverlands and from what I've heard my nephew Theon is riding with him."

"Of course he is. He was Ned Stark's ward."

"Oh, do not misunderstand me, Reader. I want this to happen. I want the Lannisters crushed just as much as anyone. But… all in due time. Tell me, child. Would you come with me or not?"

Sweetrobin nodded and said:

"Yes, I will. Just don't hurt Lord Rodrik or Shireen or Gendry or anyone."

"Well, I would be fucked if I kill Stannis' only child, wouldn't I? Reader, you will sail to King's Landing and bring the princess home. Then, you will come to Pyke. If you don't arrive in a month, I will kill the boy. If you arrive with a fleet, I will kill the boy. If Stannis himself comes with you and I see the whites of his eyes from the battlements of Pyke… you understand, right."

"I understand. But you're playing with fire, Euron."

"No more than your king on the Iron Throne did. Or do you think I don't know about his Red Priestess? Now, we talked enough."

Euron then commanded one of his mutes:

"Take a few boys and get the Reader wood and nails from our reserves. We want his ship to be repaired and seaworthy rapidly."

Saying this, Euron retired to the _Silence_ with Sweetrobin, who looked behind at the Reader, eyes wet from the tears. A few minutes later, Euron's ship turned southwards so that they could reach Pyke. The Crow's Eye provided the scared boy with a comfortable cabin and after the child stopped his crying, the Greyjoy said to him:

"You were there, weren't you?"

"Wh…where?"

"Braavos. I sensed something strange. Like a shadow looming above me, like something took the air out of my lungs. "

"I… saw you giving something to that man and… you said you wanted your brother dead."

"I did. You are a gifted child. I like gifted people. I even like them more if they obey and work with me. Will you work with me?"

"I…"

"Ah, I understand. You're timid. Don't worry, we will become fast friends, I'm sure of that. This is why I brought you something."

"What?"

Euron produced a small bottle with a blue liquid from a pouch on his waist. He then passed it to Sweetrobin:

"Drink up!"

The boy was scared but he eventually took the bottle and drank from it. Suddenly, the taste in his mouth started to change from rot to flowers to cake and back to rot again. He wanted to cry but he couldn't. Euron Greyjoy then removed his patch and looked at the terrified boy with his left eye, saying:

"It can't be…"


	27. The Black Ship

He wasn't on the _Silence_ anymore, but somewhere in the Red Keep. He didn't know the year or who he would meet. In front of him was a large wooden door. The boy opened it and inside, he saw Brynden Rivers and a king which, after remembering the portraits in Dragonstone, Robert recognized as Maekar Targaryen. The large, white haired man said to his bastard uncle:

" _I knew that mad wench Lothston would eventually do something like this. A hundred sacrifices, all girls who haven't flowered yet. Mad cunt…_ "

" _Danelle's death is a problem for us, Your Grace._ "

" _It is."_

" _Both Danelle Lothston and Gerold Rivers were loyal to us. Very loyal. Also, with Danelle dead and her brother the Bastard of Harrenhal at the Wall, there is no Lothston to claim the castle. We need to give Harrenhal to another House._ "

" _To whom? Nobody wants that fucking castle because all say it's cursed. Of course, that is rubbish, but the riverlords, pious fools they are, might believe the curse."_

" _Do not underestimate the houses of the Riverlands. If there is a bone to be chewed, everyone will fight for a chance to chew it, no matter if the bone is made of shit._ "

" _You know better, uncle. After all, you are descended from one of those… shit chewing houses, isn't you?_ "

Brynden Rivers frowned but he contained his anger and said:

" _I am. This is why I want you to allow me to decide the new house that will rule Harrenhal._ "

" _Do what you wish. But know this, uncle. If the House you choose would prove to be disloyal somehow to the crown, you will die alongside them."_

" _As you wish. Goodbye, Your Grace!_ "

Sweetrobin wasn't in King's Landing anymore but somewhere else, in a Great Hall of a castle. The curtains were red and blue and had a trout on them. Robert smiled: he was in Riverrun, his grandfather Hoster's home but his smile will soon turn to a scream as now he was sitting in the middle of a choking, overwhelming darkness. The only thing he could hear was the cawing of crows. And then… he returned. Sweetrobin was sitting in his bed, covered with his woolen blanket, sweating and naked. He looked at an ironborn sailor who helped him bath and who now was washing his clothes. The child said:

"Uh… Ser? Could you bring me another blanket? I'm cold."

The warrior looked at the boy and nodded, leaving his washing and the room in order to comply with the Arryn's demand. Ever since Euron Greyjoy took him on the _Silence_ , he hasn't spoken with anyone except the King of the Iron Islands. The boy knew why: all the other sailors are mutes, with their tongues cut out by the captain. A few moments, later, the sailor returned with another blanket and covered Sweetrobin with it.

"Thank you."

The sailor nodded again and continued to wash the child's clothes. After a while, Euron Greyjoy entered the boy's cabin and said to his man:

"Get out. I want to talk to the prophet."

The man obeyed and left. Euron then approached Sweetrobin, saying with a grin:

"Why are you covering yourself? You are afraid I might see your cock?"

"No… I am cold. It's cold here."

"Well, it's cold outside. But we will reach Pyke soon so don't worry about it. Look at your pretty little eyes… you haven't slept much last night, hasn't you? Not tonight, either."

"Not much… it is cold and last night I heard a lot of noise from above. I did sleep now a bit but…"

"Ah, that was the ship of one of Erik Ironmaker's grandsons. He brought my brother to the _Silence._ "

"Victarion?"

"No. Aeron. You see, when Victarion started to blab about prophets and visions and such, Aeron, the thick headed priest he is, he didn't believe it. He is caught in his Drowned God fantasy for years and your presence here might release him from that. Come on, let's go see him."

Euron opened the cabin's door but Robert hesitated:

"I'm naked and it's cold. My clothes are still wet."

"Oh, don't be shy now. We're all boys here. Let me tell you a secret: he wouldn't mind you being naked. He might like it, actually. Now come on."

Robert left the bed, shivering and covering his male parts with his hands. Euron was smiling and said:

"Protecting your Arryn cock, that is? Well, we wouldn't want you to lose it. You are the last man in Westeros with Arryn blood in him. You lose your cock, Arryns will be no more after you die. That would be a nightmare for your Valemen compatriots, isn't it?"

Before Robert could answer, a tall figure with long hair and an incredibly thick beard, both black as night, entered the room and said:

"What are you doing to the boy, Crow's Eye?"

"Nothing, brother. I wanted to bring him to you."

"It's cold and he's naked. Get in the bed, child, and cover yourself."

"Tsk, tsk. I thought he might remind you of your childhood, Aeron. How you like messing with my surprises. Anyway, I'll let you talk."

After Robert covered himself and Euron left, Aeron Greyjoy grabbed a chair and put it near the boy's bed. Sweetrobin said:

"T… thank you."

"No child should be humiliated like that, especially not one as young as you. So, you are Robert Arryn, the prophet?"

Robert nodded. Aeron then said:

"Well, whose god are you prophet of?"

"I… I don't know."

"You don't know? I know I am a prophet of the Drowned God."

"You have visions too?"

"I don't need visions, child. The Drowned God whispers to me through the sound of the waves crashing on the beaches, through the wind that howls and makes our ships faster and through the saltwater that stings my eyes and fills them with knowledge of my Lord!"

"Isn't saltwater bad for you? Davos said that if you drink saltwater, you can die."

"True that, but saltwater isn't for us to consume, lad. It is for us to fish and sail. But tell me, what do you truly see? Victarion says you saw Crow's Eye kill our brother Balon."

"I didn't see him kill your brother but I saw him telling someone to kill him."

"To whom?"

"I don't know who that was but it was somewhere on an island. A weird palace."

"A palace on an island? It could be anywhere in this world. Do you remember anything else about the palace? A banner? A sigil of sorts?"

"When… Crow's Eye left the palace I saw that one door was black and the other white."

Aeron Damphair froze, his hand squeezing his wet black beard so hard that water poured from it, wetting the floor. He then said:

"Faceless Men from Braavos. Of course. This is how he managed to do it without being on the Iron Islands. That monster stooped so low as to do that…"

"Lord Aeron, what is going to happen to me? Please, don't hurt me!"

"Hush, child. First of all, I am no lord. I am a priest of the Drowned God. When the God brought me back to life, I forsook my name and the titles and ranks that came with it. I am Aeron Damphair, servant of the Drowned God! Secondly, you will not be harmed; I won't let anyone do anything to you. When we reach Pyke, I will guard you day and night."

"Thank you, Lord… Damphair! You are a good man."

"The Drowned God gave that power to you for a reason. To an Andal! A child with no blood connection to the Iron Islands. You must be His herald to our world! You will not die!"

Aeron's words gave Sweetrobin a moment of respite from the fear and the pain he felt while prisoner. Ever since he was captured, he lived in constant dread. Each night, Euron Greyjoy would come in his cabin and make him drink that weird potion that gives him horrendous dreams. And when he wakes up, he finds his captor shivering in fear. After a while, Aeron Greyjoy said:

"It seems your clothes are dry now. Get dressed. We will go to the upper deck."

Aeron left the chamber and Robert started to get dressed. While at Dragonstone or King's Landing, a myriad of servants would help him but since the ironborn captured him, he slowly learned how to do it himself. After doing it, the boy opened the door of the cabin and Aeron said while extending his hand:

"Let's go."

Robert grabbed Aeron's hand and after ascending some wooden stairs, they reached the upper deck. While it was cold, it was also a night with a very beautiful and clear sky. The moon was shining brightly above the sea and Robert could notice that they were slowly approaching a city of sorts on an island. The Drowned Man said:

"That over there is Lordsport. We will arrive soon to Pyke."

Sweetrobin smiled. He felt strangely safe while in the presence of the priest. The boy noticed something in the water: a gigantic wreckage of a ship, even bigger than the _Silence_ was tied with chains to a rock in the water. From afar, Robert could notice its black sails displaying the Greyjoy kraken. He asked Aeron:

"What is that?"

"That, lad, is the _Black Ship_."

"The _Black Ship_?"

"Yes. She was the ship of my great-grandfather, Lord Dagon Greyjoy, the scourge of the fourteen seas. With that, he raided towns and cities all over the world. She was the greatest ship the Greyjoys possessed. With her, Dagon made sure that no man from the Westerlands would dare strike down a Greyjoy for decades to come."

"How?"

"Hmm… it's not a story for a child like you but I suppose the Drowned God sent you worse visions than that. Dagon had a rock wife and nine salt wives but no sons, only daughters. His rock wife bore him twin sons but they died shortly after birth. He had her drowned. Dagon then decided to take a mainlander but he was no fool: he had to be careful what mainlander he would choose. He heard that a daughter of Lord Brax was to marry a Lannister of Lannisport. Dagon then knew she will be the one."

"Why her?"

"Because her sister, Cerissa, bore two children to the Grey Lion of House Lannister. Taking Cerissa's sister and impregnating her meant Dagon's son would be related by blood to the Lannisters. He couldn't be killed by House Lannister because that would have been kinslaying. Also, he couldn't be killed by other westermen because that would have meant killing the cousin of the future Warden of the West. Then, three days before the wedding, the _Black Ship_ sailed into Lannisport. Lord Dygar Lanny, who was fleet captain for the Lannisters at that time, sailed to meet the _Black Ship_ in battle. The ship however was almost empty. Just a skeleton crew to keep her afloat. Lanny didn't notice the small boat that entered the city's harbors. That very night, Dagon made off with Cerya Brax. Nine ships full of soldiers, including Cerya's father, followed the _Black Ship_ into the night. At dawn, they were intercepted by the Iron Fleet."

"They slaughtered the Lannisport men?"

"No! If they would have slaughtered them, then they would have killed all the witnesses for what Dagon did. He captured a mainlander septon and had him marry him with Cerya right on the main deck of the _Black Ship_ , in full sight of the Lannisport men. Now, if the foolish girl would have said no, the marriage would have been void, for no man or woman can be forced to marry, but Cerya was completely overwhelmed by Dagon's handsome face and strong arms and she said yes. Now, a wedding without a bedding is meaningless so he… bedded Cerya right there, in the sight of the God, of the ironborn and, of course, of Cerya's father. I can only imagine what that lord felt when he saw his daughter being deflowered by a Greyjoy. Soon after, she gave birth to my grandfather, Uthor Greyjoy. And the Lannister couldn't kill him."

"But the Targaryens did."

Aeron frowned, but he relented. The boy was right. Uthor Greyjoy was killed by assassins sent by House Targaryen just several months after the birth of Quellon, his only son, as the dragons found out Uthor was planning a large raid on the mainland. Damphair wondered what other things have been revealed to Robert Arryn. Suddenly, a voice form behind startled the child:

"If you would ask me, I would say Dagon wasn't bold enough. He should have slaughtered them all. And then, his half-Brax son would have inherited Hornvale as well as the Islands. But leave it to the ironborn to be dumb and to lack ambition."

Robert then said to Euron:

"Do you think the Targaryens would have let him inherit that castle?"

"They wouldn't have cared if Dagon wouldn't have attacked cities left and right. He brought calamity upon House Greyjoy."

"No more than you, Crow's Eye."

"Me? Why, Aeron, I never thought you cared so much about House Greyjoy, considering that the only thing connecting you with it is your blood. You no longer are involved into the political matters of the Islands, are you?"

"No. Involving myself in politics drew me away from the God. I am different now."

"Yes…"

Euron then turned to Robert and said:

"…he is different now. No longer the booze chugging, girl fucking, song loving man of old. Now, he's a priest. Drowning men for the Drowned God."

"And never failing to bring any of them back to life, for I am blessed by our God."

"Your god, not mine. See, Aeron, tricks like yours I've seen for years in each eastern port I've visited. Men saved from drowning by healers or even other men who knew how to take out the water from the lungs. Once, in Qarth, I've seen a healer sewing back the foot of a woodcutter who dropped his axe on it. I suppose our brother Urrigon would have been saved if such a man would have been on the Iron Islands. .."

"Do not talk about Urri!"

"Ah, sensitive subject. Sorry for bringing that up. Still, with proper care, our brother would have lived longer. Maybe if he lived, you wouldn't have become such a dreary man."

Robert noticed Aeron Greyjoy was fuming with anger. It was clearly that he was affected by Euron talking about their brother. The elder Greyjoy brother said:

"Anyway, what's done is done. Aeron, take the boy back to his cabin."

Damphair took the child back to his cabin and, after closing the door, he said:

"Damned Crow's Eye. No godless man will sit the Seastone Chair."

"He is king now."

"But not for long. And you will help me destroy him."

"Wh…what? Me?"

"Yes, you. Listen, child. If Crow's Eye took an interest in you, your life will be a living bloody hell. Whatever Euron touches, it turns to shite. You will never be free again. While he is king, you will never see your Tully mother again."

"What? NO! PLEASE!"

"Shhh! I said _while he is king_. If you help me destroy that monster, I swear to you by the Drowned God I will take you back to King's Landing, Dragonstone, Eyrie or wherever your mother is."

"Thank you! But… how can I help you?"

"We will talk more when we arrive at Pyke. For now, go back to sleep."

Aeron Greyjoy left the room and, not only that, but he left a sliver of hope in Sweetrobin's heart. He soon succumbed to sleep. To the child's joy, he returned to Riverrun, and his dream interrupted earlier by those strange crows continued. The first person he noticed was Bloodraven and his half-sister and lover Shiera Seastar. She wore the most beautiful dress Robert ever saw, a blue, transparent gown covered with green stones that not only enhanced the beauty of her eyes but also showed to the world her enticing forms. Brynden Rivers was dressed as always, in the _colors of blood and smoke_ as the singers remembered him. The two were welcomed by a tall man with auburn hair dressed in the colors of House Tully.

" _Greetings, my lord Hand, my lady._ "

" _Greetings, Lord Elton. It has been too long. Do you remember, Shiera, when we last saw Lord Tully?_ "

" _Yes, I remember all too well. The tourney celebrating Prince Duncan's birth. A boy of just seventeen but such a skilled jouster._ "

" _You are too kind, Lady Shiera. Lord Brynden, the riverlords are assembled, as you can see. Should we talk about our problem now or after the games?_ "

" _Games?_ "

" _Just a small melee involving our young noblemen. The cream of the Riverlands._ "

" _Very tempting. I would love to see them in action._ "

" _As do I. Maybe after the tourney, we can meet them in person._ "

" _Of course, my lady!_ "

Sweetrobin noticed Brynden frowned at Shiera, as he knew the thought of seeing young nobles fighting was too much to bear for his lover, as her rapacious nature would probably want them even before she met them. But of course, Aegon's son was tolerant of her behavior and let her be, knowing that while she took countless men and sometimes even women in her bed, in her heart there was only him. Robert was now in the courtyard, where several young noblemen were parading in front of the honored guests with Lord Tully acting as a master of ceremonies of sorts:

 _"_ _Quenton, son of Walon Blackwood. A boy of sixteen yet a promising warrior._ "

" _Of course I know Quenton. He is my trueborn cousin's grandson._ "

The young man bowed before Brynden and Lord Elton continued:

" _Rickard Bracken, son of Ser Wilbur Bracken._ "

The exchange of looks between the Targaryen bastard and the Bracken scion was cold, as the boy believed Brynden Rivers to be responsible for his uncle Otho, the Brute of Bracken's death. Soon after, a son of Walder Frey was presented but Brynden and Shiera weren't paying too much attention. Instead, the two Targaryens spoke to each other:

" _They think they will influence your decision by parading these lords' offspring in front of us._ "

" _Typical strategy for lords in their position. They try to show us that the future of their bloodline is secure and their sons would make great lords for Harrenhal._ "

" _Hmm… That Bracken boy looks so strong. I wonder if his cock is as potent as Aegor's_."

Bloodraven would have exploded in anger but he controlled himself and said:

" _What? Do you wish to sample it?_ "

" _I might._ "

" _Do you think he would fuck you knowing you are my woman?_ "

" _I'm nobody's woman, Brynden. And don't underestimate what men would do just to touch these…_ "

Shiera started to touch her breasts. Sweetrobin, as always when something like this unfolded before him, covered his eyes. Strangely, when he uncovered them, he was not at Riverrun anymore but somewhere in a desert. The sun burned hot above him and the sands were scorching the boy's little feet. Robert started to panic but he noticed the gates of a large city somewhere in the east. He ran towards the city but he stopped in a camp near the gigantic wall. Or he was stopped by the force that guides him in his visions. Robert then entered a tent in which two young men were looking at a corpse. The body was opened and Robert could see its guts and its heart. The child would have puked if not for his body being immobile and his eyes fixed on the two. One of them said in the Common Tongue:

" _It seems this one died. You should have been faster. Luckily for you, Qarth does provide us with enough subjects._ "

" _Who are these people anyway?_ "

" _Thieves, child rapers, whores who murdered their clients. The worst scum in the Greatest City that Ever Was and Will Be._ "

" _Fascinating._ "

" _I know. All their lives, these… people spent their existence being a plight on others' happiness, ruining men, women and children… And now, they gave their lives to a higher purpose than themselves._ "

" _Not by choice._ "

" _True._ "

A man entered the tent. He was a dark skinned giant of a man with black hair and multiple scars on his body. He spoke in the Common Tongue, though in a thick accent:

" _Your presence is required in the Noblemen's District._ "

" _We shall go there at once._ "

Robert was now in a luxurious room. In the middle of the room, a woman was lying on the bed while a bald man with blue lips that reminded Robert of those of Euron Greyjoy said to them in the Common Tongue:

" _She is beyond saving._ "

" _What happened?_ "

" _Poison. Manticore venom. Possibly a jealous mistress of her husband. The poison was tampered with. She will suffer tremendously until her death. I suggested to the husband to… end her torment but he would hear none of it. He then sent for you two._ "

" _Maybe if we tried…_ "

" _It didn't work last time, remember?_ "

" _What's there to lose if we try? At worst, she dies. A quicker death than a pestilential one over a long period of time. At best, we save her. And through saving her, maybe we will save others._ "

The two men proceeded to strip the woman naked. After they were done, one of them said to the black man:

" _Perrhi, go to our tent and bring us the black sack immediately._ "

" _At once_."

After Perrhi left, the man with the blue lips asked the two:

" _What will you do?_ "

" _We shall force the poison out of the body_."

" _Everyone knows how to do that. But the rot will remain_."

" _True, but it won't spread. We shall… confine it, creating a boundary over which it can't pass_."

" _What?_ "

" _It's just something we tried on those filthy beings you so kindly provided us with. We tried something similar on some of them. Tying a foot so that blood wouldn't flow, so that rot would set in and then restore the foot._ "

" _Did it work?_ "

" _On some._ "

" _You Westerosi men have darker hearts than us, warlocks, I'll give you that._ "

" _On the contrary, friend. We are not dark at all. What we do… is for something like this_ …"

The man pointed at the dying woman.

 _"_ _...this is what we are fighting for. This is why we are inflicting pain. So that we learn how to take it away. Imagine a world where disease would be nothing but a story of old. A world where death would have no sway over humans. A world of eternal bliss_."

" _Men die, Westerosi. Disease or no disease._ "

" _Yes. There are so many ways to die… Rot, fever, mace to the head, sword to the gut, choking on a chicken bone, drowning, burning… Yet there are so few ways to preserve life… So painfully few… Just like it is with this woman. Her husband brought you here to save her yet you don't know how. But we know. We can't assure it would be a success, but at least we try. Maybe we will fail. But at least, we would now what we did wrong and the next time… we will do it right._ "

Before the warlock could say anything else, the giant returned with the sack:

" _Lord Qyburn, Lord Marwyn, here are your tools_."

On the other side of Westeros, in King's Landing, Stannis was awake, unlike Sweetrobin. The King of the Andals and the First Men said to his Small Council:

"We sail for Pyke."


	28. To Fight for Life

_Nineteen days…_

There's been nineteen days since the _Silence_ docked at Lordsport and Sweetrobin's captivity at Pyke started. Nineteen days of solitude and pain. Each and every evening, Euron Greyjoy would come to his room, force that horrendous drink down the boy's throat and after the effect wore off, the King of the Iron Islands would curse at the _dragon specter_ and the _dragon whore_. Only after that, Robert would have peace. The child looked at his face's reflection in a bucket of water in his room and his lips were just as blue as Euron's.

 _If I could only dream of mommy…_

He would not dream of mommy, not now and not ever. Every dream he had, every vision he had would be of dragons and warlocks and pain… He wasn't even able to conjure his mother's image in his mind for her face would disappear and in its place, the faces of others would invade the child's thoughts. The boy sighed after he saw his face and then returned to bed, hoping he would fall asleep but before he could do so, the door opened and Euron Greyjoy entered, followed by two other men: one of them had long silver hair and green eyes and the other had his lower face concealed by a black mask. Robert only noticed the man's hair, which was grey and the wrinkles around his eyes. Euron asked the silver haired man:

"So, is he the one?"

"Of course he is."

The masked man asked, with a coarse voice:

"Is this the prophet?"

"Indeed, he is. Robert Arryn, son of Jon Arryn. I saw him plenty when I sailed with Stannis."

Euron then said to the masked man:

"See? I told you I didn't lie."

"Woe to you if you would have made me sail half the fucking world just to show me nothing."

"Do not worry, friend. And to show you that I am a good enough host, we'll celebrate. Food, drink and cunt for everyone, how about that?"

"Fine by me."

Euron then smiled at the boy and said:

"Would you care to join us for the celebration?"

Robert almost started to cry before the silver haired man spoke:

"There is no need for that."

Euron studied the man with his eyes and said:

"Strange for you to have such mercy for him. But you brought me great happiness today so… I'll do as you wish. Come on, let us celebrate!"

The three men left Robert's chamber, leaving the boy alone and, for the first time in a long time, with a semblance of peace in his soul. The silver haired man was a very familiar face but Sweetrobin couldn't remember his name but there were days when it was difficult for Robert to remember his own name so… In any case, when the boy wanted to return to bed, he realized he wasn't in the room anymore but somewhere in a city, in front of a large mansion. The child smiled: finally, he would see something beautiful again, such as this city full of life, not just his dreary room at Pyke. A short man dressed with a purple cloak awaited someone's arrival, as he was always looking towards the eastern side of the road. Finally, after a while, a group of young men approached him. Robert smiled, seeing a very young Brynden Rivers leading this group. The Arryn child realized that this moment is somewhere before the Battle of the Redgrass Field as Brynden had both his red eyes. The man in purple said something to Bloodraven and then left after shaking the bastard's hand. One of his cohorts asked:

 _"_ _What did he say?"_

 _"_ _He said that he will send us someone who speaks the Common tongue."_

 _"_ _Good. I've had enough of this Valyrian hogwash."_

 _"_ _It may sound as hogwash to you but it is a particularly beautiful language. Quite melodic actually."_

 _"_ _Whatever. We came here for coin not music."_

Brynden frowned and said:

 _"_ _We came here for coin, true, but also, it is an opportunity to educate ourselves. So behave."_

The other man bowed his head and after a while, another man dressed in purple appeared before the group. He said in the Common tongue:

 _"_ _Good morrow to you, western travelers. I am Ghaan Bess, scion of the noble House of Bess and a member of the Magisters' Conclave."_

 _"_ _Good morrow to you, Lord Bess. I am Brynden Rivers of Houses Targaryen and Blackwood. These are my men."_

 _"_ _Good fortune to you all. I must say if you allow me, that I was very surprised to hear that someone came here to claim what's left of House Rogare's fortune. Especially after we sent countless letters to the Iron Throne of Westeros and nobody gave us an answer for years."_

 _"_ _Well, I am on my quest of… how should I put it? Going back to my roots. I am a descendant of House Rogare through my grandmother, Lady Larra, after all."_

 _"_ _Of course. She gave birth to your father, King Aegon."_

 _"_ _That she did. I am surprised too that Lys didn't claim anything that belonged to the Rogare."_

 _"_ _We couldn't have done it, considering that they were still descendants of that family living in Westeros."_

 _"_ _I understand."_

 _"_ _Well, there is no point in wasting any more time, is it? Here is a letter signed by each magister of Lys which says that you are now the lawful owner of this mansion and each object still remaining in it. This is the key. If you have any questions, my lord…?"_

 _"_ _No, thank you, Magister."_

Lord Bess smiled and said:

 _"_ _Again, a good and successful morrow to you, my lord. And, if you plan to sail home soon, may you have good wind!"_

 _"_ _Thank you."_

Brynden Rivers then opened the mansion's gates and entered the large courtyard. It was incredibly beautiful yet extremely dirty, due to the years of neglect. Spider webs covered the fountains and the grass was tall as a full grown man. Brynden said:

 _"_ _A bit of education for you, friends: after the downfall of House Rogare, the last remaining member of the family, my granduncle Moredo, turned against Lys and led a host of ten thousand men against the city. How did he manage to talk ten thousand men into attacking one of the Free Cities? He promised them great wealth. He claimed that underneath his mansion, there is a secret vault full of gold, gemstones and fine silks. The attack failed and the Lyseni destroyed Moredo's army. No one knows if he told his men the truth but this is what we are going to find out today. We will search each corner of this place and we shall take anything of value."_

The man who spoke earlier to Brynden said:

 _"_ _Finally! Let's find gold today so that we might get cunt tonight!"_

The men said:

 _"_ _Damn right, Rygos."_

Robert was now inside the house which, like the courtyard, was extremely beautiful but dirty. He could notice that it was almost evening. Brynden was sitting on an armchair, reading a book. One of his men then said to him:

 _"_ _We found it."_

Brynden put the book down on the table and followed his man into the basement. There, Rygos said to his master:

 _"_ _I knocked on this wall and it sounded strange. Not like the others. So, I smashed it… Look at this!"_

Bloodraven entered through the hole, followed by Sweetrobin. The boy saw it: a room as big as the Eyrie's Great Hall full of coffers and shelves filled with books and musty tomes. Rygos said:

 _"_ _By the Gods… come on, lads!"_

 _"_ _Half of what is in this room is yours, friends. The rest will be returned to Westeros."_

 _"_ _What? Do you mean to give us half of this?"_

 _"_ _I do. With half the contents of this room all of you could live as lavishly as you want in the Free Cities if you choose to do so. I am only concerned about one thing."_

 _"_ _You are mad, my lord, if you aren't concerned by gold and gemstones. Is there something more precious here than wealth?"_

 _"_ _For you, no. For me, however… You see, Moredo possessed a Valyrian steel sword named Truth."_

 _"_ _Ah, you want to claim if for yourself."_

 _"_ _No. Walk with me."_

Rygos nodded and walked with Brynden while the other Raven's Teeth plundered the room, emptying the coffers and the chests while their maester, Lymon, a portly Northerner bastard of House Glover, filled a sack with the books. Brynden said to Rygos:

 _"_ _I suspect something is going to happen in Westeros. There is simply too much tension. Also, in Tyrosh, when we were at the inn near the harbor… I overheard a man toasting to the true King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men… my brother Daemon."_

 _"_ _The words of a drunken sailor. I wouldn't put too much trust into them, my lord."_

 _"_ _You're wrong. My brother is married with the daughter of the Archon of Tyrosh. If Daemon would try something, the Archon would support him without any shadow of doubt. That fat cunt would love for a grandson of his to become King of the most powerful state in the world."_

 _"_ _The Tyroshi are strong but they are not strong enough to take the Iron Throne."_

 _"_ _Of course not, they would need Westerosi allies. What do you think Bittersteel and that Ball fellow are doing right now? Gathering allies!"_

 _"_ _And this sword?"_

 _"_ _Before we left, Daemon told me that he would intend for his daughter Calla to marry Donnel Arryn's youngest son. "_

 _"_ _Your niece is a girl of twelve and… well, without insulting you or your siblings, my lord, the daughter of a bastard."_

 _"_ _She will soon flower. As for my brother's bastardry, because of our father's decree, he is a Targaryen now. His daughter is a trueborn child of a Targaryen, better than any match a fifth born son could hope for. And if the wedding will be done, the Vale would support Daemon's intentions, whatever those may be."_

 _"_ _The Iron Throne…"_

 _"_ _I suspect so. Now, the gold and the gems we recovered from this ruined home of my ancestors would buy lesser lords but for a man like Donnel Arryn…"_

 _"_ _Only a Valyrian steel sword would do."_

 _"_ _Exactly. Let's find it!"_

Robert was speechless. A Valyrian steel sword of House Arryn! But the boy never saw his father wielding such a weapon and nobody talked about it. Maybe it was lost? Or maybe it never reached Westeros to begin with. So many answers! For the first time in so long, Robert wanted to see more. However, he didn't see any Valyrian sword but he was back in the Red Keep, in a large room that contained a large bed. The canopy of the bed was decorated with the thrice headed dragon of House Targaryen and the three purple roundels of a house Robert forgot the name of. In the bed, an old man lied on the bed, eyes close and naked. On a chair nearby, a young and beautiful woman sat with tears in her eyes. Her hair was one of the strangest Sweetrobin ever saw: silver with a streak of golden hair in the middle of her head. The woman approached the door after she heard a knock. She said:

 _"_ _Who is there?"_

 _"_ _Open the door, it's me."_

The woman sighed when she saw a white haired man with a strong body entering the room. He then said:

 _"_ _What happened?"_

 _"_ _Close the door and don't speak that loud!"_

The man closed the door and said:

 _"_ _Your husband can't hold his drink?"_

 _"_ _He can't hold anything now. He's dead, Aegon, dead!"_

 _"_ _What?"_

Robert now realized the man is Aegon the Fourth, Bloodraven's father.

 _This means she's… Princess Elaena!_

Elaena Targaryen was one of the infamous daughters of Aegon the Third who were trapped in the Maidenvault by King Baelor the Blessed. King Aegon slapped the man in the bed and said to him:

 _"_ _Lord Ossifer! Lord Ossifer!"_

 _"_ _Stop shouting, Aegon, he's dead."_

 _"_ _I can see that. What the fuck happened?"_

 _"_ _Gods… He was undressing and I was undressing too and he… just fell!"_

 _"_ _You killed him with your beauty, cousin."_

 _"_ _Stop japing, Aegon. I didn't send that fucking servant to bring you here for japes. What the fuck am I going to do?"_

 _"_ _Nothing. He was seventy-five and sick. His heart couldn't take it. He died."_

 _"_ _The good that did to me! He didn't even consummate this farce of a marriage you put together."_

 _"_ _Is that a problem? Didn't septons say that in order to consummate a marriage, a cock has to enter a cunt?"_

 _"_ _Not in these words."_

 _"_ _Does it matter? It's still the same idea."_

 _"_ _I don't know to what idea you are referring to."_

 _"_ _Don't play coy with me, cousin. If you didn't know what I am talking about, you wouldn't have sent for me of all people."_

 _"_ _You are a necessary evil, Aegon. Nothing more!"_

 _"_ _Nothing more. You are a young, grieving widow. Your beloved husband died but not until he spent himself inside you. And of course, when the child will be born into the world, he or she will have the Plumm name. Not necessarily the blood but… the name is what matters. And your husband's coin, of course. Think about it. Your husband had no sons, his daughters are all dead and his brother is dead too. At this point, House Plumm is extinct. We will… revive it and give the people of Westeros something to cheer about."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Hear me out. The child conceived with his father's last gasp! The flame of life given to the son by the father. The singers would adore it."_

 _"_ _And the people would find it unlikely."_

 _"_ _They will believe it. But why should you care if they won't?"_

 _"_ _Really? Do you think they will believe it?"_

 _"_ _You are a princess, cousin. Their words can't touch you. Besides, your honor is already besmirched. Should I remind you about Jon and Jeyne? If I were that Velaryon fellow you would…"_

 _"_ _Enough. Do you take me for a fool? Do you think I will spread my legs that easily for you?"_

 _"_ _If you want Plumm's coin, you will. You are good with numbers, cousin. Tell me how is this not a good idea?"_

The woman nodded and approached Aegon Targaryen. The king grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Suddenly, Robert felt he was returning to reality but he wasn't in his room but in the great hall of Pyke. The room was full of men Sweetrobin didn't know. Only Aeron Greyjoy, his brother Victarion, Euron Greyjoy and the white haired men were familiar to the boy. Euron said to the masked man:

"See? This is how it is. He has those fevered dreams. Tell us, child, what did you dream about?"

"I… I…"

"Yes?"

"I dreamed about… the Eyrie and Mommy. I miss her."

"Eyrie and Mommy? I don't think your _Mommy_ would elicit such passion from you. Unless Arryns are Lannisters in disguise."

The entire room exploded with laughter except for Euron's brothers. The white haired man said:

"From what I've heard from Stannis, he dreams about the Targaryens mostly."

"The Targaryens? Interesting. Tell me more."

"Apparently, the little prophet has some sort of connection with Lord Bloodraven. Or with Bloodraven's shade or something. He dreams about that bastard a lot."

"Bloodraven you say? Why would a Targaryen bastard who is dead for fifty years have any connection with such a child? What is the source of this connection?"

"Not even Stannis' red witch could figure it out. However, the child is protected somehow. Nothing can hurt him."

Euron Greyjoy left his seat at the high table and approached Robert. Before anyone could react, he tried to slap the boy but his hand was repelled. The King of the Iron Islands cursed as he broke two of his fingers:

"Fuck! True… you are a wonder, child. See?"

The masked man then said:

"I saw. So, you didn't lie. But how would you control the boy's powers? If Bloodraven or Bloodraven's shade or whatnot sends him those visions, it means that he can't choose what to see."

Euron agreed with the masked man, saying:

"True. We have to find a way to make him control his dreams."

For the first time since he arrived on Pyke, Sweetrobin agreed with Euron. If he can find a way to control what he sees, he can even see Mommy. Aeron approached the boy and said to his elder brother:

"Woe to you, Crow's Eye! It is not obvious? The child is the prophet of the Drowned God! He can't be hurt by heathens."

The masked man laughed:

"How the fuck can he be a prophet of the Drowned God? His father was an Arryn, his mother a Tully. A spawn of two Andals is an Andal. Honestly, Damphair, you grow more and more insane with age."

"Do not dare to insult me in my home! I would not have it!"

Victarion, who was oddly silent for the entire discussion, said:

"Enough! I don't care who or what sends visions to the boy. He has power and that power is ours to enjoy! It is not for a scoundrel from the narrow sea like you!"

The masked man was incensed:

"Scoundrel you say? Should I remind you, Victarion, that without me, you are nothing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ah, didn't your brother tell you why I'm here?"

Euron smiled and said:

"I was hoping to make the announcement later but as always, my surprises are always spoiled. My people, hear me out! Forget about everything Victarion and my niece told you! There would be no peace with those from the green lands! Westeros is in an uproar! As of now, the forces of Robb Stark, the Young Wolf, are engaging the Lannisters in the Riverlands. The Iron Throne would be forced to intervene at some point. If Stannis doesn't, well, we shall goad him into interfering."

"How?"

"The only way to learn how to harness the child's powers is to know more about them that we already do. And for this, we need access to the greatest source of knowledge in the world. The Citadel! We will attack Oldtown and take control of the Citadel itself. There, we will recover all the arcane tomes the maesters are hoarding and with them, we will know everything! Imagine this! We will make the boy see where our enemies are! Where they would strike! Who is with them! If our allies plan betrayal! We would know everything and knowledge, my friends, is power…"

He then pointed out at the masked man:

"… Our ally from the Stepstones would provide us with ships so that our plan could unfold."

Victarion said:

"Why would we need pirates and foreign reavers? The Iron Fleet is enough to take Oldtown."

An ironborn who wore red and had a war horn badge on his chest said:

"With all due respect, Your Grace, but what about the Redwyne fleet? The Hightowers would most likely send word to the Arbor that we approach the city."

"Well, this is why I sent out for our friend here. His ships would fly Lannister sails and attack the merchant ships carrying wine and silk throughout the Sea of Dorne. This… unprovoked incident would force both the Redwyne fleet and Stannis to attack the lion both by land and by sea. And considering the fact that the Queen of Thorns is in Stannis' council, she would coerce her Redwyne kinsmen to provide the ships."

Aeron said:

"Do you think Paxter Redwyne is that stupid? He will let ships behind to protect both the Arbor and Oldtown, especially when… Lannister sails are destroying merchant ships."

"A token force, most likely."

"This is a gamble. The ironborn don't gamble."

Many in the Great Hall agreed with Victarion Greyjoy. Euron's plan was more bold than wise but it was something about the Crow's Eye's face that worried Aeron. His brother had a plan. The king said:

"True, the ironborn don't gamble. They don't leave it to the whims of fortune, but they take the reins and strike. Just like we did when we rebelled against the Iron Throne years ago. Our brother Balon thought he was the living embodiment of the Drowned God, that he will become the king of the entire world. And what happened to him? He bent the knee to Robert Baratheon after two of his sons died and the third became bedwarmer to wolves. I have what he didn't have to make this work!"

Victarion said:

"What?"

"Vision. And visions…"

Robert didn't hear Euron's reply, as he wasn't at Pyke anymore. He was relieved. This time, he was in a cold, but familiar place: Castle Black. The great hall was empty except for Brynden Rivers and his grandnephew, Aemon. Robert started to recognize the people that appeared in those visions and Aemon was one of those he now knows. The maester said to his granduncle:

 _"_ _I can only hope but to be like you when I grow old. You are nearing seventy yet you fight like a twenty year-old knight."_

 _"_ _It will eventually get to me… old age… no man lives forever, Aemon. Maybe it will be a wildling's axe or an arrow through the heart or even a piece of bread lodged in my throat… it will end, at last."_

 _"_ _At last?"_

 _"_ _It's too much to bear sometimes."_

 _"_ _Are you in pain? If so, why didn't you tell me? I am here for…"_

 _"_ _Not in the body, but in the soul."_

Aemon frowned, probably thinking how the man people know as Bloodraven could have a soul but then again, Sweetrobin was not a good mind reader so he couldn't know what the Targaryen was thinking. The maester said:

 _"_ _Why?"_

 _"_ _The thing with old age, Aemon, is that it gives you too much time to think and too little to dream. Especially here, at the Wall…"_

The way Brynden said _Wall_ brought a bit of sadness in Sweetrobin's heart, yet he continued to listen:

 _"_ _You are our Lord Commander. The men respect you. The oldest Lord Commander in history died at one hundred at nine. Axel Crowl, if I remember correctly."_

 _"_ _I'd kill myself before I would reach that age, but… that wouldn't be good, neither."_

 _"_ _If life isn't good, death isn't good… what is good?"_

 _"_ _Peace is good. Sometimes, I yearn for it. As I do now. But I don't have it, and no one will have it unless we complete our mission."_

 _"_ _What mission?"_

 _"_ _To protect life."_

 _"_ _Surely our mission isn't our own to complete, granduncle. The wildlings will always try to invade, long after we will be both dead."_

 _"_ _I'm not talking about the wildlings."_

 _"_ _I was afraid you didn't."_

 _"_ _Life should be protected at all costs. Through life, the world will progress. Death brings only stagnation, only… nothingness. Ruin. Degradation."_

 _"_ _This is why we have to fight, granduncle. We will triumph!"_

 _"_ _Not us, Aemon. You see, only when the people of Westeros will truly be united as one… only then we can defeat them. First Men, Andals, Rhoynar, Valyrian… these are just names. Identities used by proud and foolish men to justify their bloodlust and stupidity._ _ **I kill you because you are a filthy northerner, while I am of the purest Andal blood.**_ _How… childish."_

 _"_ _This is true."_

 _"_ _When I was young, I travelled to Essos. I was in Volantis disguised as a merchant when a priestess of the Lord of Light approached me and commanded some sellswords to capture me. I killed both the sellswords and the priestess. I asked her while she was dying: why did you attack me? She said: There is power in king's blood. Bloody fucking priests… There is power in blood not just in king's blood. Do not think for a moment a crown on someone's head changes their blood and turns it magical, no! Blood is life, be that king's blood or beggar's blood. Never fight for blood! Fight for life! Fight for progress, fight for a better tomorrow and to leave this world in a better state than when you found it."_

For a moment, Robert thought Brynden Rivers didn't say these words to Aemon but to him personally. It was like the bastard knew someone else was in the room. Even though this was impossible, Robert understood something: one should not fight for blood, but for a better tomorrow. The boy then realized: a better tomorrow is a tomorrow in which Crow's Eye's schemes fail. The Arryn boy then opened his eyes and set them unto Euron Greyjoy who was trying to bandage his fingers. The child then shouted:

"NO MORE! I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT MOMMY! AND NOBODY ELSE! I WILL NOT BE THE SWORD YOU USE TO KILL MOMMY!"

Before Euron or any other ironborn at the table could react, Robert jumped from his chair and ran towards an open window. The height was immense and the boy was afraid, looking at the water crashing when hitting the rocks that resembled pointy needles. He closed his eyes, thinking about his Mommy. He couldn't conjure her face in his head. He was afraid… yes, he was. But not now. Now, he wasn't afraid anymore.

The only thing Euron and the other ironborn could hear was the splash of water and the sound of a small body hitting the rocks below.


	29. The Perfumed Seneschal

The princess opened Bloodraven's diary and started to read. Ever since Robert was taken, the Targaryen's words were her only solace and the only thing in this world that gave her truth. Today was an especially difficult day. Her father left for Pyke to save Sweetrobin but she was sad to see him depart. Also, the septa told her that her embroideries were ugly and not at all how a princess' embroideries should be.

 _The septa believes she knows everything…_

That was the Faith's arrogance, believing they are the seven-pointed star that everyone should cower beneath. Yet Bloodraven's words rang truer than any of the Faith's doctrines:

 _A fortnight after the Redgrass Field, Rhaegel married Alys. It was a good decision. The realm needed to be shown that there is unity. House Targaryen was once again united with House Arryn by marriage… and the Valyrian steel sword I provided to Lord Ronnel. During the feast, the High Septon told me how he was glad that Prince Rhaegel didn't continue our family's long tradition of incest and that his and Alys' children will be blessed by the Seven. What did that fat fuck know about blessings? It was a blessing, aye, that we were alive to feast that day but it wasn't because of the Seven but because of us, the men who bled and died on the Redgrass Field so that my brother's claim to the Iron Throne can meet an end. Damned septons and their arrogance, calling me kinslayer behind my back, as if they knew the absolute truth. You see, unknown reader, when a nation conquers another, it imposes its laws, its customs and its religion upon the other. For example, if Qohor would have conquered Westeros, we would have prayed to goats now. The Andals conquered Westeros and they forced the inhabitants of the realms back then to pray to their gods. I don't feel anything for the Seven. They are a lie propagated by the conquerors to add legitimacy to their bloodthirsty ways. This is how religion works… One would claim seven gods led him to another continent for his people to conquer and dominate, another would claim spirits in the trees guide him in war, while other would say he saw the truth in the flames. Gods are just illusions used by the strong to gain mastery over the weak._ _ **Don't dare mock the gods or they will smite you**_ _. What a load of rubbish… I once swore to Bittersteel by all the gods in the world that I will be the one who kills him, that he will die by my hand and my hand alone. Now, I fear I wouldn't be able to do it, confined as I am now in this cell. But one day, I will escape and I will kill him, just as I killed our other brother at the Redgrass Field. The gods didn't smite me for that. I wonder why…_

In truth, Shireen wondered about that too. Each page containing Bloodraven's words that she read filled her with so many questions yet with immense sorrow. The bastard was a tormented man, a creature wracked with pain which was yearning for peace with every fiber of its being. Yet Brynden's words betrayed something else: an utter lack of personal ambition. The princess noticed that the man people feared as the bastard sorcerer Bloodraven was nothing more than a person completely devoted to the realm, a realm united under the glorious banner of the red dragon. He believed in no other authority but that of the king, a trueborn Targaryen king. For him, the great lords of the realm, proud of their blood and their nobility, were nothing more than symbols of fragmentation, of local traditions and customs that were like a tumor growing and smothering the perfect unity the dragon kings brought. Shireen wanted to read more and so, she continued to look at the pages, absorbing each word written on it like it was some kind of ichor that gave her peace. Suddenly, something written on one of the pages made her wanting to find our more:

 _Once, my stupid grandnephew Aerion, who later would be known by the people as the Brightflame, was exiled to the eastern continent by his father Maekar. After he turned that damnable tourney at Ashford into shit, causing his uncle's death and more so, showing to the entire realm what a fool he was, there were some voices that demanded Aerion to be sent to the Wall and his father was inclined to ask Daeron to send him to Castle Black. However, my brother loved his grandson, no matter how idiotic and debauched he was and would hear none of it. However, I turned this situation to my advantage by secretly proposing to Maekar to send the boy to the Free Cities._ _ **Two, maybe three years in the east would calm his hot blood**_ _, I said to my nephew. Strangely, he agreed. What nobody knows is that I secretly travelled with Aerion to Lys._ _ **Because of me, you still wear your fancy dragon cloak and not some black rag at Castle Black. You are now my creature and you will do as I say or else you will be punished severely.**_ _He then swore to me:_ _ **I swear to you, granduncle, everything you say. I am your servant.**_ _The boy never fooled me. At the court, he was all smiles and courtesies yet I knew what kind of monster he was. However, such cruelty is not to be discarded, no! Such cruelty is to be carefully cultivated and directed towards a noble goal. What was Aerion's goal? To hurt the Blackfyres, of course. So, after staying some time in Lys, he went to Pentos and disguised himself as the last scion of an ancient Valyrian family in order to gain Bittersteel's trust. My intention was for Aerion to assassinate Bittersteel but that animal instead killed Calla, who was with child. At least, my brother wouldn't have a son with Daemon Blackfyre's blood in his veins. Judge me as cruel, as a kinslayer. I am a kinslayer, I admit, but I am not cruel, at least not by my own will. Some things are just necessary for the good of the realm. If you are a commoner and you read this, assuming you know how to read, of course, go and give your life for the realm. You have no noble blood, no education, at least don't fill the world with more misery by breeding and go and die for the good of the realm. Die in the name of a worthy cause. Take the blade and slit the throat of the lord that oppresses you, telling you his will is supreme and that the king's law has no power over his castle and his lands. Slit the throat of the lord who claims Daemon Blackfyre was the one true king of Westeros. Kill a Blackfyre if you can. Kill him in the name of your king of House Targaryen! Relish in your deed as blood flows out of him and life leaves his traitorous eyes. Die content with his blood on your tongue. If you are a noble and you read this, then let me tell you that the blood that you are so proud of means nothing, just like that piece of sewn cloth you call a banner. If you are a man of quality, do well by the realm and improve the people's condition by bringing them unity and purpose. If you are not, well, at least stop prancing around claiming you are a noble, for you are trash and trash is trash, noble or not._

Shireen wanted to read more but someone knocked on her door.

"Who is it?"

" _Septa Morya, Princess. You left your embroidery unfinished._ "

"Go away. I don't want to finish it! Didn't you say it is ugly?"

 _"_ _It will be beautiful only if you continue to work on it!"_

Shireen didn't want to work on the embroidery. She didn't need to make beautiful embroideries. She wanted to read about Brynden Rivers' life from the diary written by the man himself. The princess was always obsessed with the history of the Seven Kingdoms, especially about her Targaryen ancestors. While her uncle Robert loathed House Targaryen with a passion, her father Stannis was different. He respected the dragons and everything they did for Westeros, considering that his grandmother was a Targaryen. Stannis was old enough to remember how life used to be under House Targaryen. It wasn't a bad life. Stannis considered that no one should judge a House only because of the deeds of a few of its members, a sentiment Shireen shared. It's similar to what bastards endure. People hate them because of their birth and if they say they are bastards, they will meet hatred and mistrust. While the princess always accepted her bastard cousin Edric and now, after meeting them, her other cousins sired by Robert Baratheon, after reading through Bloodraven's book, her love for them increased tenfold. She now realized how hard, how bad they have it compared to her.

" _Princess. Don't make me send for someone to open this door by force!_ "

"Go away! Leave me in peace, I'm studying."

" _What do you study?"_

"Uh… the Seven Pointed Star!"

" _The Seven… I am so happy, Princess! Its holy word will bring you closer to the gods! I am more than happy to discuss with you our faith's dogmas and…"_

"If I will have questions, I will ask you. Please, let me study."

" _Of course, Princess. Have a good day."_

"You too, septa!"

After the septa left, Shireen sighed. She wasn't a bad woman but she was far too arrogant. It reminded her of Melisandre, her father's red priestess. Shireen picked up Bloodraven's diary again, her own Seven Pointed Star, her own religious book, the only true word she ever read. The child always liked to read: books about the Dance of Dragons, Dornish poetry, Kyneth Pyke's _Waves of the West_ , which the Sunderly bastard who became an archmaester of the Citadel created to be a children's book yet it was more a book about raping, pillaging and reaving and even _Words of a dying man_ by her ancestor, Symond Baratheon, who renounced the lordship of Storm's End, his wife and his children to settle in Braavos with his mummer lover. She smiled, looking at the journal's pages. Some days before, she went to Maester Pylos and asked him more about her House's history. Her great-grandmother Rhaelle was Aegon the Unlikely's daughter. Aegon was Bloodraven's grandnephew, as he was Daeron the Good's grandson, who was Bloodraven's half-brother. Thus, she was Brynden's great-great-great-great-grandniece. This feeling filled her with joy. She continued to read:

 _Didn't you wonder about why so many bastards became great warriors? Us the Great Bastards, my Blackwood kin Robb Rivers, Addison Hill, Myros Sand, Red Robert Flowers and many others? It's because the bastards are afforded many more opportunities to learn how to fight well than the trueborn son. Think about it: a battle rages on and the lord…_

Before she could finish reading, Shireen Baratheon heard another knock. Furiously, she said:

"Who is it?"

" _Ser Daemon of the Kingsguard, princess. Open the door._ "

Shireen hid Bloodraven's journal under her bed and opened the door to see Daemon Sand, the Bastard of Godsgrace.

"Yes, Ser Daemon?"

"Apologies, Princess, but as your father, His Grace, left the city, it falls on you to receive our guests. As Her Grace doesn't feel too well, I must ask you to come to the throne room."

"What happened to mother?"

"She is indisposed."

 _As always…_

Escorted by Daemon Sand to the throne room, Shireen noticed a small Tyrell retinue of ten led by a large man dressed in green with golden roses embroidered on his tunic. He had white hair and a white beard with some brown streaks in it. On his left and right side two other men in black armor adorned with green roses seemed to guard the lord. One of them had brown hair that was starting to fall and the other was nearly bald yet the princess was intimidated somehow by these warriors. Daemon Sand said:

"Princess Shireen of House Baratheon."

The large man said:

"Princess, it's an honor!"

"The honor is mine, my lord."

The man approached the princess and kissed her right hand. Shireen noticed something strange about him. He was perfumed, with every inch of him smelling well, yet it was something else about the man's smell, something she couldn't put her finger on. The man continued:

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Garth, son of Elric of House Tyrell and Lord Seneschal of Highgarden. I am Lord Mace's uncle and your aunt's Margaery granduncle. These are my natural sons, Garse and Garrett Flowers. I am sorry that I have to bring before you base stock but… these are the only sons I have."

Shireen knew too well why. Words travel fast across the Seven Kingdoms especially stories like Garth Tyrell's. Garth was the thirdborn son of Elric Tyrell, the Lord of Highgarden and Warden of the South and as such, he had no expectations of inheriting anything. Thus, he spent his boyhood hunting along the Mander and sleeping in inns and brothels all over the Reach. One day, when he was fifteen, he fell in love to a carpenter's daughter. Garth built a small cottage for them on the shores of the Mander and lived there with her for two years. The woman bore him two bastard sons. When Lord Elric found out, he set out to find his son and bring him home only to find Garth to be unwilling to leave his paramour and his children. The proud lord of Highgarden couldn't allow a trueborn child of his blood to marry a commoner so he threatened to send Garth to the Wall. Eventually, Garth Tyrell agreed to return with his father, promising to never see his lover again but insisting to raise his bastards himself at Highgarden. Lord Elric relented, as he wanted his son at his side. Even though the boy brought shame upon House Tyrell, it would have been even more shameful for the old lord to scorn his grandsons. Thus, Garse and Garrett Flowers grew up with Mace Tyrell and their other trueborn cousins from House Tyrell and in time, became two of the most well-known warriors of the Reach. Garse fought alongside Lord Randyll Tarly in the Tyrell van against Robert Baratheon at Ashford, singlehandedly killing two of Nymor Herston's sons and even managing to give a cut to Robert himself while his brother, Garrett, was the personal guard of their uncle, Moryn, protecting him from the Baratheons' attacks. Lord Garth said:

"Apologies for not announcing my visit. There wasn't time. Also, probably my presence here surprises you, my princess, especially now that our king left to war."

"He didn't go to war, my lord. He went to save his ward."

"And do you think Euron Greyjoy will give the boy back without a fight? Not that I mean any disrespect, princess, but people living on the eastern shores of our beloved continent tend to… how should I put it… underestimate House Greyjoy's ambition and rapacity. We, on the other hand, those who live on the western shores… we know too well how the ironborn are. They will not give your Prophet back without a fight. As such, my good-sister lady Olenna returned to Highgarden alongside Lord Mace to mobilize the Reach in case our king needs assistance. Thus, I am here, in her stead, serving as Master of Coin."

Shireen was surprised that Lady Olenna would leave the capital, where it was safer, to go back to Highgarden but the girl smiled and said:

"Then I welcome you, my lord, to King's Landing. I am sorry for not organizing a feast in your honor."

Garth Tyrell kissed the girl's hand and said:

"There is no need. There are other things we should take care of. But first, my priority is to ensure the royal family's safety. For the last thirteen years, my son Garrett served as second in command to my brother Moryn, the Lord Commander of the City Watch of Oldtown. Together, they turned the Guard from drunkards not much different from the marauders they were supposed to protect the city from to men of quality, noble as knights of the Kingsguard, I dare say. This is why I asked my son to come to me to the capital and also bring five hundred men from Oldtown here to join the Goldcloaks. I can assure you, their insight would prove to be very useful to your City Guard."

"Then I thank both of you. Surely our city needs protection."

"That it does, princess."

After dinner, princess Shireen returned to her chambers, wanting to read more of Bloodraven's journal. She took the book from underneath her bed and opened it where she left it:

 _Think about it: a battle rages on and the lord has two sons: his heir, a trueborn male descendant and his bastard, someone who even though has his blood, doesn't have the lord's name. Who do you think, unknown reader, the lord will send to war? Not his heir, I assure you, I mean, why squander the future of the House? But I don't say it as a judgment, no! Honestly, bastards have more leeway to act as they please than the trueborn sons. For example, while my trueborn brother Daeron learned from maesters and septons and all those men who haven't seen a battle except in their books, I was… self-taught. I read the books I wanted, I travelled wherever I wanted and, of course, fought whomever I wanted. Not that I liked getting into fights, no. Speaking of books, there was something I read as a boy while at Raventree Hall. The old maester there had this huge library full of books and scrolls, possibly the biggest library in the Riverlands. One of the books was about Northern customs. How the northern nobles of old would claim the rights of the first night or how they would keep to the Old Gods while the rest of the kingdoms were praying to the Seven. Or how the Starks would warn us all that Winter is coming. Like winter is the greatest enemy of this world. No… Winter is just like summer or spring or autumn. Just another part of the cycle. Nothing more, nothing less. For death is the opposition of life and darkness is the opposition of light, winter is the opposition of summer. Should we fear a normal part of the cycle? Of course not. What should we fear, however, is not the cold or the snows but the things that come with the winter. Dark things. This is why we should be united, not argue about local customs and local pride. Aegon locked me in this cell because doing otherwise would have hurt the word and the pride of the Iron Throne. And somewhere, right now, a northerner would spit in the face of a southern lord and say such things like_ _ **you are a weak, soft, plump, little southron lord who doesn't know what hardship truly is, who didn't taste the coldness of winter.**_ _No… a northerner wouldn't be so poetic. But anyway, this is the kind of thing that divided Westeros for eight thousand years. Shit like_ _ **in my castle, I am the king. In this frigid, worthless, bare, useless land, I am king, just like a hundred other petty lords who have lands just like mine.**_ _Such pomposity. And don't get me started on the riverlords, they are the worst. They who were conquered and shat upon by countless other kingdoms for centuries so much that the Riverlands should be named Privylands, they have pride!_ _ **Oh, my blood is the ancestral blood of House Fuckery and for a hundred thousand years we ruled this parcel of land**_ _ **from our little tower of Eunuch's Cock. We are poor, our smallfolk are poor and dumb, and guess what, we are dumber than them. But we are so proud with our blood, our house and our customs.**_ _Lordlings… Without a Targaryen to rule them, each of them would declare themselves kings, dividing this kingdom and destroying every chance we have of survival._

What was the survival Brynden Rivers talked about? Is there something that threatens Westeros so much that only its united might can defeat it? The thoughts of this gave the princess goose bumps. Clearly, Lord Bloodraven knew something. Shireen then left the chamber and went straight to the other side of Red Keep where Lord Garth Tyrell was given his chambers. The princess knocked on the lord's door and said:

"Lord Garth? It's princess Shireen."

"Come in, princess."

Shireen Baratheon entered the chamber and noticed the lord was drinking wine and reading a book which from its cover seemed to be a poetry book. She approached the Tyrell and said:

"Sorry to disrupt your rest, my lord, but I want to ask you a question."

"Anything for you, princess, and anytime. Go on, ask away!"

"Did you meet Lord Bloodraven?"

Garth Tyrell put down both his book and his glass of wine and said:

"Once, he visited Highgarden, years ago, when I was just a boy."

"Can you tell me about it?"

"Well, my memory isn't really what it used to be but it was the funeral of my grandfather, the legendary lord Leo Tyrell, the one known as Longthorn. Brynden Rivers came to our castle with the king, the queen and prince Maekar."

"Did you speak to him?"

"No, princess. I was but the thirdborn son of the new Lord of Highgarden. What could he possibly speak to me? He was more interested in my brother, Gormon, who was a novice at the Citadel at that time. Actually, Lord Bloodraven stayed at Highgarden for just a fortnight and then he travelled to Oldtown with Gormon. I never saw him again. But pardon my indiscretion, princess, but why ask me those questions about that man? Does it have anything to do with Lord Robert's visions?"

The princess then lied:

"Yes. I want to know more about the man. He seems fascinating to me."

"He was, yes. But not to me. In my youth, my interests were more… worldly than studying fascinating people. Gormon knows more about him, I think. He was always the more intellectual out of us brothers. My eldest brother Luthor was the dreamer so much that he died falling off a cliff while riding because he was looking up towards the sky. Gormon was the smart one and my younger brother Moryn was the warrior. I was the steward, always taking care of the needs of others."

The way he said the last sentence made Shireen think:

 _He is full of hatred… and ambition._

"Thank you for answering me, my lord. I apologize for disturbing your rest so late in the night."

"Do not worry, my princess. I am here to serve."

Lord Garth bowed and princess Shireen left his chambers and went to Ser Daemon Sand, who was left behind to protect her while Stannis was away. She said to the knight:

"Ser, may you escort me to my cousin's forge?"

"Of course, princess."

Underneath the Red Keep, in one of the many disused basements, Gendry Waters set his forge where he tried to recreate the weapon Sweetrobin helped discover at Dragonstone. The princess entered the forge and watched his cousin hammering. She said:

"You are truly strong, Gendry. That hammer is as big as me."

"Bigger, actually. I've always been strong."

"You are as strong as your father."

Gendry put down the hammer and approached Shireen:

"I've never asked you. How was he?"

"King Robert? Well… he was fat."

Both of them laughed. Shireen continued:

"He was a good man. A bit of a drunkard, though. My mother said he was also a whoremonger. She never liked him, ever since he… took her cousin and had Edric with her."

"I understand."

"So, how do you fare?"

"It's not hard to do this weapon of yours but I don't really see how it would work."

"Neither do I but Sweetrobin said it worked."

"That little shrimp? You seem to trust him a lot."

"I do, really. He is not the kind of boy to lie. Besides, he saved father. He would have perished in the wildfire if not for Robert. I can't see how I can mistrust him after that."

"True, true."

"I… I hope father saves him."

"I hope too."

After spending a bit of time in the forge, Shireen returned to her chambers. She climbed in her bed and tried to sleep, to no avail however. Each moment she would think about her father, Robert and the tensions in the realm. She was now a princess and such things concerned her, even more so than before.

 _I wonder where father is…_

On the _Black Betha_ , nobody slept. King Stannis and his Hand Davos were sitting on the top deck. The Onion Knight said:

"In a couple of days, we shall enter waters controlled by the ironborn. We should be careful…"

Before the King could reply, a sailor cried from the crow's nest:

"Greyjoy sails at broadside!"

Davos and Stannis looked towards the direction indicated by the sailor and, after noticing the large Greyjoy fleet approaching them, the king said:

"Damned ironborn… Men, prepare to fight!"


	30. To Cry Tears of Blood

Aemon Targaryen drank his ale so fast that it made his granduncle say:

 _"I didn't know you acquired the taste for it."_

 _"Lacking something stronger, that'll do."_

 _"Well, you seem more concerned about this than myself. Calm down, Aemon, you are no good agitated!"_

 _"I… I am not concerned about the election, granduncle. I…"_

 _"Tell me."_

 _"She… she married an Ambrose boy. Lyonel, I think. Her brother got a letter from Oldtown."_

 _"So now you suffer. I understand."_

 _"You don't."_

 _"I do. You are still young, Aemon, and despite that chain you wear, underneath it lies a man's heart with a man's want and a man's desire."_

 _"But…"_

 _"That is our curse, to not be able to control whom we love. Our mind tells us of our duty and responsibilities yet our heart tells us to go and fulfill our most wanton desires. Or our cocks. Sometimes, you can't differentiate."_

 _"It's not about cock, granduncle. I… I knew women before I came here, if you understand."_

 _"Yes. You did fuck several women yet… she was different. You could have fucked half of Westeros and a third of Essos yet none gave you what she gave you."_

Aemon was angry and tried to punch Brynden Rivers yet the bastard was faster and parried the young man's drunken hit. He then said:

 _"I lived for sixty-four years yet I've never seen a man move so slowly after just two jugs of ale. Go to sleep, child. Tomorrow, you will wake up with a clearer head. We'll talk then."_

 _"I don't need to sleep! I want her!"_

 _"I know. But she's married now and you are here. And I need you. The realm needs you."_

 _"Fuck the realm!"_

 _"Fuck the realm? This is your solution to the world's problems? Fuck the realm? We are here because we are nothing. I am a disgraced politician and you are a former prince who chose not to be used as a weapon against his brother. We need to help the realm, just as we did when we were home."_

 _"I… I love her."_

 _"Love is the death of duty, do not forget that, Aemon. I know that. Before I sleep each night, I always think of Shiera. How does she look now? Who is warming her bed this night? Where is she? Is she in the capital? Did she visit Lys as was her desire when we were young? But do you see me going to King's Landing to answer these questions? No."_

 _Love is the death of duty…_

Suddenly, the scenery changed and Castle Black faded. This time, a man and a woman were looking at a vale from atop a cliff.

 _Good. Focus, child, focus._

But the image won't remain for long. The next image was that of a dark room lit only by several candles. It resembled Castle Black yet no Bloodraven nor Aemon Targaryen were in sight, but a young man with black hair and a huge, white wolf near him.

 _Snow._

Again, another room, yet this time it didn't feel like a dream, but as reality. Robert started to scream:

"NO! DON'T TAKE ME BACK! DON'T TAKE ME BACK!"

Near him, the masked man, the one planning with Euron before he jumped. He followed the boy into the afterlife.

"Hush now. I will not take you back."

The man's gruff voice scared Sweetrobin even more:

"YOU ARE A DEMON! STAY BACK!"

"A demon?"

"I'M DEAD AND YOU WANT TO CLAIM ME! STAY BACK!"

"Dead? You are not dead, my lord."

Sweetrobin calmed for a bit. He then said:

"Then… if I'm not dead, where am I?"

"At sea. I'm taking you away from the Iron Islands."

The Lord of the Vale smiled and said:

"You're taking me to Mommy?"

"Yes. We will go to the Eyrie, eventually. But first, I need to take you someplace safe. Sailing towards Gulltown around Dorne is not safe. We will take a different route."

"Where are we going?"

"I'll take you to Winterfell. You're half Tully and you have kin there. West of Deepwood Motte, there is a small harbor used by traders from Bear Island. We will dock there and we'll take you to Winterfell. Then, when it will be safe, we'll go to the Eyrie."

"But… what about the king? And Shireen? And the cannon?"

"The… what? I'm afraid I don't know what that is."

"Never mind…"

"Eh… anyway, Stannis came to save you but was ambushed at sea. I don't know what happened to him. As for the princess, well, she's in King's Landing, thus I can't tell you anything about her."

"Do… you think Stannis died?"

"I don't know. Certainly the ironborn are at an advantage at sea but Stannis defeated them before. We will hear news, eventually. You really scared me, my little lord. Jumping through the window. I don't know how you missed those rocks."

"Who saved me?"

"A crew of sailors found you floating in the sea. They took out the water from your lungs but you still slept for weeks. You were lucky it were my men. If it were Crow's Eye's… now you would have been back in your cell at Pyke."

Sweetrobin became sad. This man wasn't as bad as it originally seemed when he was prisoner at Pyke.

"Who… are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is that I am a friend to you and your cause, as long as your cause is destroying House Lannister."

"Yes, yes! The Lannisters killed father and wanted to take me away from Mommy!"

"Good."

After a while, the man brought food and fed Sweetrobin who was still unable to get off the bed. He then said:

"While you were sleeping, you had a lot of visions."

"How did you know?"

"Let's say… I have certain gifts myself."

"So you are a wizard?"

"I never really dabbed in magic. Sure, I was curious about some things but there is not really that much magic left in the world. In fact, there is almost no magic ever since the dragons died."

"But… those dreams of mine. They say I am a prophet. Am I a wizard?"

"No. You are simply a boy touched by the Old Gods. Is that a blessing? I don't know. A curse? I don't know that either. Why were you chosen…?"

"You don't know that either. You know nothing."

"Not true. I know something. I know how to make you see what I want you to see, for example."

Sweetrobin froze. He then said:

"Really? How? Can you make me see how to protect Mommy?"

"Yes, if I'd care to do that. Yet, there is something else that intrigues me."

"Why would you not want to protect Mommy?"

"Don't be a foolish boy who still thinks his mommy is that important in the wars to come. What I want to know is why you dream about Brynden the Bloodraven. Why do you see aspects of his life? And most importantly, why does he share his secrets with you, of all people."

Robert Arryn wondered that too. Ever since he came to Dragonstone, his life changed and not really for the best. Yet, he was still chosen to protect his Mommy. That was his mission, and he knew it. The masked man continued:

"Arryns and Targaryens share blood as they used to intermarry long time ago, yet the dragon blood is too weak in you after so many generations. And the last marriage between a Blackwood and an Arryn was six hundred years ago. Tullys didn't marry Targaryens yet… Your great-grandmother was a Blackwood, the mother of Hoster Tully. Could that be? Interesting."

Again, the masked man confounded Robert. He seems to know so much yet… he knows almost nothing. However, he asked:

"How can you make me see things you want?"

"For that, we need to get to safety, in the North."

"Do you think we are not safe?"

"Of course we are not safe. Maybe Euron is after us. Or maybe the Bastard of Driftmark. In any case, we are not safe."

"Who?"

"The white haired man who sailed with Stannis and entered your cell with me. That man is Aurane Waters from House Velaryon."

"But… he was loyal to the king, and his House too…"

"Clearly, Aurane plays his own game, like any other man of some importance on this wretched continent. Like you must play the game, too."

Sweetrobin looked dumbfounded:

"What game? I like to play games."

The masked man frowned and said:

"Not this one, I assure you."

After the man left, Sweetrobin fell asleep again. Even though he slept for weeks, he felt very tired. But, again visions. It was nighttime and he was near a small stream. The moon shone brightly above him and Robert noticed someone nearby. A young man, red haired and fierce, approached the stream. He started to drink but suddenly, to the Lord of the Vale's horror, he was pierced through the chest with an arrow. The child looked and saw a young man with long black hair, armed with a bow. The young man was approached by a tall figure, dressed in black, with a white dragon with red eyes sewn on his chest.

 _Bloodraven._

Robert approached the two men to hear what they were saying:

 _"Good shot."_

 _"Thank you, my lord."_

 _"It seems Fireball is the first casualty in this wretched battle. And it hasn't even started yet."_

 _"I'll try to kill Bittersteel next."_

 _"No, he is smart. He will not leave camp and I dare not infiltrate it again, or let anyone else try. Return to the rest of the Teeth. You did well."_

The man left and Bloodraven approached the corpse and spat on it. But suddenly, Robert was in a tent and Bloodraven was in a bed, his left eye covered by a bleeding bandage. Near the bed, stood Daeron the Second himself, watching his brother. Bloodraven said:

 _"I'm not dead."_

 _"Thank the Seven for that. But your eye…"_

 _"I still have the other."_

 _"Brynden…Daemon is…"_

 _"Daemon paid the price for his betrayal. He turned his back against his brother, his King. He will trouble you no more, yet his remaining sons will always pose a threat. I will kill them all!"_

 _"They are our nephews… Daemon was our brother."_

 _"Yes, as we all bear the wretched blood of Aegon in our veins."_

 _"You will be named kinslayer by everyone."_

 _"That is my burden to bear. Not yours. I made sure of that."_

Daemon touched Brynden's cheek and said:

 _"I made you a killer, brother. And now, because of me, you almost died."_

 _"I became a killer long before this battle, brother. And I will continue to be. As long as I serve you and our family, I will gladly kill anyone who dares disturb you and the world you try to build."_

 _"I lost a brother today, Brynden, and they said Aegor is injured too. I don't want to lose you too."_

 _"I cut the Bittersteel's arm as he cut my face… I hope his wound festers and he dies a pestilential death!"_

 _"Please, brother, don't say that. Enough with the hatred! Enough with the pain! We were a family!"_

Brynden scoffed:

 _"Some family we had…"_

 _"I heard you were incredible with our uncle's sword."_

 _"Better with the bow… At least with the bow, I killed the traitor. I couldn't kill Bittersteel with the sword."_

 _"Yet, I heard you cut down twenty of his men from horseback."_

 _"I didn't cut down the important one."_

 _"You know, despite what you think, our uncle really liked you. He said that you will become a warrior, but at the same time, a thinker."_

 _"Your words would encourage me, brother, but I know they are false. The Dragonknight hated us, and for good reason."_

 _"He didn't hate you, Brynden… You know… All this time, since this madness began… I always wondered. What if Uncle Aemon is truly my father? What if King Aegon was right? What if I am a bastard?"_

 _"A bastard of the Dragonknight and Queen Naerys is more valuable than a hundred baseborn get of Aegon."_

 _"But still, just as illegitimate as them… Sorry… I didn't mean to offend you."_

 _"You offend yourself by comparing yourself to Aegon's bastards. You are his legitimate son, the only good thing he brought into this world."_

 _"You are good too, Brynden…"_

 _"I am what I am, you are what you are, let's leave it at that."_

 _"You are now a kinslayer, brother."_

 _"I know and I'm proud of that. I would scream from the top of my lungs in the dead of night for the entire Westeros to hear me that I killed Daemon the traitor and his sons. Men curse me for how I look and name me bastard. Now, I'm a kinslaying bastard. So what? More titles to me."_

Daeron laughed but Robert felt that underneath this panache that Bloodraven displayed, he was in pain, and not just from his wound. The king hugged his half-brother and left the tent. Sweetrobin could notice that a stream of blood fell down Brynden's cheek from underneath his bandage.

 _He looks like he cries blood. Fitting for Bloodraven._


	31. The Burden of the White Dragon

"Are the Starks nice people?"

"They seem decent. Honorable, aye. Would do the right thing, even if it kills them. Like it happened to your uncle by marriage, Ned."

"But are they nice?"

"With this war your cousin Robb started, well, I can't say there is a place for being nice at Winterfell, at least for the time being. Your aunt would have cared about you, I think, were she there."

"But where is she?"

"With her son, Robb, dripping poison in his ear in the command tent of his army. You see, this is why I disagree with your horrendous obsession with your mother. A lord who is played by his mother like a fiddle is no lord at all, and definitely not a king."

Robert frowned:

"MY MOMMY IS GOOD! MOMMIES ARE GOOD!"

The man laughed, though with his coarse voice, it seemed like a groan rather than laughter:

"Well, say that to the countless children of the world whose mothers were not good. Say that to the whore who became a whore because she knew no home but the brothel. Because her mother was a whore too. Say that to the child who begs for coin on the steps of the Sept of Baelor just for her mother to take the coin from him to go to the tavern to drink instead of buying him bread to eat. Say that to the son who had to be raised in a foreign land because his mother was an ambitious cunt who thought she was a lioness when she was nothing more than a lickspittle kitten…"

The man stopped, noticing the boy's teary eyes:

"MY MOMMY IS NOT A WHORE OR A CAT! SHE IS GOOD AND KIND AND SHE LOVES ME!"

"She loves power that is for sure. Having you by her side means she rules the Vale. Without you, she is nothing more than a mad widow."

"BECAUSE SHE BELIEVES I'M DEAD! BUT I'M NOT!"

"For weeks, I believed you were dead too. Can you accuse her of thinking otherwise? Enough crying. Listen: you are a small boy who knows nothing about this world, nor about the people in it. And you have nothing. You have the Arryn name because of your high birth and you have those visions of you because of the Old Gods. You have nothing! But that could change, if you stop crying and start thinking. I was like you once, until I found out what this world is all about. It gave me strength, you know?"

Robert stopped crying. The man's voice now sounded kinder. He continued:

"Years ago, when I was just a boy, I lived in Braavos for a while. I had no parents, no family, no one to care about me. I was raised by an old Westerosi knight who hated me because I was the reason he was exiled from his land. He always reminded me of that. One day, I asked him: _if you hate me so, why didn't you kill me? Drown me in the Long Canal and be done with it_. He said that while he would enjoy watching me drown in the Long Canal, he had vows to uphold. _A true knight keeps his word, even if that word of his kills him slowly each day_. I didn't understood. He never told me who were my parents nor where I was coming from but he trained me with sword and shield, he taught me the Common Tongue of his land and the myriad languages and dialects of the east and also, he tried to teach me how to sail but... At that time, I didn't think I would need it. One day, I had enough of him and I decided to leave. He left for the tavern at dawn and, usually, when he did that, he would never return home before dusk. I knew the moment was upon me. But to leave, I needed gold, and he had gold. In his chest. But his chest was locked and the key was always with him. So I took the whole chest with me. I never looked behind and I never saw him again."

"Where did you go?"

"I wanted to go to Volantis, but I needed coin. So I had a blacksmith crack open that chest."

"What was inside?"

"Coin, but not Braavosi coin. Westerosi dragons, minted during the reign of King Jaehaerys the Second. And letters, many letters. I read them all, but they were… nonsensical. The blacksmith was surprised too. He said that the coins were very rare, considering that Jaehaerys the Second ruled for a very short time. He told me of a man living near the harbor who collects rare trinkets and artifacts. That man gave me a small ship in exchange for the chest. I didn't know anything about sailing at that time so I needed to hire a crew but for that, I needed money."

"How did you get more money?"

"I sang."

Robert started to laugh hysterically, not to the surprise of the man.

"With your voice? Ha ha ha ha!"

"With my voice. Back then, it was better than it is now but it has always been strange."

"And what did you sing?"

"Sad songs. In Volantis, the merchants from Westeros always hired me to sing them sad songs. Even Volantene nobles who knew the Common Tongue hired me. Of course, I can sing in Valyrian too but the ballads sound better in the tongue of Westeros."

"Will you sing me a song?"

"I am sorry. I traded the lute for the sword long ago."

Robert frowned and grabbed the man's mask. The moment the boy saw his helper's face, he started to cry. The man had a huge scar on his face which began on his lower neck and ended underneath the man's nose, splitting his jaw in half. The man missed several teeth and his lips looked blue and sickly. He then said:

"If you would have politely asked me to remove my mask, I would have done it in a way not that shocking for you."

"What… happened to you?"

"Hmm… Go to sleep. We will arrive in the North tomorrow, I think."

Robert gave the man's mask back and he left, leaving the Lord of the Vale in shock. The visions returned however and the boy was happy to have them again, in order to forget the man's disfigured face. He was somewhere outside, in a forest. It was cold, though not as cold as when he was beyond the Wall. A large retinue travelled through the forest, with soldiers bearing the three-headed dragon of House Targaryen. From the main carriage, a beautiful young girl descended. She had long, white hair and purple eyes and was dressed in white furs. Behind her, a very young Bloodraven appeared, wearing black armor made for a young boy and carrying a basket and a blanket. Robert noticed Brynden was a particularly ugly child. The bastard said:

 _"It is cold. Do you really want to do this?"_

 _"Yes, I want."_

 _She said to the soldiers:_

 _"My brother and I will go to the stream. We will return at noon."_

 _"Of course, princess."_

Robert smiled. She was princess Daenerys, daughter of Aegon the Fourth.

The siblings reached a stream and Brynden put the blanket on the grass. Princess Daenerys then sat on the blanket. Brynden said:

 _"Do you want to eat now?"_

 _"No. Please! Do that for me!"_

 _"Now?"_

 _"Yes, now. Please, I swear not to tell anyone! The last time it was so cute! I want a deer this time."_

 _"A deer is larger than a rabbit. I don't know if I can. I will try, though."_

They waited for a deer to come to drink from the stream. Daenerys whispered:

 _"Look, look!"_

 _"I saw it."_

Bloodraven focused on the deer and his red eyes became white. The deer seemed to be in pain for a while but then, she approached the princess and put its face on hers. The princess giggled:

 _"Oh, she is so soft! Can you make her dance, Brynden?"_

The deer then started to move strangely, jumping on its hind legs. Both Daenerys and Robert laughed. After a while, she said:

 _"Let her go, Brynden. It was so funny!"_

Brynden's eyes became red again and the deer ran away from the Targaryen scions, into the depths of the forest.

 _"I'd do anything to have your gifts. Can you teach me?"_

 _"I'm afraid I can't. Skinchanging it is not something that can be taught. You either have it or don't."_

 _"And how did you get it?"_

 _"I don't know. I was born with it, probably. I could always do it."_

 _"Did you ever try to enter a human?"_

 _"I… I don't want to talk about it."_

 _"Please, Brynden. I will not tell anyone, I swear."_

 _"If I tell you, you will not love me anymore."_

 _"Silly, of course I will love you."_

 _"Do you swear it?"_

 _"I swear! Come on, tell me!"_

 _"Well… I tried once. At Raventree Hall. Our sister Mya fell in love with the son of our grandfather's master at arms. They would always go to the clearing to kiss in secret. I… wanted to play a ruse on her, to enter him so that I could laugh in her face that she kissed me."_

 _"You wanted to make jokes? How… strange!"_

 _"I followed them in secret and when they started to kiss, I tried it. I returned almost immediately to my body and he went insane! He… tried to rip his own cloths and then started clawing and clawing and clawing at his throat. Mya started to cry. He… he died…"_

 _"By the gods… It wasn't your fault, Brynden. You couldn't know what would happen."_

 _"Yet he died because of me. I ran back to the castle and never told anyone what happened. Mya suffered a lot. It was my fault."_

Daenerys grabbed her brother's hand and kissed it:

 _"It wasn't your fault. You were a child… by the gods, you still are a child. Yet you judge yourself too harshly…"_

 _"That day… I felt alone. I felt I truly was the monster people consider me to be."_

 _"No, you are not a monster! You didn't know much about your gifts. I mean, you were rather self-taught. It's not like there are a lot of people like you in the world."_

 _"At Raventree we have this huge library. There, I read that skinchangers appear more frequently in the North."_

 _"Maybe you are a skinchanger because you have Blackwood blood. Aren't they from the North?"_

 _"Yes, but they were exiled to the Riverlands."_

 _"If you ever travel north, try to find one of your own. Maybe you will discover other powers you might have."_

Brynden smiled and hugged his sister. She then said:

 _"I will miss you, brother."_

 _"I will visit you to Dorne."_

 _"It's almost winter. I will not see you for a few years after the wedding."_

 _"Do not worry, sister. Prince Maron seems a good man. He likes you."_

 _"And I like him too."_

The tender moment between siblings fade into nothingness. Instead, a beautiful room, yet dimly lit appeared and on the bed in the center, a young girl lied, pale and sleeping. Near her bed, an elderly lady wept. She resembled princess Daenerys a lot, but looked far, far older than before. A guardsman entered the chamber and said:

 _"My princess, your brother is here."_

 _"Keep your voice down! You are not to speak of this, understand?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Leave!"_

The man bowed and left. After he left, a tall, cloaked figure appeared before the princess. She ran towards him and hugged him. The man revealed his face. It was an old Bloodraven, with long white hair and beard and even whiter skin which made him look like a specter. The princess said:

 _"How did you manage to leave the Wall?"_

 _"No one would dare to say anything. I would have their tongues if they did."_

She smiled. Robert felt it was the first time she smiled in a long, long time. Brynden approached the girl and said:

 _"Is this your granddaughter?"_

 _"Yes, she is."_

 _"Your letter was so succinct. You asked me to heal Allya. What happened to her?"_

 _"She fell from her horse. It happened so fast… The maesters believe she hit her head. She's like this for months… The maesters give her water and small amount of food so she wouldn't die… She is the future of House Martell, Brynden, and my son's heir. Please, help her, brother."_

She then approached Bloodraven and hugged him again. She whispered:

 _"You are the only brother I still have in this world. The gods took Daeron away from me and you took Daemon away from me… Please, give me my granddaughter back, in exchange for the brother you took."_

The Lord Commander of the Night's Watch then said:

"What makes you think I can do anything for her?"

Daenerys said:

 _"I know what you are."_

 _"Skinchangers can't…"_

 _"Not skinchanger. You are more than that."_

 _"Now you believe my enemies? Or the peasants?"_

 _"I believe what I see with my eyes. When our sister Shiera visited once, she gave Myara Wyl a potion. She was barren and after imbibing that substance, she became pregnant. Now, she has three children and six grandchildren. I know what Shiera was and I know what are you are. You are the same as her. I can almost feel the dark magics of the east in you."_

 _"You are rambling, sister. Understandable, considering the situation."_

 _"Then, why did you come here? You knew what I asked of you."_

 _Brynden Rivers said:_

 _"No magic is clean, sister. Magic is costly, especially now, when it is so… dim."_

 _"Tell me the cost and I will gladly pay it."_

 _"You wouldn't like it. Besides, magic can't help her."_

 _"Do you think I like Allya's suffering better? You claim not to be able to help her yet you and Shiera had the greatest arcane library west of the Rhoyne."_

 _"What she has can't be cured by magic."_

 _"Then?"_

 _"Her mind is closed to the rest of her body. The fall did that, surely. I will try to awaken her."_

 _"Do it."_

 _"Though… Do you remember when I told you what happened when I skinchanged into a man?"_

 _"He died. You plan to…?"_

 _"It… could change her. Maybe drive her mad, maybe turn her into a vegetable."_

Daenerys cried for a bit, and then said:

 _"If that happens, I will end her suffering."_

 _"Life in Dorne made you hard, sister."_

 _"I care about my descendants, Brynden, like any mother would do. Do it."_

Brynden nodded and said:

 _"I shall try."_

Lord Bloodraven's eye became white and the girl in bed started shaking violently. Princess Daenerys' eyes were full of worry. After a while, Brynden's eye became red again. The girl continued to shake. The princess said:

 _"Is she…"_

 _"I don't know."_

 _"I thank you, brother, but it seems…"_

Before she could end her sentence, the girl opened her eyes and started to cry.

 _"Nana! It hurts…"_

 _Her grandmother said:_

 _"Brynden, what is wrong with her?"_

 _"She is in pain. She was in bed for months. It will take a while for her body to return to normal. And whatever you do, don't give her milk of the poppy."_

Robert was now near the sea. The princess was there, Bloodraven too. A small boat was nearby and two hooded men were inside. Brynden said:

 _"I guess this is farewell. Not sure we will ever see each other again."_

 _"Don't say that."_

 _"Life at the Wall is different from the one in the south. It could kill me at any moment."_

 _"Even though you are younger than me, you look… so much older. Aegon destroyed you, brother."_

 _"Nonsense. He did what he had to do."_

 _"So… your men will row all the way to the Wall?"_

 _"Our ship is not far from here."_

 _"I am sorry you had to smuggle yourself into Sunspear. You deserve to be received with honors, brother."_

 _"Not much honor left for me, sister. Farewell."_

Without saying anything, Bloodraven entered the boat and left. The princess wept on the shore. Robert almost wept too but he was not on the beach anymore, but on Dragonstone. In the Great Hall, two men ate their dinner. Robert recognized them both: one was a much younger Aemon Targaryen and the other was his brother, Daeron the Drunkard. The latter said:

 _"You know, I didn't want to fuck her at first. Sure, she had nice teats and all, but her arse looked like an old lady's. However, when she licked my cock? By the gods, it's like I was touched by the Maid herself."_

Aemon laughed:

 _"I don't think the Maid would lick anyone's cock."_

 _"Speaking of licking cock, how did you like my gift?"_

 _"What gift? You mean the girl? I didn't do anything with her except talking. She knows a lot about Braavos."_

 _"She's Braavosi, that's why. By the gods, instead of having fun, you act like a maester even here."_

 _"Because I am a maester. I took a vow, Daeron."_

 _"Or maybe you like boys? Not surprising, considering the years you spent at the Citadel. Nothing to do there except reading, sleeping and ogle at boys. But I don't judge."_

 _"I don't like boys, Daeron. I keep my vows intact, something you should do too."_

 _"I am not a maester."_

 _"You promised father you will take Lady Kiora back. Instead, you spend your time drinking and whoring."_

 _"And dreaming, don't forget dreaming."_

 _"And what did you dream about, Daeron?"_

 _"Last night? I dreamed of a white wolf and a blind dragon."_

 _"Now that's a new one. And then?"_

 _"The wolf came to the blind dragon's cave. And the dragon couldn't see him for what it was, because, you know, it was a blind dragon."_

 _"And what was the wolf?"_

 _"It had dragon wings on its back."_

 _"A wolf with dragon wings? That's a queer beast."_

 _"This is why I prefer to dream of girls with big teats."_

 _"You need to dream of your wife, Daeron."_

 _"Oh, no, brother. Last time I dreamed about her, it was years ago. Her cunt was full of worms!"_

 _"I wouldn't say that in front of her. You know she lost the twins she was carrying. And then, everyone in the realm accused granduncle Brynden. Like he is capable of doing such a thing."_

 _"He is capable, but he's unwilling. He loves us, that madman."_

 _"Sometimes, I wonder if he can feel love."_

Prince Daeron laughed and said:

 _"If he had no love, he would have joined the Blackfyres."_

 _"Not with Bittersteel there."_

 _"True."_

Again the room shifted. Robert was now accustomed to it. But no room appeared. Not even a forest. It was pitch black darkness yet the Lord of the Vale could see one person in it.

"SHIREEN! SHIREEN!"

She cried, however. Black tendrils of darkness and disease came for her and she screamed. Robert screamed too:

"SHIREEN! COME BACK! STOP, YOU'RE HURTING HER!"

Suddenly, countless arrows passed above the boy, hitting and dissipating the tendrils. Shireen disappeared and behind Robert, Bloodraven himself appeared, dressed completely in black and looking exactly like. The Targaryen bastard looked straight at the boy and said:

 _"You care about her. Good. That is good."_

Robert was shocked but at the same time, he was relieved. Inside his soul, he knew Bloodraven didn't die the day he faced those monsters.

"Yes, I do! I love Shireen and I love Mommy and Davos and…"

 _"You have a loving heart. And you are still innocent. That is good. This is why I chose you."_

"What?"

 _"We have seen the darkness, child. But… we were mortal. After our deaths, our fight would have been over and our sacrificed would be in vain. This is why we… chose to stay alive. To continue the fight, yet… our powers are not what they used to be. We need help. You are as southron as southrons can be. Scion of the most respected Great House in the south. One could accuse the Baratheons and the Lannisters for murdering my family but could they say anything about your House? There will come a time when you will have to fight the darkness and the cold alongside us. And you have to be ready for that. You've seen our struggle. Each moment darkness and evil approaches. It will engulf everyone."_

"It will engulf Mommy too?"

 _"Yes. But you cannot go into a fight thinking just about your mother. You have to go there thinking about everyone. You are just a child, I understand, but now, you are more than a child. You have to become a warrior."_

"A… warrior? Me?"

 _"Yes, you. My brother's descendant Rhaegar became a warrior when he was nothing more than a bookish child. Because he understood what was at stake. Do you understand too, Robert?"_

"I…"

 _"We cannot change the past, child. But we can change the future. And now, it looks like it must be changed."_

"How?"

 _"If you go to Winterfell now, you will die."_

Robert froze. If he died, his mommy would die too. And Shireen. No, he must live! The bastard continued:

 _"You need to go to King's Landing. Find the tumor that has infested the Red Keep and rip it off root and stem."_

"What tumor?"

 _"I cannot see it. I know it's there. Tell your masked companion to take you there."_

"But he will not risk it. He said sailing around Dorne is…"

 _"I know what he said. Tell him to port in that harbor he talked about and then cross the North from Deepwood Motte to White Harbor and then to King's Landing by ship. He will refuse to do so but you will convince him to take you to the capital."_

"I will cry and shout until he does!"

 _"That will not help. He will just slap you across the face. Say this to him: If you take me there, I will help you take back your lands and rebuild Tarbeck Hall."_

Robert was confused:

"Tarbeck Hall?"

 _"Yes. Tell that to him, and he will take you to the end of the world if necessary. In King's Landing, go the Great Sept and find Viserys Plumm's tomb. Viserys… he was my brother, being conceived not by Lord Ossifer but by my father, Aegon. He was buried there alongside one of his sons, who was a septon. Inside the tomb, you will find every arcane tome and writing Shiera and I gathered across the years. Use that to find the evil in the capital and get rid of it using any method you see fit."_

"And how would they let me enter the tomb?"

 _"The septa who is in charge of the tombs gave birth to a bastard of Walder Frey's. Threaten you will expose her. Then, after you get rid of the evil in the capital, go north. Reach Castle Black and my grandnephew Aemon. Make him see the truth."_

"What truth?"

 _"Show him… he is not alone there, that he is not without family. Tell him that. It would give him peace. And believe me, there is no one more deserving of peace than him."_

"I… I will try."

 _"Good. We will not meet again like this. I will help you like I helped until now, through dreams and visions but you have to understand them. Use the books, ask your maester, do whatever it takes. You are an Arryn. Use your name, your House's prestige, anything that can help us. Learn the history of our people and the history of those who would hurt them. Start training, become stronger. You are a child, yes, but no matter your age, you have to play your part."_

"Ser… I… Thank you. For everything you've done."

Brynden Rivers nodded and said:

 _"It will be… quite thankless for you. No one will acknowledge you, child. You are nothing but a pest for your peers, but you must fight for them. Do you understand? Humans have the potential to achieve great things. Can they achieve them by being dead?"_

"No, ser."

 _"Then you understand. There will come a time when dragons will return to this land. You must be ready for that moment."_

Brynden Rivers disappeared and Robert returned to the cabin of the ship, sweating. He shouted:

"Ser Masked Man! Ser Masked Man!"

After a while, the man entered the cabin and said:

"What happened, little lord? Another dream?"

"We must not go to Winterfell. Take me to King's Landing, please!"

"Turn back the ship now? Impossible and mindlessly dangerous. I will not do it."

"If… you take me to the capital, I will help you take back your lands and rebuild Tarbeck Hall."

The masked man's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the cabin.

"How do you know?"

"Will you take me to King's Landing or not?"

"I will."

In King's Landing, Shireen was in her chambers, alongside Grand Maester Cressen and sipping some tea from a cup and saying to her fool, Patchface:

"Do you think father is still alive, Patches?"

"Maybe he's under the sea. It's beautiful there."

"Not as beautiful as above."

"Oh, no, no, no. Even more beautiful! Let's go there once!"

"We would drown, silly."

"No, no, no. Not us, not us."

"Why do you like the sea so much, Patches? Father said that you almost drowned when grandfather died…"

"There are mermaids there."

"Really?"

"Let's go there once!"

Cressen said:

"After the sea swallowed Lord Steffon and Lady Cassana, I loathe looking at it."

"Then the mermen will eat you."

"Maybe. No one knows his fate, Patchface. Not even maesters."

"I know mine, I know mine!"

"Doubtful."

Patchface smiled at Cressen and left he chambers. Shireen said to the old maester:

"Be kinder with him. You know how much he likes the sea."

"Too much, one would say. But to be expected. What happened with him left him traumatized. And I am kind with him, princess. But I also try to give him a… different outlook on life. I always tried. Never succeeded though."

After a moment of silence, Shireen asked the maester the same question she asked the fool:

"Do you think father is alive, maester?"

"Of course, darling. He will bring Sweetrobin back too."

"I haven't heard anything from them…"

"Of course not. He can't send letters for they would be intercepted by enemies. We shall wait and see."

Shireen smiled.


End file.
